EsAmor
by sanloful
Summary: No esta pasando (se decía mentalmente Quinn), no puedo estar sintiendo esto. Era un sentimiento nuevo, que la sorprendió y no podía controlarlo. Se estaba enamorando nuevamente, y de una persona que nunca pensó...
1. Chapter 1

**PILOTO**

No esta pasando (se decía mentalmente Quinn), no puedo estar sintiendo esto.

Era un sentimiento nuevo, que la sorprendió y no podía controlarlo. Se estaba enamorando nuevamente, y de una persona que nunca pensó.

Estaba sintiendo cosas por Santana. Como iba a hacer para mirarla en la boda del profesor Will. Y además la iba a pasar a buscar. Estaba muy confundida. No sabia si debía decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, o si era una simple confusión.

Desde que se graduaron se volvieron mas unidas, lo que no quería decir que de vez en cuando no tuvieran alguna discusión, como de costumbre.

A pesar de esto ellas se conocían demasiado bien, y cuando discutían después se amigaban. Y si alguna lo necesitaba la otra estaba.

Pero algo distinto había. Desde que visitaron a Rachel, Quinn no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Darse cuenta que se quedaba observándola como examinándola. Pensamientos como, su voz, su personalidad, su cuerpo, sus labios.

En fin, Quinn estaba totalmente confundida, y en unos 20 minutos la pasaba a buscar el motivo de su confusión.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

11a.m. Casa de Quinn..Suena el timbre, Quinn se dirige a la puerta, sabia que era Santana.

Q: Hola San!(la observa, estaba hermosa, un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo) estas….

S: Lo se Q!, lo se,jaja. Tu te ves hermosa también.( le dice observándola de arriba abajo)

Q:Wow ! ,Santana Lopez acaba de hacerme un cumplido? Que esta pasándote?( dice riéndose al ver la cara de Santana).

S: Bueno…. Bueno, no te emociones lista?

Q: Si …vamos.

Quinn toma las llaves y suben al auto de Santana. Observa a San tratando de evitar la pregunta mas obvia, como estas?. Se había enterado que Brittany estaba con Sam y, aunque hablo con Britt, igualmente era doloroso.

Y además había dejado la Universidad y se había mudado al departamento de Kurt y Rachel.

Santana se había dado cuenta que Quinn la observaba y sabia porque.

S: Q…estoy bien. Intentándolo y tratando de hacer lo que siento.(le regala una sonrisa a Quinn).

Q: Vamos a pasarla genial en la boda…(le regala una sonrisa)

Ya se encontraban en la boda. Estaban casi todos, solo faltaban Puck y Mike.

Santana trataba de evitar el contacto visual con Britt y Sam. Quinn nota esto por lo que le pide que la acompañe a buscar unos tragos.

La ceremonia transcurrió normalmente. Finalmente el Profesor Will y la Señorita Pillsburg se casaron. Ahora venia el momento del festejo, y diversión.

Algunos ya se encontraban con unos tragos demás, corbatas en la cabeza, como el caso de Finn y Sam. Ataques de risa de Mercedes , Tina y Brittany. Rachel y Kurt conversando con Blaine

Santana y Quinn se encontraban en la barra,con San mejor de ánimos, degustando algunos tragos.

S: Gracias Q…

Q: Porque San?

S: Por estar cuando lo necesito. (le sonríe)

Q: Siempre voy a estar (cada vez que San le sonreía sentía como mariposas)

Santana se acerca y le da un beso en el cachete, lo que deja a Quinn sorprendida.

S: Voy al baño. Cuando vuelva te quiero lista para apoderarnos de la pista

Finalmente se la pasaron genial bailando alocadamente, los miembros originales, y ya leyendas de"New Directions".

Ya eran como las 11pm. Obviamente la boda duro todo el día, como suelen durar.

Todos se estaban yendo. Saludándose cariñosamente. Siempre fueron como una familia, a pesar del drama que pudiera haber.

Britt se estaba yendo con Sam, Tina y Artie, pero no podía irse sin saludar a su Santy.

Aunque no estaban juntas lo de ellas siempre iba a ser especial e irremplazable.

B: Santy!(dice corriendo hacia ella)

Santana se encontraba despidiéndose de Puck ,y preparándose para irse con Kurt y Rachel ,ya que vivían juntos y junto a ellos iba Quinn que también vivía en New York

Al escuchar la voz inconfundible de Britt, se da vuelta y queda sin reaccionar ya que Britt se le tira y la abraza.

S: Britt!, me sorprendiste(no podía evitar adorar las muestras de cariño de britt)

B: No podía irme sin despedirme. Te extraño tanto. Pero me pone muy feliz que sigas tus sueños. Porque no conozco a alguien tan talentoso y fuerte como tu. Te adoro San!

S: Hay Britt, siempre sabes que decir.(esto hacia mas difícil olvidarla, pero la adoraba)

Prometo tratar de venir mas seguido. Eres el unicornio más hermoso e inteligente de todos.

Britt adoraba que San le dijera esas cosa. Siempre la hacia sentir mas inteligente y le trasmitía seguridad.

B: Hasta pronto Santy!

Se abrazan por última vez y se dan un pequeño beso en los labios. Cosa que hacían antes de que fueran novias. Obviamente al haber sido novias tenía un significado más.

Quinn observaba todo esto con unos celos que intentaba controlar, pero sentía que se le salían de los ojos. Cosa que Kurt noto al instante, pero decidió no meterse….aun.

Ya se encontraban llegando a New York Rachel,Kurt , Quinn y por supuesto Santana, ya que viajaban en su auto.

S: Bueno, Q…segura que no quieres que te hagamos compañía. No me gusta que estés sola. Estamos en vacaciones y no hay mucha gente en el Campus.

Q: San , no pasa nada. Además estoy muy cansada.( dice evitando la mirada de San)

Kurt se moría de ganas por decir algo. Se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Quinn, pero no le correspondía. Aunque sentía que Quinn necesitaba un empujoncito que estaba dispuesto a darle, pero debía pensar como.

Llegando al Campus.

S: Bueno llegamos. Te llamo mañana para ir de compras por la descanses linda!(dice dándole un beso)

Q: San estas demasiado amable,jaja. Bueno espero tu llamado…linda!.

Rachel y Kurt se miran con cara de, nos perdimos de algo.

Q: Chau Rach… Kurt ( les da un beso)

R: Chau hermosa!

K: Chau Divina !

Santana ,Rachel ,Kurt y Quinn comienzan a reírse. Esperan a que Quinn entre y se van.


	3. Chapter 3

Me alegra que les este gustando!. Tenía pensado subir el Domingo, pero aquí les va el segundo CAP.

Prepárense para los que vienen. Solo digo eso, jeje

Saludos!

**CAPITULO 2**

Departamento de Kurt, Rachel y Santana.

Sabado 11 am.

Kurt se encontraba preparando el desayuno, mientras intentaba despertar a Santana ,que siempre le costaba levantarse después de una noche de festejo.

Rachel estaba en la ducha y como siempre se tomaba su tiempo para realizar su rutina de limpieza facial,etc.

Finalmente los tres se encontraban desayunando en la mesa.

K: Al fin chicas!, espero que les guste.

Había preparado unas tostadas, con mermelada, queso crema, jugo de naranja. Por supuesto todo Light después de todo lo que habían comido en la boda.

R: Esta genial Kurt!, no se que pensara la bella durmiente.(refiriéndose a Santana)

Santana todavía estaba dormida. Siempre necesitaba una ducha antes para despertarse.

S: Se ve todo muy rico. Ya saben que me cuesta despertar sin una ducha. (decía mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja).

K: Bueno… cuales son los planes de hoy princesas?. Yo por mi parte voy con Blaine al desfile de Victoria Secrets. Estamos super emocionados.

R: Finn me viene a buscar para cenar con mis padres,y después seguramente vayamos a ver algún musical( decía con cara de feliz cumpleaños).

S: Tengo que llamar a Quinn para ir de compras. Bueno me voy a duchar…

San empieza a ducharse. Kurt y Rachel estaban sacando el desayuno y limpiando un poco.

K: Rach…no notaste algo raro en Quinn ayer?

R: Raro? (pone cara de no entender)

K: Vamos no puedo ser el único en haberlo notado. Ósea se que mi gaydar no falla, pero …

Rachel lo interrumpe.

R: Un momento, estas tratando de decirme que Quinn ….estas loco,es imposible.

K: Ok …como digas, pero se que tengo razón y te lo voy a demostrar.

R: Kurt… me das miedo .

Santana sale de la ducha y ve que Kurt y Rachel se quedan mudos.

S: No hace falta que se callen cuando salgo, no me interesan sus conversaciones sobre Finnkestein y tu Ken.

Entra a su cuarto. Rachel y Kurt se miran y dan un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no escucho nada.

Por la tarde…

Quinn y San estaban tomando un café en Starbuck después de haber liquidado sus tarjetas de Crédito. Bueno de algo tenía que servir trabajar, y también estudiar en el caso de Quinn. Pensaban ambas.

Mientras conversaban de fondo se empieza a escuchar " I wanna dance with sonmebody" lo que hace que Santana inevitablemente recuerde a Britt.

Quinn nota esto y trata de pensar en algo para hacerla olvidar.

Q: San …estaba cuanto no salimos a mover nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la música?.

Santana la mira con cara de sorprendida. Quinn no era mucho de salir de fiesta, pero tal vez New York la cambio un poco. De hecho pensaba que Quinn estaba algo diferente últimamente.

S: En serio Quinn?, Wow New York hace milagros.

Q: Ja…ja… Que no sea tan fiestera como tu no significa que no me guste divertirme!

S: Bueno…abajo el tonito Quenn B. Que tienes pensado?

Q: Tengo un amigo en Yale que me comento que el viernes se hace la inauguración de un Boliche se llama "DREAM ON" y el trabaja como Barman…, me regalo 6 pases gratis para que lleve a quien quiera. Entonces…

Santana la mira con cara de felicidad, ya que amaba salir de fiesta y sobretodo a boliches con onda.

S: Pero ni tienes que preguntarlo Q!, es mas ya tengo pensado que ponerme,jeje. Pero … con quien mas vamos ,son 6 pases.

Q: Bueno, pensé en Rachel y Kurt que también están en NY…

Ambas se ponen a pensar a quien mas invitar.

Q: Finn y Blaine para que Rach y Kurt estén acompañados?

S: Blaine se que seguro no se lo pierde, pero Finn tiene que regresar ah Ohio porque esta haciendo un curso de verano avanzado para obtener el titulo de Profesor de coro...

Ambas ponen cara de pensativas.

Q: Ya se, podemos preguntarle a Mercedes. Ella esta en L.A. esta cerca…

S: Si!, apoyo la idea!

Ya estaba comenzando a hacerse la hora de la cena. Se encontraban afuera de Starbucks por despedirse.

S: Bueno Q…creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa. Tengo que acostarme temprano. Mañana trabajo en el bar.(Trabajaba en "Coyote Ugly",como camarera y también hacia shows musicales. "Coyote Ugly" era uno de los boliches mas populares debido a los shows musicales que realizaban las camareras y los buenos tragos).

Q: Ok San, talvez mañana vaya de visita al bar. (le guiña un ojo).

S: Siempre eres bienvenida. Se que Rachel y Kurt van a venir mañana a tomar unos tragos ,ya que el Lunes Finn vuelve a Ohio. Puedes ir con ellos si quieres.

Q: Bueno…después arreglo con ellos. (le sonríe)

S: Entonces… no vemos mañana amiga.( Le da un beso en el cachete). No olvides llamar a Mercedes, por la inauguración del boliche.

Q: Nos vemos!, No te preocupes, luego la llamo.

Quinn se queda unos segundos paralizada al oír "Amiga". Sabia que eran amigas, pero no le gustaba como sonaba. No al saber que sentía algo mas que amistad por Santana.

Pero no estaba preparada todavía para decírselo. Porque se lo tenia que decir en algún momento. Cada día se le aceleraba más el corazón cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Derrepente suena su celular sacándola de sus pensamientos. Casualmente era Mercedes.

Q: Mer!, justo estaba por llamarte. Eres vidente?

M: Tal vez, jeje. Te llamo porque estoy en NY. Vine a grabar unos demos y…bueno tengo la noche libre. Quieres ir a cenar o voy a tu casa y comemos algo?.

Quinn derepente pensó que talvez debía desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que Mercedes. Cuando estuvo sin casa ella le abrió las puertas de su hogar como si fuera su familia.

Q: Mer…preferiría que cenáramos en casa. Tengo muchas ganas de que hablemos tranquilas. Esta bien?.

M: Ok !. Mejor, necesito algo de tranquilidad. Son las 8pm ,te parece en una hora en tu casa?. Porfa pide sushi del Restaurante donde comimos aquella vez. Estaba delicioso!

Q: Claro ,jaja!,te espero ansiosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!

Les comento que estoy totalmente inspirada, jeje .

Se esta acercando el momento…:)

Saludos!

**CAPITULO 3**

Quinn llega a su departamento.

Antes de la boda del Profesor Will, había alquilado un departamento para no quedarse todo el verano en el Campus. Y la primera en conocerlo había sido Mercedes. Quien la había acompañado a señarlo para poder mudarse después de la boda y como festejo habían ido a comer sushi en un Restaurante que estaba en la esquina.

Finalmente Mercedes llego.

Se la pasaron comiendo y poniéndose al día. Mercedes le contó que estaba finalizando la grabación de su CD. Que había venido a NY porque tenia que grabar uno de sus últimos temas. Y estaba súper emocionada y ansiosa.

Quinn estaba de vacaciones. Ya había pasado a segundo año en Yale y estaba ansiosa por poder empezar a presentarse en casting de TV y Teatro.

Pero entre toda la conversación todavía no habían hablado del Amor. Y Mercedes había notado algo raro en la voz de Qunn al hablar por teléfono.

Estaba esperando que comenzara la conversación pero se dio cuenta que ella iba a tener que empezar.

M: Hay Quinn! Hay muchos chicos lindos por NY. Pero ninguno como mi Sean.(Rie)

Q: Y…como vas con el?. Vi las fotos en Face y se ven super!.(dice evitando hablar de ella).

M: Si…estamos muy bien. Me apoya en mi carrera y yo a el. Me hace bien.( Sean era DJ y Productor musical).

Q: Me alegro mucho.( le dedica un sonrisa sincera). Hay casi lo olvido el Viernes que viene se inaugura un boliche y tengo pases gratis. Vamos Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana y yo. Quieres venir?.

Amabas se encontraban en el Living tomando café.

Mercedes la mira y se da cuenta que esta evitando hablar por lo que decide ser mas directa.

M: Me encantaría…creo que estoy libre, en la semana te confirmo.

Quinn. Te conozco, algo te esta pasando y estas evitando hablar de ello. Somos amigas,no?. (Mercedes le toma la mano).

Quinn la mira y empieza a tartamudear, tratando de que salieran las palabras.

Q: Eh…mmm….yo….(cada vez mas nerviosa)

M: Me estas asustando. Es grave…estas mal de salud?

Q: No. Ok, si. Hay algo que esta pasando. Mejor dicho que estoy sintiendo y no puedo ocultarlo mas. No puedo seguir tapándolo. Necesito contárselo a alguien porque me esta matando.

Mercedes la miraba tratando de entender a lo que iba. Pero la notaba muy nerviosa.

M: Bueno. Sea lo que sea, yo siempre voy a estar. Somos amigas…Hermanas.(Toma nuevamente su mano y le sonríe).

Q: Esta bien…es hora de que me haga cargo de lo que siento.(Hace una pausa y baja su mirada). Estoy…estoy sintiendo cosas por alguien. No…más bien estoy enamorada de alguien.

M: Pero Quinn, eso es muy lindo. No entiendo porque tanto problema. Ya era hora de que te dejes enamorar por alguien. Tú más que nadie mereces que te quieran con todo lo que pasaste. Y quien es el afortunado que robo tu corazón?( le pega un codazo y le sonríe).

Q: Bueno…tú conoces a esa persona. (Trataba de decírselo pero le estaba constando. Tenia miedo como podía reaccionar).

M: Hay… no. Por favor no me digas que es el inmaduro de Puck. Quinn otra vez no…(empieza a ponerse nerviosa).

Quinn ve que Mercedes empieza a sacarse y retarla diciendo que no podía caer denuevo en lo mismo. Que no había aprendido nada, hasta que toma el valor…

Q: No….no es Puck!(dice riendo nerviosamente).

M: Uff…. Me quedo mas tranquila. Pero entonces…(estaba cada vez mas confundida).

Q: Estoy enamorada de Santana!( al decirlo en voz alta sintiendo que se saco en peso de encima).

Quinn miro el rostro de Mercedes y vio que estaba en shock. Pero no tenía cara de haberlo tomado mal.

Mercedes se sienta nuevamente en el sillón con cara pensativa y Quinn se sienta a su lado ya mas tranquila, intentando desahogarse y explicarle.

Q: Yo…fue muy raro. Creo que empecé a verla de otra forma desde que nos reencontramos en el "Día de acción de gracias". Si se que discutimos, y nos golpeamos, eso es normal en nuestra relación. Pero fue distinto. La vi realmente preocupada por mí. Y…cuando visitamos a Rachel porque Kurt nos pidió. Vi su actitud, como la ayudo y lo que creció. Lo decidida que estaba por mudarse con los chicos y como se preocupaba por todos.

Mercedes la miraba y estaba totalmente atenta escuchándola. Nunca la había visto hablar de alguien con tanto sentimiento.

Q: Derepente me vi pensando en ella. En como estaba. Empezamos a hablar casi todos los días. Y me sorprendí pensando en…en…su cuerpo. En lo hermosa que es. Lo bien que le quedan los vestidos a raya. En su sorprendente voz, su perfume.

Me dio miedo, pensar en ella así. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Y en la boda no sabía como hacer para no sentir celos de Brittany. Se que no están juntas pero siempre va haber algo especial entre ellas. Y me molesta…

M: Wow!. Realmente no me esperaba esto. Quinn…no importa que te enamores de un chico…una chica. Uno no elige por quien sentir. Simplemente siente.(la mira y le dedica una sonrisa).

Yo creo que a veces hay que dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y jugarse por lo que uno siente. Sino vamos a estar preguntándonos que hubiera pasado.

Además …Santana es una de mis Troubletones. Es buen partido.(le intenta sacar una sonrisa a Quinn, cosa que logra).

Q: Hay Mer!,no sabes lo feliz que me pone que lo hayas tomado así. Tenía mucho miedo. (se abrazan) Crees que tenga chances?

M: Bueno el que no arriesga….

Amabas sonríen y se abrazan.

Eran las 2 de la mañana. Sean había pasado a buscar a Mercedes. Habían quedado en estar en contacto para confirmar lo del boliche y Mercedes le exigió que la mantuviera al tanto de la "situación".

Por fin Quinn se encontraba mas tranquila y empezando a tomar valor para "conquistar a Santana".


	5. Chapter 5

Hola !

En el CAP de hoy vamos a meternos un poco en Santana, y Kurt se empieza a convertir en alguien clave...:)

Tranquilos…estamos cerca…jejeje.

Espero les guste

Saludos

**CAPITULO 4**

Santana llega al departamento luego de pasar toda la tarde con Quinn.

Se prepara una cena rápida, ya que no tenía mucha hambre, y luego se recuesta en el sillón.

Realmente estaba muy feliz de tenerla a Quinn en su vida. A pesar de todo el drama que había sido su relación de amor/odio en la Secundaria, cada vez que esta se ponía a prueba triunfaba la amistad.

Pero últimamente había algo distinto en ella. Algo en su mirar. No sabía bien que era, pero le gustaba verla bien. Feliz. Linda…. Linda?. Bueno que sean amigas no quiere decir que no pueda reconocer que siempre fue muy linda. Aunque antes no se haya puesto a pensar en eso. Seguramente porque estaba con Britt.

Pero ahora si se ponía a pensar, Quinn era…es muy bella. Su hermoso pelo, sus ojos color miel, sus labios, su….

De repente Santana sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar que Kurt la llama a los gritos.

S: Kurt!, me asustaste!(Dice enojada y un poco descolocada por sus pensamientos)

K: Lo lamento Satán…digo Santana. Pero te estaba hablando y no contestabas. Era como si estuvieras en otro mundo. Como si alguien se hubiera robado tus pensamientos.´(dice Kurt intuyendo en quien podía estar pensando Santana).

S: Eh?. Si …claro.(dice sin darle importancia). Para que me llamabas?.

K: Bueno… Te estaba contando que me llamo Rachel, que se va a quedar en un Hotel con Finn y mañana vuelve para cambiarse y vamos a tomar tragos y ver por supuesto tu show.

S: Ah….ok… Rachel va a tener una noche salvaje. Bueno "salvaje". Eso es lo menos que puede ser. Un potus es más salvaje.

Kurt la mira con cara de "cómo puedes decir eso".

S: Que!, acuérdate que tengo pruebas y….

K: Ok… ok…ya entendi. (Cambiando de tema) Y… como esta Quinny?.

Kurt seguida intuyendo…no en realidad estaba seguro que Quinn sentía algo por Santana. Y su sospecha tomo mas fuerza cuando vio la mirada satánica de Quinn hacia Brittany en la boda del profesor.

S: Esta muy bien. Seguramente mañana los llame a Rachel y a ti para ir a verme al bar. Y además, me contó que se va a inaugurar un boliche y un amigo de ella, que es barman ,le dio 6 pases.

K: Imagino que Blaine y yo estamos invitados,no?

S: Obviamente, también Rachel y me dijo que se iba a comunicar con Mercedes.

K: Yey! Ojala pueda, la extraño mucho.

S: Si ...bueno pequeño pony. Me voy a acostar. Ya cene, y mañana tengo que tener la voz perfecta. Buenas noches!.

**Domingo  
**

Transcurrió tranquilamente. Mas que nada descansando. Como suelen ser la mayoría de los Domingos.

Quinn ya había quedado con Kurt y Rachel. A las 21 pasaba por el Depa y de ahí iban al Boliche.

Ya en " Coyote Ugly".

Kurt ,Rachel y Quinn, se encontraban en la barra tomando unos tragos. Esperando por el número de Santana. Que por cierto cada vez que salía al escenario era ovacionada.

K: Q… porque estas tan ansiosa?( Kurt observa que Quinn estaba muy inquita, mirando todo el tiempo el reloj. Tratando de sacarle mentira, verdad.).

Q: No…es que quiero ver el número de San.(esquiva la mirada de Kurt).

R: Miren …creo que esta por comenzar.

Se bajan las luces y empieza a sonar "Nutbush City Limits".

Santana estaba súper sexy. Con una camisa atada que dejaba al descubierto su hermoso abdomen,y unos shorts cortos que mostraban sus bellas piernas.

Kurt mira de reojo a Quinn y nota que ésta mira con la boca entreabierta a Santana. Ya no necesitaba pruebas para comprobar que Q estaba como loca por San. Esto quería decir que tal vez era el momento de darle una ayudita.

El número termino, y como de costumbre todos la ovacionaron.

Santana baja del escenario y se dirige donde estaban Kurt , Rachel y Quinn.

S: Rache, Kurt, Q!, gracias por venir a verme. Bueno, ustedes dos vienen seguido. Q, gracias!…tú no me habías visto. (Le dedica una sonrisa a Quinn).

Q: Como no iba a venir. (sonríe tratando de evitar ser obvia)

S: Les gusto?

R: Claro!, estuvo genial. Se ve que te hace bien mi compañía. Cada vez mejor.(dice con su habitual humildad).

Santana la mira con su típica cara elevando las cejas.

K: Obvio San! Estuvo genial, estabas super….

Q: Sexy ! (hay no…lo dije en voz alta mier…)

Los tres miran a Quinn.

S: Wow…gracias Q!.(se sonroja un poco). Gracias chicos. Voy a cambiarme y vengo para que tomemos algo.

El resto de la noche estuvieron tomando algunos tragos y charlando un poco, ya que al otro día era Lunes y debían trabajar.

Ah eso de la 2 am, Kurt ,Rachel y San se despidieron de Quinn, y se fueron a su departamento al igual que Quinn al suyo.

Quinn llega a su Depa y le llega un mensaje de Santana:

S: Q! Gracias por venir. Realmente estoy muy feliz de tenerte en mi vida. Te quiero muchoooo….Buenas noches!

Quinn sonríe , como no poder enamorarse de ella. Detrás de toda esa postura de Femme Fatal hay una dulzura.

Q: De nada San! Siempre voy a estar. Yo también te quiero, te adoro …Dulces sueños!.

San sonríe. No podía evitar pensar en Quinn y sonreír. Antes solo Britt lograba eso. Estaba descubriendo un lado tierno de Quinn que no conocía que le estaba empezando a gustar, y mucho.

Deja el celular y se acuesta.

Kurt observa la reacción de Santana , detrás de la puerta. Se va lentamente a su cuarto,y se dice así mismo.

K: Bueno…por lo visto voy a tener que ayudar a estas dos futuras tortolitas.(sonríe de corma picara).


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Tranquilos….ya vienen los cap mas largos. Vamos paso a paso…

Los estoy metiendo en situación.

El proximo cap es largo,sera lo que deseaban?,...habra beso?, ;)

Gracias por leer

Saludos

**CAPITULO 5**

Miércoles por la tarde.

Kurt se paso el Lunes y Martes, a parte de trabajando, ideando como lograr que San y Quinn den el primer paso.

Entonces recordó que Quinn y Mercedes se habían juntado a cenar, lo que siginifacaba que habían conversado y tal vez Quinn le contó algo. Si eso hacen las amigas. Mercedes y el tenían que ser los cupidos. (Pensó sonriendo). Por lo que decidió tomar su celular y marcarle para juntase a tomar un café.

K: Bonjour mademoiselle! Espero no interrumpir ningún momento de creación.

M: Hola Kurt! No..no, por suerte tengo unos días de descanso. A que se debe esta hermosa llamada.

K: Quería invitarte a tomar un café y….conversar. A las 16?

M: Ok. Mándame la dirección y estoy por allá.

Eran las 16. Kurt se encontraba en el bar y ve que Mercedes entra con una gran sonrisa.

Se dirige hacia ella corriendo y se abrazan. Vuelven a la mesa y piden dos capuchinos con unas masitas dulces.

Se pusieron al día.

Mercedes le contó que después de varias semanas de grabación al fin le dieron unos dias. Y Kurt que estaba de vacaciones de Nyada,pero que seguía trabajando en Vouge cuando Isabelle necesitaba algo de ayuda.

K: Mer …ya que nos pusimos al día. Hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos. Se que cenaste con Quinn.

M: Si…( lo mira sin comprender).

K: Bueno…últimamente tengo un presentimiento. Y como sabes es casi imposible que mi sexto sentido falle….

M: Hay Kurt….que estas tratando de decirme.

K: Ok. Voy a ser directo. Tengo el presentimiento que Quinn esta enamorada de Santana y si me equivoco….que Elton John deje de ser un gran compositor.

Mercedes se queda paralizada. Sabía que no podía mentirle a Kurt. Pero no quería traicionar a Quinn. Aunque no le había dicho que no le cuente a nadie. Pero no hacia falta aclararlo.

M: Kurt…..

K: No hace falta que digas nada. Con la cara que acabas de poner entendí todo. Lo intui desde la Boda. Quinn tiene un defecto y una virtud, es muy trasparente. Y yo tengo un olfato imposible de engañar.

M: Kurt, porfavor soy la única que lo sabe, bueno ahora somos dos. Pero no podemos decirle a nadie.

K: Ok, pero creo que necesitan una ayuda. Porque es muy probable que Quinn sea correspondida. Santana es más difícil de descifrar. Pero su actitud frente a Quinn y cuando recibe sus mensajes. Esa cara es de enamoramiento. Pero no lo quiere ver. Sufrió mucho por Britt.

M: Quinn estaba super mal cuando hable con ella. No quiere perderla. Tiene miedo. Pero creo que la ayude a tomar un poco de confianza. Estar super enamorada de San.

K: Perfecto Mer! Entonces ya dimos un pequeño paso. Tengo una propuesta…

Mercedes lo mira con miedo.

K: Como nos ves de cupidos? (le dedica una sonrisa)

M: Ja…ja. No se ,crees que sea correcto que no metamos….

K: Bueno…no digo que las obliguemos. Pero talvez una ayudita…. Vi la mirada de enamorada de Quinn hacia San. Y como sonríe San cuando esta con Quinn. Creo que merecen ser felices.

M: Si…eso es verdad. Ambas pasaron por muchas cosas.

Mercedes estaba evaluando la propuesta. Kurt la miraba haciéndole caritas para que aceptara.

M: Esta bien…esta bien Les vamos a dar un empujoncito. Nada mas,eh!

K:Yaaaay!

Kurt empieza a aplaudir emocionado. La gente lo mira sin entender.

K: Tenia pensado llevar a cabo la misión el viernes en la inauguración del boliche.

Pero antes de eso podriamos como…preparalas mentalmente.

M: mmmm….como?

K: Bueno, tu ya hiciste bastante hablando con Quinn. Tal vez lo que podrías hacer es dar la idea de que podría aprovechar el momento. Y yo por mi parte estuve observando a San y efectivamente ve de una forma distinta a Quinn. Pero podría sembrar mi semillita para abrirle más los ojos.

M: Wow! eres un experto.

K: Jaja. Y que puedo decir…

Ambos ríen. Cada uno tenía su parte del plan. Era una buena causa. Ayudar a sus amigas a ser felices. Si no tuvieran la certeza de que ambas sienten algo por la otra, aunque era mas obvio en Quinn, no lo harían


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos!

Creo que este CAP les va a gustar mucho :)

Gracias por leer

Saludos!

**CAPITULO 6**.

Al fin era Viernes. Uno de los días mas anhelados por todos. Y que mejor que terminar la semana saliendo a disfrutar de la noche con amigos.

A las 22 se abrían las puertas del Boliche. Quinn había quedado en ir con Mercedes. Ella iba a pasar por su Depa, se iban a arreglar y luego se encontrarían en las puertas del boliche con Santana ,Kurt ,Blaine y Rachel.

Pero aparte de este acontecimiento, Kurt y Mercedes iban a dar inicio a su plan para unir a Quinn y Santana. Mercedes se encargaría de Quinn, que ya tenía asumido su sentimiento hacia Santana. A Kurt le tocaba la parte mas complicada, ya que San era experta en desviar temas. Pero sabía que estaba sintiendo algo por Quinn. Tal vez no estaba enamorada, pero tenia como una pizca de curiosidad por ella. Lo había visto en sus ojos. A parte de su debilidad por las rubias. Y que desde que finalizaron la Secundaria se volvieron muy unidas. Era evidente que ahí había algo más que una amistad.

13p.m Kurt llama a Mercedes.

K: Mer! Como estas? Espero no interrumpir tu almuerzo.

M: Hola amigo!. No hay problema, estoy almorzando con Sean. Ya se para que me llamas…(rie). A las 19 voy al Depa de Q para ponernos mas lindas, jeje . Y a cumplir con mí parte…

K: Jajaja…como me conoces. Rache y San salieron a hacer unas compras. Así que cuando estemos en el proceso de ponernos mas bellos, le sembrare la semillita del amor a Santy.( rie )

M: Jaja, hay Kurt…eres terrible. Todos sea por verlas felices. Sabes…si me pongo a pensar. Hacen una linda pareja. Se ven bien juntas.

K: Totalmente de acuerdo…. Se que San y Britt se veían sexy juntas. Pero Q y San son una combinación super hot,jaja. Hay mucha mas piel…química entre ellas. Veo un futuro en esa pareja.

M: Tu olfato nunca falla, jeje . Bueno Kurt…te tengo que dejar, mi novio se pone celoso. Hablamos luego.

Por otro lado Rachel y Santana estaban en el super de compras.

S: Hay….hobbit…ya compramos lo que hacia falta para nuestro hogar. Por que siempre tienes que dar tantas vueltas!(dice empezando a enojarse).

R: Ok…primero no soy un hobbit. Segundo, es muy importante cuidar el pelo y la piel. Una diva como yo no puede usar cualquier producto.

Santana la mira con cara de odio.

Luego de 2 horas se encontraban en el auto de San volviendo al Depa.

R: San…a que hora debemos encontrarnos con Q y Mer?

S: Q me dijo q las puertas abren a las 22, asíque como a las 21..21:30. Nos encontramos en la puerta. Seguramente haya fila.

De repente Rachel recordó su charla con Kurt. Como el insistía que entre Quinn y Santana había algo mas. Nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en eso. Pero ahora, si lo hacia, tal vez no era tan descabellado.

R: Últimamente Q y tu se volvieron muy unidas…es lindo verlas así…que se lleven tan bien y no se abofeteen. (dice para ver la reacción de San)

S: Si, bueno…creo que maduramos un poco. Y tenemos muchas cosas en común. La quiero mucho.(le dice con una ternura que le sorprendió a ella misma). Bueno…ya llegamos hobbit.

Rachel la mira sorprendida. Santana diciendo que quiere a alguien. Ella solo era así con Britt. Es probable que Kurt este en lo cierto con su teoría.

Ya eran las 19:30.

Quinn y Mercedes estaban arreglándose. Necesitaban tomarse su tiempo para estar más bellas de lo que estaban. Quinn tenia un vestido turquesa.,que llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y resaltaba su hermosa figura. Mercedes un vestido verde oscuro que le quedaba muy bello.

Ahora era el momento en el que Mercedes debía cumplir su parte de "cupido". Aprovechando que estaban cambiándose y maquillándose tranquilas con música de fondo.

M: Q? No quiero ser metida, pero…No crees que tal vez puedas aprovechar la ocasión y ver ….o no se ….tal vez hablar con San?.

Quinn se pone nerviosa y se le cae el delineador.

Q: Emmm….No lo había pensado. No se. Tengo miedo de perderla. De cómo pueda reaccionar.

M: Hay Q! Hello! San es lesbiana. No te va a juzgar. Hay una ventaja que es que son amigas. Ósea ya existe una especie de cariño. No te rindas sin haberlo intentado. Creo que es una buena ocasión. No se, piénsalo.

Se va al comedor dejando a Quinn muy pensativa. Muy indecisa. Pero tenía razón. Era una buena ocasión y estaba cansada de sentirse así. Era el momento de dejar de pensar y actuar. Era la noche…

En el Depa de Rachel ,Kurt y Santana.

También se encontraban en el proceso de producción para la inauguración del boliche.

Rachel tenía un vestido negro que le quedaba muy sexy. Kurt una camisa lila con tirantes negros,siempre con estilo propio. Santana tenia un vestido rojo que marcaba todas sus curvas. Kurt le había sugerido que usara ese vestido porque le quedaba super sexy…y por otra razón.

K: Hay mis amores…se ven hermosas.

R: Tu no te quedas atrás(le sonrie) Y Blaine? . No se cambia aquí.?

K: Debe estar por llegar. Me dijo que pasaba listo para irnos.

Santana estaba en su cuarto maquillándose con la puerta entre abierta. Kurt decide acercarse para tantear el terreno.

K: Se puede?

S: Si, claro.

K: Sabia que tenias que usar ese vestido. Hoy vas a conquistar corazones…va uno seguro.(dice apropósito).

S: Hay ya lo se….(se queda pensando en lo que dijo). Como que uno seguro?

K: Y sabes que se pondrá Q? . Seguramente vaya muy bella. Tiene un hermoso cuerpo. No?

S: Emmm…..No le pregunte. Si es muy bella, seguramente lo que use le quedara genial.( dice haciéndose la desentendida).

K: Sabes, no quiero ser desubicado. Pero alguna vez pensaste en ella de otra forma…Me entiendes?. Digo es bella,inteligente…

Justo sueña el timbre, era Blaine.

Salvada por la campana pensó Santana. Últimamente estaba teniendo pensamientos hacia Quinn. Y no de amigas. Primero eran inocentes. Lo bella que es, sus lindos ojo. Pero luego empezó a pensar como seria el sabor de sus labios. Ahí comenzó a asustarse. No quería sentir esa curiosidad hacia su amiga. Santana se conocía muy bien y tenía miedo de no poder controlar sus impulsos. No quería arruinar su amistad justo cuando estaban teniendo una buena relación.

21:45 pm.

Kurt ,Rachel, Blaine y Santana se encontraban en la fila para entrar al boliche. Estaba impaciente ya que Quinn tenia los pases y faltaban 15 minutos para que abrieran las puertas.

R: Hay! Donde están estas dos?

BL: Tranquila ….deben estar por llegar. Los viernes el transito es terrible.

K: Hey creo que ahí vienen. Las ves San?

Santana da media vuelta y las ve acercándose. No puede evitar quedarse observando a Quinn. Estaba….

R: Al fin chicas!

M: Perdón ….el transito.

BL: Les dije que era eso.

Quinn se queda observando también a Santana. Y estaba tan sexy…Ya no podía mas. Esta noche se lo diría. Ambas estaban como en su mundo sin reaccionar, hasta que Kurt las trae devuelta.

K: Hey cabeza de noviecitas!, No se saludan?( mira con complicidad mercedes).

Ambas se saludan de forma algo tímida. Cosa que advierten Kurt y Mercedes.

Entran al boliche.

La decoración era estupenda. Había muchísima gente. Por suerte era bastante grande para poder bailar.  
Habían anunciado que a la 1am abrirían las pistas. Ya que primero era el evento de inauguració era la 1 am y empezó a sonar la música.

Los chicos corrieron a la pista, ya que se morían de gana por bailar. Comenzaron pasando música electrodance, como para empezar a calentar el cuerpo. Estaban bailando como locos. Ya tenían algunas copitas demás.

De a poco empezaron a cansarse ,sobretodo Rachel ,Mercedes y Kurt. Estos fueron a la barra a pedir unos tragos y luego a unos sillones. Desde ahí observaban como San y Q, se divertían como locas.

K: Porfavor que cambien la música…mi cabeza explota.

BL: Amor…eso es porque tomaste ….y sigues tomando, jaja .

R: Creo que es cierto.

Finalmente cambia la música a algo mas sexy "I love rock and Roll".

K: Gracias dios!

Mercedes, Rachel y Blaine rien.

Por otro lado en la pista, San escucha la canción y comienza bailarle de forma sensual a Q. Por lo que Q se deja llevar por ella.

Santana se encontraba de espaldas a ella bailándole. Quinn tenía sus manos en las caderas de San. El baile era cada vez más sensual. Y ambas empezaban a soltarse. Se estaban dejando llevar por lo que les dictaba el cuerpo. Santana se da vuelta quedando frente a Quinn. Apoya sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Q. De repente conectan sus miradas de una forma que nunca habían hecho. Que nunca habían sentido.

Santana estaba perdida en los hermosos ojos de Quinn. Sentía que le estaba enviando una señal, pero no quería arruinar la buena relación que tenían ahora. Quinn sentía una mirada distinta en Santana. Y pensaba que era ahora o nunca. No quería seguir dudando.

Lentamente Q empieza a acercarse a los labios de San. Seguían en la misma posición. Sus labios estaban a centímetros. Podían sentir sus respiraciones. Pero Santana no lo pudo soportar más y decidió cortar la distancia y besar a Quinn. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Quinn, pero lentamente comenzó a abrir su boca y a acercar más el cuerpo de Santana al suyo.

Era un beso apasionada y con mucho sentimiento. Sus lenguas se rozaban. Se habían dado cuenta que deseaban ese beso mas de lo que imaginaban. Santana toma es rostro de Quinn y profundiza un poco mas el beso. Quinn se dejaba llevar por Santana y lo bien que besaba, pensaba.

A lo lejos Kurt estaba tratando de ver a las chicas pero estaba llena la pista.

R: No puede ser! Están viendo lo que veo?

B: No veo nada hay mucha gente bailando.

Kurt se para y finalmente logra ver su objetivo cumplido. Mira a Mercedes y le sonríe.

K: Yay! Somos los mejores cupidos.

M: Jajajaj….la verdad que deberías trabajar de cupido. Jajaja.

K: Y tu serías mi colega.

Blaine y Rachel se miran si comprender a estos dos.

BL: Ustedes planearon esto?

K: Bueno…. Digamos que les dimos un epujoncito.

R: Debí imaginarlo…

Los cuatro ríen.

Mientras en la pista Q y San no podían dejar de besarse. Hasta que finaliza la canción. Ambas dejan de besarse y se quedan mudas mirándose en medio de la pista.

Santana decide comenzar a hablar. Porque debían hablar.

S: Q…Yo…

Q: No…,no puedo hacer esto…tengo que irme.

S: Que? (la mira descolocada) No puede irte asi.

Q: Ahora no San…

Quinn sale corriendo.

S: Quinn….espera?

Kurt ,Rachel, Blaine y Mercedes advierten esto. Por lo que Mercedes los mira y sale tras Quinn.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis fieles lectores!

Acá les paso la continuación del CAP 6

Se esta poniendo bueno, no? ;P

Espero que les guste

Gracias por leer

Saludos

**CAPITULO 7**

Mercedes logra frenar a Quinn en la puerta. La toma del brazo.

M: Que haces, porque te escapas?

Q: Mer…no se si pueda. Nunca sentí algo así. Me da miedo y…ella sigue enamorada de Britt, estoy segura.

M: Por como te besaba lo dudo. No voy a dejar que te sabotees. Tienes que dejar de escapar. No pensaste en lo que pudo haber sentido San?

Quinn estaba llorando y Mercedes trataba de hacerla entrar en razón. De repente llega Santana corriendo, con Kurt ,Blaine y Rachel detrás.

Quinn observa a Santana. Mercedes ve a Santana y mira nuevamente a Quinn seriamente. Como indicándole que debían hablar.

M: Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. (Dirigiéndose a Kurt,Rachel y Blaine).

K: Si …opino lo mismo.

Mercedes ,Kurt, Rachel y Blaine toman un taxi. Q y San se encontraban en la entrada.

S: Porque te fuiste asi?.

Q: San…no quiero arruinar las cosas.(dice llorando).

S: Yo tampoco…. pero ambas nos estábamos besando. Yo no te rechacé.

Q: Si, pero tu sigues enamorada de Britt. No puedo competir con eso.

S: Creo que no me escuchaste. Yo también te bese…yo quería eso.

Santana comienza a acercarse. Con su mano limpia las lagrimas de Quinn. Quinn la mira a los ojos.

Q: San yo….siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Nunca imagine sentir esto.

S: Bueno… yo tampoco lo esperaba. Porque estas tan asustada?. Entiendo que es nuevo…soy una chica….

Q: Si es nuevo,pero no es eso. No tengo ningún asusta como me siento cuando estas ami lado. Un momento…tu sientes algo por mi?

Santana la mira con cara de "realmente tengo que aclarártelo".

S: Q, hace falta que te conteste?. No te lo demostré con el beso.

Quinn se sonroja y ríe tímidamente.

S: Creo que necesitaba esto para estar segura de que siento cosas …fuertes por ti. No te

voy a negar que a veces Britt aparece en mis pensamientos. Fue mi primer amor. Pero ya no estoy enamorada de ella.

Quinn se da cuenta que seguían en la puerta. Y empezaba a hacer algo de frío.

Q: San …hace cuanto estamos hablando aquí afuera?.

S: Si!, perdí la noción del tiempo…te llevo a tu Depa.

Q: Mmmm….(no quería seguir ilusionándose)

S: Vamos Q!...Tengo el auto aquí. No voy a dejar que te vayas sola. Además esta haciendo frío. No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

Le dedica una sonrisa, la cual Quinn le corresponde, y sin contradecirla sigue a Santana y suben al auto.

El trayecto fue silencioso. Santana no quería incomodar a Quinn. Y Quinn no quería ilusionarse y perder a Santana. Ambas estaban un poco indecisas….asustadas.

Porque el beso que se habían dado había cambiado todo. Para Quinn significo la confirmación de algo que sabia hace mese…que ama a Santana. Por el lado de Santana, significo la confirmación de algo que estaba tratando de evitar. Enamorarse otra vez de otra de sus mejores amigas.

Mientras viajaban en el auto miraba de reojo a Quinn. Se preguntaba como no la había visto antes. No se reprochaba haber estado con Brittany, porque estuvo enamorada de ella desde primer año de secundaria, y el tiempo que estuvieron juntas fue hermoso. Pero Quinn le provocaba algo que hacia mucho no sentia…

Los pensamientos de San son interrumpidos al sonar el celular de Quinn. Era Mercedes.

M: Q ! Por favor, no tengas miedo de sentir. Santana correspondió tu beso. Eso significa algo. No pienses tanto y déjate llevar…

Santana detiene el auto. Habían llegado al Depa de Quinn.

S: Bueno Q. Ya llegamos…si quieres hablamos maña…

Q: Espera.( la mira a los ojos). Quieres quedarte a dormir?. No quiero estar sola. Mercedes si iba a quedar. Pero…

S: Estas segura?..( no quería presionarla)

Q: Si...(le sonríe)

Ambas entran al Departamento. Santana no lo conocía. Le pareció muy agradable y comodo. No era muy grande pero para una persona o dos estaba bien.

Quinn se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos cafés. Luego se dirige al living donde estaba Santana.

Q: Toma San. (le da el café). Y…te gusta?

S: Claro Q! es muy lindo tu Depa. Gracias por el café. Podemos terminar la conversación antes de domir?. ( se sienta en el sillón, y pone una mano al lado señalándole que se siente).

Quinn la mira dubitativa. Se sienta al lado. Sabía que debían hablar. Pero tenía miedo al rechazo, a perder a San. A pesar que ella le había correspondido el beso. Tal vez era solo eso. Pero Quinn quería algo más. Una relación. Por lo que era el momento de sincerarse.

Q: San…no puedo seguir mintiéndote. Sobretodo no puedo seguir mintiéndome. Hace varios meses que siento que ….(se le empieza a entre cortar la voz). Cuando te tengo cerca mi corazón late a mil. Me pongo nerviosa. No puedo dejar de observarte.

Santana la mira sorprendida. Nunca imagino que Quinn pudiera sentir algo por ella. Teniendo en cuenta el largo historial de su complicada amistad. Aunque eso había quedado en la secundaria. Si, era verdad que su relación había cambiado. Eran más unidas. Pero no había percibido algún tipo de señal. Aunque ahora recordando algunas actitudes…

S: Wow Q!. Nunca imagine que pudiera pasar esto. No lo vi venir.

Tengo que confesarte que en el último tiempo comencé a verte… de otra forma. Sentí diferente nuestra relación. Como que nuestra amistad era cada vez más fuerte.

Quinn al escuchar la palabra "amistad" baja la cabeza. Sintió que moría por dentro. Santana no sentía lo mismo. Fue solo un beso del momento.

S: Pero después comencé a verte como algo mas….que una amiga. Creo que estaba tratando de evitar sentir algo más por ti. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

La forma en la que me besaste (la mira con los ojos lloroso). Ahí me di cuenta que me pasan cosas fuerte por ti. Y que tengo que dejar de cerrarme, y evitar sentir por temor.

Santana toma el rostro de Quinn. Quinn cambia su mirada al escuchar eso. Santana sentía cosas por ella. Aunque no decía que estuviera enamorada. Pero tenía chances.

Q: San …te amo. Se que tu no siente eso .Pero espero poder lograr conquistar tu coraz….

S: Yo también te amo!

Quinn queda sin palabras. Santana acababa de decirle que la amaba. No lo podía creer. Había soñado con ese momento y era real.

Santana sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho por la confesión de Q. Tenia miedo pero quería jugarse por este amor.

S: No me vas a besar( le dice de forma seductora).

Q sonríe, toma el rostro de San y la besa. Esta vez el beso fue más dulce. Se estaban trasmitiendo todo el amor que habían estado ocultando. Fue como el beso del inicio de algo nuevo. Separan unos centímetros y se miran sonriendo.

S: Entonces….señorita Quinn Fabray…. Quiere ser mi novia?.(le guiña el ojo de forma sexy)

Q: mmmm…..Si!( se tira encima de San en el sillón y la besa)

Los besos comienzan a ser más apasionados. Santana sentía que si no paraban ahora, no iba a poder controlares. Y quería respetar a Quinn. Por lo que decide detenerse.

S: Q , quiero que vayamos despacio. Que disfrutemos cada momento sin apresurar las cosas.(le acaricia la cara)

Q: Yo también San… Quiero que aprovechemos cada momento.(le besa la nariz y luego los labios suavemente.)

Eran las 4 de la madrugada. Ya comenzaban a tener sueño.

S: Q! creo que es hora de dormir.(dice colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja)

Q: Si, tienes razón.( Menos mal pensó. Sentía que no podía controlarse ante los besos de San y no quería apresurar las cosas).

Se dirigen al cuarto. Q le presta una remera de Yale. Le quedaba súper sexy.

S: Como me queda? (da media vuelta de forma sensual)

Quinn no podía evitar mirar de arriba abajo a San. Realmente se moría de ganas de quitarle la remera y hacer otras cosas, pero quería ir despacio. No queria cometer los mismos errores que en sus antiguas relaciones. Aunque nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que siente por San.

Q: Súper sexy! Todo lo que uses te queda sexy.(se sonroja)

Santana sonríe y la besa. Se acuestan en la cama. Q con la cabeza en el pecho de San.

S: Sabes una cosa…creo que tuvimos en poco de ayuda.

Q: A que te refieres? (levanta la cabeza para mirarla)

S: Bueno, estos últimos días Kurt estuvo preguntándome cosas…hablándome de ti.

Que estabas muy linda. Que si alguna vez te vi de otra forma…

Q: No lo puedo creer. Lo mismo me paso con Mercedes. Bueno yo le conté lo que siento por ti. Era la única que lo sabia. Y hoy mientras nos cambiábamos, me decía que no tenga miedo y que me arriesgue.

Ambas se miran y sonríen. Gracias a Kurt y Mercedes ahora estaban empezando una relación. Estaban felices de tener tan buenos amigos.

S: Creo que tenemos que agradecerles a nuestros cupidos,jeje.

Q: Jaja, si . Son terribles, y son geniales. Pero ahora(dice bostezando) vamos a dormir. Si?(le dice como bebe).

S: Claro hermosa.(le da un beso)

Q vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de San y se duermen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos!

Cap tierno...cada vez se pone mejor,eh!

Espero les guste :)

Gracias por leer!

Saludos**  
**

******CAPITULO 8**

Lunes 10 am.

Quinn estaba en su cama comenzando a despertar. La noche había sido muy movida.

Por suerte estaba de vacaciones. Hacia meses que no dormía tan placidamente. Estaba tan feliz de no tener que esconder más sus sentimientos. Pero al abrir los ojos ve que Santana no esta. Sabía que no lo había soñado. Se habría asustado y arrepentido de lo que sentía por ella?.

De repente siente un olor a café y tostadas. Se levanta y se dirige a la cocina. Y por suerte ve una imagen que la hizo morir de amor. Estaba Santana con la remera de su universidad preparando el desayuno. Quinn se apoya en la pared y comienza a observarla. Se veía tan tierna y sexy.

Decide acercarse lentamente y la abraza por detrás. Santana acepta el abrazo de Quinn y acaricia sus brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura. Quinn le besa el cuello. Tal vez no lo sabía pero era una de las debilidades de San. San se da vuelta lentamente quedando frente a ella.

S: Al fin despertó mi bella durmiente.(le toma las manos)

Q: San…no hagas más eso. Pensé que te habías ido. Me asuste (hace puchero)

S: Q , nunca voy a irme. (se acerca y la besa tratando de trasmitirle seguridad). Ve a la mesa que ahora llevo las tostadas.

Quinn se dirige a la mesa y empieza a beber el café. Santana se acerca con las tostadas.

San se de cuenta que Q se queda observándola sonriendo mientras pone mermelada a una tostada.

S: Que? (le dice dándole un sorbo al café).

Q: Nunca imagine esta escena. Nosotras dos llevándonos bien , desayunando , de novias!.

S: Jaja, créeme que yo tampoco. Pero se siente bien.(le guiña un ojo).

Q: Tampoco imagine que Santana López "la chica mala de la secundaria" fuera tan considerada. (dice dándole un mordisco a la tostada).

Santana se acerca a Quinn y se agacha quedando a la altura de sus labios de forma seductora.

S: Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi…

Quinn queda hipnotizada, era irresistible a Santana. Quinn es su mano izquierda tenia la tostada. Sus labios estaban a centímetros. Y cuando estaban por besarse , Santana la esquiva y le da un mordisco a la tostada.

Q: Eres una tramposa!.(le dice haciéndose la enojada).

S: Jaja( ríes terminando de masticar la tostada) , estaba muy tentadora.

Quinn le da la espalda haciéndose la ofendida. Santana le corre el pelo hacia el costado y comienza a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Esto hace que Quinn sonría.

Quinn se da vuelta y se besan. Santana vuelve a su silla.

S: Que planes tienes hoy?

Q: Bueno…me gustaría que pasemos el día juntas. Mas tranquilas. Después de la noche que tuvimos. Si estas de acuerdo. (la mira expectante a su respuesta).

S: Tenia la misma idea (le sonríe). Seria nuestra primer salida de novias.(le tira un beso en el aire).

Q: Que lindo sonó eso (dice sonrojándose) . Que tienes ganas de hacer?

S: Besarte mucho!

Quinn se pone mas colorada. Se levanta de la silla y se sienta en las piernas de Santana. Pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Santana. Santana la toma de la cintura para que no se caiga. Se besan. Y se quedan unos minutos con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes apoyadas.

Q: Se siente tan bien…

S: Que linda eres (le da un beso en la frente)

Después de haber estado unas horas haciéndose mimos, deciden levantar la mesa y acomodar un poco para luego pasear por unos parques bellos de NY.

Ambas amaban el olor a pasto mojado y el sol iluminando toda esa belleza. Amaban el verano.

San miraba de reojo a Q; y luego bajaba su mirada hacia su mano. Deseaba tomársela, pero no se animaba. No quería incomodarla. Ella ya había pasado por la miradas prejuiciosas de la gente y la crueldad. Pero para Q esto era nuevo y no quería que sufriera.

Q estaba hipnotizada mirando unos perros labradores que pasaban (amaba esa raza de perros). Al voltear hacia Santana, esta mira rápido hacia otro lado. Pero Q se había dado cuenta que San miraba su mano, y de su intención. Esto le causa ternura. Sabia que San la estaba cuidando, por eso no le tomaba la mano, no quería presionarla. Pero Q no tenia miedo de las miradas. San la hacia sentir segura.

Lentamente acerca su mano derecha hacia la mano izquierda de San y la toma. Esto toma por sorpresa a San. Quinn la mira y le sonríe. San le corresponde la sonrisa y le toma con fuerza la mano; tratando de desmotarle seguridad.

Eran las 15hs. Ambas comenzaban a tener hambre. Por suerte en el parque había un puesto donde vendían sándwiches calientes que se veían deliciosos. Compran uno para cada una y una gaseosa de cola para San y otra de limón para Quinn. Luego se sientan en un banco que se encontraba frente a un hermoso lago.

Quinn moría de risa, porque Santana estaba devorando el sándwich. San se da cuenta y le saca la lengua. Terminan de comer y se quedan sentadas, con templando el lago.

No había mucha gente en el parque. Todos estaban de vacaciones. Santana tenía su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el respaldo. Quinn estaba sentada a su derecha, y se acerca para que la abrase. San sonríe y la abraza.

Q: Quiero estar así por siempre.(suspira de una forma tierna)

S: Vamos a estarlo. Pero hagamos las cosas tranquilas. Nada nos apura. Tenemos que conocernos de esta forma.

Q: Si, es cierto. (ríe)

S: De que te ríes? ( le pregunta curiosa)

Q: De que nuestra relación siempre fue ,por decirlo de alguna forma, complicada. Nos odiamos y amigamos muchas veces. Y ahora somos novias. ( mira hacia arriba, ya que tenia su cabeza en el hombreo de San).

S: Jajaj, si es verdad. Pero en el fondo siempre nos quisimos. Peleábamos por el liderazgo. Éramos más chicas. Aunque no fue hace un año…pensándolo bien el ultimo año fuimos mas amigas que enemigas.

Q: Es cierto. Me sentí tan orgullosa cuando pudiste asumir lo que te pasaba. Tengo que admitir que siempre envidie como tratabas a Britt. Eras un amor con ella. Creo que estaba algo celosa.

S: Bueno, yo estaba enamorada. Así que… celosa? (la mira y le guiña un ojo).

Q: Si…solo un poco. No te emociones. (se enoja un poco)

S: Vamos Q, no te enojes. (la abraza y le hace cosquillas)

Q: Jajajaj….bueno…bueno….pero no me hagas mas cosquillas!

Se la habían pasado de maravilla, toda la tarde en el parque con el día hermoso. Disfrutando de su primera salida como novias. Deciden volver caminando al Depa de Q, ya que no estaba muy lejos del parque. Q le ofrece un café Santana antes de que vuelva a su Depa. San estaba al lado de Q mientras preparaba el café.

Q: Toma San( le pasa el café). Esta tarde fue hermosa. Quien diría que Santana López tuviera un lado cariñoso. ( rie y le da un beso en la mejilla).

S: Jajaja, muy graciosa Fabray. Hay no….( dice preocupada)

Q: Que paso?(dice sin entender).

S: Estaba pensando que cuando llegue al Depa ,Kurt y Rachel, van a bombardearme con preguntas.

Q: Hay... era eso. (aliviada) Bueno es lógico, no?. Además tenemos que estar agradecidas. Fueron participes de nuestra unión.

S: Si…tu porque no vives con ellos.(dando un suspiro de cansancio). Pero es verdad, fueron nuestros cupidos, sobretodo Kurt.

Q: Aunque….(se acerca seductoramente a San y queda frente a ella, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello), podrías quedarte.

Se empiezan a besar. San le toma la cintura acercándola más para profundizar el beso. El calor estaba aumentando. Se les estaba haciendo difícil el tema de ir "despacio". Para suerte de ambas suenan al mismo tiempo sus celulares.

S: Quien puede enviarnos mensaje a esta hora…y a ambas?( un poco sacada de onda)

Q: A ver…(le causa ternura la reacción de San). Ah…es Sugar. La semana que viene es su cumpleaños.

S: Ah….si. Dice que nos invita a su cumple en una de sus quintas con pileta ,jacuzzi, música ,alcohol…. Que le confirmemos.(mira a Q como esperando una respuesta para contestarle a Sugar).

Q: Y….su familia es millonaria. Lo bueno es que no es tacaña. Obvio que vamos.

S: Q, segura?. No quiero presionarte, pero tampoco quiero pasar por lo mismo que cuando estaba con Britt. No quiero disimular.(se acerc le toma las manos)

Q: San…lo único que me importa es tenerte a mi lado. Si son nuestros amigos no nos juzgaran. Pero…no te importa que lo sepa Britt.(dice tratando de evitar los celos).

S: No Q. Lo nuestro fue intenso, pero termino. Brett me dijo que no quiere perder mi amistad. Lo va a aceptar.

Ambas le contestan a Sugar confirmando que asistirían a su cumpleaños. Se abrazan y se besan.

Luego de unos minutos dándose cariño, Q acompaña a San hasta su auto, que estaba en la puerta. San sube al auto, baja la ventanilla. Q se acerca.

Q: Me llamas cuando llegas hermosa? (le sonríe)

S: Por supuesto linda. Te amo. ( quita una de sus manos de volante y acaricia la cara de Q).

Q: Yo más!( se acerca a San y se besan).


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos!

Acá les va un nuevo CAP.

Mas que nada resaltando que con una amigo podemos tener diferencias, pero en los momentos más difíciles ahí vemos si la amistad es verdadera.

Como nos demostraron Santana y Rachel, en Glee.

Bueno espero que les guste.

Se viene la fiesta de Sugar muy pronto,jeje.

Saludos

Gracias por leer!

**CAPITULO 9**

Santana llega al Depa.

Sospechosamente estaba muy silencioso. No se escuchaba la odiosa vocalización de Rachel , ni tampoco se oía a Kurt hablando por teléfono con Blaine, como todas las noches.

Decide entrar lentamente. Al cerrar la puerta de repente se enciende la luz, cosa que la asusta. Al girar ve a Rachel y Kurt que la observan totalmente intrigados.

S: Por dios! Casi me dan un infarto. Están locos? ( sacándose la campera dejándola en la silla, un poco mas tranquila)

K: Estas loca si pensabas que no te íbamos a esperar para que nos cuentes TODO! (le dice siguiendo a Santana hasta su cuarto junto a Rachel).

S: No…estaba segura que me iban a querer interrogar, me lo dijo mi tercer ojo mexicano. Lo que no sabía era que iban a esperarme como en una película de terror.(se sienta en su cama).

R: Hay bueno…tampoco para tanto. Por esperarte interrumpí mi vocalización. Asíque por favor. Que paso?

Rachel y Kurt se sientan en la cama de Santana y la miran. Querían saber todo. Estaban totalmente intrigados y ansiosos. Santana los mira. De repente suena su celular. Era Quinn.

S: Q ! Acabo de llegar. Estabas por llamarte, pero acá mis dos compañeritos me están acosando.( Kurt y Rachel ríen)

Q: Perdón San. Estaba preocupada. Y además extrañaba tu voz. (sonríe en el teléfono). Así que te están acosando?. Diles que se comporten; que ahora tienes alguien que te cuide, jeje .

S: (Se sonroja al ver que Kurt y Rachel escuchan, y le hacen caras) Hay Q! No te tenia tan celosita ,eh!. Bueno hermosa, por mas que quisiera estar horas hablando quiero que mi princesa descanse.(le dice totalmente tierna) Además estos dos no dejan de molestar.

Q: (Se enternece ante el comentario) Hay San…te adoro!. Bueno mañana hablamos. Que descanse mi hermosa Diva?.(le dice totalmente enamorada).

S: Yo te súper adoro!. Que sueñes con los angelitos…y conmigo, jeje. (también le dice totalmente enamorada).

San corta y observa las caras de asombro de Kurt y Rachel. Sabia que si no les contaba no la iban a dejar dormir. Por lo que decide sentarse nuevamente y comenzar el relato.

Kurt y Rachel estaban totalmente atentos. San les contó el momento en que confesaron sus sentimientos. Rachel ante esto se comienza a emocionar y se les escapan algunas lágrimas. Luego les contó el día que pasaron juntas. Que nunca había imagina poder estar así con Quinn.

El último año de secundaria se habían unido más. Pero nunca pensó que fuera a sentir de esta forma. Y mucho menos después de haber vivido algo tan fuerte con Brittany. Pensaba que nunca iba a volver a sentir algo tan fuerte. Y Quinn le hacia sentir cosas que hasta ni por Britt había sentido.

Al finalizar su relato. Observa que Rachel y Kurt estaban totalmente emocionados. Esto le causa algo de ternura. A pesar de que Rachel tuviera una voz odiosa y Kurt fuera totalmente molesto y obsesivo con el orden; tenia que admitir que los quería, y mucho.

Ellos eran su familia. Como hermanos. Y les habian dado un empujoncito para aceptar sus sentimientos.

Santana sabia que a veces podía ser un poco difícil para la convivencia. Pero también sabia que a pesar de discutir a veces. Entre ellos había respeto, aceptación y amor.

S: Chicos…(dice un poco emocionada). Gracias por todo. Ustedes influyeron en esto.

R: Hay San…(secándose las lagrimas). Aunque a veces tus comentarios sean insoportables. Eres una buena amiga. De las mejores.( le toma la mano). Yo se que puedo contar contigo cuando lo necesito. M e lo demostraste cuando Brody me estaba engañando, y yo no lo aceptaba. No te rendiste ante mi necedad. (San le dedica una sonrisa). Tengo que admitir que nunca imagine que Quinn y tu estén juntas. Pero al verlas son almas gemelas.

S: Wow Berry…..me estas haciendo llorara. Gracias, igual no te emociones tanto, eh. Hoy porque estoy sensible.

R: (ríen ante el infaltable comentario de San). Ok…ahora te voy a abrazar.

Ambas se abrazan de una forma muy tierna. Por mas que discutan a veces. San sabía que Rachel eran una buena amiga. Que siempre iba a estar. Y Rachel sabia que San siempre iba a estar para ella. Y que la iba a defender. Se separan al escuchar a Kurt sonarse la nariz. Y lo miran con cara de WTF.

K: No, sigan. Es que este momento es tan emotivo. Es de los pocos momentos en el que se dicen cosas tan lindas.

San y Rachel ríen.

S: Kurt creo que a ti te tengo que agradecer especialmente. Me ayudaste a ver algo que estaba evitando. Que no imagine. Gracias.

Kurt y San se abrazan.

S: Bueno…ahora basta de cursilerías. Quiero dormir.

R: No vas a cenar nada?

S: No. Con Q almorzamos tarde. No tengo hambre. Además ya son las 12.(dice bostezando)

R: Ok. Hasta mañana entonces.(le da un beso a San y se va a su cuarto).

K: Buena noches San!. (se saludan y sale)

San estaba ya en la cama por apagar su lámpara. De repente Kurt abre un poco la puerta.

K: Me olvidaba. Yo si sabia que iban a terminar juntas.(le guiña un ojo, sonríe y se va).

Santana sonríe y apaga la luz.

A la mañana siguiente.

Kurt, Rachel y Santana estaban desayunando placidamente. Rachel saca el tema del cumpleaños de Sugar.

R: Estoy emocionada por el súper cumple de Sugar! (dice mientras tomada su té verde).

S: Porque tanta emoción? (dice quitándole importarle, tomando café)

K: Hay Satan!, porque hace mucho que no estamos de fiesta todos juntos. Y tienes que admitir que nuestras fiestas son geniales.(le dice mirándola fijamente).

S: Ok, porcelana. Si …es verdad. No puedo quejarme. Mientras no las organice Rachel.(dice mirándola).

R: Ja…ja.., muy graciosa.(dice haciéndose la ofendida).

Kurt y Santana ríen.

S: Bueno, como es la cosa?. Se que ella cumple el Sábado. Pero por lo que leí vamos a estar todo el fin de semana allí.

R: Hable con Tina. Me dijo que Sugar los llevara en varios autos de su padre. Viajan el viernes por la mañana para llegar a la noche. Que si queremos vayamos con ellos.

K: No se…creo que nos conviene ir por nuestra parte, no?.

S: Sorprendentemente estoy de acuerdo. Podemos ir en mi auto. Pasamos a buscar a Q, y le podemos decir a Mer.

R: Si !(dice emocionada). Hable con Finn. Me dijo que va con los chicos. Ya que esta estudiando allá.

K: Si…Blaine también.

S: Entonces ya esta todo arreglado. Ahora llamo a Q, y le digo que hable con Mer.

Departamento de Quinn.

Estaba limpiando la mesa. Había terminado de desayunar. Suena su celular. Al ver la pantalla se le dibuja una sonrisa.

Q: Amor!

S: Buenos días princesa! Como amaneciste?

Q: Y…creo que soñé contigo. Así que estupenda, je je.(dice de una forma cursi)

S: Hay…yo también soñé contigo.(le tira un beso por el teléfono) . Q quería preguntarte. Estuve hablando con Rach y Kurt respecto al cumple de Sugar. Se nos ocurrió ir en mi auto, y pasarte a buscar. Ah y si puedes decirle a Mer. Ya que esta en la ciudad.

Q: Claro. Me parece una buena idea. Yo hablo con Mer. De hecho mañana voy a cenar con ella. Así que aprovecho y le digo. Viajamos por la mañana ,no?.

S: Rachel hablo con Tina y le dijo que ellos viajan el viernes por la mañana. Seguramente para arreglar todo. Así que podemos hacer lo mismo. Así viajamos tranquilos. (mientras lavaba su taza).

Q: Ok. Ahora voy a ver que ropa llevo, ya que nos quedamos hasta el Domingo.(se pone a pensar que levar).

S: Q…hoy haces algo?

Q: Nada importante. Tengo que lavar ropa. Limpiar un poco. Que me quieres proponer hermosa?(dice intrigada)

S: Bueno…Rachel y Kurt hoy por la noche van a ver "Funny Girl". Así que si quieres te queria invitar a probar mi especialidad. Pollo al horno con verduras. (dice de una forma tierna).,

Q: Ah…no…..Santana López me sorprende cada día más.(se enternece ante la propuesta) Me vas a cocinar? Obvio que voy. Llevo helado de chocolate de postre. Se que es tu favorito.

S: Como te acuerdas?(moría por besarla). Bueno entonces te espero a las 21hs, si?

Q: Claro amor. Mándales saludos a los chicos. Te amo!

S: Te amo princesa.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos!

Este CAP es muy importante. Yo lo describiría de la siguiente forma.

"No hay nada mas hermosos y mágicos que la unión de dos personas que se aman"

Creo que les va a gustar, jeje . :P

Ya esta por venir la fiesta de Sugar.

Gracias por leer

Saludos

**CAPITULO 10**

Rachel y Kurt se encontraban cambiándose para ir a ver "Funny Girl" al teatro. La obra empezaba a las 21 hs. Así que debían estar allí una hora antes por si acaso.

Como de costumbre Rachel se tomaba su tiempo para todo. Y eran las 19:20. Kurt ya estaba listo y empezando a impacientarse.

Santana por otro lado, estaba terminando de ducharse. Les había dicho a los chicos que Quinn iría a cenar. Estaba súper ansiosa. Ya había puesto el pollo en el horno y las verduras para que se cocine de forma lenta. Así su sabor es mas delicioso.

Santana sale de la ducha con la toalla alrededor.

S: Creí que ya habían salido.(le dice a Kurt que estaba impaciente)

K: Si….pero la "señorita" se toma su tiempo. RACHEL VAMOS YAAAA!

R: Ya estoy….tranquilo.(toma su campera). Adiós San. Que la pasen genial.(abre la puerta).

K: Al fin!. Bueno San que tengan una hermosa velada. Ah, una sugerencia. Ponte el vestido verde con rayas negras. (le guiña un ojo) Bye!.

Santana ríe. Podría criticar muchas cosas de Kurt menos su gusto por la moda.

Se dirige a su cuarto y comienza a ponerse más bella para Quinn. Le hace caso a Kurt y se pone su vestido verde con rayas negras, que marcaba sus hermosas curvas. Se pone unos zapatos negros. Y su infaltable perfume dulce. Amaba sus perfumes.

Luego se seca un poco el pelo y se delinea los ojos. No usaba mucho maquillaje. Le gustaba estar natural. Solo resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y un poco de labial.

Se dirige a la cocina para ver si el pollo y las verduras estaban listas. Al verificar que ya estaba apaga el horno y deja la comida dentro para que no se enfríe.

Departamento de Quinn.

Se encontraba maquillándose. Se había puesto un vestido rojo que era pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura y luego suelto. Solo le faltaba ponerse su perfume cítrico y estaba lista para salir. Se mira por última vez en el espejo para verificar estar satisfecha. Se pone su campera corta de jean. Toma su cartera y llaves y sale para ver a su amor.

Santana no podía para de caminar. Estaba muy ansiosa. Eran las 21hs y Quinn no había llegado todavía. Para calmarse prende unas velas aromáticas y pone un poco de música.

De repente suena el timbre. Santana se mira rápido en el espejo. Mira quien es y ve a Quinn. Abre la puerta. Y se queda muda. Quinn se da cuenta y rie. Empieza a mirar de arriba abajo a Santana. Estaba hermosa. Santana se da cuenta de esto,y reacciona.

S: Perdón Q... es que estas hermosa.(no se si pueda resistirme mas tiempo).

Q: Bueno …gracias(dice tímida). Tú estas súper hermosa. (no puedo resistirme a esta hermosura).

Santana se acerca a Quinn y le da un beso en los labios. Luego le indica que entre. Quinn observa que el departamento estaba con velas, música. Santana se había tomado la molestia de preparar una velada romántica. Estaba totalmente impresionada y muerta de amor.

San se dirige a la cocina para sacar del horno la comida. Q la sigue para poner en el congelador el helado de chocolate, y se queda observando como prepara San los platos.

S: Vaya a la mesa mi hermosa princesa.(le guiña un ojo)

Q: Ok mi amor…abro el vino. (le tira un beso en el aire).

Quinn abre el vino y los sirve en copas. Santana lleva los platos servidos a la mesa.

Empiezan a comer. Quinn prueba el pollo y se sorprende. Su novia cocinaba delicioso. Las verduras también estaban deliciosas.

Q: San, esto esta delicioso!.

S: Que bueno que te guste Q. Mi abuela me enseño a cocinar. Es como un hobbie.

Qin estaba maravillada. San le había cocinado. Había ambientado todo el depa de una forma romántica. Definitivamente no entendía como Brittany la había dejado escapar. Pero que bueno que lo había hecho porque ahora estaban juntas. Aunque se cuestionaba si merecía a San.

Terminan de cenar. Quinn se dirige a buscar el helado. Toma el helado y va al sillón, donde San la esperaba sentada.

S: Trajiste uno grande para las dos?.(toma la cuchara).

Q: Claro, para compartir. Acaso piensas comer todo eso sola?.(dice levantando una ceja)

Santana con la cuchara agarra helado y se lo pasa de forma seductora en la boca intentando provocar a Quinn.

Quinn se queda observándola embobada, dios hoy no creo poder resistir. Santana toma otra cucharada de helado y Quinn para seguirle el juego se acerca seductora para que le de el helado en la boca.

San sonríe ante la intención de Q, estaba tan sexi. Le da el helado en la boca. Observa que le había quedado algo de chocolate en el labio. Por lo que decide quitárselo.

Se acerca a los labios de Q y le pasa la lengua.

Quinn la mira, le mira los labios y la besa sin poder resistirse. El clima empezaba a ponerse muy calurosos. Pensaban ambas. Estaban en el sillón besándose apasionadamente. Santana tenía su mano tomando la cara de Quinn; y Quinn tomaba la cintura de Santana.

Pero Santana se detiene, y se separa un poco. Quinn la mira.

S: Q…. Creo que debemos detenernos. No puedo resistirme. Muero de ganas por estar contigo. Y si no me detengo ahora….(dice tratando de que Quinn entienda). Voy al baño.

Quinn ve como San va al baño. A ella también le estaba costando resistirse a Santana. Moria de ganas de estar con ella. Y de pronto escucha que empieza a sonar "We've Got Tonight". Esa canción la había escuchado en la fiesta de casamiento del Mr,Shue, cuando se dio cuenta que San era el amor de su vida. Y se pone a pensar. Por que no dejarse llevar por lo que siente?. Ambas estaban de novias. Habían aceptado lo que sentían. Que las detenía. Cuando las personas se aman hacen lo que sienten. Ya no quería seguir reprimiendo lo que sentía y quería. Se para y se dirige a la puerta del baño.

Santana estaba en el baño lavándose la cara. No podía seguir con esa situación. No quería presionar a Quinn. Realmente estaba enamorada de ella

Empieza a oír también que suena "We've Got Tonight". Se acuerda que Quinn estuvo con ella toda la noche tratando de levantarle el animo en la boda.. Realmente se moría por estar con su novia. Demostrarle que la ama. Pero no lo haría sin su consentimiento.

Escucha que Quinn golpea la puerta, y la llama

Q: San…?

Santana se seca la cara y abre lentamente la puerta.

S: Q…perdón que me fui así. Es que te amo. Muero de ganas porque estemos juntas y no quiero presionarte.

Quinn se acerca y la besa. Se aleja un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

Q: San, ya somos novias. Tenemos que dejar de pensar tanto y dejarnos llevar. Te amo ,y no hay otra cosa que me haría mas feliz que estar contigo. Hacer el amor.(dice mientras le acaricia la cara).

Santana la mira con los ojos brillosos de felicidad. Estaba hipnotizada ante el amor que le hacia sentir Quinn. Comienza a besarla. Primero el beso fue suave, tierno, con mucho amor. Quinn toma de la cintura a Santana ,para acercarla mas a su cuerpo. El beso comienza a ser mas apasionado. Santana besa los labios de Quinn y muerde su labio inferior. Esto excita mas a Q. Santana toma de la mano a Quinn y la lleva a su habitación.

Ambas se acuestan en la cama y vuelven a besarse. San pone su mano en la pierna derecha de Q ,subiéndola un poco. Q gime y besa de forma apasionada el cuello de San, haciéndola gemir.

Ya no había vuelta atrás y se sentían seguras de demostrase el amor que sentían.

San se pone encima de Q y se quita lentamente el vestido con su ayuda. Q se sienta, teniendo a San todavía encima, y ahora San la ayuda a ella a quitarse el vestido.

Las dos se encontraban en ropa interior. Se quedan unos instantes observándose de una forma tan tierna. Q mirándola a los ojos pasa suavemente su mano por la espalda y le quita el corpiño. San hace lo mismo. Luego empuja lentamente a Q quedando encima de ella.

S: Q …te amo( la dice con todo el amor del mundo). Estas bien?.

Q: San …yo también te amo…muchísimo. Estoy más que bien. ( le sonríe).

Se besan y finalmente se demuestra todo el amor que sienten.

Luego de varios minutos de pasión quedan agotadas en la cama, desnudas. Quinn estaba apoyada en el pecho de San. Estaban abrazadas. San siente como a Q le empiezan a caer algunas lágrimas. Levanta su cara con la mano.

S: Amor…que pasa? (dice preocupada)

Q: Es que estoy feliz. Es la primera vez que siento que alguien hace el amor conmigo. Que me siento cuidada. No un objeto. San eres la novia mas tierna ,buena.. y además estas….(dice mirándola con lujuria).

S: Hay Q. (dice emocionándose por sus palabras) Tu eres la tierna. Te miro a los ojos y me muero de amor, y muero por llenar todo tu cuerpo de besos (ambas ríen). Esto es hermoso.

Se besan y se quedan dormidas.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos!

Nuevo CAP.

El próximo se viene el cumple de Sugar. La reunion de "The orignal New Directions"

Me pone contenta que les guste y los haga salir un poco de la rutina. :)

Gracias por Leer

Saludos

**CAPITULO 11**

Eran las 2 a.m . Kurt y Rachel al finalizar la obra habían ido a cenar y hacer tiempo para dejar a las tortolitas solas. Ya era tarde asíque había regresado al Depa.

Kurt mete lentamente la llave para no hacer mucho ruido. Intuía que las chicas se habían entregado al amor. Rachel estaba impaciente, y necesitaba ir urgente al baño.

R: Vamos Kurt!,no aguanto mas.(decía moviéndose para todos lado)

K: Shuuuu….en eso estoy. No quiero romper el clima de amor que se siente en el aire.

Finalmente abre la puerta. Rachel sale corriendo, tratando de ser silenciosa, al baño. Kurt se dirige a la cocina y ve que los platos estaban en la pileta pero sin lavar. Esto le habría molestado mucho en otro momento, pero era una ocasión especial.

K: Efectivamente aquí hubo acción.(se dice así mismo sonriendo).

Rachel sale del baño y se acerca a Kurt. Observan que en una de las sillas esta la campera de jean de Quinn. Ambos se miran con una sonrisa cómplice.

Luego cada uno va a su cuarto y se va a dormir. Morían de ganas por ver las caras de las chicas en la mañana.

Eran las 9:30 del la mañana del Martes. Los rayos del sol iluminaban a Santana y Quinn que todavía estaban en la cama. Qin el sentir comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos. Una vez que se despertaba luego no podía volver a dormir. Y mucho menos teniendo la hermosa imagen que se encontraba a su lado. Santana , su novia, desnuda ,toda despeinada. Quinn se sienta un poco apoyando su codo en el colchón y su mentón en su mano, para poder deleitarse con la imagen de su novia. Se veía tan sexy.

Santana al sentir el calor de los rayos del sol en su cara, comienza a abrir lo ojos lentamente. Ve que Quinn estaba observándola con una sonrisa.

S: Por que me miras asi?. Debo verme fatal.(toma la sabana y se tapa toda).

Q: (destapa la cara de San) Si… te ves fatalmente sexy!.

Quinn se pone encima de San y comienzan a besarse. De repente sienten olor a tostadas y café recién caliente. Quinn apoya su mentón en el pecho de San ,quedando frente a ella. San con su mano le pone el pelo detrás de la oreja.

S: Creo que mis compañeritos están preparando el desayuno. Prepárate para el interrogatorio.(ríe)

Q: Jajaj…son terribles. Pero son muy buenos amigos. Bueno nos levantamos mi diva?.

Ambas comienzan a cambiarse. San le da a Q una remera larga que tenia la bandera de Puerto Rico. Y se pone ella otra que usaba cuando se levantaba.

Kurt y Rachel estaban terminando de preparar el desayuno. Estaban que morían de curiosidad por ver las caras de las chicas.

Finalmente aparecen Q y San. Kurt y Rachel al ver que Q tenía una remera de San confirman que la noche fue puro amor. No logran evitar mirase y sonreír. San y Q se dan cuenta y se sonrojan.

R: Buenos días chicas!. Siéntense por favor. Ya esta el desayuno.(les acerca las tazas con café).

Kurt llega con las tostadas y unas masitas dulces. Quinn y San estaban sentadas juntas. Kurt estaba al lado de Rachel.

Q: Gracias chicos!(bebiendo el café). Como estuvo la obra?.

R: Hay ….genial!. Ya podia visualizarme protagonizándola.(dice con su inevitable humildad).

Santana revolea los ojos. Quinn la mira y sonríe. Santana toma café y come una tostada.

K: Y como estuvo su noche?(haciéndose el desentendido).

Santana se atraganta con la tostada. Quinn ríe y le golpea la espalda despacio, para que se le pase.

Q: (la mira a San muerta de amor y contesta) Fue la noche mas hermosa que tuve.

San toma la mano de Q. Se acerca y le da un beso en los labios. Kurt y Rachel se miran y dan un suspiro, por lo tiernas que se veían.

R: Realmente me pone muy feliz que esten asi. Las dos merecen estar con alguien que las ame. Y veo cuanto se aman.

S: Gracias Rache…

Q: Si , gracias.

K: Creo que tengo que poner una agencia de cupido. Soy un experto.

Los cuatro ríen ante el comentario.

K: Fuera de broma. Me encanta verlas así. Ver en sus ojos como se quieren. No tengan más miedo de mostrar lo que sienten. Son dos de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Un ejemplo. ( le dice guiñándole un ojo a ambas).

San y Quinn se miran.

Q: Nunca más voy a tener miedo. Mucho menos junto a San. Gracias Kurt.

Q le dedica una sonrisa a San. Ambas se miran totalmente enamoradas.

S: Gracias a los dos. Bueno …hablemos de la fiesta de Sugar (dice cambiando de tema). Entonces el viernes por la mañana salimos, no?

R: Si ! Muero de ganas de ver a todos y estar de fiesta como en los viejos tiempos.(dice entusiasmada). Y obvio por ver a mi amor.

K: Yo también estoy emocionado. Además estar al aire libre. Va a ser genial.

Q: Si .Yo también tengo muchas ganas de ver a todos.

K: Y… pensaron en contarles o…? (dice tratando de no ser entrometido).

S: Bueno, no tenemos porque ocultarlo. Veremos en el momento.(la mira a Q que afirma con la cabeza).

Después de estar conversando largo tiempo; Kurt y Rachel comienzan a lavar las cosas. Mientras Santana limpia la mesa y Quinn se va al cuarto a cambiarse.

Sale del cuarto ya lista para irse.

Q: Bueno chico, el desayuno estuvo muy rico.

K y R: Ya te vas?

Q: Si, es que tengo que hacer algunas cosas. A la noche voy a cenar con Mer. Y aprovecho y le digo lo de Sugar.

K: Ah, ok. Bueno Q, nos estamos viendo. (se dan un beso). Mándale saludos a Mer.

R: Bye Quinnie.(se abrazan) .Le haces muy bien a San(le dice al oido). Saludos a Mer .

Q: (sonrie ante el comentario de Rachel). Ok ,se los mando. Gracias Rache. Bye.

San acompaña a Q hasta la puerta.

Q: San…Fue la noche mas hermosa que tuve. La comida estuvo exquisita. Todo. (se pone a centímetros de los labios de San) Tu eres exquisita.

Santana queda hipnotizada con los labios de Quinn.

S: No me provoques princesa (ambas rien). Para mi también fue la noche mas hermosa.

San corta la distancia y la besa. Kurt y Rachel observan esto y dan un suspiro por lo tiernas que se veían.

S: Bueno…más tarde te llamo,si? Saludos a Mer.

Q: Ok …amor.

Se dan un último beso y Quinn se va a su depa.

Eran las 15 pm.

Quinn se la había pasado terminando de limpiar su depa, y eligiendo que ropa llevar para el fin de semana por el cumple de Sugar. Por fin había terminado y se tira un rato en el sillón. Comienza a recordar cada momento de la noche que había pasado con su novia. Fue una noche perfecta. San era perfecta. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien. De repente sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por su celular. Era Mercedes:

M: Hola amiga!, Te parece que nos encontremos a las 21…21:30 en el Restaurante que te comente?. Muero de curiosidad por que me cuentes como estuvo la velada romántica. ;)

Q: Jajaj…no hay problema amiga. A las 21 estoy allí. Hay…..ya quiero contarte. :)

Qunn vuelve a sillón y se queda dormida pensando en su amor.

Unas horas más tarde despierta. Mira su celular y ve que eran las 20:40. Se había quedado profundamente dormida. Se cambia rápido y sale al restaurante.

Mercedes estaba en la mesa. Había llegado hacia media hora. Le parecía raro que Quinn no hubiera llegado todavía. Decide llamarla al celular, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo la ve entrar. Quinn se acerca ,se saludan y se sienta.

M: Q…estaba por llamarte. Estas bien? (le pregunta al verla un poco agitada).

Q: Si Mer. Perdón que tarde, pero me había quedado dormida.(dice un poco apenada).

M: Noche agitada? (pregunta de forma picara)

Q: (le dedica una sonrisa) Pidamos la comida, no?.

M: Claro.(ríe)

La comida ya había llegado.

Mer le contó que estaba terminando su disco. Pero que sentía que algo le faltaba. Un sonido especial. Y todavía no lograba estar conforme. Que tenía buenas canciones, pero le faltaba "la canción". Quinn aprovecho y le contó del cumpleaños de Sugar, cosa que Mer ya sabia, porque el mensaje lo había enviado a todos los chicos. Le pregunto si quería ir cosa. Mercedes sin dudarlo acepto. Quedaron en que el Viernes por la mañana estaría en lo de Quinn, para cuando llegue Santana con Kurt y Rachel.

Habían pedido el postre y Mercedes estaba ansiosa por saber como estuvo la noche de Quinn. Quinn estaba un poco tímida, pero decidió contarle. Más al ver la cara de Mercedes. Sabía que no la iba a dejar irse sin contarle.

M: Q…me estoy muriendo de la intriga!(dice comiendo su helado de frutilla)

Q: Ok.(la mira sonriendo) Fue…..(pone cara de enamorada) hay Mer. Fue la noche más hermosa que tuve en mi vida.

Santana cocino pollo con verduras. Y cocina delicioso. Decoro el Depa con velas aromáticas. Puso música de fondo. Es una romántica total. Nunca nadie hizo todo eso por mí. (suspira al recordar).

M: OMG! Santana hizo eso?. (con cara de sorprendida ). Efectivamente esta totalmente enamorada de ti.

Ambas ríen.

M: Pero hay algo que no me estas diciendo. Tus ojos tienen un brillo especial. Te conozco Q.(la mira intuyendo que había algo mas)

Q: Bueno …me conoces muy bien. (se pone un poco nerviosa).

M: (al ver la actitud de Q se da cuenta de lo que paso) Noooo…..ustedes?(se le dibuja una sonrisa).

Q: Si Mer….! San y yo hicimos el amor!.(dice emocionada). Fue hermoso. Me cuido, me hizo sentir cosas que nunca sentí. Fue la primera vez que me sentí amada. La amo tanto!. Soy muy afortunada de tenerla.

M: Y ella también es afortunada de tenerte. (le toma la mano) . Me pone muy contenta que las dos estén felices y se amen. Si hay dos personas que merecen ser felices son ustedes dos. Y son mis amigas. Me encanta que estén juntas. Se ven muy bien. Y se nota el amor.

Estuvieron conversando unas horas hasta que se hizo las 12 am. Pidieron la cuenta. Tomaron ambas un taxi. Primero para la casa de Q. Quinn baja del taxi.

Q: Bueno Mer. Hasta el viernes por la mañana entonces. A las 8am. (se acerca a la ventanilla y le da un beso).

M: Ok amigas, bye.

Quinn entra a su depa y le suena el celular.

Q: Hola mi hermosa novia!(pone cara de feliz cumpleaños)

S: Hola belleza!.(dice con cara de amor) Como estuvo la cena?

Q: Genial. Nos pusimos al día. Le comente lo de Sugar. Quedamos en que viene con nosotros. Pasa por aquí el viernes antes de que nos pasen a buscar.

S: Que bien!. El hobbit y porcelana se van a poner contentos.

Q: Te extrañoooo!(dice como bebe). Mañana vienes a desayunar?

S: Claro bebe. Mañana estoy allí para despertarte con mis súper besos.(dice de forma sexy).

Q: Mmmmm…..ya estoy imaginándolos, jeje. Bueno amor, voy a dormir. Ahora que hable contigo se que voy a tener hermosos sueños.(dice de forma picara). Te amo !.

S: Se que yo también (rie). Te amo hermosa!.


	13. Chapter 13 PARTE 1

Hola !

Comienza la fiesta!jejej. Lo dividi en 2 partes. Hay mucho que contar :P

Aclaro algunas abreviaciones:

SM: SAM

SG: SUGAR

Para los que quieran saber voy a hacer 20 CAPS...Y una Segunda Temporada...?

La segunda parte la subo el Domingo. Aviso para que no se impaciente.

Gracias por Leer

Saludos

**CAPITULO 12 (FIESTA SUGAR PARTE 1)**

La semana pasó de lo más tranquila.

Santana y Quinn aprovecharon cada momento que podían para estar juntas. El miércoles Santana había ido a a desayunar al depa de Quinn. El jueves Quinn había ido a ver la presentación de Santana en "Coyote Ugly". Estaban súper contentas y enamoradas. Obviamente alguna que otra discusión tenían, como cualquier pareja, pero nada grave.

Finalmente llego el viernes. El día que se iban a reencontrar con sus amigos en la fiesta de Sugar.

Eran las 7: 45 de la mañana. Quinn estaba en la puerta de su depa. Mercedes le había enviado mensaje diciéndole que en 10 minutos llegaba. Efectivamente a los 10 minutos llega Mercedes, y detrás llegan Santana, Rachel y Kurt en el auto. Quinn y Mercedes se saludan y ven detrás a los chicos en el auto. Santana, Rachel y Kurt bajan para ayudarles a poner los bolsos en el baúl.

K: Hola Mer!(corre a abrazarla) Extrañaba a mi pequeña Aretha!.

M: (rie ante el comentario) Yo extrañaba a mi pequeño Elton Jhon!.(lo abraza)

R: Hey …y yo? (se pone frente a ellos haciendo puchero).

M: (se acerca a Rachel) Obvio que también te extrañe pequeña Barbra Streisand.

Los tres se estaban abrazando. Santana los mira con cara de "que cursis". Quinn sonríe al ver la cara de Santana. Amaba lo transparente que era. Santana mira a Quinn y se acerca con una sonrisa.

S: Hola hermosa!.(la toma de la cintura)

Q: (pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de San) Hola amor!.

Santana y Quinn se besan. Mercedes, Rachel y Kurt las miran enternecidos. Ambas voltean y se sonrojan.

S: Bueno…guardamos las cosas así salimos?.(cambiando de tema ).

Q: Si ….(dice sonrojada)

Mercedes y Quinn guardan los bolsos en el baúl y suben al auto. Santana manejaba. Quinn se sienta al lado y Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel atrás. El viaje era de 3 horas. No era muy lejos. Pero como los viernes a partir del mediodía hay mucho transito decidieron salir temprano.

Ya estaban en la ruta. Kurt se estaba mandando mensajes con Blaine para saber como iban en el viaje.

M: Y….que te dijo Blaine? (intrigada).

K: Me dijo que salieron a las 7:30 . Que están viajando en dos limosinas de Sugar. Y que Sugar compro sushi para comer en el viaje, así llegan temprano para organizar las habitaciones, y acomodarse.

Todos pusieron cara de WTF.

M: Sugar si que aprovecha su pata. Bueno por lo menos comparte.

R: A mi me mando mensaje Finn. Esta maravillado con la limosina. Me dijo que va a tratar de conseguir la mejor habitación.(se sonroja).

S: Fiuuu…...(dice con cara de asco).

Q: San…no seas mala.( le da un beso en la mejilla).

De repente suena el celular de Santana.

S: Amor, puedes fijarte quien es? (estaba manejando).

Quinn toma el celular de la cartera de Santana. Y ve que en la pantalla aparece "Brittany". Esto la saco un poco de onda. Sabía que había terminado todo entre ellas. Pero no podía olvidar que había sido su primer amor. Abre el mensaje.

Q: Es Brittany.(dice tratando de disimular sus celos,aunque el mensaje era inofensivo).

Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel se miran. Santana la mira a Quinn. No quería que Quinn se sintiera rara, o pensara otra cosa.

Q: Dice que esta ansiosa por verte. Que te extraña mucho y quiere contarte muchas cosas. Le contesto algo?.

S: Dile que eres tu. Que estoy manejando. (le dice con una sonrisa tratando de trasnmitirle seguridad).

Q: (se da cuenta de la intención de Santana, le sonrie) Ok amor.

Eran las 14:45. Deciden parar en una estación para almorzar, y cargar nafta. No les faltaba mucho de viajes. Por suerte no había mucho transito, por eso iban tranquilos en la ruta.

Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes entran al bar de la estación para encargar unas hamburguesas. Quinn se queda haciéndole compañía a Santana mientras cargaba nafta.

S: Amor…estas bien? (se había quedado preocupada)

Q: (la mira sonriendo) Si…estoy bien.

S: No me mientas.(termina de cargar el auto y se pone frente a Quinn). Sabes que me puedes contar todo. No quiero que dudes…

Q: (mira con amor a Santana y le acaricia la mejilla) San …te amo. Nunca dudaría de ti. No voy a mentirte. Me saco un poco de onda. Pero es normal, es tu ex y es mi amiga …nuestra amiga.

S: (le da un beso en los labios) Te amo tanto…Yo voy a encargarme de contarle a Britt.

Q: (abraza a San) Y yo a todo el mundo.

S: (le besa el cuello de forma tierna, y se separa para mirarla a los ojos) Juntas.

Ambas se miran totalmente enamoradas. Mercedes sale del bar, y sonríe mal ver esa escena tierna. Se acerca a las chicas.

M: Ejem…(haciendo que tose) perdón por interrumpir. Pero ya están las hamburguesas.

Santana y Quinn la miran, y se sonrojan. Entran al bar con Mercedes para almorzar.

Después de almorzar placidamente, retoman el viaje. Como lo suponían el transito aumenta. Por lo que se iban a retrasar un poco más. Pero si hubieran salido mas tarde habría sido peor, pensaron.

A Kurt le llega un mensaje de Blaine.

K: Blaine me acaba de decir que llegaron. En cuanto llegaremos?(le pregunta a San)

M: Wow…que rápido.

S: Son las 16: 25. Yo creo que como mucho a las 18.(dice pensativa).

R: Hay que emoción. Finn me dice que acaba de llegar Puck. Y que se va a encargar de los tragos con Sam.

Q: Desde cuando te gusta tomar a ti?.(le dice a Rachel).

R: Mmmm….desde mi memorable fiesta, jeje. Tampoco es que me encante. Pero hay que admitir que en eso es bueno Puck.

S: Yo solo recuerdo que haber vomitado en el número que hicimos de Kesha.

K: Y como no recordar a Britt vomitándole a Rache, jeje.

R: Todo fue memorable menos eso.(haciéndose la ofendida).

Todos ríen.

Luego de dos horas, ya que el transito había aumentado como es habitual los viernes, llegan a la quinta de Sugar. No podían quitar sus caras de asombro. Desde afuera podían ver que estaba todo decorado.

Con el auto se acercan a la entrada, donde había una cabina de seguridad. El de seguridad le toma los nombres y les permite pasar indicándole a Santana donde estacionar, y manda a avisar a Sugar que habían llegado.

Santana estaciona y bajan del auto. Toman sus bolsos y uno de los de seguridad les indica por donde entrar. Y donde estaban sus habitaciones. Rachel obviamente estaba con Finn, Kurt con Blaine, Mercedes con Tina, y Santana con Quinn. Todos de dirigen a sus habitaciones a cambiarse para la fiesta.

Quinn y Santana entran a su habitación.

Q: Wow! todo esto es genial. (dice maravillada con el lugar).

S: Si…va a ser una súper fiesta.(abre su bolso). Que vas a ponerte amor?(pregunta curiosa).

Q: (abre su bolso y se dirige rápido al baño) Sorpresa…cuando salga del baño lo veras.(dice con una sonrisa picara).

S: (hace puchero) Ufaaaa….bueno que no sea muy provocativo, porque sino voy a tener que golpear a Puck.

Ambas ríen y comienzan a cambiarse. Luego de una hora terminan. Santana golpea la puerta del baño.

S: Q !. Ya termine, muero de la intriga por verte, sal please!.(estaba muy ansiosa).

Quinn abre lentamente la puerta. Santana queda boquiabierta. Quinn tenia un vestido rojo ,corto, pegado al cuerpo. Dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas. Pero Quinn también queda sin palabras al ver a Santana. Tenia una remara escotada, y un short que del cual no podía quitar la vista.

S: Wow….creo que hoy voy a golpear a muchos hombres.(dice embobada).

Q: Jjaja…y yo?. Mas vale que nadie mire ese short.(también embobada).

Q se acerca a San y se besan apasionadamente. Se separan al escuchar el teléfono de la habitación. Era Sugar. Q atiende.

SG: Holas amigas!. Si están listas bajen ya que muero por verlas!, ya estamos casi todos.

Q: Ok, ahora vamos. (corta)

S: Que oportuna. (dice abrazando a Q).

Q: (le dice al oído) Ya vamos a tener tiempo hermosa.(le guiña un ojo, y toma su mano para salir de la habitación).

Al bajar ven que están todos. Estaban Puck, y Sam en la barra con los tragos. Rachel, Finn, Blaine y Kurt comiendo unos aperitivos, ya que había servicio de catering. Tina, Mercedes, Mike y Brittney empezando a bailar un poco para calentar el cuerpo.

Q y S: Feliz cumple Sugar!(la abrazan).

SG: Gracias chicas!. Que bueno que vinieron. Esto no seria un buen cumpleaños si faltara alguno de ustedes. Los adoro a todos.(dice con su habitual alegría). Bueno a disfrutar se a dicho ! (sale corriendo a la pista)

Aparte de los chicos, había otros amigos de Sugar que eran buena onda también. Quinn y Santana se dirigen a la barra.

P: Holas chicas!(se queda embobado mirando a ambas,pero sobretodo a Q). Ahora les preparo algo.(comienza a preparar dos tragos).

Santana mira a Quinn. Quinn le devuelve la mirada como indicándole que se quede tranquila.

SM: Hola Q, San…(mirándola de forma desinteresada).

De repente suena una melodía que hace que todos los " New directions" corran a la pista. Era la canción que los representaba "Loser like me". Q toma de la mano a San y corren a la pista donde estaban todos saltando. Britt ve a San y se acerca a ella y la abraza. Al ve su lado la saluda, pero toma de la mano a San para bailar. Mercedes y Tina se acerca a Q comienzan a bailar alegres con ella.

Luego de dos horas seguidas de baile descontrolado deciden sentarse a descansar un poco.

R: Dios! No puedo mas. (se tira en el sillón).

F: Creo que perdimos practica, jeje.(sentándose al lado)

P: Q onda chicos!. Vieron a Q?.(pregunta mirando para todos lados buscandola).

F: Hey…amigo…, y los tragos?

P: Los deje a Sam y Britt encargándose. Ahora tengo un asunto que atender. Creen que pueda reconquistar a Q?.

Finn de repente se atraganta con su trago y mira a Rachel. Ya que el sabia que Q y San estaban juntas. Rachel lo mira.

R: Puck …Q no es alguien para jugar. Sinceramente creo que esta en otra cosa.

P: Puff…nadie se resiste a Puckerman!. Voy a buscarla.

Santana, Quinn, Kurt y Blaine estaban en la barra tomando tragos que preparaban Britt y Sam.

San se acerca al oído de Q.

S: Estas hermosa…muero por ir a la habitación…(le besa disimuladamente la oreja).

Ante esto a Q se le eriza la piel. Mira a San y le toma la mano llevándola al jardín. Kurt y Blaine se dan cuenta de lo que tramaban y ríen.

San y Q se alejan un poco y se sientan en unas hamacas. Q encima de San, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de San.

Q: Que lindo ver a todos. (le besa el cuello cariñosamente).

S: Si…menos al pesado de Puck. Si vuelve a mirarte así lo voy a golpear.(pone cara furiosa).

Q: Sabes...creo que estoy lista para contarle a todos lo nuestro. No tenemos porque escondernos.(la mira segura a San).

S: (sorprendida y contenta). Estas segura?. No quiero que hagas las cosas apurada ni que te sientas presionada.

Q: Nunca me sentí tan segura. Te amo!(la mira a los ojos convencida)

S: Yo también.(le acaricia la mejilla). Bueno igualmente si alguien dice algo inapropiado y te hace sentir mal, le voy a hacer conocer como son las cosas en Lima hights.

Q: Me encanta que me protejas así. Te ves tan sexy cuando te enojas. Y con ese short…(la mira provocativamente).

San la mira de forma sexy. Comienzan a besarse. El calor era cada vez más insoportable. San muerde el labio de Q. De repente escuchan que alguien se acerca y se detienen. Pero esa persona ya estaba delante de ellas…


	14. Chapter 13 PARTE 2

Hola a todos!

Aca va la 2da parte de la fiesta. :P

Aclaro algunas abreviaciones:

SM: SAM

SG: SUGAR

BL: BLAINE

BR: BRITTANY

MK: MIKE

Espero que les guste :)

Saludos!**  
**

**CAPITULO 12 (FIESTA SUGAR PARTE 2)**

P: Ahora entiendo porque Rachel me dijo eso.(hablando a si mismo).No te basto con Britt?. Tenias que enamorar a Q también?.(dice enojado a Santana).

Q: (se levanta de las piernas de San). Hey, que te pasa!. No le hables así!. Nosotros no somos nada. (dice enojada).

Santana la mira orgullosa. Muchas veces la había visto enojada, pero nunca defendiendo a alguien de esa forma.

S: Puck, yo amo a Quinn. (se pone frente a Puck) Y si ella es feliz conmigo no voy a dejar que nadie nos separe.

Quinn mira a Santana. Amaba lo valiente que era. A veces deseaba ser tan valiente como ella. Le toma la mano a Santana.

Q: Yo también la amo Puck. Nunca estuve tan feliz. Así que no intentes nada. (se acerca a Puck).

P: (arrepentido por su actitud) Chicas…yo…perdón. Es que no me esperaba esto. Pese que con nuestro historial…(le dice a Q).

Q: Créeme que nosotras tampoco lo esperábamos. Pero somos felices.(mirando a San). Y si tenemos un historial. Ósea tuvimos una hija, pero ella tiene una muy buena madre. Y realmente nunca estuvimos enamorados.

P: Si… fue mas carnal. Bueno…(cambiando de tema). Los demás lo saben?.(dice curioso)

S: Solo Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn y Blaine. Estoy buscando el momento para hablar con Britt.(mira a Q, ella le sonríe).

P: Wow…me va a costar acostumbrarme. Pero ustedes son mis amigas. Y si son felices pues…(se acerca y las abraza). Bueno …voy a buscar alguna compañía. (se esta yendo pero da media vuelta). Ah…si alguna vez quieren volver a…ya saben...estoy….(les guiña un ojo de forma graciosa).

S: Puckerman vete antes de que te golpee. (va tras el pero sale corriendo).

Santana se acerca nuevamamente a Quinn. Quinn le toma las manos.

Q: Creo que dentro de todo lo tomo bien.(acariciando las manos de San).

S: Si… hasta quería fiesta el desubicado.

San besa la mejilla de Q. Decide entrar nuevamente a la fiesta. Estaban pasando música electrónica. San y Q se acercan a Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine y Kurt que estaban tomando un tragos que preparaban Puck y Finn.

MK: Hey!(les dice San) Donde estaban?. Se están perdiendo los súper tragos de Puck y Finn(dice un poco alegre por el efecto de los tragos).

T: (abrazada a Mike) Si…estan bastante bien. (bebiendo un trago).

P: Prueba este San (la mira indicándole que estaba todo bien entre ellos).

S: (entiende la actitud de Puck y sonríe). A ver…(bébe) veo que no perdiste tu buen gusto por los tragos Puckerman.

P: (sonríe ante el comentario) Nunca,jeje. Soy un experto.

Quinn observa la situación y siente un alivio al ver que Puck toma bien el enterarse que estaban juntas. Ve que Santana la mira y se siente tranquila. Se acerca a Santana y le pide que la acompañe al baño.

Cuando estaban por entrar al baño observan que Birttany y Sam discuten. Sam toma del brazo a Brittany, y comieza a gritarle.

Q: (ve la cara de preocupación de San) San, ve no hay problema.

S: (le sonríe y le besa la mejilla) En seguida regreso…

Santana se acerca a Sam y Brittany.

SM: No quiero que te acerques a ella. Tu eres mi novia.(tomándole el brazo).

BR: Me estoy cansando de tu escenas sabes. (dice alterada). San es mi amiga …no voy a dejar de verla no eres mi dueño. Suéltame !

SM: Pero soy tu novio y exijo respeto (le aprieta mas el brazo).

S: Hey…Sam la estas lastimando.(dice poniéndose en el medio).

SM: Vete esto es entre mi novia y yo. (tratando de correr a Santana).

S: Discúlpame pero Britt es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que la maltrates. Además escuche que hablabas de mí. (dice comenzando a enfurecerse).

SM: Por tu maldita culpa termino conmigo.

BR: No es cierto. Termine contigo porque estoy cansada de que quieras controlarme. No soy tonta.(angustiada).

SM: Discúlpame por tratar de ayudarte a dejar de vivir en un mundo de fantasías que no existe. Sabes que …(fuera de control) eres una idio…

S: (lo interrumpe) No te atrevas a decir algo de lo que vas arrepentirte. (lo mira fijamente a los ojos). Pensé que eras distinto Sam. Pero no mereces a Britt.

Santana da media vuelta abraza a Britt y la lleva hacia el jardín para tratar de calmarla. Se sientan en unos escalones. Britt apoya su cabeza en el hombro de San.

BR: Gracias San!.(dice llorando)

S: Britt…que paso?. Hace cuanto te trata así. (preocupada)

BR: (se incorpora para mirara a San). Este último mes estuvo muy paranoico. Todo el tiempo tratado de controlarme. Tal vez fue mi culpa…(dice bajando la mirada)

S: Estas loca?. No tiene derecho a tratarte a si.

BR: Es que hace un tiempo que no siento lo mismo por el. (suspira) Pensé que lo amaba pero cuando lo beso…(mira fijo a Santana) lo único que hago es pensar en ti.

S: Britt…

BR: San …fui una tonta. Cuando me dijiste de volver tendría que haber dicho que si. (se acerca mas a San). Nadie me cuida como tu. Ni me besa como lo hacías.(se acerca para besarla).

S: (se corre antes que la bese). Britt…yo…(le toma las manos y trata de buscar las palabras indicadas). Mira… yo siempre voy a cuidarte. Y lo que vivimos juntas nunca lo voy a olvidar. Pero…

BR: Pero… ?(la mira con tristeza).

S: Estoy enamorada de alguien. Britt estoy de novia con…

BR: Quinn ? (mira a Santana).

S: (la mira sorprendida) Si…como?

BR: Bueno sospeche que Q sentía algo por ti en la boda del profesor Shue. Cada vez que te abrazaba me miraba con odio. Y hoy vi como la mirabas. (dice con tristeza)

S: Britt…no estés mal. (le acaricia la mejilla). Siempre voy a cuidarte. Nunca dejaras de ser mi unicornio.

BR: (la mira con una sonrisa) Mejores amigas Santy? (le indica con el dedo meñique para que lo tome).

S: (sonríe y toma su dedo menique) Obvio Britt-britt. Te quiero mucho!,no lo olvides nunca.(la abraza).

BR: Yo también!. (la abraza).

Vuelven a la fiesta.

Quinn estaba con Mercedes y Tina. Santana se acerca con Brittany.

M: Britt estas bien? (abrazándola)

Q: (se acerca a Britt) No le hagas caso a Sam. Eres demasiado para el.

BR: Gracias Q. (la abraza)

Santana observa a Quinn, que la mira mientras abraza a Brittany y le sonríe. Luego de abrazarse Brittany va a bailar con Mike mas animada, y Quinn se acerca a Santana. Santana le toma la mano. Quinn la mira enamorada. Tina observa esto sorprendida. Y mira a Mercedes, con cara de "me perdí de algo?"

M: Como diría Samuel, "love is love men".(dice abrazando a Tina)

Kurt llega con Blaine.

BL: No se ven súper enamoradas. (dice mirándolas con ternura).

K: Hay siiii!(emocionado).

BL: Oigan ...que paso con Sam finalmente?.(pregunta curioso).

M: Puck lo llevo a su habitación. Había tomado mucho y bueno eso también influyo en como actúo.(dice enojada).

T: Si, pero no lo justifica. Se porto como un idiota. (también enojada).

De repente se corta la música. Sugar sube donde estaba el DJ. Toma un micrófono.

SG: Como están a todos?. La están pasando bien? (dice emocionada).

Todos gritan felices. La fiesta era todo un éxito.

SG: Quiero agradecerles a todos. Esta fiesta no seria lo mismo si faltara alguno de ustedes. Es el mejor cumpleaños que tuve. DJ ponga música para seguir disfrutando.

Se la pasaron de maravilla hasta las 6 de la mañana que ya no podían más con sus cuerpos. Todos los amigos de Sugar comenzaron a irse, menos los "New directions" que se quedaban hasta, el ya domingo, a la noche. Por lo que van a sus habitaciones correspondientes, y quedan encontrarse a la 14 para almorzar juntos. Ya que evidentemente iban a dormir bastante.

Santana y Quinn entran y comienzan a besarse. Caen en la cama. San encima de Q.

S: Amor…(besándola) hable con Britt.(mirándola apoyaba entre sus codos para no aplastarla).

Q: (la mira intrigada) En serio ….bueno como lo tomo?.(poniendo un mechón del pelo de San detrás de la oreja).

S: Bien por suerte. Quería que volviéramos…

Quinn se queda mirandola.

S: Pero le dije que te amo.(le besa la mano) Y que siempre la voy a querer, pero como una amiga.

Q: (la mira emocionada y aliviada) Te amo tanto San!. Por un momento sentí que moría. (la besa en los labios).

S: (le toma la cara y la mira fijo) Yo también te amo linda!. Nunca dudes de eso. (la besa nuevamente)

Se acuestan en la cama. Santana detrás de Quinn abrazándola por la cintura. Y Quinn tomando el brazo de Santana. Y caen rendidas.


	15. Chapter 14

Hola a todos!

Nuevo CAP! Si tuviera que titularlo le llamaría "Pura pasión" jejeje :P

En el próximo CAP Quinn tiene una visita inesperada…su madre?

Espero que les guste el CAP

Saludos

Gracias por leer

**CAPITULO 13**

Eran las 13 pm del Domingo.

Santana y Quinn estaban totalmente dormidas abrazadas en la cama. La fiesta había sido podría decirse "bastante movida" en muchos sentidos.

Se la habían pasado bailando la mayor parte de la noche. También habían surgido algunas discusiones. Y momentos de revelaciones. Pero pensándolo bien siempre estaban estos condimentos en las"fiestas de New Directions". El drama nunca faltaba.

Suena el teléfono en la habitación de Quinn y Santana. Ambas se asustan. Quinn, que estaba más cerca del teléfono se incorpora, con Santana todavía abrazándola, y atiende.

Q: Hola?(con voz de dormida) Sugar?

SG: Quinny! Buenos dias!. Las llamo para que se vayan levantando. En una hora almorzamos.(dice emocionada).

Q: Hay Sugar…nunca entendí como haces para estar tan despierta después de una fiesta.(dice bostezando mirando a San con una sonrisa).En una hora bajamos.

SG: Bueno…las espero, bye.

Quinn corta. Se da vuelta y ve a Santana que seguía un poco dormida. Se acerca lentamente y le besa la mejilla. Santana abre lentamente los ojos y sonríe.

S: Sabes…(dice jugando con el pelo de Q) creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Q: (la mira levantando una ceja) Estas hablando de lo que creo que estas hablando?, jeje.

S: (se pone encima de Q sin darle tiempo a reaccionar) Puede ser…(sonríe y la besa).

Q:(pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de San) Creo que también podría acostumbrarme a esto. (la besa).

Los besos comenzaban a subir de tono. Santana toma con su mano el muslo de Quinn, lo que hace que se le escape un gemido. Quinn besa a Santana y le muerde el labio. Pero suena nuevamente el teléfono. Ambas se miran. Santana esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn. Quinn ríe y toma el teléfono. Era Rachel.

R: Hey ,ya levántense!.

S: (escucha la voz de Rachel y le grita) Siempre tan oportuna Berry!

Q: En un rato bajamos. (corta) Amor, creo que debemos levantarnos. Pero no pienses que esto va a quedar asi, eh …(dice besándola).

S: Ok…(resignada). Recuérdame golpear a Berry.

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse bajan. Eran las 14:15. Estaban todos. Solo faltaban ellas, Puck y Sam. Pero Sam se había ido temprano. Por razones obvias Finn, Mike y Puck le habían aconsejado que se fuera para calmar las aguas.

Quinn y Santana toman asiento al lado de Rachel y Finn. Se dan cuenta que los chicos las miran raro. Como curiosos. Santana mira a Quinn y ve que se sonroja por la situación. Para tranquilizarla le toma la mano. Quinn la mira y sonríe. Santana decide hablar ya que por lo visto no iban a parar de acosarlas hasta tener alguna información.

S: Ok…si…Quinn y yo estamos saliendo. Bueno mejor dicho. Somos novias.(le aprieta la mano a Q para que se sienta segura).

Q:(la mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Si…somos novias. Y estamos muy bien.

P: Si eso ya lo sabemos. (dice tomando asiento)

S: Puckerman no juegues con mi paciencia. (pone cara de voy a golpearte).

P: Okey…okey…no te enojes. Fue un cumplido. (se sienta al lado de Mercedes).

SG: (aplaudiendo emocionada con la noticia). Que lindo chicas. Hacen una pareja súper linda y sexy.

MK: Nos alegramos por ustedes.(todos afirman con la cabeza).

T: Si… aunque estoy un poco sorprendida por ti Q. (Mike le golpea el codo como diciendo "dejala")

Q: Bueno…a mi también me sorprendió este sentimiento. Pero es como dicen. Uno no elije de quien se enamora….(iba a terminar de hablar pero la interrumpe San).

S: Simplemente se enamora (mira con amor a Q).

Quinn la mira y la besa. Todos aplauden emocionados. Ambas se ponen coloradas.

Brittany estaba sentada frente a ellas al lado de Mercedes. Las miraba con algo de tristeza. Estaba contenta por ver bien a Santana. Pero por otro lado le hubiese gustado verla así a su lado, como antes.

BR: (cambiando de tema) Oigan, se que es un poco tarde para preguntar. Pero…que paso con Artie.

SG: Tenia el cumpleaños de su abuela. Por eso no pudo venir. Pero me envió un ramo de rosas muy lindo.(sonriendo).

R: Hay…que tierno. Tu hace mucho que no me regalas flores.(le dice a Finn).

Todos ríen.

El almuerzo había estado delicioso. Ahora estaban tomando café y contando anécdotas graciosas. De repente Brittany se levanta y va a sentarse en banco un poco alejado.

Santana observa esto y mira a Quinn, como diciéndole que iba a hablar con ella. Qin la mira con una sonrisa. Santana la besa y se acerca a Brittany.

S: Puedo sentarme?.(le dice con una sonrisa)

B: (la mira con una sonrisa medio triste) Claro Santy.

S: Estas bien? (la abraza)

B: Si…no se como pude estar con Sam. (la mira) Como lo elegí a el en vez de ti. Y te lastime.

S: Britt…ya deja de castigarte.(odiaba ver mal a Britt) . No te voy a negar que estuve mal. Pero todo pasa por algo. Yo te adoro Britt…y siempre voy a estar.(le seca las lagrimas). Bueno…(tratando de hacer que piense en otra cosa), como es eso de que te aceptaron en MIT? .No me contaste.(con una sonrisa).

BR: (ahora sonriendo) Siiii!...perdón San. Pensaba decírtelo en la fiesta.

S: Yo sabia que lo lograrías.(sonriendo)

BR: Tu siempre crees en mi. (también sonríe). Además eso significa que voy a estar en NY. Nos podemos ver mas seguido. Porque me asignaron a una nueva sede que se abrió allí. (dice levantándose de golpe saltando).

S:(la mira pensando, esa es la Britt que conozco). Si!...(se para) estoy orgullosa de ti.. Britt tu también siempre creíste en mi. Siempre fuiste un gran apoyo.

BR: (la abraza) Te quiero mucho. Y se que dentro de poco ese talento maravilloso que tienes va a cautivar a todo el mundo. Solo tiene que creer.(sonríe)

S: Gracias Britt (un poco emocionada). Bueno…vamos con los chicos?

BR: Vamos!

El resto de la tarde la pasaron de maravilla. Sugar les recomendó que recorrieran el jardín que era hermoso. Santana le propone a Qunn ir a caminar por el hermoso jardín.

Comienzan a caminar de la mano. Realmente era hermoso y muy grande. Estaban maravilladas.

Q: Esta si que fue una fiesta movida. (mirando a San).

S: Muy al estilo McKinley.

Q: Si…es cierto.

Ambas rien. Quinn la mira a Santana curiosa.

Q: Como esta Britt?(dice expectante)

S: Mejor. La verdad que me sorprendió que Sam reaccione así.(dice enojada al recordar).

Q: A mi también. Cuando estuvimos juntos, era muy amable.

S: Ni me lo recuerdes. (un poco celosa)

Q:(rie) Me encanta cuando te pones en protectora. (la besa).

S: (también rie) Sabes …Britt me dijo que la aceptaron en la nueva sede de MIT en NY.

Q: Eso es genial. Es una gran bailarina.(dice contenta).

Quinn pone cara pensativa y Santana observa esto.

S: Que pasa amor?(besándole la mano)

Q:(volviendo en si) Es que acabo de darme cuenta que el destino esta haciendo que todos terminemos en NY.

S: (con cara curiosa) Tienes razón. No me había dado cuenta. Bueno… entonces debo agradecerle al destino. (se pone frente a Q abrazándola, mirándole los labios).

Q: (abrazándola alrededor del cuello) Mmmm….creo que si. Debemos agradecerle, jeje.

Se besan de forma tierna con mucho amor. Luego de la hermosa caminata vuelven para empacar ya que debían regresar a sus respectivas ciudades.

Comienzan a despedirse, contentos por haber estado todos juntos. A pesar del drama habitual eran una familia. Y quedan en encontrarse para las Nacionales. Ya que habían llegado a la final, con ayuda de la dirección del Profesor Shue y Finn. Casualmente la final era en NY.

Los primero en irse fueron Santana, Quinn, Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes. Ya que los demás habían ido con Sugar. Aparte de que iban a lugares opuestos.

Luego de 3hs de viaje, eran las 21hs, llegan al Departamento de Santana, Kurt y Rachel. Rachel y Kurt saludan a Quinn y entran al Depa y Mercedes entra con ellos esperando que la pase a buscar su novio Sean. Santana se queda un instante con Quinn.

Q: San…vienes a dormir a casa?(haciéndole cara de bebe).

S: (la mira con amor) Como negarme?,jeje. Tomo unas cosas y vamos.

Santana vuelve al auto y se dirigen al Depa de Quinn.

Finalmente llegan. Al entrar piden unas pizzas, estaban agotadas para ponerse a cocinar. La pizza llega. Van a comer al living, ya con ropa mas suelta. Quinn pone la radio de fondo con música tranquila.

Santana sin darse cuenta, mientras comía una porción de pizza, se queda observando a Quinn. Le encantaba mirarla. Examinar cada rasgo de su cara. Siempre pensó que era muy expresiva. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo junto a ella. Lo feliz que se sentía.

De repente Quinn se voltea y ve que Santana la esta observando. Ambas cruzan miradas y se sonríen con amor. Quinn se acerca y se sientan en las piernas de Santana.

Q: (apoyando su frente con la de San) Te amo!

S: Yo también,(la besa).

El beso se hace mas profundo. Quinn tira lentamente a Santana hacia atrás en el sillón , quedando encima de ella. Santana toma la pierna de Quinn, provocando que se excite. Quinn empieza a besarle el cuello dejándole marcas de "amor". Santana se incorpora un poco parea quitarle la remera a Quinn. Quinn aprovecha hace lo mismo con Santana. Santana, en un movimiento rápido, se pone encima de Quinn.

S: Ya era hora de retomar lo que nos interrumpió Sugar.(le guiña un ojo)

Q: (se muerde el labio) Ya bésame.

Quinn toma del cuello a Santana y la besa. No podía evitar excitarse al verla desnuda. Si ya le constaba cuando estaba vestida. Y encima sus besos eran irresistibles. Quinn sentía que moría en cada uno de ellos. Y Santana sentía lo mismo. Amaba la forma que tenia Quinn de besarla. Lo fogosa que era. Nunca pensó que fuera así. Se veía tan sexy en esa actitud. Realmente siempre la veía sexy a Quinn.

Ambas comienzan a sentir que están por llegar al punto máximo. Al darse cuenta de esto se miran a los ojos. Siente por un instante que el tiempo se detiene, y ambas llegan.

Santana se apoya suavemente en Quinn. Seguían en el sillón. Ambas sentian como de a poco sus corazones se desaceleraban. Quinn acaricia el pelo de Santana. Santana levanta su mirada con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Quinn.

S: Eso fue...wow…la única palabra que me viene a la mente es amor.(la mira con una sonrisa emocionada).

Q:(la mira sin poder quitar la sonrisa de amor de su cara) Siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho cuando estamos juntas.

S: (se acerca y la besa) Yo me siento igual. (mira el reloj) Creo que casi batimos un record,jaja.

Q: (se sonroja) Hay amor…(sonríe y la besa). Vamos a dormir.

Se levantan y se dirigen al dormitorio.

Santana se apoya en el pecho de Quinn. Quinn la abraza. Y se quedan dormidas al instante.


	16. Chapter 15

Hola a todos!

NUEVO CAP

Espero les guste. Cada vez mas enamoradas nuestras Quinntana :P

- Próximo CAP un familiar se entera del almuerzo y se molesta... aparecerá a tratar de arruinarlo?, quien sera?

Saludos

Gracias por leer

**CAPITULO 14**

Quinn y Santana se encontraban durmiendo como angelitos. Seguían en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado dormidas. Santana en el pecho de Quinn; y Quinn abrazándola.

De repente comienza a sonar el celular de Quinn. Ambas se sobresaltan. Santana toma la almohada y se la pone tapando su cabeza para no oir. Quinn se apoya sobre sus codos, y trata de abrir los ojos. Estaban muy dormidas.

El celular no paraba de sonar. Quinn no recordaba donde lo había dejado. Ya que a lo que menos le había prestado atención en la noche, por razones obvias, había sido a su celular. Comienza a mirar para todos lados y ríe al ver a Santana con la almohada encima. Se acerca a ella. Le quita la almohada y la mira embobada. Santana tenia el pelo revuelto y se veia súper sexy.

Q: Buenos días belleza! (la besa) Te ves súper sexy. (la besa nuevamente).

S: Debes amarme enserio, porque estoy hecha un desastre. Buenos días princesa!(le devuelve el beso). Por favor atiende ya ese celular que me esta rompiendo la cabeza! (con cara de cansada).

Q: En eso estoy. Pero por razones obvias (la mira de forma picara) no recuerdo donde lo deje anoche.

S: (se sonroja un poco) Okey …okey…asumo algo de la culpa, jeje .(se sienta y bosteza). Bueno hagamos algo. Mientras buscas tu cel yo preparo el desayuno. (la mira esperando la respuesta).

Q: Okey. (sonríe).

Santana va al baño, y luego se dirige a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Quinn entra al baño, al salir Santana, y comienzan a buscar el cel. Se fija en el baño, busca bien en el cuarto.

S: Amor ya esta el desayuno.(se sienta en la mesa). No lo encontraste?.

Q: No, ahora lo sigo buscando. (bebe café). Esta muy rico el café(le sonrie).

Suena nuevamente el celular. Ambas se miran, ya que el sonida se sentia cerca.

Quinn se para y se dirige al living. Buscan entre los almohadones y lo encuentra.

Atiende.

Q: Hola?, (no escuchaba muy bien)

MQ: Hola hijita!

Q: Mama?, hay no….(con cara de OMG).

MQ: Hija…me escuchas bien?

Q: (mira a Santana) Si mamá, como estas?

Santana la miraba intrigada mientras bebía café.

MQ: Hola mi vida. Bien, no me digas que olvidaste que hoy viaja de visita.

Q: Emmm….puede ser. (maldición pensó). A que hora llegas?.

MQ: En una hora masomenos. Pero no te preocupes que me tomo un taxi para tu Depa.

Q: Bueno….entonces te espero con el almuerzo. Bye…

Quinn corta y se sienta preocupada. Santana se levanta y se sienta al lado, le acaricia el pelo.

S: Amor….que pasa?. Era tu madre, no? (le toma la mano)

Q: (la mira) Si…es que todavía no le conté lo nuestro. Tenía pensado hacerlo. Pero había olvidado que hoy vendría.

S: Si no te sientes lista todavía….

Q: (la interrumpe) San…estoy totalmente segura de esto. (le acaricia la cara). Tengo un poco de miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar. Recordando como reacciono cuando se entero de mi embarazo.

S: Si quieres me quedo y se lo decimos juntas.(le sonríe).

Q: (la mira con amor). Me encantaría…pero debo enfrentarla sola.

Santana se acerca y la abraza para calmarla.

S: No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente. Cuando se lo conecte a mis padres, que lamentablemente primero se enteraron con ese estupido comercial, estaba aterrada. Por suerte lo tomaron bien. Y bueno mi abuela…(se pone un poco triste), espero que alguna vez lo acepte.

Q: Hey…(la besa). Yo se que lo va a aceptar. (cambia de tema para que San no este mal). Ahora…mi mama llega en una hora y le dije que la esperaba con el almuerzo. El problema es que no se que cocinar.

S: Ah bueno…(sonríe) creo que tienes a la novia perfecta.(se dirige a la heladera). Saca unos tomates, cebollas y ají. Tienes fideos?.

Q: Si, en el estante de arriba.(la mira con una sonrisa).

S: Solucionados…pon a hervir el agua para los fideos. Yo preparo la salsa que en una hora queda deliciosa. (le guiña un ojo).

Luego de 40 minutos estaba todo listo. Ambas se van a cambiar. Acomodan un poco el Departamento. Santana va a la cocina a revisar la salsa. Quinn, mientras acomodaba el living, se queda observando a Santana. Se acerca lentamente y la abraza por la espalda.

S: Prueba a ver si esta rica.(le da una cucharada de salsa).

Q: (pone cara de delicioso) Amor…esto esta delicioso. Gracias

S: (se da vuelta quedando de frente) Porque? (le toma las manos).

Q: Por amarme…por cuidarme. Me siento fuerte cuando estas a mi lado.(se le ponen los ojos llorosos).

S: (le toma la cara) Tu siempre fuiste una persona fuerte. Admiro como llevaste adelante el embarazo. Y el accidente. Q…te amo, y me haces muy feliz.

Q: (la abraza por el cuello) Hay San…yo tambien te amo. Nunca me sentí tan cursi...(la besa).

S: Ni yo…(también la besa). Asíque esto queda entre nos.

Ambas ríen. Se quedan unos instantes abrazadas. Dándose besos, abrazos. Mimándose.

Santana entendía como se sentía Quinn más que nadie. Asíque trataba de darle confianza y tranquilidad.

Suena el portero. Quinn atiende, era su madre. Santana se pone la campera, toma sus cosas y ambas se dirigen al ascensor. Entran en el.

S:(le besa la mano) Tranquila, va a estar todo bien. Te amo.

Q: (sonrie) Te amo.

Se besan por ultima vez y se abre la puerta del ascensor. Van a la puerta y ven a la madre de Quinn, quien mira con una sonrisa a su hija y sonrie sorprendida al ver a Santana.

MQ: Hola mi Quinny!(la abraza).

Q:(mira a Santana de forma graciosa) Hola mama!

MQ: Hola Santana, como estas?. Te quedas a comer? (pregunta curiosa).

S: Hola…emm no ya me iba tengo que hacer algunas cosas.(mira a Quinn). Después te llamo Q. (la mira con cara de quédate tranquila) Un gusto volver a verla señora, chau!.

Quinn entra con su madre al Departamento. Como la mayoría de las madres empieza a inspeccionar todo. Mientras Quinn pone la mesa.

Finalmente se sientan a comer. Qin le sirve a su madre los spaghetti con salsa a la bolognesa.

MQ: Hija, esto esta exquisito!. No me dijiste que aprendiste a cocinar.(dice maravillada).

Q:(la mira, sabia que iba a estar delicioso porque Santana es una gran cocinera). Bueno …en realidad tuve algo de ayuda. La salsa a la bolognesa la hizo Santana. Yo solo herví los fideos, jeje.

MQ: Pues dile a Santana que esta delicioso y que me siento aliviada de que tengas una amiga que sepa cocinar y ayude a mi hija, jeje. (sonríe) Traje unas masitas de postre, para comer con café.

Q: Que bueno Ma….(un poco nerviosa).

Terminan de almorzar y se dirigen al living. Mientras comen las masitas y toman café, hablan de cómo le esta yendo a Quinn en la universidad. Quinn le dice que en dos meses comienzan el nuevo semestre. Pero que esta tomando cursos de teatro y canto para no perder el ritmo. Comienzan a hablar de la fiesta de Sugar. Cosa que le parece rara a Quinn.

MQ: Y como estuvo la fiesta de Sugar?(curiosa).

Q: (sorprendida). Bien, nos encontramos todos. Fue genial.

MQ: Y viste a Puck?.(no tenia un buen concepto de el, obviamente).

Q: (ahora entendiendo porque la curiosidad).Mamá no te preocupes por Puck. Solo somos amigos.

MQ: Osea que debo preocuparme por otra persona. No?. Porque te conozco y veo en tu mirada algo distinto. Presiento que estas saliendo con alguien.

Q: (se atraganta con el café) Ok…estoy con alguien, pero…

MQ: (la interrumpe) Yo sabia. Porque siempre tengo que hacer que me digas las cosas?. Soy tu madre y …

Q: (comenzando a irritarse). Ya mamá!.

MQ: (la mira sorprendida). Perdón hija. Es que me importa saber con quien estas. Me preocupo.

Q: Entiendo. Pero a veces no te cuento las cosas porque te pones en acosadora. Y me invades.(comienza a ponerse seria).

MQ: (la mira asustada) Hija me estas asustando. Que pasa?. Estas embarazada denuevo?

Q: No…(rie de forma nerviosa). No es eso. Es que quería hablar contigo. Estaba buscado el momento.(suspira tomando coraje). Ma….estoy con alguien. Y nunca me sentí así. Tan bien. Tan amada.

MQ: Hay Quinn, eso es lindo. Pero porque te pones así de misteriosa?. Que es lo grave? (no entendía la actitud de Quinn).

Q: No es grave. Es …nuevo diria yo. Okey….estoy enamorada de Santana.(la mira esperando una reacción).

MQ: (se queda shokeada) Emmm….pero….

Q: La amo mamá. Es la primera vez que siento que alguien realmente me ama. Me hace bien. Hace unos meses lo descubrí. Y me costo asumirlo. Estaba asustada. Cuando lo acepte tenia miedo de que San se alejara y no sintiera lo mismo. Pero resulto que sentíamos igual. Y estaba buscando el momento para contártelo. Tenía miedo de cómo podías tomarlo. (sigue mirándola expectante). Di algo por favor.

MQ: (volviendo en si). Hija…la verdad que me sorprendes. No lo esperaba para nada. (le toma las manos). Pero lo importante es que seas feliz. No importa con quien sea, mientras esa persona sienta lo mismo y te cuide. Si eres feliz yo soy feliz.

Q: (comienza a llorar de alegría). Hay mamá gracias. (la abraza). Tenía tanto miedo de cómo podías tomarlo.

MQ: (abrazándola acariciándole el pelo) Quinny ,solo me preocupa que seas feliz. Tu pasaste por muchas cosas siendo tan joven. (pone cara pensativa) Y si me pongo a pensar Santana también. Creo que se parecen en muchas cosas.(le sonríe). Es una buena chica.

Luego de pasar todo el día juntas en el Depa de Quinn. Su madre decide irse al Hotel donde había reservado una habitación para descansar. Quinn acompaña a su madre a la puerta a tomar un taxi.

Q: Ma, segura no quieres quedarte.

MQ: No hija. Tu necesitas tu espacio. Trato de no invadirte. Además estoy cansada por el viaje y ya reserve. (para un taxi). Porque no le marcas a Santana para mañana almorzar.

Q:(sorprendida). Bueno….

MQ: Ok…nos vemos mañana entonces. (sube al taxi)

Quinn vuelve a su depa. Estaba muy feliz de que su madre lo haya aceptado y encima quiera cenar con la persona que ama. Toma el celular para marcarle a Santana y justo le suena. Era su amor.

Q: Amor!(alegre) Siempre me llamas cuando estoy por marcarte.

S: Jaja. Estamos conectadas mi amor.(ríe) Veo que… salio todo bien?.

Q: Hay si!.. Hasta me dijo que te marque para ir a almorzar mañana.(dice muy feliz).

S: Que bueno linda!. Yo sabia que iba a estar todo bien.(dice contenta). Espero caerle bien como tu novia. Porque solo me conoce como tu amiga. (un poco nerviosa).

Q: Es imposible que le caigas mal. Eres irresistible en todos los sentidos. .(dice con amor).

S: Hay…te amo!.(dice embobada).

Q: Yo mas!(también embobada).

Se quedan hablando un rato. Quinn le cuenta cada detalle de la conversación. Entre ellos que le había encantado como cocina Santana. Santana estaba muy feliz por como lo tomo, y porque quisiera conocerla como la novia de su hija. Quedan en que Santana pasa a buscar a Quinn al Depa a las 12 para estar en el restaurante a la 13.


	17. Chapter 16

Hola a todos!

NUEVO CAP muy importante, fuerte... y muy tierno.(como se aman estas chicas :P)

Próximo CAP Mercedes necesita la ayuda de las chicas. Para que será?

Saludos

Espero que les guste este CAP

Gracias por leer. :)

**CAPITULO 15**

Santana se encontraba manejando hacia el Departamento de Quinn. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. La verdad es que su única relación "seria" había sido con Brittany. Y a su familia la conocía desde pequeña. Luego de haber terminado había estado con algunas chicas pero sólo fue sexo.

Hasta que apareció ese sentimiento que trato de evitar por Quinn, por miedo a sufrir. Nunca se había sentidos así por alguien. Amo a Brittany, pero lo que sentida por Quinn era muy fuerte. Hasta se imaginaba viviendo juntas, y cuando se daba cuanta sonreía.

Finalmente llega al departamento de Quinn. Era un poco más temprano de la hora que habían quedado, pero no podía más con sus nervios. Toca el portero.

S: Hola linda!(contenta y nerviosa).

Q: Amor? Llegaste antes (sorprendida) acabo de salir de la ducha. Ahí bajo.(se pone la bata y baja).

Quinn baja y al abrir la puerta queda con la boca abierta. Como podía estar cada día más sexy su novia, pensaba. Santana tenía un vestido pegado al cuerpo que era negro arriba y la parte de abajo verde.

Q: Wow….estas…..

S: (sonríe al ver como la mira) Me alegra que te guste. (se acerca y la besa de forma tierna).

Q: Me encanta.(la besa nuevamente).

Ambas suben al Depa. Quinn comienza a cambiarse. Se había dado cuenta lo ansiosa que estaba Santana.

Q: Amor.(cambiándose) Se que te gusta la puntualidad, pero llegaste media hora antes. Esta todo bien?.

S: (caminando por todo el depa) Si…es que no me aguantaba en el depa. Necesitaba salir. Y ya quería verte.

Quinn sale del cuarto. Santana se detiene y queda embobada observándola. Quinn tenia un vestidos color salmón que le quedaba hermoso y sexy. Y un poco mas corto de lo habitual, por lo que Santana se le queda observando las piernas. Quinn ríe al darse cuenta. Se acerca y la abraza por el cuello. Santana la agarra de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo.

S: Eres la novia mas hermosa.(dice mirándola a los ojo).

Q: (sonríe) No tienes porque estar nerviosa. Eres perfecta, y te amo.(la besa).

Se sientan a tomar un café para hacer algo de tiempo hasta las 12. Al hacerse las 12 toman sus cosas, salen del Depa y suben al auto de Santana para ir al restaurante.

Finalmente llegan. Santana estaciona el auto a una cuadra. Bajan. Santana pone el seguro y se dirigen de la mano al restaurante.

Q: (mira su reloj eran las 12:45) Llegamos un poco antes, aunque seguro que mi mamá ya llego. Le encanta la puntualidad. Creo que tu (la mira sonriendo) y ella tienen eso en común.

S: (ríe) No puedo evitarlo (le saca la lengua).

Llegan a la puerta y antes de entrar ven de afuera a la madre de Quinn. Quinn observa a Santana lanzar un suspiro nervioso y toma su mano para darle tranquilidad. Santana la mira y le sonríe con amor. Entran.

La madre de Quinn ve que se acercan y se para.

MQ: (con una sonrisa) Hola hija! (la abraza).

Q: Hola ma!(también la abraza).

Santana estaba detrás de Quinn algo tímida.

MQ:(se acerca a Santana) Hola Santana. (la abraza amigablemente). Como estas?

S: Hola ….(mas tranquila al ver el gesto de la madre de Q). Bien gracias.(le sonríe).

Quinn las mira con muy feliz.

Q: Bueno…pedimos algo?. Muero de hambre. (se sienta)

S: Si ….yo también.(sentándose al lado de Quinn)

MQ: Ok. (se sienta enfrente de ambas)

Llaman al mozo y ordenan. Santana pide pollo con ensalada, Quinn unos mariscos con ensalada y la madre de Quinn filete de merluza con pure. Comienzan a hablar mientras esperan los platos. Y para beber piden un vino.

MQ: Santana , tengo que felicitarte. Eres una gran cocinera, la salsa estaba deliciosa. No sabia que te gustaba cocinar. (la mira sonriendo).

S: Muchas gracias. Siempre me gusto mucho cocinar. Es como un hobbie. (ríe)

Q: Y eso que no probaste el pollo al horno con verduras que hace. Es para chuparse los dedos.

Ríen las tres. Llega el mozo con los platos y el vino, el cual abre y le sirve a cada una. Comienzan a comer. Ponían cara de que estaba muy rica la comida. Siguen conversando de la Universidad de Quinn. Luego de cómo esta la convivencia de Santana con Rachel y Kurt. Como estuvo el casamiento del Profesor Shue y el cumpleaños de Sugar.

Pero lo que realmente la madre de Quinn quería que le cuenten es como se pusieron de novias. Estaba súper intrigada, pero tampoco quería ser entrometida.

Terminan los platos y ordenan unos panqueques caseros con dulce de leche y crema. Era la especialidad del restaurante. El mozo les indica que iban a tardar un poco, ya que el restaurante se había llenado, por lo que les ofrecen café durante la espera. Las tres aceptan. La madre de Quinn aprovecha la espera para intentar saber como surgió el amor entre su hija y Santana.

MQ: Chicas….no quiero ser entrometida.(tratando de ser delicada) Pero no aguanto las ganas de saber como sucedió esto.(refiriéndose al noviazgo).

Santana comienza a revolver el café un poco nerviosa. Quinn la mira con ternura y decide comenzar a contarle.

Q: Bueno …siempre admire la belleza de Santana y su personalidad de seguir sus ideales. Pero me había empezado a dar cuenta que la miraba de otra forma, cuando Kurt nos pidió que fuéramos a hablar con Rachel. (la mira a Santana). Vi como intentaba hacer razonar a Rachel, a pesar que siempre dice que es odiosa. Me sentí orgullosa de tenerla como amiga. Porque siempre se preocupa por los demás a pesar de todos. Pero en ese instante paso por mi mente que se veía hermosa. Y cuando tomo la decisión de ir a viví con Rach y Kurt , la vi …tan segura. Y en la boda del señor Shue termine de aceptarlo. No pude evitar sentir celos. Y tenia miedo de perderla si le decía lo que sentía. El último tiempo nuestra amistad se había consolidado. Pero eso también me dolía. Porque cada día la amaba más.

S: (le toma la mano). Yo siempre la vi hermosa. Pero nunca de esa forma. Cuando me mude con los chicos, empezamos a vernos mas seguidos. Realmente nos unimos mas el año pasado. Y sentía que nuestra amistad estaba creciendo. Y cuando Britt y yo terminamos, eso me había destrozado. Me empecé a dar cuenta que la miraba mas, su pelo, sus ojos, lo hermosa que es.(le sonríe). Pero no quería aceptar que me pasaban cosas, que me había enamorado, por miedo a sufrir. Y perder a mi amiga. Pero tuvimos uno muy buenos cupidos.

Q: (ríe y la mira con un brillo en los ojos). Es cierto.

S: Que nos dieron un empujoncito. Y me di cuenta que no hay nada mas lindo que amar a alguien y que esa persona sienta lo mismo. Porque no disfrutar de eso?. (le besa la mejilla a Quinn).

MQ:(emocionada por el relato). Hay chicas…es hermoso lo que me cuentan. Las veo y no puedo creer como peleaban en el instituto. (secándose las lagrimas). Y ahora se las ve tan lindas, enamoradas. Nunca imagine esto. Pero para una madre no hay nada más lindo que ver feliz a su hija. Y Santana…(le toma la mano) se por todo lo que pasaste y que eres una gran persona. Hijita…(le toma también la mano a Quinn), estoy orgullosa de ti. De que no escondas lo que sientes.

Q: (emocionada) Hay dios…estoy tan feliz. Gracias mamá.

S: (también emocionada). Gracias…yo la amo a Q. Y siempre voy a cuidarla.

Ambas se besan, y la madre de Quinn las mira enternecida.

Finalmente llegan los súper panqueques. Estaban deliciosos. Q le daba del suyo a San, San le daba del suyo a Q. No podían ser mas tiernas, pensaba la madre de Q. Después de seguir conversando deciden pedir la cuenta. Ya que la madre de Quinn debía volver a Ohio. Quinn tenia clase de canto y a Santana hoy le tocaba atender la barra del Bar.

MQ: Mozo…podría traernos la cuenta?.

MZ: Ya esta todo pago señora.

Santana y Quinn se miran con cara de confusión.

MQ: Pero como puede ser, nosotras no pagamos todavía(sin entender).

..: Yo pague todo.(dice una voz masculina)

La madre de Quinn queda perpleja. No le salen las palabras.

Q: Que haces tu aquí.(sorprendida y enojada)

..: Pero que linda forma de agradecerle a tu "padre" haber pagado la cuenta.

Q: Hace tiempo dejaste de ser mi padre.(se levanta furiosa de la mesa enfrentándolo).

Santana observa esto y se pone detrás de Quinn. Por si debía intervenir. Había visto muchas veces enojada a Q, pero asi nunca. Le salía la furia por los ojos.

MQ:(finalmente reacciona) Como te atreves a aparecer así. No eres bienvenido.(poniéndose al lado de su hija).

PQ: Me doy cuenta.(pone cara de superado) Bueno estaba en un viaje de negocios, y quería saber como estaba mi hija. Asíque como no me atiende las llamadas digamos que…me entere que vendrían aquí.

Q: Que?...Te enteraste…me mandaste a seguir?. Estas completamente loco. Ahora te acuerdas que tienes una hija?. (enfureciéndose cada vez mas). Hace mucho deje de tener un padre. Cuando mas te necesite me echaste de mi casa. No eres nada.

Santana le toma a Quinn para que se tranquilice. Quinn la mira y le sostiene fuerte la mano. El padre de Quinn lo nota y las mira con desprecio.

MQ: Te pido por favor que te retires.(quería evitar que la situación empeore mas).

PQ: (sonríe de forma hipócrita) Ahora eres lesbiana?. No te basto con haber quedado embarazada a los 16 años. Vas a ir al inf….

No logra terminar la frase ya que Santana se le laza encima y comienzan a golpearlo. Ya no aguantaba más como estaba maltratando a Quinn y a su madre. Había tratado de contenerse pero no podía seguir permitiendo que las rebaje.

Quinn y su madre toman a Santana ,y un policía que estaba en la puerta entra al ver la situación y toma al padre de Quinn.

OF: Pero se puede saber que esta pasando aquí.

PQ: Si oficial. Esta impresentable me golpeo de la nada.

Santana lo mira con odio. Quería golpearlo nuevamente, pero Quinn y su madre la sostenían fuerte.

Q: No fue así oficial.(un poco mas tranquila). Este hombre, que lamentablemente es mi padre, vino a maltratarnos, y tenemos testigos.

Se acerca el mozo que las atendió.

MZ: Doy fe de eso oficial.

MQ: Me gustaría hacer una denuncia. Porque aparte de eso mando a seguir a mi hija.

OF: (lo mira al padre de Quinn mas serio) Pero eso es muy grave. Tienen pruebas.

S: (un poco mas calma) Yo escuche que lo dijo. La señora también.

MZ: Disculpen…yo también lo escuche.

OF: Entonces necesito que vengan todos a la comisaría, para tomar la denuncia.

El oficial sube al padre de Quinn y al mozo en su auto hacia la comisaria. Mientras que Santana, Quinn y su madre van en el auto de Santana.

Finalmente toman la denuncia. Al padre de Quinn le indican que iba a quedarse toda la noche y que de ahora en adelante tenia una orden de restricción y no podía acercarse a Quinn. Que si no cumplía la pena iba a ser mayor.

Santana, Quinn y la madre de Quinn salen de la comisaría. Y en el auto de Santana llevan a la madre de Quinn a tomar el autobús hacia Ohio.

MQ: Bueno chicas…gracias por alcanzarme. El almuerzo fue hermoso. Con excepción de la ultima parte, pero eso no es importante. (le toma las manos a ambas). Hija estoy feliz de que estes bien y tengas a alguien que te defienda de esa forma. (le acaricia la mejilla a Q). Que te ame asi. Y Santana…(mirando ahora a Santana) gracias por amar a mi hija y cuidarla.

Q: Hay ma….gracias , te quiero.(emocionada).

S: Muchas gracias.(le sonríe emocionada).

La madre de Quinn se acerca y las abraza. Sube al autobús y las saluda desde la ventana.

Quinn y Santana se dirigen en el auto de San hacia el depa de Quinn. Quinn abre la puerta, se saca el abrigo y se tira en el sillón. Santana cierra la puerta, y se quita también el abrigo y se sienta al lado de Quinn. Quinn se acerca para que la abrase.

Santana la abraza y Quinn apoya la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Santana le acaricia el pelo.

Q:(se incorpora un poco para mirarla). Existe alguna palabra que sea mas grande que un te amo?. Por que San...te amo muchísimo y a veces siento que esa palabra no basta.(la mira con lo ojos brilloso de amor). Nunca nadie me defendió de esa forma.

S: (emocionada por las palabras de Quinn) Nunca nadie me dijo cosas tan hermosas, ni me demostró tanto amor como tu lo haces. (le toma la cara). No creo que exista otra palabra, pero esto (toma la mano de Quinn y la apoya en su pecho) es mi corazón y es todo tuyo.

Quinn corta la minima distancia y la besa a Santana demostrándole cuanto la ama.

Q:(apoya su frente en la de San) Te amo tantoooo!. Dios se hizo muy tarde. Perdi la clase de canto.(viendo que eran las 20hs).

S: Yo también te amo hermosa.(la besa) Y yo tenia que haber estado hace una hora en el bar.(la mira con una sonrisa). Pero si estas de acuerdo me quedo y cocinamos algo rico.(le levanta la ceja muy al su estilo).

Q: Siiiii.(contenta la besa)

S: Bueno llamo para avisar a Alex(una compañera) que me cubra. La otra vez yo la cubrí así que…

Mientras preparan la cena suena el celular de Santana, y Quinn al mismo tiempo. Ambas se miran, pensando quien podría enviarles mensaje a las dos. Era Mercedes, y les preguntaba si mañana podía verlas que necesitaba que la ayudaran en algo, y que no pongan cara de preocupación que no era nada malo. Ambas se miran y le contestan al mismo tiempo que no hay problema. Que pase por el depa de Quinn a las 11 masomenos.


	18. Chapter 17

Hola a todos!

NUEVO CAP muchas novedades y emociones!

Próximo CAP que Canción será la que Santana escribió que representa todas sus emociones?.

Falta poco para el final de Temporada…. :P

Saludos

Espero que les guste este CAP

Gracias por leer. :)

**CAPITULO 16**

Quinn y Santana se encontraban desayunando en el depa. Eran las 10:40. Estaban esperando intrigadas a Mercedes, ya que no tenían idea de lo que querría pedirles.

Suena el timbre. Quinn atiende, era Mercedes, le dice a Santana. Baja a abrirle.

Q: Hola amiga!(la abraza alegre)

M: Hola amigaaa!(también la abraza)

Se dirigen al ascensor. Mercedes la mira con una sonrisa. Hacia mucho que no veía tan bien a Quinn. Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, de amor.

M: Santana esta arriba, no? (le guiña un ojo).

Q: (la mira y sonríe) Si, estábamos desayunando, esperándote.

M: Hay amiga…no sabes disimular. Tu cara es de totalmente enamorada, jaja.(le pega en el codo de forma graciosa)

Q: Tan obvia soy?. (se pone colorada) San es un amor…no puedo evitarlo. Cada día la amo mas!.

M:(bajan del ascensor) Que bueno Q. Si hay alguien que se que te va a cuidar y que te ama es San. Y me pone feliz verlas así.(le sonríe)

Entran al Depa.

M: Oh …que ven mis ojos. San…no imagine que podrías estar aquí. (dice de forma graciosa).

S: (se acerca sonriendo) Veo que estas en chistosa.(la abraza). Como estas Mer?

M: (la abaza riendo) Bien…y veo que ustedes también, ejem(hace que tose).

Quinn y Santana se sonrojan.

S: Bueno, ya….(dice tratando de cambiar de tema). Para que nos querías ver?.

Q: Si Mer….estamos intrigadas.

M: Ok. Vieron que estoy grabando mi CD. (San y Q asienten). Bueno creo que le comente a Q que siento que algo le falta. Me refiero a esa canción que escuchas y dices, esto es genial. (toma asiento para hablar tranquila).

Resulta que ayer estaba en el estudio con mi productor debatiendo sobre las canciones…

FLASHBACK ESTUDIO.

M: Poul (productor) me gustan las canciones. Pero siento que falta algo. Esa canción que uno no puede parar de escuchar porque lo enamora.(dice pensando).

P: Sabes que, estoy de acuerdo. Nos falta el Hit del CD. (caminaba pensando).

De repente le suena el celular a Mercedes. Era un mensaje de su novio. Poul se detiene y la mira a Mercedes. Mercedes lo nota.

M: Poul…lo siento. Olvide apagar el celular.(temiendo que se enoje).

P: No…un segundo (pensativo). Esa canción que tienes como rington…

M: Ah esa canción es de cuando cantamos con mis " Troubletones" "What doesn't kill you…". No ganamos, pero creo que tendríamos que haberlo hecho.(dice sonriendo).

P: Eso es…lo tengo.

Mercedes lo mira tratando de comprender.

P: Hay una canción que escribiste que es muy buena y desde que la escuche pensé que podría ser un Hit, pero había algo que le faltaba. Dime una cosa…te gustaría que las Troubletones estén en una de tus canciones?

M: (abre los ojos sorprendida) Me encantaría…nuestras armonias eran únicas. Seria un sueño que estén en mi CD, las adoro.

P: Ok….vamos a regrabar "Hell to the no" con ellas.(toma su celular para programar regrabar la canción) Por favor ponte en contacto cuanto antes con ellas. (mira a Mercedes convencido de que esto iba a funcionar). Vamos a hacer un Hit.

FIN FLASHBACK ESTUDIO.

Mercedes termina de contarles y ve que Santana y Quinn la miran como sin poder creerlo.

M: Bueno…entonces…les gustaría colaborar en mi canción.?(les dice muy feliz).

S: Yo solo tengo para decir…HELL TO THE YESS!(se acerca a Mercedes y la abraza tomándola por sorpresa). Ni tenias que preguntar.

Ambas miran a Quinn. Ya que no reaccionaba.

M: Que dices Q?.(se acerca).

Q: Me encantaría…pero no soy una Troubletone.(un poco triste)

M: Que dice Q…(le toma las manos). Tu eres una Troubletone aunque no hayas sido de las originales. Recuerda que cuando ganamos cantaste con nosotras…

Santana se acerca y abraza a Quinn. Quinn la mira y sonríe.

S: Es verdad amor. Además nos lo esta pidiendo a las dos. (le besa la mejilla)

M: Que dices…?(le hace ojitos).

Q: (se hace la misteriosa por 5 segundos)…obvio que siiiii.!

Las tres comienzan a saltar felices.

M: Bueno…(toma su celular) solo me falta la confirmación de Britt. Aunque yo estaba segura que las quería a ustedes tres, el me pidió exclusivamente que fueran ustedes por que son las mejores voces. A San y Britt ya las había oído Poul. Como me dijo que quería una voz mas le mostré la presentación de " The edege of Glory " y me señalo a ustedes tres.

Mercedes comienza a caminar mientras habla con su productor. Quinn la mira a Santana, que estaba pensativa y se acerca.

Q: Amor…todo bien? (curiosa).

S: Si…(dice tratando de disimular sus nervios).

Q: (le acaricia la mejilla) Tu naciste para esto San.(sabia que estaba nerviosa, no necesitaba que se lo dijera).

S: (la mira y sonrie) Te amo (la besa). Solo estoy un poco nerviosa. Es un sueño para mi grabar un CD.

Q: (la abraza) Es normal amor. Yo también estoy nerviosa. Pero tu voz es excepcional.(le levanta la mirada para que la vea). Sabes…hasta me imagino un concierto tuyo.

S: (mira a Q sonriendo) Seria un gran sueño…

Entra Mercedes.

M: Bueno…hable con Poul. Me dijo que grabamos la semana que viene. Ahora les envío la letra. Y hable con Britt, y me dijo que por supuesto que lo va a hacer. (las abraza). Chicas no saben lo feliz que me pone esto. Ustedes son mis hermanas.

S: Gracias por la oportunidad Mer.(dice contenta). Es un sueño. Y me siento alagada de que hayas pensado en mi…nosotras.(mirando a Q).

Q: Si gracias Mer… va a ser genial ser parte de tu Hit.(mirando a San como controlando que este bien).

M: Yo les agradezco a ustedes. El talento que tienen es impresionante. Crecimos juntas. Q tu te estas convirtiendo en una gran actriz y además tu voz es hermosa. (se acerca a San). Y tu San…tu registro vocal es impresionante. Y eres una gran Performer. Bueno chicas debo irme…estamos en contacto.

Santana le sonríe un poco temerosa y se saludan. Quinn acompaña a Mercedes a la puerta.

Q: Mer…gracias. Creo que esto es lo que necesita San para recobrar su confianza. Es un desperdicio de talento en "Coyote ugly".

M: Totalmente de acuerdo. (le toma las manos). No te preocupes, la vamos a ayudar a reconciliarse con la música que lleva dentro. Estoy totalmente segura que San y Yo, obviamente (dice de forma graciosa), seremos las nuevas divas.

Q: (sonríe) Yo también lo estoy, jeje.

Quinn vuelve al depa. Ve a San cambiándose.

Q: Todo bien hermosa?.(preocupada).

S: Si amor…bueno. (se sienta en el living). Hay algo que quiero contarte.

Quinn se sienta al lado de Santana. Se estaba asustando por lo seria que estaba.

S: El año pasado. Todo lo que me paso, lo que viví. (trataba de ser clara). No sabía como descargarlo. Por lo que comencé a escribir. Y me di cuenta que la mejor forma que tuve siempre de expresarme fue cantando. Entonces…(nerviosa) escribí una canción. La grabe en un estudio…es decir hice un demo.

Quinn comenzaba a entender porque Santana estaba tan nerviosa, y hasta melancólica.

S: No se lo conté a nadie.(la mira a los ojos). Hasta ahora. Ni se la cante a nadie.

Mercedes me hizo recordar la canción. Creo que tengo miedo de sentirme al descubierto. Y que no le guste a nadie. Pero a su vez, muero de ganas por cantarla y expresar como me sentí y a veces me siento.

Q: (le toma las manos) Mi amor…eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco. Y además tienes un talento impresionante. Yo estoy segura de que le va a gustar a todos. Por que se que si sale de aquí (pone su mano en el corazón de San) debe ser hermosa.(la mira con amor):

S: (emocionada) Yo quiero cantártela …

Q: Shuuu(le seca las lagrimas) no quiero que te sientas forzada. Obvio que muero de ganas por escucharte. Pero cuando realmente lo sientas.

Quinn la abraza. Esa canción significaba mucho para Santana. Fue como su refugio hasta que pudo decir en voz alta todo lo que sentía. La comenzó a escribir cuando empezó a reconocer su sexualidad y la termino cuando tomo la decisión de ir a NY.

Pero nunca se animo a cantársela a alguien.

S:(se incorpora y la mira) Eres hermosa…y te amo.(la besa).

Q: Tu eres hermosa!. (también la besa). Que quieres que hagamos hoy?. Salimos o nos quedamos abrazadas, haciéndonos mimos (le hace caritas).

S: (ríe) Mmmm….opto por la segunda opción. Pero le agregaría algo mas (le dice de forma picara).

Pasaron un día hermoso en el depa de Quinn, ya que además afuera estaba lloviendo. Así que habían tomado una buena decisión. Estuvieron viendo películas. Conversando. Dándose amor. Disfrutando de la compañía de cada una. Podían estar horas mirándose, sin decir nada. Dicen que cuando pasa eso, cuando el silencio es placentero. Es que el amor es verdadero.

Eran las 20 p.m. Santana comienza a vestirse para irse a su Depa. Quinn la acompaña hasta el auto.

Q: Segura no quieres quedarte?(jugando con la campera de San)

S: Siempre quiero…pero mañana tienes clase de canto temprano. Y…hay algo que necesito hacer. Quiero aprovechar que Rachel y Kurt no están. (poniéndole cara de que no se enoje)

Q: Bueno…(intuyendo que podía ser). Te amo Santana Lopeza (mirandola a los ojos).

S: (sonrie) Te amo Quinn Fabray. (pone en marcha el motor) Luego te llamo hermosa.

Se besan y Santana se va.

Finalmente Santana llega al Departamento.

Era raro llegar y escuchar silencio. Ya estaba acostumbrada y hasta le gustaba oír a Rachel vocalizar y a Kurt limpiar con la aspiradora. Pero esta noche necesitaba tranquilidad. Rachel estaba en Ohio con Finn y Kurt también estaba en Ohio pero visitando a su padre y de paso veía a Blaine.

Santana se dirige a la cocina. Se prepara un café y luego se va a su cuarto. Abre un cajón y toma un cuaderno. En ese cuaderno tenia la letra de la canción que representaba muchas cosas en su interior. Lo deja sobre su cama. Se levanta y toma la guitarra que tenia al lado del placard. Se sienta nuevamente en la cama, abre el cuaderno.

Suspira y comienza a cantarla.

S: (hablando a si misma) Si…estoy lista! (sonríe emocionada).

Santana toma su celular y le marca a Quinn.

S: Hola amor!(con la voz emocionada).

Q: (preocupada) Amor …estas bien?

S: Si …hay algo que quiero hacer ,pero quiero tenerte a mi lado.(hace una pequeña pausa). Me acompañas mañana por la tarde a grabar nuevamente la canción ?.

Q: (sonríe aliviada y orgullosa) Hasta el fin del mundo te acompañaría…


	19. Chapter 18

Hola a todos!

NUEVO CAP nace una nueva diva y las quinntana cada vez mas consolidadas! :)

PROXIMO CAP Habrá cumplido Tina con su cometido?. Brittany al acecho?

Saludos

Espero que les guste este CAP

Gracias por leer. :)

**CAPITULO 17**

Quinn sale de la clase de canto y llama a Santana, mientras camina hacia su depa. Eran las 11 a.m.

Q: Bueno días hermosa!(dice con amor). Que haces?

Santana ya había desayunado, y estaba vocalizando.

S: Hola princesa!. (pone cara de enamorada). Estaba vocalizando para tener perfecta la voz. Como te fue en tu clase de canto?.(cambia de tema para evitar los nervios)

Q: Muy bien…un poco aburrida pero… (entrando al depa). Ha que hora quieres que pase así vamos al estudio?.

S: (comienza a ponerse un poco nerviosa) Bueno…tengo turno a la 13. A las 12 esta perfecto. Con el auto llegamos rápido.

Q: (nota los nervios de San). Va a salir hermoso amor. Me voy a duchar rápido así a las 12 estoy allí. Te amo!

S:(le saca una sonrisa) Yo también linda!. Te espero. Bye.

Santana corta y suspira como descargando un poco sus nervios. Saber que Quinn iba a estar a su lado la hacia sentir mas tranquila, pero también un poco nerviosa. A pesar de la mezcla de emociones se sentía preparada para hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. En su corta vida paso por muchas cosas. Tuvo que enfrentar muchas situaciones. La canción significaba todo eso. Significaba como pudo seguir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos.

Cuando finalmente termino la canción surgió otro obstáculo. El miedo a "desnudar" sus emociones delante de los demás. Lo mantuvo casi un año. Pero el amor de Quinn le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para, nuevamente, enfrentar todos los obstáculos, sus miedos

Eran las 12. Santana ya estaba lista esperando a Quinn. Caminaba por todo el depa nerviosa. Finalmente Quinn llega. Santana baja.

Q: Amor!(la abraza y la besa). Perdón el retraso, pero el bus no llegaba mas.

S: (sonrie al sentir el abrazo y los labios de Q) No te preocupes amor.

Q:(nota que San sigue nerviosa) Vamos? (le toma la mano y le sonríe) Traje unos capuchinos para el camino.

S:(la mira con una sonrisa) Si, vamos. Que rico.

Se dirigen al auto de Santana. Mientras viajan a la Productora Quinn miraba todo el tiempo a Santana como asegurándose de que este bien. Sabía que esa canción significaba mucho. Pero tenía miedo de emocionarse al escucharla cantar y que eso la afecte.

Llegan a la productora. Ambas estacionan y sin bajar del auto aun, quedan impactadas con lo grande que era la productora. Es que no era cualquier productora. Era Sonic Records. La productora donde graban todos los artistas que ellas admiran.

Quinn la mira a Santana.

Q: Amor! Vas a grabar aquí…es genia.(impactada) No sabia que tenias conocidos aquí.( dice intrigada).

S: Bueno….no tengo conocidos. De hecho llame a varios estudios y productoras. Pero ninguna tenia turnos libre. Entonces se me ocurrió llamar a Mercedes. Recordé que su novio es productor. Y me dijo que lo iba a llamar.

Quinn la mira a Santana. Y sonríe al recordar su conversación con Mercedes, donde le decía que la iban a ayudarla a reconciliarse con la música.

S: A la hora me llama y me dice que con gusto iba a producir mi demo, hoy. (se pone nuevamente nerviosa). Me sorprendió la rapidez, pero mejor así.

Q: Bueno…si tuvo que ser así por algo será.(le toma la mano para que este tranquila). Yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre. Vamos San! (le sonríe).

S: (le devuelve la sonrisa) Vamos…

Entran y se acercan a la recepción.

S: Buenas tardes. Estoy buscando a Sean Robinson. Me llamo Santana López.

RC: Buenas tardes.(toma el teléfono) Ahora mismo te anuncio. Espérenme un momento por favor.

Quinn se encontraba detrás de Santana hipnotizada con lo grande que era la Productora. Santana la mira y sonríe al ver la cara de Quinn.

RC: Santana…ya pueden pasar. Al fondo se encuentra el ascensor. Es en el segundo piso.(dice amablemente).

S y Q: Gracias.

Suben al ascensor. Quinn la observa y le toma el brazo de forma cariñosa apoyando su cara en el hombro de Santana. Santana sonríe y le besa la frente.

Bajan del ascensor y observan una puerta transparente donde ven a Sean. Ambas lo conocían por fotos que Mercedes les había mostrado.

Sean las ve y sonríe al reconocerlas, también las conocía por fotos y anécdotas.

Se acerca a la puerta.

SR: Hola chicas! Al fin las conozco.(las saluda amistosamente)

Q: Lo mismo decimos.(mira a San).

S: Si…es un gusto. Mer nos habla mucho de ti.

SR: Espero que bien.

Los tres ríen. Sean era muy amable y se notaba que amaba a Mercedes. Encontrar personas así en el ambiente era muy difícil.

SR: Bueno yo también se mucho de ustedes. Mer las adora. Por favor entren, tomen asiento.

Ambas se sientan.

S: Sean gracias por esta oportunidad. Poder grabar aquí mi propia canción…(observando el estudio) es un sueño.

Quinn la mira intentando no emocionarse.

SR: Por favor Santana. Mira esto no lo hago solo porque eres amiga de mi novia. (se pone mas serio). Yo escuche tu voz y lo que haces con ella es …(pone cara de wow) inexplicable. Tienes un registro único. Y me encantaría ayudarte.

S: (sorprendida) Wow…gracias.

SR: Bueno…si estas lista…Si quieres puedes no se tomarte unos minutos para calentar la voz. Solo necesito que me pases el demo así lo voy preparando.

S: Por supuesto, aquí esta. (le da el cd).

SR:(toma el cd) Si quieres puedes ir entrando al estudio. Solo avísenme cuando estés lista.

Entran al estudio. Santana empieza a observar el micrófono, los auriculares. Realmente estaba en ese estudio para grabar su canción. Mira a Quinn.

Q: (se acerca con una sonrisa) Estas bien? (con sus manos acaricia los brazos de San).

S: Si…(da un suspiro). Me hace bien tenerte aquí.

Quinn la besa. Santana se toma cinco minutos para vocalizar. Quinn le da una botella con agua. Finalmente esta lista. Le hacen unas señas a Sean para avisarle. El las ve y asiente.

Q:(toma el rostro de San) Voy a donde esta Sean.

S: (la mira un poco nerviosa) Ok.

Quinn sale y se pone al lado de Sean. Santana se acerca al micrófono. Se pone los auriculares. Sean aprieta un Botón y le pregunta a Santana si esta lista. Santana asiente. Mira a Quinn que le sonríe y toma fuerzas.

Sean pone la pista. Santana comienza a cantar.

"_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_

_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_

_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

Santana cierra los ojos y toma fuerzas para el estribillo. Estaba desnudando sus emociónes.

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

_So bright, she can burn your eyes_

_Better look the other way_

_You can try but you'll never forget her name_

_She's on top of the world_

_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

Quinn a esta altura ya no podía contener sus lagrimas. Era tan clara la letra. Le llegaba al corazón y también se identificaba bastante. Estaba orgullosa de Santana.

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground_

_And we're burning it down_

_Oh, got our head in the clouds_

_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire (Fire, fire)_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire (Fire, fire)_

_This girl is on fire_

Santana estaba totalmente concentrada, pero también emocionada. Caían lágrimas de sus ojos. Estaba descargando todas sus emociones.

_Everybody stands, as she goes by_

_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

_And it's a lonely world_

_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire (Fire, fire)_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire (Fire, fire)_

_This girl is on fire_

Estaba finalizando la canción. Mientras Santana cantaba Sean hacia algunos retoques en la música.

_Oh, oh, oh [x4]_

_She's just __a girl, and she's on fire_

Termina de cantar. Abre sus ojos lentamente, llenos de lágrimas, y ve a Quinn quien también tenía los ojos con lágrimas. Quinn entra.

Q: (se acerca) Eso fue…estoy orgullosa. Es hermosa la canción y eres tan valiente.

Santana sonríe. Quinn corta la distancia y la abraza. Santana se aferra a Quinn. Necesitaba ese abrazo. Y comienza a llorar pero esta vez de alegría. Sentía que por fin había descargado lo que le faltaba. Se aleja un poco para halarle a Quinn.

S: (la mira con amor) Q…gracias…no podía haberlo hecho sin ti. Realmente me siento muy feliz. Siento que por fin pude descargar lo que me faltaba. De verdad te gusto?

Q: Obvio amor. Es muy fuerte la letra y …(pone cara pensativa) trasmite un mensaje en el que muchas personas pueden identificarse. (le acaricia la mejilla) Yo me identifico.

Entra Sean.

SR: Perdón chicas. Santana, tu escribiste esto?.

S: Em…si. (tenia miedo de que no le haya gustado).

SR: (sonríe) Hace mucho que no escucho una canción con un verdadero mensaje. Es perfecta. (se acerca un poco) Si me lo permites, me gustaría hacerle algunos arreglos para que tenga más power.

Santana y Quinn se miran totalmente felices.

S: Por supuesto…pero no lo tomes a mal. Antes de tomar la decisión final quiero estar. Ya que es mi canción.(dice marcando territorio).

SR: Por supuesto. No te preocupes. Tu canción…tu decisión. (toma su celular) Hagamos una cosa. Para fines de la semana que viene la voy a tener lista. Asíque si te parece yo te llamo y cuando este nos reunimos aquí.?

S: Por supuesto. (no lo podia creer)

SR: Bueno chicas, ahora tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Fue un gusto conocerlas y confirmar que Mercedes tenia razón.

S: Muchas gracias Sean. Esto fue genial.(lo saluda muy feliz)

Q: Si gracias. Fue un gusto.(también muy feliz)

Las chicas salen del estudio. Sean toma su celular nuevamente.

S: Hola Mer…amor tenias razon. Santana aprate de tener una voz unica hizo una cancion genial. Sabes …yo me voy a encargar de que llegue a la cima. Un talento como el de ella y el tuyo la gente merece conocerlo.

Ambas salen de la Productora. Estaban impactadas. Suben al auto de Santana. Estaban en silencio como comenzando a caer. Llegan al depa de Quinn. Entran al depa.

Quinn cierra la puerta y Santana la sorprende abrazándola por la espalda.

Q:(sonríe al sentir a San) Sabes que eres la persona que mas admiro en el mundo?. Te amo San.

S: (le besa el cuello) Gracias amor. El solo verte me hace bien. Tu presencia me tranquiliza. Todavía no termino de caer.

Quinn se da vuelta para quedar frente a Santana.

Q: Amo tu valentía. Esa canción…es tan fuerte y el mensaje que trasmites. Es perfecta…como tu.(pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de San).

S: (la toma de la cintura) Dios…yo criticaba a Finn y Rachel por ser tan empalagosos. Y ahora me siento súper cursi…pero me encanta.(sonríe).

Ambas ríen y se besan con mucho amor. De repente suena el celular de Santana. Era Rachel avisándole que en una hora salían para allá. Que los chicos los acompañaban a ella y Kurt a tomar el bus.

Q: Quien era?(curiosa)

S: El hobbit…que en una hora salen para aquí. (tira el celular en la mesa) Tu y yo estábamos en otra cosa.(dice de forma sexy).

Q: Ah…si? (haciéndose la desentendida)

Ambas van caminando sin soltarse besándose hacia el living y caen en el sillón.

- Mientras tanto en Ohio

Rachel y Kurt suben al bus. Abajo estaban Blaine, el padre de Kurt, Finn, Tina y Brittany despidiéndolos.

BR: (les grita) Mándenle saludos a Santy!

T:(la mira curiosa) Britt…todavía sientes algo por ella, no?

BR: (la mira triste) No puedo evitarlo. Pero yo tengo la culpa. Y ahora esta con Q.

T: (se le ocurre algo) Sabes Britt …si todavía la amas no debes rendirte. Ella en su momento vino a reconquistarte. Tu elegiste el idiota de Sam, todavía no entiendo porque. Pero a lo que voy es que tu también podrías intentar reconquistarla.(la mira tratando sembrarle la duda) Dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo vale.

BR:(pone su cara habitual de pensativa) Tu crees ?

Tina sonríe al comprobar que logra sembrarle la duda.


	20. Chapter 19

Hola a todos!

NUEVO CAP cuando dos personas están bien siempre alguien trata de estropearlo. Pero cuando el amor es verdadero nada ni nadie puede destruirlo.

PROXIMO CAP ...Britt pedirá disculpas ? Quinn le propondrá a Santana vivir juntas?

Saludos

Espero que les guste el CAP.

Gracias por leer. :)

**CAPITULO 18**

La semana había pasado rápidamente.

Santana se sentía liberada. Esa canción en un principio significó un peso. Pero se había dado cuenta que, aparte de que cantarla les sirvió para terminar de cerrar totalmente una etapa, su mensaje podía llegar a muchas personas.

Quinn estaba cada vez más feliz. Finalmente se sentía amada. Santana la cuidaba como nadie lo había hecho. Y además estaba haciendo lo que amaba, actuar y cantar. Ya faltaba poco para comenzar el semestre. Asíque aprovechaba todos los momentos que tenia con Santana.

Santana se la pasaba prácticamente en el Departamento de Quinn. De los siete días cuatro se quedaba. Cosa que Quinn amaba. Por lo que comenzaba a pensar en proponerle vivir juntas, pero todavía no se animaba. Quería encontrar el momento indicado.

Por otro lado Mercedes las había llamado y les había comentado que el miércoles grabarían la canción. Obviamente les había avisado el fin de semana que había pasado para que pudieran ensayarla. También le había avisado a Brittany, quien llegaría el mismo miércoles.

Era martes por la tarde, casi noche.

Santana le había pedido a Quinn que la acompañe a hacer la compra mensual al súper, ya que Rachel la sacaba de quicio. Rachel y Kurt les habían dado una lista con lo que necesitaban. Por suerte Santana se dio cuenta que había toma una buena decisión en pedir a Quinn que la acompañe, ya que luego de casi una hora habían comprado todo. Y con Rachel tardaba casi dos horas.

Terminan de pagar y se dirigen al auto de Santana para poner las cosas en el baúl. En el camino hacia el Depa iban charlando, bromeando, besándose cada vez que paraba el semáforo.

Finalmente llegan. Toman las bolsas, entran al edificio y suben al ascensor. Llegan al depa y Santana abre la puerta.

S: Hobbit...Porcelana…ya llegamos con las cosas….! Nadie va a tener la amabilidad de ayudarnos. Digo Q me esta ayudando y ni siquiera vive aquí. (comenzando a enojarse).

Q: Tranquila amor, deben estar ocupados. (dice ayudando a San con las bolsas).

Aparecen Rachel y Kurt pero tenían una actitud rara, parecía que intentaban decirles algo. Santana y Quinn se miran con cara de "que le pasa a estos?". Y de repente alguien aparece detrás de ellos.

…..: Sorpresa! (dice con una sonrisa)

Santana y Quinn ponen cara de sorprendidas.

S: Britt? Que haces aquí? (si poder evitar su sorpresa)

BR: Así me recibes Santy ? (se cruza de brazos y hace puchero)

S: Perdón Britt…(se acerca y la abraza) es que no nos lo esperábamos. (se separa y se pone al lado de Q). Disculpen …voy un momento al baño. (mira a Rachel y Kurt). Haber si guardan lo que falta por lo menos.

Q: Hola Britt…(se acerca y la saluda). Como estas? (sentía rara a Britt).

BR: Ah….hola Q . No te había visto. (dice como ignorándola).

Santana sale del baño y Brittany no puede evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, sin importarle que este Quinn.

Q: (nota como Britt mira a San) Si… me doy cuenta.

S:(se acerca nuevamente). Bueno…a que se debe esta sorpresa?. Mer nos dijo que llegabas mañana.

BR: Era la idea. Lo que pasa es que en teoría ya termine las clases. Esta semana es la ultima para los que necesitan mejorar notas para graduarse, y yo ya tengo todo aprobado.(con cara de felicidad).

S: Que bueno Britt.(contenta por su amiga).

Q: Si …genial.(intuía algo raro en la actitud de Britt)

BR: Y además la semana que viene son las finales de las nacionales. Así que ya me quedo aquí, esperando a los demás, aprovechando que mañana grabamos con Mer. No vale la pena que regrese. (mira a San y luego a Q como enviándole un aviso)

Rachel y Kurt había notado un intercambio tenso de miradas entre Brittany y Quinn.

K: Y donde vas a quedarte?. Por que por más que nos encantaría no tenemos lugar aquí.(mirando a Rachel).

BR: Realmente me encantaría quedarme con San y ustedes.(mirando solo a San) Pero me voy a quedar en lo de Mer.

Santana también sentía que Britt estaba rara. Pero Britt era rara, asíque no le dio mucha importancia.

BR: (mira el reloj) Ya debería irme, pedi un remis que llega en 10 min. Pero no podía venir sin sorprenderte. Te extrañaba San.

Brittany abraza a Santana y mira a Quinn, que estaba detrás de Santana, como refregándoselo en la cara. Quinn la mira con odio y atina a acercarse, pero Rachel la toma del brazo para que se tranquilice.

Q: (en voz baja a Rachel) La voy a golpear, me esta provocando.

R: (le contesta también en voz baja) Tranquila Q…San solo te ama a ti.

Q: Es que confío en San…pero no en ella. (la mira con odio).

Brittany saluda a todos. Santana le baja a abrir.

Kurt aprovecha que Brittany se va y se acerca a Rachel y Quinn.

K: Saben que…(con cara pensativa). Britt no es así. Aquí hay algo raro.

Q: Yo no se si es así, pero me estuvo provocando y la próxima no se la dejo pasar. (se sienta tratando de calmarse).

Rachel mira a Kurt como diciéndole que se calle. Kurt la mira con cara de "yo que hice".

K: (hablando a si mismo) Esto me huele a Tina Cohen Chang.

Mientras en la puerta del edificio, esperando el remis.

S: Britt…(con una sonrisa) estoy orgullosa de ti. Lograste entrar a MIT…graduarte. Eres un unicornio muy inteligente.

BR: (le toma las manos) San siempre crees en mi. Mas de lo que yo lo hago. (se acerca para besarle los labios).

S: (le corre la cara) Britt…sabes que estoy con Q. Ya lo hablamos. No quiero lastimarte.

BR: (triste) Perdón…me cuesta acostumbrarme. Todavía siento cosas San.

Llega el remis.

BR: Bueno…nos vemos mañana para la grabación. Bye.

S: Bye.

Santana sube en el ascensor un poco triste por Britt. Ella la quiera pero ya no de esa forma.

Entran al Depa y ve que Kurt y Rachel están terminando de guardar las cosas del súper. Empieza a buscar a Quinn con la mirada. Rachel se acerca.

R: Esta en el baño.

Santana se acerca a la puerta del baño. Intuía que podría estar algo sacada de onda o molesta. Golpea suavemente.

S: Amor, estas bien?. (preocupada)

Q: (se seca la cara y abre).Si…ahora. (suspira). San yo se que Britt es tu amiga…y pensé que también era la mia. Pero estuve a punto de saltarle encima y golpearle la cara. No paraba de desafiarme cada vez que se te acercaba.

Santana no sabia si contarle que Britt intento besarla, por lo alterada que estaba. Pero era mejor que se lo contara. No queria tener ni el mas minino secreto que arruinara lo bien que estaban.

S: Tengo que admitir que la note con una actitud distinta. Y…(decide contarle) intento besarme cuando la acompañe abajo.

Q: (colorada de la furia) Yo sabía.

S: (le toma la cara para calmarla y la mira a los ojos) Q…tranquila, no voy a dejar que nadie nos separe. Nunca te lastimaría. Le deje en claro que te amo y que solo siento una gran amistad por ella.

Q:(le sonríe) Yo confío ciegamente en ti, pero no en ella. Conozco ese tipo de mirada. Es la segunda vez que le aclaras e intenta besarte. La próxima…

S: (la besa con amor) Eres tan hermosa. Hagamos una cosa. Vayamos a tu depa, cocino unas pastas deliciosas y después comemos el postre…(le guiña el ojo de forma sexy).

Q: (no puede evitar sonrojarse) Tu si sabes como calmarme. (la toma de la cintura).

Se abrazan y se besan. Kurt y Rachel las miran enternecidos. Santana toma algo de ropa y luego se van.

Llegan al Depa. Santana comienza a preparar unos deliciosos spaghetti. Quinn hacia de asistente. Cada vez que Santana cocinaba, Quinn se la quedaba observando, imaginando que vivían juntas.

La cena, como acostumbraba Santana, había estado deliciosa. Y el postre…ni hablar. Cada vez que hacían el amor sentían que habían nacido para estar juntas. Sus cuerpos congeniaban perfectamente. Habían pasado una noche hermosa.

Los rayos de sol del Miércoles iluminaban los cuerpos abrazados de Santana y Quinn. Quienes dormían profundamente. Eran las 9 am. Hoy era el gran día que se reunían nuevamente "las troubletones". A las 15 hs debían estar en el estudio para grabar.

Después de 2 horas se levantan. Santana se toma una ducha mientras Quinn prepara un desayuno liviano, ya que no tenían mucha hambre. Café con dos tostadas de salvado cada una.

Santana sale de la ducha, se pone la bata y se dirige a la cocina para desayunar con su novia. Quinn le da el café y sonríe al mirarle el cuello. Santana la mira curiosa.

S: (bebiendo el café) Que significa esa sonrisa sospechosa? (curiosa)

Q: (la mira de forma picara) Es que…creo que deje un recuerdo en tu cuello.

S: (se levanta y se mira en el espejo del baño) Ah….que atrevida. No importa porque son marcas de amor.(vuelve y la besa).

Terminan de desayunar. Santana empieza a acomodar y ahora Quinn va a ducharse.

Ya eran las 14hs. Mercedes estaban en el estudio preparando todo. Brittany estaba también ya que se estaba quedando en lo de Mercedes. Mercedes observa que Brittany estaba con el celular mandándose mensajes con alguien. Estaba rara desde que llego.

M: Todo bien Britt?…digo porque andas con el celular como loca.(intrigada).

BR: Emmm…si todo bien. (haciéndose la desentendida). Necesitas que ayude en algo?.

M: (sonriendo) No ya esta todo listo para cuando lleguen las chicas.

Entran Kurt y Rachel. Le habían preguntado a Mercedes si podían presenciar la grabación. Tres en punto llegan Santana y Quinn. Saludan a todos.

Kurt sonrie al ver la evidente marca de "amor" que le había dejado Quinn. Y no puede evitar decir algo.

K: San…creo que te mordio una vampiriza.(mirando a Q levantando una ceja).

Santana mira a Quinn y ambas se ponen coloradas. Mercedes y Rachel rien. Y Brittany rie pero de forma falsa.

S:(cambiando de tema). Bueno Mer…cuando nos digas….

Q: Estamos listas.

Empiezan a grabar la canción.

Mercedes ya había grabado sus partes antes. Ahora tenia que grabar algunas partes con las chicas. Y ellas sus partes juntas. Santana tenía una estrofa sola aparte. Se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Haciendo una de las cosas que más aman. Cantar. Y encima para colaborar con su amiga.

Tras tres horas de grabación terminan. Poul, el productor, queda totalmente satisfecho al escucharlas. Sentía que había conseguido el sonido que necesitaba. Ahora venia el proceso de masterizacion que seria la semana entrante.

Para festejar van a tomar unos tragos a un alfter que Kurt conocía. Rachel y Mercedes estaban alegres bromeando con Kurt. Santana y Quinn estaban entre beso y beso bromeando con los chicos. Y Brittany no paraba de usar su celular. Kurt se da cuenta y la mira de manera sospechosa.

S: (al oido a Q) Amor …voy al baño. Ya vuelvo.

Q: Ok, linda.

Brittany observa esto y hace como que alguien la llama al celular y se aleja para escuchar. Pero se dirige al baño.

S: (lavandose las manos) Britt…? No te vi entrar.

BR: (se acerca de forma sugerente) Yo si te vi.

Santana queda apoyada sobre la pared. Brittany apoya sus manos como para que no escape.

En la barra.

Quinn mientras habla con Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel se da cuenta que Brittany no esta.

Q: (comenzando a sospechar) Oigan…donde esta Britt?

R: Yo la vi salir hablando por su celular.

Q: (imaginando donde estaba) Ahora si la mato.

Quinn se dirige furiosa al baño. Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes corren detrás de ella.

Estaba por entrar pero escucha la voz de Santana.

S: Britt, basta de este jueguito. Y hablamos, amo a Q. No arruines lo que tuvimos y nuestra amistad. (un poco sacada de onda).

BR: No me voy a rendir. (la besa)

Quinn entra y ve como Santana la empuja a Brittany. Salta sobre Brittany y caen al piso. Santana toma a Quinn. Rachel y Mercedes sostienen a Brittany. Kurt observa el celular de Brittany en el piso, sin dudarlo lo toma y comprueba su sospecha, al ver un mensaje de Tina:

_T: Y Britt…? Funciono la estrategia que te dije del baño?._

K: Asíque Tina te estaba asesorando. (le dice a Britt).

Todas voltean y lo miran. Kurt lee los mensajes. Santana mira a Brittany sin poder creerlo. Brittany intenta acercarse.

S: (dolida se aleja) No lo puedo creer. Si había una persona por la cual ponía mis manos en el fuego eras tu…(se acerca a Q). Quiero irme de aquí.

Q:(le toma la mano) Si, vamos.

Llegan al depa de Quinn.

S: Amor…quiero que sepas que yo no la quise besar.(no quería que pensara otra cosa).

Q:(le toma la cara) Tranquila, lo se. Escuche todo, y vi como la alejaste. Aparte de que confío en ti.

Se besan.

S: Te amo princesa. (sonríe al ver una playera suye en la silla). Q me acabo de dar cuenta que ya prácticamente estoy viviendo contigo, jaja . Tal vez deba irme. No quiero invadirte.

Q:(la acerca) Estas loca. Me encanta que estés aquí. Me sentía sola antes. Te amo y me haces bien. (sonríe)

S: (la besa) Gracias amor. Voy a avisarles a Kurt y Rache que estoy bien. Así no se preocupan por como me fui. Si no se ponen pesados.

Mientras Santana habla con los chicos, Quinn va a su cuarto, abre su cajón. Saca un juego de llaves que había hecho y sonríe.


	21. Chapter 20

Hola a todos!

NUEVO CAP nada mas lindo que demostrarle a alguien lo que uno siente. Y que esa persona también lo haga. Que sea reciproco.

PROXIMO CAP FINAL DE TEMPORADA...

- Se viene la final de las nacionales. Podrá este "New directions" repetir el titulo conseguido por los "irreemplazables" New directions. Que peso!

- Parece que San y Q están por perdonar a Britt. Pero perdonaran a Tina?.

- Santana tiene una sorpresa para Quinn.

Cuanto drama !

Saludos

Espero que les guste el CAP

Gracias por leer :)

**CAPITULO 19**

Santana despierta y estira su brazo buscando a Quinn. Al sentir que no esta se levanta y se dirige a la cocina. Ve una nota sobre la mesa y un plato con galletas.

_Q: Buenos días hermosa!. Fui a anotarme para el semestre. No quise despertarte, te veías tan tierna. Mas tarde estoy allí. Te amooooo! :)_

_PD: Aunque no lo creas te deje preparadas unas galletas. Espero que estén ricas. :)_

Santana sonríe y toma una galleta. Sorprendentemente estaba deliciosa. Quinn ya no era la niña mimada que le hacían todo. Tal vez para cualquiera preparar una galleta era algo mínimo. Pero Santana lo valoraba muchísimo siendo ella.

Se prepara un café, enciende la radio y toma asiento en la mesa. Toma otra galleta. Comienza a pensar lo bien que se sentía despertar al lado de Quinn o, el simple detalle de dejar una nota, que se preocupen por ti. Se sentía …correcto.

De repente suena su celular quitándola de sus pensamientos. Era Sean.

SR: Hola Santana!, espero no haberte despertado.(amablemente).

S: No…ya estaba despierta, no soy de levantarme tarde.

SR: Ok…bueno. Queria comentarte que tengo lista la cancion. Obviamente quiero que la escuches y me des tu opinión para ver si le hacemos algunos cambios o no. A las 15 hs te parece bien?.

S:(con cara de felicidad) Si…claro. A las 15hs estoy allí.

SR: Bueno…te espero. Saludos a Quinn. Bye.

S: Bye.

Santana corta y comienza a saltar de felicidad. Le marca a Quinn.

Q: (mira que eran San y hace un gesto de silencio a alguien) Hola amor!. Te gusto mi sorpresa.

S: (sonriendo) Me encanto. Estaba deliciosa. Tengo que contarte algo….me llamo Sean. Tiene listo el tema. A las 15 tengo que estar en la productora. Vienes?

Q: Obvio ….pero tendre que ir directo de aquí. No sabes la cola que hay para anotarse. (sonrie de forma nerviosa).

S: (conocía esa risa nerviosa) Ok, nos vemos allá hermosa. (con cara de extrañada).

Santana corta. Luego acomoda un poco. Y se dirige a tomar una ducha.

Quinn corta.

Q: Hay dios! Espero que no haya sospechado, San es muy intuitiva.(dice nerviosa). Quedo bien entonces?.

SR: (le hace gesto de OK) Perfecto Quinn, tu voz y las de Santana juntas son pura música. No podría haber llamado a alguien mejor para las segundas voces de su canción.

Sean la había llamado cuando salía de anotarse en el semestre. Y sin dudarlo había ido directo a la productora.

Q: Genial!(con cara de felicidad) Bueno ahora me voy a si no sospecha. Gracias Sean.

SR: Por favor. Gracias a ti. Le va a encantar a Santana. Nos vemos al rato entonces.

Quinn toma su celular y le marca a su amigo de Yale que trabaja como Barman en "DREAM ON". Le pide unos pases para ir al boliche y hacerle una fiesta a Santana. Su amigo le dice que lo de por hecho. Inmediatamente al cortar les envía un mensaje a Rachel, Kurt, y Mercedes, para avisarles. Mercedes le dice que si al instante. Rachel y Kurt estaban anotándose en NYADA. Al recibir el mensaje le dicen obviamente que iban. De paso Rachel le comenta que se estaban anotando en el semestre.

Como Quinn debía hacer tiempo y NYADA no estaba muy lejos, le pregunta si podían encontrarse a tomar un café. Rachel le contesta que si.

Aparte de la fiesta sorpresa Quinn tenía planeada otra sorpresa. Que incluía un llavero.

Eran las 14:20. Santana se encontraba en su auto yendo hacia la productora. Tenía una mezcla de sensaciones. Esa canción, que desnudaba sus emociones, podría significar el inicio de su carrera.

Quinn se encontraba en un café con Rachel. Kurt no había ido porque debia ir a buscar a Blaine a la estación. Como había terminado los exámenes se iba a quedar hasta las nacionales.

Q: Rache …gracias por hacerme compañía. Necesitaba hacer tiempo. Y también por ayudarme con la fiesta sorpresa.(sonríe).

R: Hay Q… no tienes que agradecer nada. Ustedes son mis amigas, y es tan lindo verlas juntas. Nunca la vi sonreír tanto a San. Se que le van a gustar ambas sorpresas. (refiriéndose a los coros y la propuesta). Es mas imagino su cara en ambos casos, jaja.

Q:(comenzando a ponerse nerviosa) Hay….no me hagas poner mas nerviosa.

R: Y…como planeas proponerle vivir juntas. Es un paso muy importante.(curiosa)

Q: Lo se. Pero nunca me sentí tan segura. Cuando estoy con ella se siente…correcto.(le brillan los ojos). Creo que luego de festejar, cuando estemos tranquilas.

R: Hay que emoción! (con cara de felicidad).

Al ver que eran casi las 15 hs pagan los cafés y Quinn se dirige hacia la productora.

Santana acababa de llegar. Estaciona y se toma unos segundos, dejando escapar un suspiro para relajarse. Entra a la productora, saluda a la recepcionista y sube por el ascensor. Al bajar le llega un mensaje de Quinn.

_Q: Amor, estoy llegando. :)_

Santana sonríe y se tranquiliza un poco al saber que Quinn iba a estar a su lado. Ve de lejos a Sean, que le hace señas de que entre.

SR: Hola San!. Como estas? (la abraza amablemente).

S: Hola Sean!. Ansiosa, nerviosa….

SR: Ja ja, es normal. Buenos, quieres que lo ponga ya?.(sabiendo que faltaba Q)

S: Podemos esperar unos minutos?. Q me mando mensaje que estaba llegando.

Santana miraba ansiosa la puerta. Hasta que finalmente Quinn llega. Ambas cruzan miradas y se sonríen de una forma tierna. Cualquiera que las veía podía darse cuenta que se amaban.

Q: Perdón por la tardanza.(besa a San y saluda a Sean).

SR: Ok, listas? (dirigiéndose a poner play).

Ambas dicen que si. Santana se sienta en una silla al lado de Sean. Quinn se queda parada con su espalda apoyada en la pared, ya que quería observar a Santana.

Empieza a sonar la canción e inmediatamente Santana cierra los ojos. Sentía como se le ponía la piel de gallina. No podía creer que estuviera escuchando su canción, su voz.

Al llegar a la segunda parte de la canción Quinn comienza a ponerse nerviosa. Ya que en esta parte del estribillo estaban sus segundas voces. Santana esuchaba muy atenta. Llega nuevamente el estribillo, y se sorprende al oir otra voz. Sonaban muy bien junto a la suya. Creaban una hermosa armonía. Pero se queda un momento. Algo le había llamado la atención de esa voz. Le generaba una sensación de tranquilidad. Y familiaridad.

S: Esa voz…un momento.(hablando consigo misma).

Lentamente dirige su mirada a Quinn. Ambas conectan sus miradas. Santana se de cuenta que era su voz. Le sonríe emocionada. Quinn se emociona. No podía seguir conteniéndose

La canción termina. Santana se para frente a Quinn.

S: (le acaricia la mejilla) Gracias amor. Me sorprendiste.

Q: Estaba tan nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que no te guste.

S: Estas loca. Me encanto. Es el toque de perfección que necesitaba.

Q: (sonríe) La canción ya era perfecta. Porque aparte de tener la valentía de mostrar lo que sientes, estoy segura de que el mensaje le va a llegar a mucha gente. (le toma la cara). A mi me llego al alma..

Se besan demostrándose cuanto se aman. Sean y el sonidísta aplauden.

SR: (se acerca) Perdón no quiero interrumpir. Santana, realmente pienso que tienes un gran futuro. Por lo que me tome el atrevimiento de pedir una reunión con el presidente de Sonic Music. (le sonríe).

Santana mira a Quinn sin poder creerlo. Quinn le sonríe y le toma la mano.

SR: Pero me gustaría, presentarle dos temas mas por lo menos, para endulzarse el oído. Por eso te quería preguntar si tienes alguno otro.

S: (no caia) Emmm…..tengo algunas cosas escritas. Pero nada terminado. Puedo ponerme a trabajar en eso.

SR: Ok, tenemos tiempo todavía. Tu avísame cuando tengas masomenos algo armado y vamos viendo. Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes. Ah…y creo que esta demás decirte que quiero ser tu productor musical.(le dice alegre).

S: Wow…Sean…yo…Muchas gracias.

SR: Gracias a ti. Hace bastante estoy buscando una voz que pueda cautivar. Alguien que tenga luz propia. Yo te agradezco y también le agradezco a Mer…tenia razón. Y también te agradezco Quinn, quedo hermosa tu voz con la de Santana. Buenos …las dejo irse. Avísame cuando tengas algo.

Santana lo abraza totalmente agradecida. Quinn también. Se dirigen al departamento de Quinn.

Entrando al depa.

S: (abraza y besa a Q) Hoy es uno de los días mas felices que tuve. Y escuchar tu voz en mi canción hace que sea más perfecto este día.

Q: (emocionada) Hay amor…te mereces esto y mucho más. Ya te imagino tocando en el Madison Square Garden. Hey…porque no llamas a tu madre y le cuentas.

S:(ríe por lo del Madison) Tienes razón, ya mismo la llamo.

Q: Eso si, no tardes mucho que tenemos que arreglarnos para la noche.(le guiña un ojo).

S: (la mira curiosa) Salimos a algún lado?.

Q: Claro, tenemos que festejar todo esto. Vamos a " Dream On" . Vienen Rache, Kurt, Blaine y Mer.

S: Hay amor, creo que te estoy convirtiendo en una fiestera, jaja. Te amo! (se acerca y la besa).

Eran las 22hs. Quinn y Santana estaban dentro del boliche, en la barra esperando a los chicos. De lejos ven que se acercan.

BL: Holas hermosas! (las abraz S)

Ambas lo abarzan.

BL: Como estan mis Quinntana?

Santana y Quinn se miran con cara de "de que esta hablando". Al igual que Mercedes y Rachel. Kurt rie ya que ambos las habían apodado asi.

BL: Porque me ven así. Oh por favor…hace falta que lo explique. Si ya existe, Klaine, Finchel. Ustedes son Quinntana!. Por cierto se nos ocurrió a Kurt y a mi.(dice orgulloso).

Todos rien. Rachel y Mercedes saludan a Santana y Quinn. Piden unos tragos en la barra. Rachel se queda hablando con Quinn, Blaine y Kurt. Mercedes se acerca a Santana.

M: Así que alguien ya tiene su tema? (haciéndole caras a San).

Rachel, Kurt y Blaine se acercan curiosos. Quinn sonríe.

S: (un poco intimidada por como la miraban). Si…fue genial. Gracias por venir a festejar. Aunque me cueste un poco admitirlo, (sonríe) los quiero. Ya dejen de mirarme asi.

R: (la abraza emocionada) Hay San, Quinn esta sacando tu lado tierno.

Santana pone cara de "quítenmela". Los demás ríen.

S: Mer…debo agradecerte. Tuviste mucho que ver con esta oportunidad.

M: San …somos familia. (tomándole la mano). Y tienes un talento impresionante. Tu y yo vamos a ser las nuevas divas.

Ambas se sonríen. De repente empieza a sonar la canción de Kesha "Die Young".

K: Amo esta canción! (entusiasmado) Vamos ya a bailar!

Se van todos a la pista a bailar. Se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Estuvieron hasta las 2 a.m. Kurt, Blaine y Rachel se fueron juntos. Mercedes se toma un remis.

Santana y Quinn se dirigen en el auto de Santana al depa de Quinn.

A Quinn le llega un mensaje de Rachel.

_R: Hay amiga! Mucha suerte, se que a San le va a encantar la propuesta. :)_

S: (la mira curiosa al ver que sonríe) Todo bien ?

Q:(tratando de disimular) S…si…era Rache que llegaron bien.

Santana sabia que algo más pasaba. Conocía bien a Quinn.

Llegan al depa. Quinn hace como que necesita ir al baño y entra rápido al cuarto. Santana la mira extrañada, pero sale de sus pensamientos al sonarle el celular. Brittany le había mandado un mensaje.

_BR: San, me entere lo de tu canción. Muero de ganas por escucharla. Se que ahora estas enojada conmigo. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Y espero verte en las finales de las nacionales. Te quiero…_

Santana lee el mensaje y siente nostalgia. Estaba enojaba con Brittany, y le iba a costar perdonarla, pero era una buen persona. Tal vez de a poco podría perdonarla.

Quinn estaba tardando mucho por lo que Santana decide ir a ver por que tardaba. Entra y ve que saca algo del cajón y lo esconde.

S: Q? (mirandola curiosa).

Q: San…me asustaste. Te sonó el celular? (cambiando de tema).

S: Si, era Britt pidiendo disculpas…(la miraba extrañada).

Q: Si mas le vale! (enojada)

S: Sabes que es una buena persona, se desubico y me va a costar volver a tener la misma relación. (se acerca) Q estas rara, que pasa?.

Q: Emmm….(nerviosa).

S: Por dios no me asustes.

Q: (suspira) San, desde que estamos juntas siento que cada día es hermoso. Antes estaba malhumorada. Triste. Me sentía como un objeto que a los demás les gustaba mostrar. (le toma las manos). Pero tú me devolviste la alegría. El color a mis días. Y por primera vez siento que alguien se preocupa por mí. Que me demuestra que me ama.

Santana tenía su mirada fija en los ojos de Quinn. Le caían lágrimas ante sus palabras.

Quinn abre la mano izquierda de Santana , pone algo en ella y se la cierra.

Q: Santana López …quieres vivir conmigo?.(emocionada y nerviosa)

Santana abre su mano y ve una llave con un llavero que era un corazón con una Q. La mira a Quinn. Quinn no podía mas de los nervios.

S: (le susurra al oído) Acepto.

Santana se pone nuevamente frente a Quinn y le sonríe. Quinn la abraza súper emocionada.

S: (le toma la cara) Q, desde que estamos juntas siento que todo esta bien. Siento que estábamos destinadas. Se siente correcto, natural. Despertar a tu lado es lo único que necesito para ser feliz. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos color miel. Tú eres mi fuerza. Te amo!.

Q: (con una cara de enamorada inevitable) Yo también te amo López!

Se besan con todo el amor que sienten. Y se entregan bajo la luz de la luna que asomaba por la ventana.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos!**

**SEASON FINALE**

**Como un digno final de Temporada, es largo y pasan muchas cosas.**

**AVISO:**

**VA A HABER SEGUNADA TEMPORADA DE "ESAMOR"….QUINNTANA PARA RATO.**

**PROXIMO DOMINGO ! :)**

**Y MAS…..**

**SE VIENE UN SPIN OFF DE…NAYA Y DIANNA. ********UNA VEZ POR SEMANA! **

**********ESTEN ATENTOS.**

**A LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE LAS "QUINNTANA" Y EL SPIN OFF"RIVERAGRON" :P**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FINALES DE TEMPORADA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**SALUDOS :)**

**CAPITULO 20**

Sábado 4 a.m. Quinn y Santana estaban durmiendo placidamente. De repente comienza a llover muy fuerte, provocando que Santana se despierte. Se sienta en la cama y dirige su mirada hacia Quinn, que por lo visto no se había enterado de la tormenta ya que dormía como un bebe. Ante esto Santana sonríe y le besa la frente.

Como la tormenta era cada vez más fuerte, decide levantarse para verificar que las ventanas estén bien cerradas. Al comprobar que todo estaba bien, va hacia la heladera y toma un vaso con agua. Se dirige nuevamente al cuarto, pero se detiene al observar las cajas que contenían sus pertenencias en el living. Se había mudado oficialmente el viernes por la tarde, por lo que no había llegado a desempacar todo.

Mientras observa las cajas comienza a sentir la necesidad de escribir. Es verdad lo que dicen, que la inspiración aparece en los momentos menos pensados. Había una melodía en su cabeza que no paraba de sonar, y muchas palabras. Lentamente cierra la puerta del cuarto y enciende la luz del comedor.

Toma un lápiz, unas hojas, se sienta en la mesa y comienza a escribir. Esta vez la melodía era suave. Básicamente describía como se dio todo con Quinn. De a poco, conociéndose, aunque ya se conocían, pero de otra forma. Mientras escribía frases como: _"It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right. I've never opened up to anyone,_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight…", _entre podía dejar de sonreír, y dejar caer alguna que otra lagrima, pero de felicidad.

9 a.m. Los rayos del sol asomaban por el cuarto. Quinn al sentir su calor comienza a despertar. Estira su brazo buscando a Santana, pero al no sentirla se sienta repentinamente refregándose los ojos. Se dirige hacia el baño, no estaba. Toma un saco y se dirige hacia el comedor.

Se encuentra con una imagen que la lleno de amor. Santana estaba sentada con su cabeza de constado recostada sobre su brazo derecho en la mesa. En su mano izquierda tenia un lápiz y sobre la mesa habían varias hojas. Quinn sentía curiosidad por leer lo que había en ellas, pero no le parecía correcto. Decide ir lentamente a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Pone el desayuno en la mesa, café y galletitas. Le besa la frente a Santana y le coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja. Santana comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Q: Buenos días hermosa! (sonriendo)

S: Ya es de día? (bostezando) Buenos días amor! (la besa).

Q: Hace cuanto estas aquí? (se sienta al lado bebiendo café y comiendo una galleta).

S: (tomando café) Me desperté por la tormenta a eso de las 4 para ver que este todo cerrado. Dormías como un bebé. (dice de forma graciosa).

Q: (rie) Ni me entere, jeje. Me acabo de dar cuenta porque al abrir la ventana vi que la calle estaba húmeda. Pero veo que estuviste ocupada.(mirando las hojas).

S: Ah, si. Tuve uno de esos momentos de inspiración y no pude parar. Espero que no hayas espiado, eh! (le roba la galleta y le saca la lengua).

Q: Hey!(sonríe) No te voy a negar sentí curiosidad. Pero tenia miedo de que me veas y al darte cuenta despierte a "Snix".

S: Jaja, es imposible que tu la despiertes. Solo lo logran el hobbit y Finnkestein, entre otros.

Ambas ríen y se besan.

Los días pasaron rápidos entre la mudanza de Santana, la planificación de algunos cambios en el depa, ya que ahora el hogar era de ambas. Les resultaba raro caer en que vivían juntas, como novias. Aunque Santana estaba mas allí que en el depa con Kurt y Rachel.

Casi todas las noches Santana se despertaba y escribía, no podía evitarlo. Algunas de ellas Quinn despertaba y se quedaba un rato observándola con cara de enamorada. O le preparaba un café, la besaba y la dejaba tranquila con su inspiración. Lo que Quinn no sabia es que parte de su inspiración era ella.

Finalmente llego el día de las finales de las Nacionales. La competencia empezaba a las 18 hs. Pero debían estar antes para conseguir buenos lugares, aunque al ser los que consiguieron el titulo el año anterior no habría problema.

Eran las 17hs. De apoco iban llegando los que lograron consagrar a New Directions el año anterior. Habían quedado en encontrarse en la puerta para luego ir a los vestidores a desearles suerte a los chicos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Rachel, Finn y Kurt. Luego Puck y Mike. Todos se saludan. Solo faltaban Quinn, Santana y Mercedes. Santana y Quinn pasaban a buscar a Mercedes.

P: Chicos, donde están las tortolitas y Mer?.

M: Aquí estamos ! (lo abraza a Puck)

Todos las saludan. Cada vez que se encontraban estaban súper felices. Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos. Eran realmente una familia. Siempre estaban para el otro.

Puck observa que Santana y Quinn estaban de la mano y las mira con una sonrisa a punto de hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios.

S: Ni te atrevas puckerman. (intuyendo que podría comentar).

Quinn sonrie. Amaba cuando Santana se ponía protectora.

R: Chicos, acaban de anunciar que ya se puede entrar. Empieza en 15 minutos.

Todos entran al auditorio. Al entrar no pueden evitar emocionarse recordando el titulo que habían logrado. Santana siente como Quinn aprieta fuerte su mano. Amabas se miran sonriendo. Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes se miran y se abrazan. Finn , Puck y Mike también.

Sus asientos estaban detrás de New directions. Al sentarse ven como van entrando el Profesor Shue y los chicos. Entre ellos, Tina, Artie, Sam, Blaine y Brittany. Al pasar Brittany la mira a Santana con una sonrisa triste. Santana la mira sintiéndose también un poco triste, y mira a Quinn quien se da cuenta y le sonríe en señal de que iba a estar todo bien. La ultima en pasar a sentarse fue Tina, quien caminaba creyéndose Beyoncé. Kurt mira a Rachel con cara de "quien se cree". Pero aparte de esto Kurt estaba enojado con ella no solo por haberle llenado la cabeza a Brittany, sino también por otra cosa.

La competencia estaba por empezar. New directions cantaba al final. Por lo que debían prepararse cuando cantara el anteúltimo club. La competencia iba a estar difícil, ya que los rivales era, "Los Warblers", quien siempre fueron dignos rivales, y "The Hoosierdaddies" son su cantante estrella Frida Romero, muy elogiada en las otras competiciones. New directions ya no tenia el potencial de voces que aportaban Santana, Rachel y Mercedes. Por lo que iban a tratar darle un poco más de baile, aprovechando a Brittany.

Los Warblers ya se encontraban terminando su presentación con su última canción "Whistle de Flo Rida". Primero habían cantado "Stand de Lenny Kravitz" y luego "Glad You Came de The Wanted".

Ahora era el turno de The Hoosierdaddies, por lo que New Directions debía ir tras bastidores a prepararse, ya que luego seguían ellos. New directions, incluyendo a los que los consagraron el año anterior, se dirigen a los vestidores. Mientras tanto "The Hoosierdaddies" interpretaría "Clarity Zedd feat. Foxes "Wings de Little Mix" y "Tonight de Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo".

Ya estaban todos tras bastidores preparándose. Realmente iba a estar difícil la decisión de los jueces. Todos se reúnen en el centro para comenzar la charla previa. El profesor Shue estaba por hablar pero Brittany lo interrumpe.

BR: Disculpe profesor Shue, pero necesito decir algo. Antes que nada estoy feliz de haber llegado hasta acá con ustedes. Son todos muy buenos amigos y seria genial volver a lograr el titulo que conseguimos el año anterior con mucho trabajo. Pero hay otra cosa que necesito decir (mira a San). San me porte muy mal contigo, con ambas (mirando también a Q). No puedo soportar estar peleadas, después de todo lo que vivimos. Nos conocemos de pequeñas y fuiste mi primer amor. Eso nunca lo voy a olvidar. Y si…sigo amándote. Fui egoísta. Y espero que puedas perdonarme San. Que ambas puedan hacerlo. Por que son mis mejores amigas, "The unhonly trinity" no se puede romper. (se acerca lentamente a ambas).

S: Britt, yo no voy a dejar de quererte nunca. Me dolió mucho lo que hiciste. Tu también fuiste mi primer amor. Y eres una de las personas que mas me conoce. Por eso me sentí decepcionada. Esa no eras tú. Pero (le toma la mano) también te conozco y se que eres una buena persona, y amiga. Y te quiero en mi vida. En nuestra vida (toma la mano de Q para que se acerque).

BR: (emocionada) San, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Sin ti en mi vida no se que haría, seria un unicornio muy triste. Mas ahora que voy a estar también en NY. (mira a Q) Q perdón por haber tenido esa actitud de bitch. Que dices Q?, The unhonly trinity por siempre? (levanta el menique en cada mano ,uno hacia San y el otro hacia Q).

Santana toma el meñique izquierdo de Brittany y se sonrien. Miran curiosas a Quinn.

Q: (mira a ambas haciendose la pensativa) Y para siempre. (sonrie).

Brittany salta de felicidad y las tres se abrazan. Brittany estaba en el medio de ambas. Quinn mira a Santana, y Santana le dice "te amo"sin hablar, dibujándole una sonrisa a Quinn.

Todos los demás se ponen felices por ellas. A excepción de una que trata de cortar el clima armonioso.

T: Hay por favor…déjense de cursilerías. Britt no puedo creer lo débil que eres. Aceptar que prefiera a Q. Eres patetica. (con actitud de diva)

Santana estaba apunto de golpearla pero Quinn con ayuda de Puck y Brittany la toman.

S: Quien te crees que eres?. Si no te bajas del pony, te voy a bajar yo. No te voy a permitir que te metas con las personas que quiero. Te voy a enseñar un poco de disciplina de Lima Highs ! (forcejeando con Puck, Q, y Britt).

P: Ya San…no le des importancia. Dios de donde sacas tanta fuerza.( sosteniendola).

Q: Ya amor…no vale la pena. (se pone frente a San y le toma la cara).

Santana se detiene, agitada. La única que lograba calmarla era Quinn, por suerte pensó Puck. Brittany miraba enojada a Tina.

M: Tina ,tu no eras asi. (sacada de onda).

R: Es verdad, que decepción.(enojada)

T: (sonriendo de forma falsa) Ni siquiera se porque están todos ustedes aquí. No necesito su apoyo para ganar.

BL: Perdón?, necesito ?. Tú no eres solista. Somos un equipo.

T: Bueno …tu si eres un gran apoyo. (le guiña un ojo).

Kurt se pone furioso. Y ahora el intenta golpearla, dejando a todos impactados, ya que no esperaban una reacción así de Kurt. Esta vez Finn, Mercedes y Rachel lo sostienen.

Blaine le había contado que un día el estuvo enfermo y Tina se ofreció a comprarle los remedios. Cosa que le llamo la atención, pero eran amigos o eso creía. Tina le dio el remedio y luego Blaine se quedo dormido por lo mal que se sentía. Y al despertar se asusta y asombra al ver a Tina encima de él poniéndole una pomada en el pecho.

K: Por que no dejaron que San la golpee. No te acerques a Blaine me entendiste. Le contaste a Mike que intentaste propoasarte con el, eh!.(totalmente furioso).

Mike la mira totalmente sorprendido, al igual que todos los demas. Tina intenta acercarse a el, pero Mike se aleja. El clima había dejado de ser festivo. Todos a los gritos. El profesor Shue decide intervenir.

Mr. Shue: Chicos , por favor. (se pone en el medio del circulo). Que esta pasando aquí?. Ustedes no son así. Esta actitud no es la que nos llevo a conseguir el titulo el año pasado.

Todos comienzan a calmarse y mirarse tristes. Tina estaba apunto de hablar, pero el profesor Shue la interrumpe.

Mr. Shue: Tina, no digas nada más. Luego tú y yo vamos a tener una charla. (dice enojado). Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos. Mas allá de que me gustaría conseguir nuevamente el titulo, lo que quiero es que trabajen en equipo. Por que eso fue lo que siempre nos diferencio de los demás.

Comienzan a llamarlos por el parlante ya que les tocaban presentarse. Se ponen nuevamente en círculo.

Mr. Shue: Ahora tratemos de pasarle bien. Vamos a disfrutar y hacer lo que sabemos.

Todos ponen las manos en el medio y gritan para darse fuerza.

Finalmente salen al escenario. Los demás miraban desde el público junto al profesor Shue. El repertório era: "Hall Of Fame de The Script's ","I Love It de Icona Pop" y "All or Nothing".

Todo parecía ir bien al finalizar el primer tema. Pero al cantar la segunda canción Sugar y Tina se chocan. La única que estaba logrando lucirse era Brittany con su baile. Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Puck y Mike se miraban y no los reconocían. Hasta Blaine estaba desganado.

Al finalizar suben los otros dos Clubs al escenario para esperar los resultados. El tercer lugar lo consiguen los "Wablers". Todos los chicos, incluyendo al profesor Shue, se toman las manos nerviosos. En el público Santana, Quinn y los demás hacen lo mismo. A pesar de las peleas, como había dicho el profesor Shue, eran una familia y querían que ganen.

PR: Y finalmente los ganadores de este año son…"The Hoosierdaddies"!.

El presentador se acerca al profesor Shue y le entrega el trofeo de 2do lugar. Todos estaban un poco tristes, pero pensándolo bien era justo. Los antiguos New directions se acercan a los chicos para consolarlos, y se dirigen a los bastidores para cambiarse.

Brittany se queda unos minutos sentada en el escenario. Ya no había público. Quinn observa a Santana, que miraba a Brittany.

Q: Ve a hablar con ella, te necesita. (le sonrie). Pero antes…(le indica que le de un beso).

S: (sonríe y la besa) Ya vuelvo amor.

Santana se acerca lentamente a Brittany y se sienta al lado en la escalera.

BR: No era lo mismo sin ustedes. (mira a San). Pero que estén ahí apoyándonos fue lindo. Que tu estés me hace bien Santy. (se apoya en su hombro). Gracias por perdonarme. No soportaba un segundo mas estar así. Y ahora que vamos a estar en la misma ciudad no soportaría no verte. Eres mi mejor amiga. (emocionada) Y Q también es una buena amiga.

S: (la abraza) Britt, ya paso. Me alegra que entiendas que amo a Q. Y que eso no significa que no este cuando me necesites. Ambas vamos a estar. (se para) Ahora vamos con los demás.

Se dirigen donde estaban todos. Quinn mira a Santana que estaba con Brittany, abrazadas pero como amigas. Brittany se acerca a Quinn y le sonríe. Quinn le devuelve la sonrisa y se abrazan. Santana las mira feliz.

Unas horas más tarde se fueron a comer pizzas a un pub. Aunque no habían ganado estaban contentos de estar todos juntos. Estaban todos pasandola de maravilla. Los presentes eran : Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Mike, Blaine, Brittany, Sugar y Artie.

De repente Santana recibe un llamado a su celular y se levante para hablar. Quinn la mira extrañada. Santana vuelve y le habla a Quinn al oido.

S: Q debemos irnos.(le da la mano para que se levante)

Q: Pero…paso algo malo?. (no entendía)

Los chicos las miran y comienzan a pedirles que no se fueran, que era temprano. Menos Rachel y Kurt que sabían de que iba el tema.

R: Bueno chicas, después hablamos.(le sonrí San).

K: Yo si fuera tu iría Q. (le guiña un ojo).

Santana los mira con cara de "cállense". Quinn los mira con cara de "que onda?". Ambas toman sus chaquetas y se van saludando rápido a todos. Suben al auto de Santana. Quinn la miraba intrigada. San

Q: San…(San no la deja terminar).

S: Ya casi llegamos.

Santana detiene el auto y le venda los ojos a Quinn, para que no se de cuenta de a donde iban. Estaban a una cuadra del bar donde trabaja Santana " Coyote Ugly".

Santana detiene el auto.

S: Q …tranquila. Ya vuelvo.

Baja del auto y se dirige a la puerta. El encargado le dice que estaba todo listo y le da las llaves. Santana le agradece y vuelve al auto a buscar a Quinn.

Q: San..? (un poco asustada).

S: Aquí estoy. Tranquila amor.(abre la puerta y la ayuda a bajar).

Quinn caminaba lento, ya que tenia los ojos vendados. Santana la llevaba de con cuidado, un poco nerviosa. Entrar al bar. Quinn escucha una música lenta de fondo. Santana cierra bien las puertas. Y le quita la venda.

Santana le había pedido ayuda a sus compañeras para que lo decoren con velas y unas luces con clima romántico. Quinn no reaccionaba.

S: Te gusta amor!

Q: (emocionada) San…me encanta. Hiciste esto por mi?.

S: (le toma la cara) Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Santana le toma la mano y la lleva hacia una silla frente al escenario.

S: Hay algo que quiero que escuches. Es lo que sentí y siento desde que me di cuenta que te amo.

Quinn se sienta ya emocionada y la mira enamorada. Santana se acerca al piano y empieza a tocar y cantar.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

Quinn sentía como caían sus lágrimas. Sentía cada palabra que decía Santana.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

Santana al decir esta frase la mira a Quinn y le sonríe, emocionada.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

Al finalizar la canción Quinn sube al escenario y se acerca a Santana. Santana se para. Ambas estaban muy emocionadas.

S: Yo…desde que me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti. No podía dejar de pensarte. Morir en cada sonrisa que me dedicabas. Y siento que lo nuestro fue un proceso lento. Y se siente tan correcto que a veces tengo miedo.(la mira con los ojos llorosos).

Q:(con lagrimas en los ojos) Dios…siento que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho por todo lo que me haces sentir. San…tu haces cosas que nadie hizo por mi. Esta canción es hermosa. A veces siento que no te merez…

Santana la besa y le toma la cintura. Quinn al sentir sus labios la abraza por el cuello.

Q: Te amo Lopez!

S: Yo a ti Fabray !

Tomando unos tragos aprovechando que estaban solas en el bar. Quinn estaba sentada encima de Santana.

S: Amor me llamo mi madre que quiere que vayamos a cenar la semana que viene.

Q: Por supuesto. Muero de ganas de ver a mi suegrita.

Ambas se miran y rien.

S: Sabes de que muero de ganas yo en este momento. (la mira con lujuria).

Q: (se muerde el labio) Creo que de lo mismo que yo.

Se empiezan a besar con amor y pasión.


	23. Temporada 2 Cap 1

**Hola a todos!**

**PRIMER CAP DE LA 2DA TEMPORADA!**

**MUCHAS COSAS PASARAN EN ESTA TEMPORADA! :)**

**PROXIMO CAP… **Quinn finalmente se presentara como novia de Santana antes su suegra…..Que nervios!

Espero les guste el inicio de esta nueva temporada

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

"**AVISO**

**RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 1 TEMPORADA 2**

Santana y Quinn se encontraban viajando en el auto de Santana, camino a Ohio. Iban a cenar con la madre de Santana, y de paso visitar a sus amigos, y también Quinn a su madre.

Querían aprovechar el fin de semana, ya que la semana entrante Quinn empezaba a cursar y Santana iba a estar grabando la canción que le había escrito a Quinn y otra en la que estaba trabajando.

Habían salido temprano para evitar el transito habitual de los viernes. Pero parecía que esta vez la complicación sería el clima. El cielo comenzaba a ponerse negro y comenzaba a lloviznar. Quinn enciende la radio para saber si había algún alerta climático. Efectivamente en la radio confirman las sospechas de ambas.

S: (molesta) Maldición, si no es el transito es el clima.

Quinn la mira embobada. Amaba la cara que ponía Santana cuando se molestaba. Siempre se veía tan bella.

Q: (le acaricia la mejilla) Amor, tranquila. Estamos a mitad de camino. Tal vez lo mejor seria que busquemos algun lugar para pasar la noche. Asi no nos agarra la tormenta.

S: (le sonrie) Si, tienes razón. Le envías un mensaje a mi madre para decirle que vamos a pasar la noche en un hotel o cabaña, para no correr riesgos por el alerta. Y que llegaremos mañana por la media mañana masomenos?.

Q: (toma el celular de San) Claro.

Quinn comienza le envía el mensaje.

_Q: Hola Señora López, soy Quinn. Le queríamos avisar que vamos a llegar mañana por la media mañana. Como hay alerta climático decidimos pasar esta noche en algún hotel o cabaña, para no correr riesgos._

_ML: Gracias por avisarme Quinn!. Estaba apunto de preparar la cena. Entonces las espero mañana con un delicioso almuerzo. Y por favor dime Maribel nuerita. =). Tengan cuidado._

Quinn se sonroja al leer la respuesta de la madre de Santana. Ya sabía el nombre, pero sentía como si la tuviera que conocer nuevamente. Quería ganarse su respeto. Ya que era la madre de la persona que ama con todo su ser. Santana ya había pasado por esta situación con su madre. Ahora le tocaba a ella, estaba nerviosa pero feliz. La madre de Santana siempre fue muy buena onda.

Luego de unos minutos encuentran una estación donde deciden parar para cargar nafta y cenar algo en el bar. Mientras Santana cargaba nafta, Quinn estaba en el buffet ordenando algo para cenar y aprovechando la poca señal que tenia para buscar algún hotel o cabaña de la zona.

El clima estaba cada vez peor. Todavía no llovía fuerte, pero parecía inevitable.

Mientras comían los sándwiches en el buffet, Quinn logra encontrar la dirección de unas cabañas que estaban a 10 minutos de la estación en la que se encontraban. Le comenta esta a Santana, quien coincide en dirigirse a ese lugar.

Estaban terminando de cenar. Quinn comienza a sonreír mientras toma gaseosa. Como cuando uno se acuerda de algo que le causa pena. Esto llama la atención de Santana.

S: (intrigada) A que se debe esa misteriosa sonrisa?

Q: Es que…vas a pensar que es tonto. Siento como si fuera a conocer a tu madre por primera vez, y al conozco hace años. Me muero de los nervios (con cara de pena).

S: Hey..(le toma las manos) no es tonto. Como piensas que me sentí cuando almorzamos con tu madre. Es mas, me parece tierno que sientas eso. Y es normal. Antes éramos amigas …y algo de enemigas, jeje . Pero ahora eres mi hermosa novia. (le besa las manos)

Q: López, siempre sabes que decir.

S: Obviamente, hasta que te das cuenta. (dice de forma graciosa).

Q: (le tira un papel) Ya era raro no tener alguna frase humilde.

S: Hey!(se levante y la sorprende dándole un beso en la boca)

Ambas siguen bromeando unos instantes. Santana quería que Quinn se relajara y estuviera tranquila. Su madre siempre le decía: _Si tu estas feliz con la persona que amas, yo estoy feliz_. _Y no hay nada mas lindo para una madre que ver que amen bien a su hija. _Y todo eso era lo que estaba pasando, así que saldría todo bien.

Mientras se dirigen a la caja para pagar la cena, escuchan un trueno que las asusta, no solo a ellas, a todos los que estaban en la estación. Luego de este comienza a llover torrencialmente. Por suerte habían cargado nafta antes, pensó Santana.

Luego de esperar 5 minutos para ver si bajaba un poco la intensidad de la lluvia, se dan cuenta que eso no iba a pasar. Por lo que no les quedo otra que salir corriendo e inevitablemente empaparse, para meterse en el auto y dirigirse a las cabañas.

Ya en el auto Quinn toma un plano que tenia Santana en la guantera. Y la va guiando.

Ambas comenzaban a impacientarse. Estaban empapadas, comenzando a tener frío. Santana trataba de ir con cuidado, ya que la visibilidad era difícil. Y además había muchos posos. Ya que no estaban mas en la ruta. Era tierra el suelo. Barro. Quinn trataba de ser clara para que no se terminaran perdiendo.

Se estaban poniendo de mal humor.

Q: San…creo que tomaste el camino equivocado. Préstame atención. Vas lento.(irritada).

S: Eh? Bajale al tonito, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que me indicas.(enojada) Pero tengo que ir con cuidado.

Q: Si hicieras lo que digo no estaríamos perdidas.

S: Quieres manejar tu?.

Quinn comienza a mirar por la ventana y ve a lo lejos un gran terreno cercado con cabañas dentro. Suspira aliviada al ver que iban por el camino correcto.

Q: Vamos por el camino correcto. Acabo de ver varias cabañas. (viendo la cara de San enojada).

S: Ah, entonces no hice que nos perdiéramos.(dice irónica).

Se acercan al portón de entrada , rogando que quedaran habitaciones. Solo lo sabrían si les permitían entrar. Milagrosamente quedaba una habitación disponible. Sintieron un alivio al escucharlo. Les abren el portón y les indican hacia donde dirigirse y les dan la llave.

Iban en silencio medio enojadas por el mal humor que tenían. No solían discutir mucho. Pero cuando lo hacian les costaba un poco seder ya que ambas tenian en comun ser un poco orgullosas. Aunque sabian que había sido uan estupidez la discusión .

Llegan a la cabaña que les asignaron. Bajan del auto empapándose nuevamente. Toman sus cosas y entran. Al abrir la puerta quedan con la boca abierta. La cabaña era hermosa. Toda de madera, obviamente. Con chimenea, y ya estaba encendida. Dejan sus cosa en el sillón.

Quinn la comienza a recorrer. Suena el teléfono y atiende Santana. Le indican que cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en comunicarse. Santana les agradece. Al cortar se acerca a la chimenea. Quinn sale de la mini cocina y la observa. Se acerca.

Q: (se pone al lado de San) Lo siento, me porte como una tonta. Es que estoy nerviosa. (temía que siguiera enojada).

S:(la mira) Yo también me saque un poco. Somos explosivas.(sonríe).Lo siento. Ya vuelvo.(se dirige al baño).

Quinn observa como se dirige al baño. Se arrodilla frente a la chimenea frontando sus manos. Todavia no se había cambiado. Sentia que estaba arruinando el fin de semana por una estupidez.

Santana toma unos toallones del baño y se acerca a Quinn. Se agacha frente a ella y la sorprende pasandole el toallon, secandole el pelo. Qin la miraba y se enamoraba con cada cosa que hacia Santana. Como la protegia.

Q: San…lo siento.(se sentia culpable).

S: (se detiene con el toallon mirandola a los ojos) Q…ya paso. Fue una estupida discusión de pareja. Ambas somos muy temperamentales. Yo también me saque sin sentido. Aunque pensándolo bien, estabas un poco insoportable.(le saca la lengua)

Q:Hey!(la da un pequeño empujón de forma graciosa) Seria imposible no tener algún discusión de vez en cuando. Ahí estarían mal las cosa.

S: Es probable…Además debo admitir que a veces me gusta hacerte enojar un poquito. Porque te ves tan sexy con esa actitud.(le guiña un ojo).

Q: (levantando un ceja) Ah…ósea fue apropósito?. Me voy a vengar.

Quinn comienza a hacerle cosquillas. Santana intentaba evitarlas pero no podía. Era vulnerable a las cosquillas. Y su punto débil era en la cintura. Quinn obviamente sabía esto y comienza a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura. Santana la tenía atrapada con el toallon.

S: (agitada) Ya Q…., no mas cosquillas.

Q: (cansada) Si te detienes con el toallon. Me vas a decapitar.

Ambas se detienen quedando arrodilladas frente a la chimenea. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos, agitadas. Quinn tomándola de la cintura. Y Santana un poco mas arriba, sosteniendo el cuello de Quinn con el toallon.

Quinn extiende su mano derecha colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Santana le sonríe. No podían dejar de mirarse. Se sentían hipnotizadas. Santana comienza acercase, lentamente a los labios de Quinn. Quedando a centímetros se detiene y la mira a los ojos. Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos se sentía inmóvil. Eran hermosos. Pero aparte de ello, sentía sinceridad, amor. Quinn por su parte, cuando Santana la miraba sentía que moría de amor. Amaba cada facción de su cara. Y moría cada vez que la besaban esos labios.

Santana corta la distancia y comienza a besarla. Quinn lo acepta, sin objetar, y también la besa. Era un beso con amor, tierno. Santana suelta el toallon y con sus manos toma el rostro de Quinn. Quinn se incorpora un poco para quedar a la misma altura que Santana , y la atrae mas a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura. Se detiene pegando sus frentes.

Q: (mirandola a los ojos). Esto es tan romántico. El calor de la chimenea, la lluvia de fondo. No podríamos haber encontrado mejor lugar.

S:(sonríe ante el comentario) Amo que seas tan cursi. Y lo peor es que me haces amar ser cursi, cuando antes lo odiaba.

Q: Bueno…que puedo decir, soy irresistible. (le susurra en el oido a San).

Santana se muerde el labio al sentir la reparación de Quinn. La estaba provocando y le era imposible resistirse. Pero decide seguir el juego y comenzar ella a provocarla.

Quinn se da cuenta que Santana la mira de forma sugerente. Y cuando hacia eso no había vuelta atrás. Comenzaba el juego del amor.

Santana comienza a quitarse, lentamente, su remera y la tira a un costado. Quinn comienza a recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo de Santana, todavía mojado, ya que no se habían cambiado de ropa. Se detiene en sus hermosos pechos, cosa que Santana nota y sonríe, y luego en su abdomen marcado.

Quinn decide no quedarse atrás. Empuja lentamente a Santana haciendo que quede recostada en la alfombra. Se pone encima de ella, sentada. Lentamente se quita la remera.

Santana estaba hipnotizada observándola. Se incorpora quedando frente a Quinn, tomándola de la cintura, todavía encima de ella. Comienzan a besarse, pero esta vez de forma mas apasionada. Estaban hambrientas de amor. Se deseaban como nunca habían deseado a nadie. Pero no solo era deseo, era amor.

Quinn se detiene clavando su mirada en Santana, y comienza a desabrocharle el jean. Santana hace un movimiento para que se lo quite quedando solo en ropa interior.

Q: (a si misma) Es tan sexy, dios….como la amo.

Santana la besa, quitandola de sus pensamientos. Y la recuesta para quitarle ahora ella el jean a Quinn. Ahora ambas estaban en ropa interior. Santana comienza a besar el abdomen marcado de Quinn. Mientas hace esto provoca que Quinn gima.

S: (a si misma) Es tan sensual…amo el sabor de su piel. Todo.

Quinn ya se sentía muy excitada. Pero quería que ambas llegaran al mismo tiempo. Se incorpora quedando sentada, y toma el rostro de Santana. La acerca lentamente y comienzan a besarse. Mientras se besan Quinn le quita el corpiño. Y lentamente se dirige a su entre pierna. Provocando un gemido en Santana. Santana comenzaba a sentir que no iba a soportar mucho. También quería que llegaran al mismo tiempo. Santana le quita el corpiño a Quinn y comienza a besarle los pechos. Ambas no podían mas de la excitación. Sabían que estaban por llegar. Al mismo tiempo se dirigen a la entre pierna de cada una. Y mirándose a los ojos, con amor llegan juntas.

Santana se deja caer lentamente en la alfombra, con Quinn encima de ella, abrazadas. Estaban agotadas. Sintiendo como sus corazones comenzaban a relajarse. El calor y la luz del fuego de la chimenea iluminaban sus cuerpos desnudos.

Quinn, quien tenía su cabeza apoyaba en el pecho de Santana, se incorpora apoyando su codo a un costado, y la mira a Santana. Santana le acaricia la mejilla, permaneciendo acostada. Se miraban con tanto amor.

Q:(con los ojos iluminados) Amor, eso fue….

S: (se sienta quedando frente a Q) Amor…es amor….

Q: Te amo Santana.(le de un pequeño beso)

S: Yo también te amo Quinn.(la besa nuevamente).

Ambas se levantan y se dirigen a la habitación para dormir un poco. Se quedan dormidas al instante, abrazadas. Por la mañana saldrían hacia Ohio. Por suerte no les faltaba mucho de viajes.


	24. Temporada 2 Cap 2

**Hola a todos!**

CAP 2 2DA TEMPORADA! Finalmente sabremos si Maribel acepta a Q!

**PROXIMO CAP...**Que se trae entre manos Kitty? Puck sigue sintiendo cosas por Q? .Estos dos estan sospechosos.

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**_ANUNCIO_**

**_Queria comentarles algo. Estoy muy feliz con sus comentarios respecto a mis dos historias "ESAMOR" y "ALGO MÁS". Por lo que estuve pensando. Como les agradezco?. A ver que les parece...EN VEZ DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE CADA HISTORIA...ESTA SEMANA SUBIRE 2 CAPITULOS DE AMBAS EN DISTINTOS DIAS!_**

**_ASIQUE ESTEN ATENTOS A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES :P_**

"**RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P  
**

******CAPITULO 2 TEMPORADA 2**

Quinn se había despertado temprano a eso de las 8:30. Había encargado, al bar del complejo de cabañas, el desayuno. Quería agasajar a su novia.

Al pasar unos minutos, tocan la puerta. Era el desayuno. Quinn abre silenciosamente y paga. Prepara todo en una bandeja para llevarlo a la habitación.

Se dirige lentamente a la habitación. Santana dormía profundamente. Coloca la bandeja en la mesita de luz, para poder correr las cortinas y que entrara el sol. Como suele suceder después de una tormenta el día estaba hermoso.

Santana pone cara de molesta al sentir la luz del sol en su cara, dándose vuelta. Quinn sonríe ante su reacción. Toma nuevamente la bandeja la apoya en la cama., y se sienta en ella, en el lado izquierdo. Santana estaba a la derecha de espaldas.

Quinn la observaba embobada. Cada rincón suyo era perfecto. Le coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja y le besa el hombro de forma tierna. Esto hace que Santana se de vuelta, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Q:(enternecida) Buenos días hermosa!

S:(estirándose) Buenos días amor!. Si no me despertabas creo que seguía.

Santana se sienta y ve la bandeja sobre la cama. Tenía café, masitas dulces, tostadas con queso y mermelada y jugo de naranja. Y el detalle que más amo. Una nota que decía "Te amo".

S:(la mira enamorada) Soy la persona mas afortunada del mundo. Eres un amor Fabray. (se acerca y la besa).

Q:(acariciándole la mejilla) Yo soy la afortunada. Te gusta. (con una gran sonrisa).

S:(toma el café) Me encanta. Pero tu también come, eh!.

Ambas estaban disfrutando del desayuno en la cama. Al terminar Santana se dirige al baño para ducharse. No debería tardar ya que Quinn también quería ducharse y además querían llegar a horario para almorzar con su madre. Por lo que cuando estaba por entrar en la ducha se le ocurre algo.

S:(se asoma por la puerta seductora) Amor….estaba pensando para ahorrar agua y tiempo… (le guiña un ojo)

Q:(sonríe y se acerca rápidamente) Como negarme?.(la besa)

Estuvieron en la ducha un rato pero sólo dándose mimos. Besos, abrazos. Obviamente se sentían tentadas, pero sabían que si caían en la tentación no llegarían más. Terminan de ducharse y se van a cambiar. Toman todas sus cosas. Suben al auto, antes pagando la estadía.

Nuevamente estaban en la ruta camino a Ohio. La mayor parte del trayecto lo habían hecho antes de la tormenta. Como mucho llegarían en una hora. Eran las 11 a.m.

Santana mientras manejaba, se mira rápidamente en el, para ver si estaba bien. Al volver su vista a la ruta, se queda pensativa ya que la había parecido que tenía algo en el cuello. Se mira nuevamente rápido, y ve que efectivamente tenían algo en el cuello. Esto la hace sonreír. Por que ese algo eran las marcas pasionales que le había dejado su novia.

Mira a Quinn, quien estaba concentrada maquillándose un poco mirándose con un pequeño espejo. Le observa el cuello y se de cuenta que ella también le había dejado sus marcas de amor. Quinn no se había dado cuenta. Santana pone su típica cara de travesura al ocurrírsele una forma de que se de cuenta.

S: (con cara de travesura) Amor…quieres que te de la crema para la picazón que tengo en mi cartera?

Q:(extrañada) Pero…si no me pica nada.

S: En serio? Yo pense que si. (le señala el cuello).

Quinn toma nuevamente su pequeño espejo para mirarse el cuello. Al verse pone cara de WTF. Santana rie.

Q: De que te ries?. Por que no me dijiste? (con cara de ofendida)

S:(disfrutando) Hey tu también dejaste "picaduras" en mi cuello.

Q: Que va a pensar tu mamá? (nerviosa)

S: Tranquila Q. No pasa nada. Mi madre es super open.(le sonrie para que este tranquila).

Q:(se tranquiliza al ver la cara de San) Ok….Si que estuvimos pasionales.(sonríe).

S: Siempre fuimos un fuego juntas. (le tira un beso).

Q: (le besa la mejilla) Te amoooo.

S: Yo también linda!.

Luego de una hora llegan a la casa de Santana. Estaban estacionadas en la puerta hacia 5 minutos. Santana sabía que Quinn estaba nerviosa, por lo que quería esperar a que ella le dijera cuando estuviera lista. La entendía por que ella había estado nerviosa cuando se presento ante la madre de Quinn como su novia.

Era rara la sensación por que ambas familias se conocían desde que ellas eran niñas. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado. De niñas eran muy amigas. Luego en la secundaria su relación tenía sus altibajos. Y ahora estaban enamoradas. Quinn tenía un mezcla de sensaciones, las mismas que había tenido Santana.

Santana la mira y le toma la mano. Quinn suspira, la mira con una sonrisa. Le hace un si con su cabeza y se dirigen a la puerta.

A todo esto la madre de Santana las estaba espiando por la ventana. Le parecía tierno que estuvieran nerviosas. Por que sabia que su hija se hacia la que no, para transmitirle tranquilidad a Quinn, pero la conocía muy bien. Era su hija.

S: (tomando la mano de Q) Estas bien?

Q:(aprieta mas la mano de San) Si…toca.

Santana toca la puerta. Maribel se dirige a la puerta. Se acomoda un poco. Y abre.

ML:(con felicidad) Hola hijita! Como te extrañe!(la abraza fuerte)

S:(no podía respirar por como la abrazaba) Hola Maaaa….yo también me alegro de verte, pero me vas a decapitar!

Quinn no puede evitar sonreír al verlas. La parecía tierna la situación. Siempre le había caído muy bien la madre de Santana. Era muy amable y la cuidaba mucho. Por más de que Santana siempre fue muy independiente.

Maribel, mientras abraza a Santana, mira a Quinn que estaba quieta sosteniendo su cartera. Siempre le había parecido muy educada Quinn. Una buena chica. Se acerca a ella.

ML: (sonriendo) Ven aquí!

Quinn se acerca y Maribel la abraza. Santana estaba detrás de su madre. Quinn la mira a Santana, y ella le sonríe.

ML: (separándose para hablarle) Como estas Quinn?(tomándola de la mano haciendo que entre).

Q:(un poco timida) Muy bien señora López. (sonríe)

ML: (tratando de que se relaje) Hey …te dije que me dijeras Maribel, nuerita.

Q: (un poco colorada) Perdón…es la costumbre. Muy bien Maribel.

S: Ma…huele muy rico. No me digas que hiciste mi plato preferido…(se acerc le toma si mano)

Quinn la mira y Santana le guiña un ojo. Ambas se sonríen. Maribel las mira. Hacia mucho que no veía a su hija tan bien.

ML: Claro hijita. Y llegaron justo por que ya esta listo. Si quieren ya podemos pasar a la mesa. ( se dirige a la cocina para buscar la comida).

S: Ma deja que te ayudemos….

Q: Si seño…Maribel deja que te ayudemos.

ML: Como creen, son mis agasajadas. Vayan a sentarse, ya voy.(sonríe).

Ambas van hacia la mesa y se sientan. Maribel llega con una fuente donde estaba el pollo con las batatas. Santana parecía una niña. Amaba cuando su madre le hacia su plato preferido. Obviamente sabía hacerlo. Pero el toque de su madre era único. Quinn la miraba a Santana, se veía tan tierna con su carita de emoción.

S:(grita desde el comedor) Ma…donde esta papa?

ML: Tenia una conferencia medica en Houston. Prometió que la próxima estaría sin falta-(se sienta en frente a ellas) Buen provecho chicas! Sírvanse por favor.

S y Q: (alegres) Igualmente. Gracias!

Santana comienza a comer y pone cara delicioso. Mira a su madre.

S: Hay ma, esta buenísimo!, (mirando a Q) debemos venir mas seguido, jeje.(de forma graciosa).

Q: (saboreando) Ahora entiendo de quien heredo Santana la mano para la cocina. Esto esta exquisito Maribel.

ML: (muy feliz) Hay chicas me alegro….y si sirve de excusa para que me visiten seguido….

Las tres rien.

ML: Bueno…cuéntenme. Como vas las cosas por allá. Como llevan la convivencia.(las mira intrigada)

Q: (mira a San) Bueno… muy bien. Por suerte tenemos la virtud de ser ambas ordenadas. Aunque yo soy un poquito mas obsesiva, jeje. Obviamente a veces tenemos nuestras discusiones. Tenemos carácter muy fuerte las dos. (toma agua).

S: (asiente) Si…es cierto. Pero nos arreglamos muy bien. (le sonríe a Q). Siempre pensé que nunca seria capaz de vivir con una pareja. Me gusta el orden, la limpieza. Y se que tengo mi carácter., sobretodo por la mañana. Pero…con Q es todo mas sencillo. (la mira a Q con cara de enamorada)

Quinn le contó que el Lunes comenzaba el semestre. Estaba súper ansiosa, ya que en este semestre podría ir a casting. Durante las vacaciones había hecho cursos. Estaba decidida a triunfar. Y habia conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo en un café de la Universidad.

Santana le contó que estaba súper emocionada con la oportunidad de grabar su CD, por mas la llamaba por teléfono y le contaba. Era…es su gran sueño. Que esta tratando de tomarlo con calma. Porque quiere que sea perfecto. Dejando un mensaje. Transmitir cosas con sentido, con sus propias canciones. Desde el corazón.

ML: Claro. Como la canción que le hiciste a mi nuerita. (le guiña un ojo a Q)

Santana se atraganta con el agua. No esperaba ese comentario de su madre. Quinn sonríe ante el comentario y al ver a Santana colorada.

ML: Que ?(San la miraba con cara de que se callara). Si es cierto.

Q: (le causaba ternura ver tímida a San). Así que lo sabias?

Santana había hablado mucho con su madre respecto a la confusión que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Quinn. Hablaban casi todas las noches por teléfono. Por lo que lo sabia hace bastante.

Santana la mata con la mirada a su madre.

ML: (entendiendo la mirada de su hija) Ya….tranquila hija.

Quinn la mira a Santana, quien estaba haciendo puchero. Esto le causa ternura y la abraza besándole la mejilla. Maribel las miraba. Le parecía tan tierna la relación de las chicas.

ML: (mirándolas emocionada) Chicas, estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Me vienen a la mente recuerdos de cuando jugaban de niñas en el parque. Luego, hasta no hace bastante, las peleas y reconciliaciones de amigas. Siempre tuvieron una relación especial.

Santana y Quinn estaba escuchándola con los ojos brillosos de la emoción. Tomadas de la mano. Era cierto todo lo que decía Maribel.

ML: Y ahora, verlas asi. Como se quieren…se aman. (tomando la mano de ambas) Estoy muy feliz!. (se para) Ahora vengan y denme un abrazo!.

Ambas se paran y la abrazan. Súper felices.

S: (emocionada) Gracias Ma! Siempre me apoyas en todo. Eres única. Te amo!

ML: (emocionada por sus palabras) Hay hija. Yo estoy agradecida. Por que eres la persona más fuerte, honesta y luchadora que existe. Y siempre que seas feliz yo lo seré. Sabes que soy tu fan numero uno.

Q: (también emocionada) Muchas gracias Maribel. Siempre me trataste muy bien. Y ahora que estoy con San…me hace muy feliz que me aceptes.

ML: (la mira con una sonrisa) Por favor. Le haces bien a mi hija. Veo como se miran ambas. Y es tan hermosos ver el amor que se trasmiten con solo eso. Las miradas, un pequeño gesto. (se acerca y le dice en secreto) Hace mucho que no veo tan feliz a San.

Q:(sonrie) Hace mucho que yo no soy tan feliz. La amo y que ella me ame para mi es indescriptible.

S:(viendo que hablaban en secreto) Hey…!

La estaban pasado genial. Santana había preparado unos cafés para las tres. Estuvieron conversando largo rato. Maribel estaba súper feliz por ver a Santana tan bien. Por ver tan enamoradas a ambas.

Santana estaba muy agradecida de tener una madre tan comprensiva. Para ella la aceptación de la persona a la que ama era muy importante. Solo le gustaría que su abuela pudiera tener la actitud de su madre. Pero estaba súper contenta igual.

Quinn no podía más de la felicidad. Maribel siempre había sido muy amable cuando eran amigas…enemigas. Bueno era otra época. Pero la respetaba muchísimo. Amaba la relación que tenia con Santana. Era muy tierna.

Luego de estar casi toda la trade conversando a gusto. Maribel decide darles un momento de soledad.

ML: Bueno chicas…voy a lavar las cosas. Hija (mirandola) tu habitación esta en orden. Si quieren pueden ir para guardar sus cosas, ponerse comodas. Estan en casa.(les sonrie).

S: Pero ma, deja que te ayudemos. (acercandose)

ML: Ya les dije que hoy son mis agasajadas. Cuando vaya de visita a NY les tocara agasajarme. Vayan tranquilas.

Q: Muchas gracias Maribel.(sonriendo).

Quinn comienza a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación. Santana sube detrás de ella mirando a su madre haciéndole un gesto de gracias. Maribel la mira y le sonríe en señal de que no tenía que agradecer.

Santana entra a su habitación y mira a Quinn , quien observaba todo. Quinn la mira y se acerca poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Santana. Santana la abraza por la cintura acercándola.

Q: Estoy muy feliz. Tu madre es genial.(con cara de felicidad)

S: (sonriendo) Te dije que iba a estar todo bien. Mi madre es muy comprensiva. Ojala fuera asi con mi abuela.(un poco triste).

Q: Hey…(haciendo que la mire a los ojos) yo se que no falta mucho para que suceda eso. No quiero que te pongas mal.

S: (mirándola a los ojos) Si estas aquí nada esta mal.

Ambas comienza a besarse con mucho amor. De repente suena el celular de Santana. Lo tenia en su bolsillo del jean. Lo agarra. Seguian abrazadas.

Q: (intrigada) Quien es amor?

S: Es Puck .Dice que todos se enteraron que estamos aquí. Que vinimos justo porque a las 23 hay fiesta en la casa de Kitty. Como despedida de los que se graduaron. Si queremos que vayamos. A mi me da lo mismo mientras no me separe de ti.(la besa rápido)

Q: (la hace sonreír). Ok, vamos así nos divertimos con nuestros amigos. Ah…te amo! (mirándola fijamente a los ojos).

S: (hipnotizada con los ojos de Q) Yo también te amo!

Se besan y comienzan a sacara la ropa que habían traído para ver que usar en la fiesta.

Santana le contesta a Puck que irían con gusto, que tenga preparados los tragos preferidos de ambas. Puck estaba en starbucks con Kitty.

K: Y….contesto Santana? (ansiosa).

P: Si…dice que viene. Porque estas tan insistente?.(algo molesto)

K:(haciéndose la desentendida) No por nada, es que me cae...me caen muy bien…osea son "The uhonly trinity". Aparte no te hagas que es obvio que todavía mueres por Quinn.


	25. Temporada 2 Cap 3

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 3 2DA TEMPORADA! **Es un capitulo inesperado. Léanlo tranquilos. "El amor nos hace sacar fuerzas de donde nos creemos tenerlas, y en los momentos que ni imaginamos".

**PROXIMO CAP...** Santana, Quinn y los demás se encargaran de que Kitty no se les acerque nunca mas.  
Puck intentara pedir disculpas...pero no sera fácil...Podrán Quinn y Santana perdonarlo? Y también los demás?.  
Por otro lado Santana y Quinn intentaran terminar bien el fin de semana, como lo merecen,después de tanto drama.

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

"**RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 3 TEMPORADA 2**

Santana y Quinn estaban camino a la casa de Kitty. Estaban yendo caminando, ya que no era lejos de la casa de Santana y la noche estaba hermosa. Y era un barrio seguro.

Iban caminando de la mano. Todos las miraban. Ver dos chicas tan hermosas, de la mano, causaba envidia y prejuicios. Pero a ellas no les importaba. Allá ellos.

Santana no podía dejar de mirar a Quinn. Estaba hermosísima, tenia un vestido celeste agua y el pelo recogido con un mechón que caia hacia su costado izquierdo. Claro, como no la iban a mirar. De repente pasa un chico que mira a Quinn alevosamente. Santana se da cuenta y se saca un poco.

S:(se acerca enojada sosteniendo la mano de Q) Hey…se te perdió algo?. Ni te atrevas a mirarla, me escuchas?. Si no conocerás la furia de SNIX.

El chico se asusta y comienza a caminar rápido.

Q:(sonriendo enamorada) Ya amor!. Creo que entendió perfectamente. Vamos.

Santana la mira y Quinn le sonríe.

Estaban a una cuadra. A lo lejos ven a Finn, Mike y Brittany que estaban llegando. Brittany al ver a Santana, como es habitual en ella, sale corriendo a abrazarla. Esta vez no le había molestado a Quinn, las cosas habían quedado claras.

B: Santy! (abrazándola fuerte) Como estas amiga?

S: (abrazandola) Muy bien Britt-britt. Y tu?.

B: Super!.(mira a Q sonriendo) Hola Q! (va a abrazarla).

Q: (sonriendo) Hola Britt!(también la abraza).

Finn y Mike se acercan a Santana y Quinn también abrazandolas amistosamente.

F: Bueno…entramos?. Ya deben estar todos. Son las 12 de la noche.

M: Claro…(alegre)

S: Hey, tranquilos …la fiesta comienza realmente cuando llegan Santana López y Quinn Fabray.(mirandola a Q)

Q: Obviamente. (mirándola) Sin nosotras no hay fiesta por que somos algo que ellos nunca serán…

S y Q: (al mismo tiempo) Fabulosas.(se sonrien)

F: Wow… acabo de tener un "Deja vu" (mirando a Mike).

Santana lo mira con cara de ya cállate. Finn pone cara de OK. Mike rie. Seguían siendo los mismo de siempre. Eso era genial. Pensaba.

B: Vamos que esperan! Quiero bailar! (entra corriendo)

Mike y Finn se miran, con cara de que sin dudas eran los mismos, por como había reaccionado Brittany.

La música se escuchaba desde afuera.

Santana y Quinn entran de la mano. Finn y Mike entran últimos y cierran la puerta. La casa era enorme. Si que vivia bien Kitty. La mayoría de los que estaban eran los nuevos integrantes del Glee Club. Blaine estaba en Ohio con Kurt y Rachel. Se había mudado oficialmente con ellos. Había entrado a Nyada también.

Estaban Tina y Artie, quienes también irian a NY. Sugar que realmente nadie sabia que haría. Luego estaban los nuevos. Marley con su novio, hermano de Puck, Jake. Unique y Ryder. Sorprendentemente también estaba Becky. Y otros estudiantes, ya que aunque la fiesta era para despedir a los graduados, Kitty había invitado a todo el instituto. Obviamente pensando en aumentar su popularidad.

Kitty estaba en la barra con Puck, repartiendo tragos. Haciendo de "amable". De repente ve a Santana y Quinn saludando a Artie y Sugar. Lo mira a Puck.

K: Puck, prepara los tragos favoritos de Santana y Quinn. (no le quitaba la vista a Santana).

Puck la mira y comienza a preparar un "Sex on the Beach" para Santana y un "Daiquiri de Frutilla" para Quinn. No sabía que planeaba Kitty, pero seguro que no era bueno. Si , era verdad que el todavía sentía cosas por Quinn y le encantaría estar con ella. Pero la veia muy feliz con Santana. Eran sus amigas. Debía arriesgarse a arruinar esa amistad con ambas?. O arriesgarse a una minima chance de que Quinn sintiera algo?. Es decir, como Kitty le había dicho. Habían tenido una hija. Santana no podía con eso.

K: Y…?(le dice ansiosa)

P: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) Si…si…toma, aquí están. "Sex on the Beach" para Santana y un "Daiquiri de Frutilla" para Quinn.

Santana y Quinn estaban conversando con Artie y Sugar. A ellos se habían sumado Jake y Marley. Marley la quería mucho a Santana. La había ayudado a tener mas confianza en si misma y dejar esas malditas pastillas que le había dado Kitty. En una clase especial que había realizado Mr Shue asignando mentores.

MR: (sonriente como siempre) Hola San!

S:(dando media vuelta) Marley, como estas?

Se abrazan amistosamente.

MR: Muy bien, feliz de verlas. Hola Quinn.

Estaban todos alegres. Felices de compartir un momento de diversión juntos. Aunque faltaban algunos de los chicos. Pero siempre que se reunian era una fiesta.  
Todos estaban tomando tragos menos Santana y Quinn.

Q: Amor, quieres que vaya a buscar unos tragos? (dice tierna).

KT: No va a ser necesario. (con una sonrisa finjida). Aquí les traigo sus tragos preferidos.

Q: (sorprendida) Wow…gracias Kitty que considerado de tu parte. (dándose cuenta de su actitud falsa). Como sabes que estos son nuestros tragos preferidos?.

S: (extrañada) Si…demasiado amable de tu parte.

A Santana nunca le había caido muy bien Kitty. Le parecía en simples palabras…una perra. Lo que le había hecho a Marley se lo había confirmado. No entendía como en su momento Quinn la defendía. Pero por suerte después Quinn se había dado cuenta. Aunque siempre fue un poco mas diplomática. Santana no la soportaba, que quería imitar a Quinn.

Kitty sabia que le iba a costar convencer a Santana. Pero la realidad es que se sentía muy atraída por ella. Y si tuviera que elegir una chica con quien estar sin dudas elegía a Santana. Pero lo que realmente queria era vengarse. Estaba como obsesionada con ella.

K: Bueno…el de Santana lo imagine, es el mismo que me gusta a mi. (mirándola sugerente) Y el tuyo lo sabia Puck, obviamente.

Artie, Sugar, Jake y Marley se miraban extrañados. Kitty siendo buena onda. Pensaban que no vivirían para verlo. Marley sabia que estaba tramando algo.

Quinn la mira a Kitty presintiendo algo raro. Por que había remarcado el obviamente? Mira hacia donde estaba Puck preparando los tragos. Ve que el la mira y lo saluda con la mano. Puck la mira y baja la vista. Sin dudas algo raro pasaba. Puck no era así. El habría ido a saludar a ambas y hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar.

Se acerca Brittany super alegre hacia donde estaban todos conversando.

BR: Hey! Se van a quedar todo el tiempo aquí conversando?. Vamos a bailar!.

Todos se van a bailar.

Finn estaba en la barra con Puck. Lo sentia raro. Muy serio y el siempre era uno de los mas fiesteros.

F: Que pasa hermano?. Te conozco y estas muy raro.(bebiendo)

P:(lo mira serio) A ti no puedo mentirte Finn. Es que…Kitty me propuso algo.

Ella….esta obsesionada con Santana desde que le puso los puntos cuando se metió con Marley. Me dijo que le gusta y quiere algo con ella. Y que podíamos trabajar en equipo yo me quedo con Quinn y ella con Santana.

F: (sacado de onda) Que? Dime que no aceptaste?

P: (mira hacia abajo) Soy un idiota. Tengo que detenerla.

F: Que esperas?. Si es como dices, esa chica es una psico.

Santana y Quinn estaban bailando con los chicos súper alegres. Quinn le pide que la acompañe al bañ hacia el baño. Ven que había una fila para entrar. Santana se apoya en la pared y abre sus brazos para que Quinn la abrace. Quinn sonríe y la abraza.

S: Amor, no te parecio rara la amabilidad de Kitty?(mirandola)

Q:(la mira) Claro que me pareció rara. Y vi como te comía con su mirada. La próxima la voy a golpear.

S:(sonríe) Wow, creo que soy una mala influencia.

Q:(la besa) Claro que no.

De repente Quinn comienza a sentir que le vibra el celular. Santana la mira.

S: Paso algo?

Q: No, me esta vibrando el celular. Pero aquí no se escucha nada. Voy al patio. Tu quédate sino tendremos que hacer fila denuevo. Ya vuelvo.

S: Ok amor. Aquí te espero.

Quinn se dirige al patio. No esuchaba nada. Mira la pantalla de su celular y decía Puck. Le pareció raro. Talvez la estaba buscando y como había mucha gente no la encontraba. Comienza a caminar por el patio para ver si conseguía escuchar. Mientras caminaba ve a lo lejos a Puck. Estaba como con cara de preocupado. Quinn lo mira y le hace un gesto con las manos con cara de "que onda?" . Puck la ve y se acerca.

P: Al fin te encuentro.(agitado) Y Santana?(mirando a todos lados)

Q:(con cara de no entender) Que pasa?. Estas raro….

P: Donde esta Santana? (un poco alterado)

Q: Hey! Me bajas el tono a mi. Esta en la fila para el baño. Me dice que pasa?. Porque me preguntas por San? (comenzando a preocuparse).

P:(tratando de que no se altere) Ok…pero promete que estarás tranquila?.

Q: Ya con eso no lo estoy.(se acerca y lo mira seriamente) Dime ya que pasa?

P:(muy nerviosa) Ella me lleno cabeza. Me dijo que yo debia estar contigo. Que me seguias amando porque tuvimos una hija. Y San no puede darte eso. Que yo me quede contigo y ella con Santana. Soy un idioma Q.

Q:(lo miraba sin creerlo) Que? Te volviste loco?. Ya habiamos dejado las cosas claras. Si Kitty le hace algo a Santana…(dice furiosa)

Quinn sale corriendo hacia el baño. Puck corre tras ella. Lo otros chicos observan de llejos esto y se preocupan. Los siguen.

Santana finalmente entra al baño. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta siente que alguien entra detrás suyo.

K: (sonriendo de forma extraña) Hola San!. Al fin solas.

S: (la mira son entender) Eh? Que quieres…?

K: A ti(acercándose lentamente) Tu fuiste la única persona capaz de enfrentarme. Eso te hace muy atractiva. Me encanta tu actitud. No se que esa con la mediocre de Q.

S:(se pone frente a ella furiosa) No te atrevas a hablar asi de ella. Te crees mucho,no?. No tienes personalidad. Siempre quisiste ser como una fusión de Q y yo. No existes.

K: (la empuja y la mira desquiciada) No te atrevas a desafiarme. No te conviene.

Quinn y Puck llegan a la puerta y comienzan a golpear. Los chicos se acercan a ellos.

J: Hermano, que pasa? (preocupado)

P: Es Kitty, ella quiere hacerle daño a Santana. Soy un idioma.

Q: San! Estas ahí?(golpeando fuerte)

M: Yo sabia que tramaba algo.(se comienza a asustar)

BR: Que?. La voy a matar!(se acerc comienza a golpear junto a ella la puerta).

Santana esucha la voz de Quinn y luego la de Brittany.

K: Estas asustada ? (acercándose cada vez mas). Wow Santana López tiene miedo.

Santana se enfurece y corre hacia ella empujándola al suelo. Se acerca a la puerta, intenta abrir pero estaba con llave. Comienza a golpear.

S: Q, estoy aquí!. La desquiciada de Kitty no me deja salir. (golpeando).

Santana mira hacia atrás y esquiva justo a Kitty , quien intenta golpearla. Al correrse se resbala y cae al suelo. Kitty se tira encima de ella y empiezan a forcejear.

Quinn escucha la voz de Santana. Y luego esucha golpes y comienza a desesperarse. Marley y Unique comienzan a llamar a la policia. Estaban asutados. Mike, Artie y Ryder buscaban algun tipo de herramienta o algo para abrir la puerta. Tina onbservaba todo sin importancia.

Q: Maldicion. Kitty abre la maldita puerta!(golpeaba) Esto es tu culpa Puck. Haz algo, eres hombre ,no?. Tienes mas fuerza que yo.

P: SI…si… Finn, ayudame a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, Tres ( empujan la puerta ,pero nada pasaba).

BR: Ok ,yo me suma. Vamos uno, dos, tres….(logran abrirla un poco)

Santana observa que la puerta comenzaba a romperse. Eran los chicos. Pero todavía tenia a Kitty encima. Kitty mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca una navaja.

K: De esta no te salvas (sonriendo)

Kitty intenta clavarsela en el cuello. Santana la bloquea, pero cada vez tenia menos fuerza. Ya que tenia todo el cuerpo de ella encima y le faltaba aire.

F: Vamos chicos, una vez mas con toda nuestra fuerza. Ya casi lo logramos.

Quinn, Brittany, Puck y Finn cuentan hasta tres y corren con toda su fuerza hacia la puerta. Logran derribarla. Brittany y Puck caen al piso. Finn choca con la bañera. Quinn se tambalea pero logra mantenerse de pie. Se acerca rápidamente a Kitty, quien se sorprende al verlos, y le pega una piña haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Quinn se agacha y ayuda a Santana a levantarse. Kitty toma su navaja y se dirige hacia Quinn. Santana la observa y empuja a Quinn. Finn reacciona rápido justo cuando Kitty le iba a clavar la navaja a Santana, solo llega a hacerle un raspón, y se tiran encima de ella sin soltarla.

Se comienza a escuchar el sonido de la policia.

Quinn se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia Santana que estaba en el suelo tomándose el abdomen donde le había hecho solo un pequeño tajo.

Q:(asustada) Amor, estas bien. La viene la policía. Porque hiciste eso?.(llorando del susto).

S:(tratando de calmarla) Tranquila amor, estoy bien. Es solo un raspón. No iba a permitir que te toque un pelo.(sonrie un poco dolorida). Donde aprendiste a golpear asi?

Q: (mirandole la herida) No lo se, solo reaccione. Me asuste mucho. Si te pasaba algo yo…

S: (tomandole la mejilla) Ya, estoy bien. Tranquila. Ayudame a pararme.

Santana se abraza a Quinn y comienzan a salir del baño. Puck las mira sintiendose culpable. Quinn lo mira con cara de odio y decepción.

La policia ya estaba dentro tomando a Kitty. Conversando con los chicos se enteran que tenia antecedentes violentos. Nadie lo sabia. También estaban los paramédicos, quienes estaban curando a Brittany que se había lastimado la rodilla al caer. Y también cerrando el tajo que tenia Santana. Quinn tenia un pequeño raspón en el brazo.

Un oficial se acerca a donde estaban Santana y Quinn.

OF: Bueno, quédense tranquilas. Con los antecedentes que tiene seguramente la manden a un internado. Tenia una advertencia judicial, la cual determinaba que si volvia a tener algún episodio seria enviada a un internado. Y hemos verificado que no estaba tomando sus medicinas. Tiene trastorno Bipolar.

Todos los chicos se miran con cara de WTF. Ósea que estuvieron todo un año conviviendo con una persona violenta, enferma. No podían creer que nadie se los haya dicho. Según la policia era para cuidarlos, pero evidentemente no les funciono.

Los chicos son trasladados en los patrulleros a sus respectivas casas. Quinn llama a Maribel mientras llegaban para que no se asustara al escuchar el patrullero. Pero era inevitable que no se preocupara, era su madre.

Finalmente llegan. Maribel escucha y sale corriendo para abrazarlas.

ML: Chicas! (muy preocupada) Estan bien?

S: Ouch (Maribel al abrazala sin querer le toca la herida) tranquila Ma, es solo un rasguño.

ML: (se acerca al oficial) Asi es como cuidan a nuestros hijos. Esto es lamentable.

Finalmente Maribel, Santana y Quinn entran a la casa. Marible se comunica con todos los padres, ya que todos estaban furiosos con la policía. Iban a reunirse por la mañana e ir a la comisaría a pedir explicaciones.

Santana estaba en la habitación sentada en la cama. Quinn entra con dos tazas de te.

S: Gracias hermosa.(le sonrie).

Quinn no aguanta más y se quiebra. Santana se para rápidamente y la abraza. Quinn se aferra fuerte a ella.

Q: Amor…me asuste mucho.(le constaba hablar con el llanto) Si te pasaba algo…

S: Shuuu, (le toma la cara) estoy aquí. Me salvaste, fuiste muy valiente. Como siempre.

Q:(mirandola a los ojos) Tu también me salvaste. Y te lastimaste por eso.

S: Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que estamos bien. Juntas. Nunca voy a permitir que alguien te lastime. Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo.! (secándole las lagrimas)

Q: (mas tranquila) Yo tampoco lo voy a permitir. Te amo como nunca ame a nadie.

Se besan con todo el amor que sienten. Finalmente se van a dormir, mas tranquilas.

Por la mañana irían a la comisaria con todos los padres y sus amigos para declarar y asegurarse que nunca vuelva a pasar.

**Por la mañana irían a la comisario con todos los padres y sus amigas. Para declarar y asegurarse que nunca vuelva a pasar.**


	26. Temporada 2 Cap 4

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 4 2DA TEMPORADA! **Al parecer nuestras chicas lograron mejorar su fin de semana. ;). Y sus respectivas suegritas están de casamenteras. :P

**PROXIMO CAP…**Quinn comienza el semestre, y comienza un casting muy importante, pero habrá alguien que intentar hacerle la vida imposible.

Santana cada vez mas cerca de cumplir su sueño. Escribe una nueva canción. Y recibe una llamada inesperada…su abuela?.

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

"**RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 4 TEMPORADA 2**

Luego de una noche bastante movida e inesperada, Santana y Quinn comienzan a despertar. La primera en abrir sus ojos fue Quinn. Que se encontraba abrazada a Santana, tomándola de la cintura, como para que nadie se la quitara. Mientras despertaba miraba a Santana, que dormía profundamente boca arriba abrazándola por su hombro izquierdo.

Siempre se quedaba hipnotizada examinando cada rasgo de su cara cuando dormía. Era la mujer mas hermosa del universo. Sin querer se mueve un poco y le toca la herida del abdomen, provocando una pequeña queja en la cara de Santana, pero sin despertarla. Dirige su mirada al abdomen vendado de Santana y no puede evitar recordar lo sucedido.

El solo hecho de pensar que la perra de Kitty podría haberla…, nunca había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien. Se había dado cuenta que Santana era el amor de su vida. Que por ella daría lo que sea. Aunque no necesitaba que pasara eso para saberlo. Y la admiraba profundamente, era su heroína. La había salvado de Kitty y por eso estaba lastimada. Se sentía culpable.

Quinn si darse cuenta se aferra mas a Santana y sin querer le toca la herida.

S: Ouch…(un poco dolorida)

Q:(preocupada) Amor…estas bien?. Soy una idiota, perdón.

S: Hey, no eres ninguna idiota.(le toma la cara) Estoy bien hermosa. (le sonrie).

Q:(mas tranquila mirandola a los ojos) Te amo!.

S: Yo también amor! (le coloca un mechon detrás de su oreja)

Santana corta la distancia y se besan. Trasmitiéndose tranquilidad y amor. Santana se separa.

S: Dime una cosa, donde aprendiste a golpear asi?. Por que se perfectamente como son tus cachetadas, pero nunca te vi golpera de esa forma. (dice de forma graciosa)

Q: (rie) Sinceramente, no pense lo que hacia. Yo solo reaccione. Vi que queria lastimarte y no pude controlarme.

S: (tenia los ojos brillosos de emocion) Nunca nadie me había defendido de esa forma.(le mira la mano) Te duele?

Q: (se mira la mano) Muy poco, la tengo algo hinchada, pero con un poco de hielo se soluciona.

S: Eres mi heroína. (le sonrie)

Q: Yo tu heroína?. Tu me salvaste y quedaste herida, (baja la cabeza) y por mi culpa. Si te pasaba algo….

N: (le toma el mentón) Ya amor, no es nada. En unos días se cura. Lo importante es que ambas estamos bien. Y que sepas que no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño nunca.

Q: (emocionada) San, eres todo para mi. Y yo también voy a protegerte siempre.

S: Y golpearlos bien fuerte en la cara?(dice para que sonría).

Q: (sonríe ante el cometario) Eso y mucho más, jeje .

Quinn, cuidadosamente, pasa su pierna izquierda sobre Santana, quedando encima de ella. Dejando sus rodillas a los costados, para no aplastarla y tocarle la herida. Santana la toma de la cintura, mirando un poco hacia arriba encontrando su mirada. Quinn mira hacia abajo encontrando sus ojos. Se agacha un poco y besa a Santana. El beso era cada vez mas apasionado. La temperatura comenzaba a aumentar.

Justo cuando la situación se pone mas caliente, escuchan que Maribel las llama.

ML: Chicas!(gritando) Esta el desayuno.

Santana pone cara de "justo en este momento", apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn. Quinn sonríe por la reacción de Santana y besa su cabeza.

Q: Amor!(haciendo que la mire) ya tendremos tiempo para amarnos. (le guiña un ojo) Ahora vayamos a desayunar con tu madre, se preocupo mucho.(se levanta y estira sus manos para que las tome). Además tienes que alimentarte bien para curar la herida mas rapido.

S: (resignada) Ok…pero te tomo la palabra.(le toma las manos). No quiero que te preocupes, estoy bien.(viendo su cara de preocupada). Esa Psyco no nos molestara nunca mas.(tomándole el rostro). No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.

Q: (mirándola a los ojos) Me asuste mucho San. Debemos encargarnos que quede bien encerrada y no lastime a nadie mas. Si vuelve a hacerte daño.(furiosa)

S: Wanky!(mirandola de forma sexy)

Quinn la mira curiosa.

S: Te ves tan sexy cuando te enojas.(le toma la cintura). Y ni hablar cuando te vi defendiendome.

Q:(la abraza por el cuello) Eres terrible, e irresistible…

Se besan de forma tierna.

Q:(sonríe) Sabes lo que todavía no puedo entender.

Santana la mira curiosa.

Q: Como Puck pudo hacernos algo asi?.(enojada y triste).

S: Yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Y sinceramente, no creo que pueda perdonarlo. Es mas quiero golpearlo. (enojada).

Q: Bueno tranquila amor, luego tenemos que ir a la comisaría y tenemos que estar tranquilas. (le toma la mano).Bajemos que tu madre nos espera.

Al bajar ven a Maribel esperándolas con chocolate caliente y una tarta de membrillo. Al verlas bajar corre a abrazar a Santana.

ML: Hijita!(abrazandola fuerte) Como te sientes?. Me comunique con tu padre. Le conté lo ocurrido. Al principio se asustó, pero le dije que estas bien.

S: Ma…no le hubieras dicho. Asi disfruta de la conferencia.

ML: Hija, como no le iba a decir.

S:(mirando a Q haciendoles caras) Estoy bien Ma, no te preocupes. Estoy un poco dolorida. Pero un hermoso angel me salvo. (le guiña un ojo a Q).

Q: (se pone colorada) Tu me salvaste a mi de esa Psyco. Eres mi super chica!.

Maribel se enternece con lo que se decian ambas. Se sientan a desayunar.

ML: Sírvanse chicas (corta un pedazo para cada una).

Q: (con cara de que exquisitos) Esto esta delicioso Maribel. Sin dudas San heredo de ti la mano para la cocina. Soy muy afortunada, jeje.

Santana y Maribel rien.

ML: Quinn necesito agradecerte por cuidar tanto a mi hija. (le toma la mano) Me siento tranquila sabiendo que esta con una persona que la ama verdaderamente.

Q: (emocionada) Maribel, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Creo que ella me salvo a mi con su amor. (con su otra mano toma la de San.)

Santana la mira embobada y la besa suavemente. Maribel estaba muy feliz de verlas así. De repente tocan la puerta.

S: (curiosa) Esperabas a alguien ma?

Maribel abre, era la madre de Quinn. Karen entra corriendo abranzado a Quinn.

KF: (la tocaba como examinándola) Hija como estas?, te hizo algo? ,estas bien?.

Q: Tranquila Ma, respira.(tratando de tranquilizarla) Estoy bien. Ambas lo estamos.

Santana y Quinn se miran con amor.

KF: (abraza a San) Santana no se como agradecerte. Si hubiera imaginado a una persona para mi hija no podria haber sido alguien mejor que tu. Verla asi feliz. Ver como la cuidas, como se aman. Esto feliz por ambas.

Quinn estaba súper emocionada. Maribel se para y abraza a Quinn. Ambas se acercan a Karen y Santana que estaban abrazadas.

S: (se separa para mirarlas) Yo amo a su hija. Daria todo por ella.(le toma la mano a Q)

Q: (sonrie) Yo también daría todo por ti.

Santana y Quinn se abrazan y se besan. Marible se acerca a Karen.

ML: Que lindo es verlas tan enamoradas. No karen?

KF: Si, ya hasta imagino el casamiento.(dicen de forma graciosa).

Santana y Quinn las miran con cara de WTF. No es que no quisieran casarse. En algún momento les gustaria. Pero era muy pronto.

S:(nerviosa). Em….mejor vayamos a la comisaria.

Q:(también nerviosa) Si...si…quiero terminar ya con este asunto.

Maribel y Karen se miran dándose cuenta que se habían puesto nerviosas con el comentario.

Finalmente salen para la comisaría. Al llegar estaban Brittany, Artie, Sugar. Todos los chicos con sus padres. También estaba Puck, pero ninguno de los chicos le hablaba. Todos estaban decepcionados con lo que había hecho.

Tras casi tres horas de declaración y denuncias, finalmente llega el veredicto. El juez decide enviar a Kitty a un instituto de ayuda psicológica, ya que a sus padres no les importaba mucho, por lo visto, y para tratar su bipolaridad. Y a Puck le asignan tareas comunitarias. Ya que había sido un cómplice indirecto.

Al finalizar todos salen de la comisaria mas tranquilos. Brittany se acerca a Santana.

BR: (la abraza) Santy! Estas bien?.

S: (sonrie) Si Britt, un poco dolorida, pero bien.

BR: (mira a Q) Gracias por cuidarla Q. Es mi mejor amiga y si le pasaba algo…(sonrie).

Q: Lo se Britt (sonríe también), yo te agradezco por haber sido una de las personas en ayudarme.

BR: Bueno chicas, debo irme. Tengo que hacer ya la maleta para viajar a NY. Y viajo por la tarde.

S: Nosotras también.

Q: Hey…si quieres te llevamos.(mirando a San).

Santana la mira y sonrie. La ponía muy feliz que el amor de su vida y su mejor amiga, volvieran a llevarse bien sinceramente.

BR: Enserio?(salta alegre) No quiero ser molestia.

S: Como crees Britt-Britt.(sonrie).

Q:(toma la mano de San y mira a Britt) Entonces… a las 18 pm?

BR: Siiiiii, (las abraza) The unhonly trinity trip!

Santana y Quinn rien. Quedan en pasarla a buscar a las 18 a Brittany por la puerta de su casa.

Cuando Santana y Quinn estaban por subir al auto, donde las esperaban Karen y Maribel. Puck se les acerca.

P: Chicas!(dice suavemente).

S: (con cara de odio) Que quieres Puckerman?.

P: Yo…(baja la cabeza) Realmente lo siento. Nunca quise que pasara algo así.

S: (se acerca un poco sacada) Sabes una cosa…eres un idiota. Pusiste en peligro a la persona que supuestamente amas. No me importa que me haya lastimado a mi. Pero casi lastima a Quinn. Si le pasaba algo …

Q: (la abraza para que se calme) Tranquila amor. Sabes Puck, yo pense que había entendido. Sobretodo que eras nuestro amigo. Por tu culpa San esta herida. Pero algo se rompio. (muy seria) No quiero volver a verte.

Puck no dice nada más. Santana y Quinn suben al auto y van a la casa de Santana con Maribel y Karen.

Al llegar Marible y Karen les recomiendan que durmieran una pequeña siesta. Había sido un poco estresante la situación en la comisaria.

Santana y Quinn ya estaban en la habitación. Santana decide ducharse.

S: Que fin de semana ,eh! (grita desde la ducha).

Quinn entra al baño. Ve la sombra de Santana y pone cara picara al ocurrírsele algo.

A Santana le pareció raro que Quinn no le contestara. De repente sienta unas manos que la toman por la espalda abrazando su cintura. Santana sonríe y las toma, haciendo que se pegue mas a su cuerpo. Quinn apoya su cabeza en la espalda de Santana. El solo escuchar sus latidos, solo sentir su piel, la hacia feliz.

Santana de media vuelta, quedando frente a ella. Corre el pelo de Quinn para atrás, ya que el agua se lo había puesto en la cara. Se miran.

S: Que grata sorpresa.(con cara de enamorada).

Q: No pude resisitirme. Es como si tu piel me llamara.(dice seductora).

S: (se muerde el labio) Me encanta cuando te pones perversa,jaja. Siempre me encantas.(con su dedo le hace señas de que se acerque).

Quinn se acerca haciendo que Santana quede con su espalda sobre la pared de la ducha, acorralándola con sus brazos a los costados. Ambas estaban comenzando a sentir como la lujuria y el amor aumentaba en sus cuerpos. Santana no resiste y la besa, con mucha pasion y amor. Quinn no podia resistir sus besos, era una adicta a ellos, a esos labios. Y Santana amaba la suavidad de los labios de Quinn, era muy dulce.

Ambas se separan para tomar algo de agitadas y exitadas.

Q: Amor …estas bien, no quiero golpearte la herida.(preocupada).

S: Si, estoy bien. Que herida ni herida, lo único que espero es que nuestras madres no nos escuchen. (dice de forma sexy).

Quinn sonríe y vuelven a besarse. El deseo aumentaba cada segundo. Quinn estaba besandole el cuello y al mordérselo provoca un gemido en Santana. Santana le toma fuerte los glúteos haciendo que Quinn se excite cada vez mas. Ambas disfrutaban ver sus caras de placer. Santana le muerde el labio y con su mano se dirige a su entre pierna. Quinn gemir al sentirla. Quinn comienza a hacer movimientos provocando el roce entre ambas. Estaban muy exitidas y apunto de llegar. Santana comienza a moverse también. Y finalmente llegan juntas.

Sus respiraciones, lentamente, comienzan a normalizarse. Santana se abra a Quinn.

S: Estoy perfecta, y no me duele la herida.(sabiendo que le preocupaba)

Q:(sonrie con cara de enamorada) Te amo!

S: (sonrie) Te amo!.

Salen de la ducha. Meriendan con sus madres, que no paraban de hablar de que lindo seria verlas casarse. Quinn y Santana se miraban y se hacían las desentendidas. Pero Maribel y Karen estaban seguras de que no faltaría mucho para vivir ese momento.

Comienzan a despedirse ya que debian pasar a buscar a Brittany para volver a NY. Quinn comenzaba el semestre. Y Santana debía ir a la discográfica. Llegan a la casa de Brittany y tocan dos bozinasos. Brittany sale corriendo. Quinn la ayuda a guardar su maleta en el baul. Y entran al auto.

S: Listas.?

Q: Si amor.

BR: Si, gracias por llevarme Santy y Q.

S: No hay nada que agradecer Britt- Britt.(arrancando)

Q: Totalmente. (sonriendo).

BR: Ok…let's go girls. Pon esto Santy. (le da un CD).

Las tres se miran, haciendo un segundo de silencio, y comienzan a cantar la canción de Shania Twain. The unhonly trinity era irrompible, pensaban las tres.


	27. Temporada 2 Cap 5

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 5 2DA TEMPORADA!**Conocemos a la persona que querrá hacerle la vida imposible a Quinn porque la ve como competencia. -Santana elije la base para su nueva canción que todavía le falta terminar. Y…su abuela?

**PROXIMO CAP…**Que es lo que quiere la abuela de Santana? Santana esta decidida a no sufrir más por su abuela.

Quinn comienza a recibir los ataques de su rival.

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

"**RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 5 TEMPORADA 2**

Santana se encontraba preparando el desayuno, eran las 7 a.m. A las 9:30 debía estar en la discográfica. Quinn a las 9 debía estar en su primera clase de Historia del Arte y todavía dormía.

Santana termina de servir el desayuno en la mesa y se dirige a la habitación para despertar a su bella durmiente, como le decía cuando la veía dormir. Se sienta lentamente sobre la cama y comienza a observarla. Como no decirle bella durmiente, era hermosa por donde la viera. La mira totalmente enamorada y con su mano le corre el pelo para besarle la mejilla.

Quinn al sentir el beso de su amor comienza a despertar. Abre sus ojos y sonríe al verla. Se arrastra y apoya su cabeza en la piernas de Santana.

S:(acariciándole el pelo) Buenos días mi amor!

Q:(moviendo su cabeza para mirarla) Buenos días amor!(bosteza)

S:(sonríe por lo tierna que se veía) Creo que alguien esta un poco perezosa hoy.

Q:(jugando con el pelo de San) Se….hasta olvide poner el despertador. No se que haría sin ti.

S: YALE me lo agradecerá por que tu serás la mejor actriz en salir de esa Universidad.(le guiña un ojo).

Q: Definitivamente me amas.(sonríe y la besa).

S: Obvio, pero es cierto.(le devuelve el beso). Ahora vamos que se enfría el desayuno.

Luego de desayunar Santana acompaña a Quinn hasta la puerta de la Universidad, con el auto.

En el auto despidiéndose.

S: Bueno hermosa, que tengas un gran día. No se cuanto tardare en la discográfica….(pensativa)

Q: No hay problema amor, yo te aviso cuando salgo. De todas maneras se donde vives.(le saca la lengua)

S: (rie ante el comentario) Te amo!

Q:(sonrie) Yo también amor!. Que tengas un muy buen día!

Se besan. Santana espera a que entre. Quinn antes de entrar se detiene y le lanza un beso. Finalmente entra y Santana se va.

Al entrar a la clase ve a su compañero y amigo barman Taylor, quien le hace un gesto para que se siente con el. Taylor y Quinn se habían vuelto buenos amigos. El le había aconsejado respecto a lo que sentía por Santana, ya que a el le había pasado algo parecido con su actual novio.

Quinn entra y se sienta a su lado. Taylor la abraza.

TY: Como estas princesa? (feliz de verla)

Q: (sonrie) Muy bien Tay,y tu?.

TY: Perfecto…vi quien te trajo, eh!. No puedes evitar tu cara de enamorada!(haciéndole caras).

Q: (se pone colorada) Hay Tay…no puedo evitarlo. San es lo que nunca pensé que iba a tener. La amo…

TY: (enternecido) Hay Q, me alegro mucho por ti. Se notan en ambas como se aman. Vi la mirada de San. Muere por ti…(empujándola con el codo de forma graciosa).

Mientras bromeaban ven que entra una chica que los mira con aires de grandeza. Quinn se quedan al ver quien era.

TY:(mirando a la chica con desprecio) Me caen muy mal las personas que miran como si fueran mas a otras. Quien se piensa que es?.

Taylor ve que la chica los mira y los saluda con la mano con una sonrisa falsa. Esto le resulta extraño.

Q: (intentando sonreír) Siempre fue asi.

TY: (mira a Q extrañado) Como…la conoces?

Q:(lo mira con cara de lamentablemente) Si, competimos varias veces en las regionales. Se llama Harmony Greyson. Era la voz principal de The Unitards. Pensé que estaba en Nyada.

TY: Oh…ya entendi. Es la tipica (haciendo comillas con sus manos) Diva. Vamos a tener que cuidarnos.

Quinn lo mira con cara de resignación. Como es que siempre tiene que haber una "Diva". Ya tenia algo de experiencia ya que Rachel, en su momento, era totalmente molesta y competitiva. Harmony era digamos, que una versión maligna de Rachel. De las que se muestran amables y luego juegan sucio. Por lo que Taylor tenia razón, debían cuidarse.

Luego de una hora y media termina la clase. Al haber sido la primera, había sido como una introducción de que se trataría. Cuando todos se preparaban para salir anuncian por los megáfonos que en la pizarra del pasillo estaban pegados los nuevos talleres, castings y trabajos disponibles.

Los castings a las obras eran muy importantes, ya que a los estrenos de estas asistían mucho productores y directores de Broadway y Hollywood. Significaban una gran oportunidad.

Quinn y Taylor se acercan a la pizarra. Todos estaba viendo lo que había en ella y anotándose en lo que les interesaba. Finalmente llegan y sonríen al ver la obra que se haría. Eran un musical pero moderno. La obra de fin de año era la película que esta rompiendo récords "Pitch Perfect". Si hay algo en lo que Quinn tenía experiencia era en cantar y actuar. Por lo que sin dudarlo junto a Taylor anotaron sus nombres en la lista.

Justo cuando se iban ven que Harmony se acerca, caminando con aires de grandeza.

Q: Tay vamos ya, no la soporto seguro se hara la amable con su cara de falsa. (tomando de la mano a Tay para irse rapido).

HR: A ver si dejan pasar a la futura Becca, por que obvio (con actitud arrogante) el personaje principal será mío.

Harmony pone su nombre y observa que esta el de Quinn.

HR: (a si misma) Asíque Quinn Fabray será mi competencia. No sabe a quien se enfrenta. (sonríe de forma malvada).

Santana se encontraba en el estudio de grabación junto a Sean y otros sonidistas. Estaban escuchando varias bases que había hecho Sean para ver si alguna servia para alguna de las letras de Santana. Pero ninguna le convencía. Sentía que eran muy buenas pero ninguna le llegaba. No sentía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, no se imaginaba cantando.

S: Perdon Sean, pero es que no me imagino cantando. Y yo necesito sentir en mi cuerpo la musica y poder visualizarlo. Espero no ser muy quisquillosa. (esperando ser clara).

SR: Para nada, yo ya dije que respeto tu opinión. Mira yo creo que el tema que necesitamos ahora es algo mas…movido. Ya tenemos un tema que es un mensaje de lucha y confianza en uno mismo, "Girl on fire", después un tema que habla del amor "Just a kiss". Creo que con uno mas (pensativo) bailable, sensual, ya podria presentarme con el jefe de la discografica.

Sean se para y toma un ultimo CD.

SR: Bueno San, este es el ultimo que tengo. Tal vez sea el indicada. Como dicen, los ultimos seran los primero.(sonrie y pone play).

La canción comienza con un sonido que llama la atención de Santana. Eran como unos tambores al estilo hindu con una voz de fondo, algo suave. Y de repente se corta y empieza con mucho mas power. Santana se sorprende con eso. Cierra sus ojos y comienza a imaginar el video. Definitivamente tenia la letra para esa musica. Algo mas provocativo y bailable.

Sean estaba por quitarla ,pero Santana lo detiene.

S: (abre sus ojos) Ese es el sonido!.

Sean la mira sin entender.

S: (se para entusiasmada) Tengo la letra para esa música. Pero me vas a tener que dar unos días, no la tengo terminada.

SR: (aliviado al escuchar que le gustaba) Wow eso es genial, bueno hoy es lunes…el sábado si o si debemos grabarla para presentarla la semana entrante.

S:(entusiasmada) Muchas gracia Sean!

Santana se despide muy feliz y va a su auto rápidamente, ya que no quería que se le fuera la inspiración. Por suerte al ser las 14 de la tarde no había mucho transito, por lo que llego rápido al departamento.

Como no había almorzado se prepara unos sándwiches. Se sirve un vaso con agua y se sienta en la mesa con su cuaderno y un lápiz. Queria aprovechar la inspiración y el tiempo que estaba sola, ya que cuando llegara Quinn quería saber como le había ido y estar con ella. Ya la extrañaba. En unas dos horas llegaba.

Dos horas más tarde llega Quinn al departamento.

Al abrir la puerta ve a una concentrada Santana escribiendo con los auriculares puestos, Sean le había dado el demo. Por lo que no la había visto. Se veia tan tierna escribiendo.

Se acerca lentamente y le tapa sus ojos. Santana sonrie, obviamente sabie que era su amor.

Q: Quien soy? (jugando)

S: Mmmm….Blake Lively.(dice para molestarla un poco).

Q: Que? (quita sus manos enojada).

S: Ven aquí hermosa. (le tira del brazo y hace que se siente en sus piernas)

Q:(se cruza de brazos) No me causo gracia.

S: (la mira enamorada) Si sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. (con su mano hace que Q la mire).

Se besan con amor. Quinn le sonrie. Observa algo de lo que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno _"Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie."_. Santana se da cuenta y lo cierra rápido. Queria que lo escuchara cuando estuviera terminado.

S: No seas tramposa amor…

Q: Ufaaa…

S:(cambia de tema) Como te fue hoy?

Q:(emocionada) Genial. La clase algo aburrida porque fue como una intro a lo que veremos. Por suerte estoy con Taylor en la clase. Lo genial fue que anunciaron la obra para fin de año. Van a hacer "Pitch Perfect". No es genial.

S:(contenta por Q) Eso es genial amor. Me encanta esa película. Es muy parecido a lo que hacíamos en New Directions. Estoy segura que el papel será tuyo. (le guiña un ojo).

Q: (sonrie) Ojala. Ah…(se acuerda de su nueva compañerita) no sabes a quien tengo de compañera?.

Santana la mira intrigada.

Q: Te acuerdas de Harmony Greyson?(mirandola a ver si se acordaba)

Santana pone cara pensativa hasta que se acuerda.

S.(cae en quien era) Hay no…el clon maligno de Rachel que era voz principal en "The unitards"?

Q: (la mira) Te he dicho alguna vez que tus definiciones son perfectas?.

Santana pone cara de "lo se… lo se…" y rie.

Q:(rie) Bueno si….esa misma. Y es peor de lo que era Rachel. Es de las que juegan sucio. Debo tener cuidado.(pensativa).

S:(le acaricia la mejilla) Mas bien ella tendra que tener cuidado. Por que si llega a meterse conmigo va a conocer la furia de "Snix".

Q:(pasa su brazo por el cuello de San, todavía sentada en sus piernas) Te amo Snix!(sonrie).

Ambas comienzan a besarse con amor y pasion. De repente suena el celular de Santana. Estaba mas cerca de Quinn, por lo que lo agarra y se lo da a Santana. Ve que en la pantalla decia Rachel.

Q: Es Rachel.(le pasa)

S: Hola Rachel!.

R: Hola San!...perdon por molestar, pero creo que debes venir al depa…

S:(extrañada) Que? Pero porque?

Quinn miraba a Santana. No entendía nada.

R: Alguien vino a verte pensando que todavía vives aquí. Kurt y Yo no estábamos seguros de si debíamos decirle donde vives. (no sabia como decirle quien era).

S: Pero quien es la persona Rachel? Si no me dices no sabre si…

Santana iba a terminar de hablar pero escucha una voz que conocía perfectamente insultando a Rachel en español. Se queda congelada. Quinn se asusta al verla asi.

Q:(asustada) Hey amor…que pasa?.

S:(la mira cayendo) Es mi….mi abuela. Esta en el depa de Rachel.

Quinn siente como Santana se tensa. Desde que le confeso que le gustaban las mujeres no habian vuelto a hablar.

R: Hola San!. Me escuchas?

S:(volviendo en si) Si Rache…dile que me espere alli que ahora paso a buscarla. Gracias.

R: Ok , no hay problema.

Santana corta. Estaba totalmente descolocada. No entendía que querría su abuela. Sin dudas era una herida que le dolia. Ella admiraba a su abuela, pero la había desilusionado que no la aceptara. Le había roto el corazón, Y una de las cosas que mas deseaba era que la aceptara. Por que si la quería debia hacerlo.

S:(hablandole a Q) No entiendo que hace aquí. La ultima vez dijo que no queria volver a verme.

Q: (le toma la cara) Tranquila amor. Talvez recapacito. Quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo siempre. No se si quieres que te acompañe o ir sola. Digo para que no lo tome…

S:(con seguridad) Quiero que me acompañes. Tu eres el amor de mi vida y ella si me quiere tendrá que aceptarme como soy y la persona a la que amo. No voy a sufrir mas por esto.

Quinn la mira orgullosa. Siempre admiro la valentía de Santana.

Q:(la besa) Te amo con todo mi ser!.

Santana al sentir los labios de Quinn se calma un poco. La unica persona que lograba calmarla era Quinn. Con un simple sonrisa, un beso, una mirada. Saber que estaba a su lado era lo que la hacia feliz. Y su abuela debia entenderlo de una vez por todas.

S:(suspira) Ok…estoy lista.

Como ambas estaban cambiadas se arreglan un poco y salen hacia el depa de Rachel.


	28. Temporada 2 Cap 6

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 6 2DA TEMPORADA!**Santana enfrenta a su abuela y Quinn esta a su lado para apoyarla.- Quinn atacada por Harmony?

**PROXIMO CAP…** Quinn debe comenzar a tener mas cuidado respecto a Harmony. No sabe si contarle a Santana lo sucedido por miedo a su reacción.

Santana se reúne con Kurt. Para que necesitara su ayuda? Cual será la sorpresa que querrá darle a Quinn por el aniversario?.

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

"**RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 6 TEMPORADA 2**

Santana y Quinn estaban en la puerta del departamento de Rachel, Kurt y, ahora , Blaine. Santana necesitaba tomarse un instante para tomar coraje y enfrentar nuevamente a su abuela. No entendía porque habría ido a buscarla. Ella misma le había dicho que no quería volver a verla. Su abuela, quien la vio crecer. No podía entender su reacción.

Quinn sabía que Santana estaba nerviosa. La última vez su abuela le había roto el corazón. Pero ella se iba a encargar de que no volviera a suceder. Sabia que para Santana su abuela siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir, pero la reacción que había tenidos la había decepcionado. Todavía le dolía.

Santana finalmente toca el portero. Rachel atiende y dice que baja.

Q:(toma la mano de San) Amor, tranquila. (sonríe)

S:(sonríe al sentir la mano de Q) Gracias hermosa, me hace bien que estés conmigo. (le besa la mano)

Quinn sonríe y besa los labios de Santana, para demostrarle que siempre estaría con ella. En eso Rachel abre la puerta, pero lo que no sabían es que Alma estaba a su lado. Santana y Quinn se sorprenden al ver a Alma.

AL: (paralizada hablando en español) No puedo creerlo! Esto es inaceptable.

Almas comienza a irse pero Santana la sigue y se pone frente a ella. Quinn y Rachel se acercan por detrás de Alma.

S: Inaceptable?. De que estas hablando abuela…para que viniste?. (enojada buscando una explicación)

AL:(algo nerviosa) Yo…bueno. Como una de mis queridas amigas hoy festeja su cumpleaños me dije porque no visitar a mi nieta antes. Y …como vi a la chica rubia salir con un chico hace unos meses pensé…..Evidentemente.(viendo con mala cara a Q) me equivoque.

S: (sacada de onda) Que? Efectivamente te equivocaste. Que no este mas con Brittany no quiere decir que deje de sentir todo lo que te confese. Y no mires asi a Q. (levantando un poco la voz).

AL:(ofendia) Santana no seas insolente! No me levantes el tono. Esto es una aberración…(atinando a irse).

S: (no le deja) Amar a alguien es una aberración?. No abuela…siempre fuiste un ejemplo para mí. Te admiraba por como luchabas por tus ideales. Y cuando te conté lo que sentía, pensé que lo entenderías. Que me aceptarías. Por que eso es lo que hace una persona cuando ama a otra, no?. (con lagrimas en sus ojos) Me hiciste sentir tan mal. Como si te hubiera decepcionado. Pero tú me decepcionaste a mi.

Santana mira a Quinn que estaba junto a Rachel detrás de Alma. Quinn no podía soportar ver llorar a Santana. Ella siempre se mostraba fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de su abuela no lo podía evitar. Por lo que decide acercarse a ella. No iba a permitir que la siguiera hiriendo.

Q:(le toma el rostro) Amor…(buscando su mirada).

S:(la mira a los ojos) Estoy bien…(secándose las lagrimas)

AL: No puedo ver esto…(con cara de asco)

Q:(furiosa) Usted no merece tener una nieta que la quiera tanto como Santana. Debería sentirse orgullosa. Ella es una persona maravillosa. Una luchadora. Talentosisima. Buena amiga. Perseverante. Humilde.(mira a San con amor). Y el amor de mi vida.

S:(la mira enamorada, se acerca a Alma) Sabes algo abuela, lo que ves es lo que soy. Tu me echaste de tu vida. Me dijiste que no era más tu nieta. Bueno…ahora soy yo la que te expulsa como abuela. Finalmente me siento feliz. Estoy enamorada y pienso casarme con esta mujer (mirando a Q). Y si no aceptas que tu nieta sea feliz. No tienes nada que hace en mi vida. (toma la mano de Q para irse)

Quinn toma la mano de Santana y ambas comienzan a caminar hacia su auto. Quinn no caia. Santana había dicho que pensaba casarse con ella. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Obvio que uno de sus sueños era casarse con Santana en algun momento. Pero escucharla decirlo. Fue hermoso.

Santana estaba manejando hacia el departamento. Sentía a Quinn como en otro mundo. Habría sido por lo que dijo?. Le había salido de su corazón. Sabía que Quinn era la indicada. Y no iba a permitir que su abuela, ni nadie se interpusieran. También sabía que era muy pronto para casarse. Pero no había podido evitar decirlo, ni quería.

Entran al departamento.

Quinn se dirige a la heladera para servirse un vaso de jugo. Santana cierra la puerta del departamento.

S: Q….(acercándose lentamente).

Quinn no la deja terminar de hablar y se lanza a sus brazos besándola. Un beso corto pero que demostraba todo lo orgullosa que estaba. A veces las palabras sobran.

Q:(separándose un poco) Te amo!, me siento la persona mas afortunada del mundo por tenerte a mi lado. Se que tu abuela es muy importante. Y te pido disculpas si me desubique cuando le conteste.

Santana la miraba con los ojos llorosos. Estaba triste por su abuela, pero a su vez estaba muy feliz por tener a Quinn. Como la había defendido. Sin dudas era el amor de su vida.

S: (acariciándole la mejilla) No tienes que pedir disculpas de nada. Me sentí protegida. No estoy acostumbrada a eso. (sonríe). Te amo!. Y no voy a permitir que nadie. Ni siquiera mi propia abuela, te haga daño. Si no lo acepta, para mi ya no existe. No tengo porque sentirme mal por amar a alguien.

Quinn se emociona. Se besan nuevamente, quedándose unos instantes abrazadas. Quinn no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Santana. Hasta podía imaginarse en el altar junto a su novia. Ante ese pensamiento se le escapa una risa. Santana la siente.

S:(curiosa) Y esa sonrisa?

Q:(se pone colorada) Es que…me da vergüenza…es cursi…

S: Vamos…dime.(sonriendole)

Q:(la mira sonriendo) Nos imaginaba …en el altar, con nuestros amigo, familias. Ya se ,es muy cursi…(nerviosa).

S:(mirándola enternecida) Si, es bastante cursi…

Quinn baja la mirada.

S:(con su manto levanta el mento para que la mire) Pero cursi me encantas. Amo todo de ti. No tienes que sentir vergüenza. (le guiña un ojo). Ahora mi princesa. Mañana debe ir temprano a la Uni y yo debo terminar de escribir la canción. Por lo que propongo que pidamos una pizza y luego vayamos a dormir abrazadas.

Q:(mirándola enamorada) Hay López! Eres un amor (dándole un pequeño beso). Bueno llamemos así no tardan y nos dormimos abrasaditas. (con una gran sonrisa).

Luego de cenar una deliciosa pizza ambas se acuestan a dormir. Realmente necesitaban descansar después de tanto drama. Santana estaba boca arriba, todavía despierta., con Quinn abrazándola, como para que no se le escapara, totalmente dormida.

Santana no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que la hacia Quinn. En dos meses cumplían un año de novias. Ya había pasado un año. No lo podía creer. Tenía en mente un regalo. Y hasta esta noche no estaba segura de si era muy pronto lo que tenia en mente. Pero había decidido dejarse llevar por su corazón. Y sabia que para el regalo necesitaría ayuda. Y la persona indicada sin dudas era Kurt. Por lo que por la mañana lo llamaría.

Santana cierra sus ojos, sonriendo por sus pensamientos. Besa la rente de Quinn, y se duerme.

**7: 45 de la mañana**.

Quinn despierta al sentir vibrar la alarma de su celular. Abre lentamente sus ojos y ve a Santana dormida con su pelo todo revuelto. La mira enamorada. Realmente era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Se levanta lentamente para no despertarla. Santana le había dicho que la despertara para acompañarla a la Universidad. Pero quería dejarla descansar. Por lo que decide enviarle un mensaje a Taylor para que pasara a buscarla e ir juntos. Taylor vivía a 6 cuadras. La mayoría de los que iban a Yale vivían cerca de la universidad.

Luego de diez minutos Taylor le envía un mensaje que estaba en la puerta. Quinn toma sus cosas y escribe una nota para Santana. Se la deja en la mesita de luz. Le besa la frente y se va.

Quinn y Taylor se encontraban en la clase de literatura. Unas de las favoritas de Quinn. También estaba Harmony en la clase. Quien no dejaba de mirarla. Taylor se había percatado de esto.

T:(en voz baja) Q, esa psyco no deja de mirarte. Me da mala espina.

Q:(mira a Harmony) Si , lo se. No es para nada agradable.

T: Sabes…escuche que como no había entrado en Nyada, había golpeado a la persona que la evaluó. No se como puede estar aquí. Osea, acepto que no canta mal. Pero esta (hace gesto de que esta loca),

Harmony la miraba de una forma que le causaba escalofríos. Sabia que debía tener cuidado. Ella no era Rachel. Con Rachel había sido algo de la adolescencia. Por un chico. Y ahora era una de sus mejores amigas. Pero Harmony tenía maldad. Era muy competitiva y tenía fama de eliminar a sus rivales cuando se sentía amenazada.

Pero Quinn tenía su carácter y no se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie. Ya había pasado por muchas cosas. Y ella también tenía su carácter.

Cuando estaba por finalizar la clase comienzan a anunciar por los parlantes que en la página de la Universidad estaba el listado de canciones para el primer casting de la obra. Quinn y Taylor se miran emocionados y ansiosos.

Suena el timbre dando por finalizada la clase.

Quinn y Taylor se dirigen a sus casilleros. Mientras tomaban sus cosas para la clase de "Comprensión textual", no dejaban de hablar de lo entusiasmados que estaban respecto al casting.

De repente el momento se ve interrumpido ya que aparece Harmony con otras dos chicas y le lanza un "Slushie" en la cara a Quinn. Taylor queda paralizado, ya que había aparecido de la nada.

HG:(con actitud desafiante) Esto es solo una advertencia. Si te metes en mi camino…será peor.(sonriendo de forma arrogante).

Quinn comienza a ponerse furiosa, en intenta golpearla pero Taylor la agarra por la espalda.

Q:(forcejeando con Taylor) Suéltame…la voy a….

HG: (mirando a las otras chicas) Oh, veo que no lo entiendes. Eres muy valiente. (se acerca) No te metas en mi camino. El casting es mio. Bye…(dice alegre)

Harmony se aleja. Quinn empuja a Taylor para que la suelte. Comienza a secarse la cara con un pañuelo.

Q: Por que no me dejaste golpearla? (enojada) Es una…..(cerrando fuerte su casillero).

T: No lo ves?. Justamente lo que quiere es hacerte reaccionar. Provocarte. No caigas en su juego.(ayudándola a limpiarse).

Q:(un poco mas tranquila) Si, tienes razón. Pero no se si voy a poder controlarme siempre.

T: Tranquila. No le des importancia. Ahora vamos que empieza la próxima clase.

Se dirigen a la clase de "Comprensión textual"

Por su parte Santana comenzaba a despertar.

Estira su brazo buscando a Quinn, pero al sentir que no estaba se asusta. Toma su celular y ve que eran las 9:40 de la mañana. Quinn tenía clase a las 8. Se sienta y ve un papel en la mesita de luz.

_Q: Amor! No te enojes. Se que me dijiste que te despertara para acompañarme. Pero quería dejarte descansar. Me acompaño Taylor. Además te veías como un angelito…Bueno hermosa, cuando termine voy para el depa para llenarte de besos. Te amoooo. :)_

Santana sonríe totalmente enamorada. Toma su celular y le marca a Kurt.

S: Hola Kurt!

K:(sonrpendido) Hola San! Como estas?

S: Bien, em…(nerviosa) estas ocupado ahora?.

K: Em…no. Hoy no tengo clase. Por?.

S: Ok, necesito hablar contigo. Te parece vernos en una hora en el Starbucks que esta cerca de tu depa.?

K: Claro…(intrigado).

S:(sonriendo) Genial!. Bueno en una hora nos vemos. Bye.


	29. Temporada 2 Cap 7

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 7 2DA Temporada!** Santana cuenta con la ayuda de Kurt para su "gran regalo de aniversario" a Quinn.- Quinn decide que regalarle a Santana. - Harmony se entera de esta hermosa relación.

**PROXIMO CAP…** Santana graba su nuevo tema y su musa la acompaña.- Comienzan los preparativos de ambos regalos. - Harmony quiere difamar a Quinn?

Espero que les guste el cap!

Gracias por leer :)

Saludos

**"RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 7 TEMPORADA 2**

Kurt se encontraba sentado en Starbucks bebiendo un capuccino mientras esperaba a Santana. Estaba muy intrigado, ya que para que Santana le pidiera ayuda debía ser algo muy importante.

Observa su reloj, eran las 10:24 a.m. De repente mira a la puerta y ve que entra Santana. Para su sorpresa estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a ver una versión mañanera de Santana malhumorada. Habían vivido bajo el mismo techo un año y siempre había sido de esa forma por las mañanas. Evidentemente lo que Santana necesitaba era encontrar a su otra mitad, pensaba mientras se paraba para saludarla.

K: Hola San!(la abraza). Como estas después de...?(refiriéndose a lo de su abuela)

S: (lo abraza) Hola Kurt! Perdón que tarde un poco, recién me levantaba y me di una ducha rápida.

Ambos se sientan y se acerca un mozo. Santana pide un café fuerte.

S: Todavía estoy dolida y decepcionada.(sobre su abuela) Pero si ella no me acepta a mi que soy su nieta. Si no entiende que estoy con una persona que me hace feliz. No merece la pena ningún pensamiento mío. Ella me hecho de su vida. Ahora soy yo la que no la quiere en su vida.(con cara de resignación).

K: Así es amiga, ella se lo pierde. (mirándola de forma tierna)

Llega el mozo con el café de Santana y unas masitas.

K: Ahora si...dime para que soy útil.(ansioso) Porque para que Santana López solicite mi presencia debe ser algo muy importante. (dice de forma graciosa)

S: Bueno...estas en lo cierto. (ríe). La cuestión es que en dos meses Q y yo cumplimos un año de novias. Y...estuve pensando en un regalo. Primero estaba indecisa. Es decir...(nerviosa) no sabia si era muy apresurado. Pero al verla ayer defendiéndome. (con cara de enamorada)

K: (súper ansioso) Ya...dime de que se trata no aguanto mas la curiosidad...(tenia un palpito de que podía tratarse).

S: (suspira) Ok...quiero pedirle...

K: Ya San, deja de hacer pausas!(mas impaciente).

S: Bueno...bueno...quiero pedirle que nos comprometamos.(con una gran sonrisa).

K: OMG...OMG...(emocionado)

S: Necesito tu ayuda para elegir el anillo. Que dices? (esperando ansiosa su respuesta)

K: Da...obvio que si San! (se para y la abraza). Estoy muy feliz por ti. Te aseguro que a Q le encantara, ella te ama.

S: (también abrazándolo) Gracias Kurt!. La amo y se que ella es la persona. Por lo que quiero que sea perfecto y la persona indicada eres tu.(sonriendo).

K: (vuelve a sentarse) Y estas totalmente en lo cierto.(le guiña un ojo). Ni bien llegue al depa anotare todas las direcciones de las mejores joyerías. Para que luego vayamos a recorrerlas, si?

S: Ok...solo te pido que no abras la boca.(haciendo gesto de que no diga nada).

K: Pero Blaine...(haciéndole gesto de por favor con las manos)

S: Bueno...Blaine si puede enterarse. Además no crea que puedas aguantarte no decirle. Pero solo el, por ahora...(retándolo de forma graciosa)

Suena el celular de Santana. Sonríe al ver que era un mensaje de Quinn. Kurt se enternece al ver la cara de boba enamorada de Santana.

Q: Amor! Estoy yendo para el depa. :)

S: Ok hermosa, te espero con sushi para almorzar. :)

Santana y Kurt piden la cuenta y pagan. Se encontraban en la puerta.

S: Kurt, gracias por ayudarme. Este es unos de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Estoy intentando cumplir mi sueño de grabar mi CD. Y por pedirle a la persona que más amo que se comprometa conmigo. (sonríe conteniendo las lagrimas).

K: (sin poder contener sus lagrimas de emoción) Hay San!. Lo que estas por hacer es hermoso. Estoy feliz por ambas. Son mis amigas y las adoro!.(la abraza)

S: (lo abraza y se aleja un poco) Ok…ok…Ahora debo irme.

K: Voy ya a poner en marcha el plan. Que emoción!(dice alegre). Mañana te llamo con novedad. Bye!

S: (con cara de "a quien le pedí ayuda") Ok, gracias Kurt. Pero… (haciendo el gesto de que sea cauto). Bye.

Kurt se va caminando a su depa, ya que estaba a unas cuadras. Santana se dirige en su auto primero al restaurante chino, para buscar el sushi, y luego al departamento.

Santana se encontraba en el departamento poniendo la mesa esperando a su enamorada para almorzare juntas. En eso entra Quinn. Al ver que Santana estaba muy concentrada sacando la comida, se acerca lentamente y la abraza por la cintura besándole la espalda.

Q: Ummm….que rico huele.(besándole el hombro).

S: Ah…osea que me quieres por que te alimento?.(dándose vuelta poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Q).

Q: Bueno…(bromeando).

Santana pone cara de ofendida y Quinn la besa.

Q: Voy un segundo al baño amor.

Santana se queda de forma pensativa. Al besar a Quinn había sentidos un sabor a…frutilla?. Seria algún labial…Ese sabor le resultaba familiar.

Quinn vuelve y la ve que tenia cara pensativa.

Q: Todo bien …? (curiosa)

S: Si linda…puede ser que te hayas puesto algún labial de frutilla?. El sabor de tus labios se sentían distintos. Me hace acordar a algo como….(pensativa).

Q: Que no se acuerde….que no se acuerde…(se decía mentalmente).

S: Bueno…ya me acordare. (le toma la mano para ir a sentarse) Comemos?.

Q: (sonrie y le besa la mejilla) Claro amor. (aliviada)

S: (comiendo) Como te fue hoy?

Q: Muy bien!. (tratando de evitarlo lo de Harmony) Sabes...hoy anunciaron que en la pagina están las canciones para el primer casting de la obra.(entusiasmada).

S: En serio...ya te fijaste? (curiosa)

Q: No...

Santana se levanta y se dirige al dormitoria a buscar su netbook. Regresa con ella.

S: A ver...(entrando a internet)

Quinn se levanta de su silla. Se acerca a Santana y se sienta en sus piernas mientras buscan en la pagina de Yale la información.

Q: Hay! aqui estan (se tapa los ojos nerviosa).

S: Veamos...(besandole la mejilla para tranquilizarla) Listado de voces femeninas: Taylor swift - love story, Beyonce - run the world, Celine Dion - my heart will go on, Britney Spears - Till the World Ends, y por ultimo...(sonrie porque sabia que esa era la indicada) Sara Bareilles - Love song.

Q:(se destapa los ojos) Amo esa cancion! (mirando a San con una sonrisa)

S: Lo se...a mi tambien me encanta. Y es perfecta para tu hermosa y dulce voz.(dice de forma tierna)

Q: (le da un pequeño beso) Bueno...ahora lo que necesito es mucho ensayo...

S: Odio admitirlo pero la persona mas exigente y que sabes de estas cosas es el hobbit...(revoleando sus ojos)

Q: (ríe) Eres terrible...Mas tarde la llamo. Ahora tengo ganas de ...comer el postre.(dice de forma sexy)

Santana sonríe de forma seductora. Teniendo a Quinn todavía en sus piernas la alza, sorprendiéndola, y la recuesta en el sillon. Comienzan a besarse de forma apasionada. Santana estaba sobre Quinn. Quinn al sentir que le mordia el cuello no puede contener un gemido. Los labios de Santana para ella significaban la perdición. Era adicta a ellos. De repente Santana se para y se dirige a la heladera.

Q: Que haces?(agitada)

S: Oh...ya veras...(con cara picara)

Se acerca nuevamente a Quinn poniendose encima de ella, con sus piernas a los costados, y comienza a desabrocharle la camisa. Quinn se sienta y la besa, mientras le quita la remera. La camisa de Quinn y la remera de Santana vuelan por el aire. Ambas se quedan un instante admirandose con amor.

Santana empuja nevamente a Quinn para que quede recostada y toma lo que habia sacado de la heladera. Era un pote de chocolate liquido. Quinn al verlo se da cuenta de que iba el juego y comienza a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo.

S: Que no querias comer postre? (de forma sensual)

Q: Estas jugando con fuego...(desafiante)

S: Y me quiero quemar...

Santana abre el pote y empieza a repartirlo primero por el cuello, el pecho, y el estomago de Quinn. Santana comienza a lamer el chocolate del cuello de Quinn, luego su pecho. Quinn sabia que no iba a poder resistir mucho la provocación de Santana. Luego se dirige a su abdomen levantando su mirada viendo la cara de excitación de su novia, lo que le hace sonreír. Quinn sabia que no oba a poder resistir mucho. Por lo que decide ahora ella darle placer a su amor para llegar al mismo estado juntas.

En un movimiento rápido Quinn recuesta a Santana, quedando sobre ella. Toma el pote de chocolate y lo derrama por la boca, cuello, por todo el cuerpo de Santana. Primero le muerde la oreja y luego lame el cuello, sabia que esos eran sus puntos débiles. A Santana se le escapa un gemido y comienza a sentir como la excitación aumenta en su cuerpo. Quinn desciende hacia el abdomen de Santana , ama besar su abdomen. Le quita el jean y se dirige a su entre pierna dándose cuenta que comenzaba a mojarse.

Santana comienza a sentir que esta por llegar por lo que se dirige también a la entrepierna de Quinn. Ambas comienzan a hacer movimientos rozándose. Estaban por explotar del calor que sentían. Finalmente llegan ambas.

Quedan exhaustas en el sillón. Santana recostada sobre Quinn. Sin dudas el chocolate había sido un gran agregado,pensaban ambas.

S: Dios...(agitada) eso fue...(mirándola a los ojos)

Q: WOW...No podemos refugiarnos y no salir nunca mas? (dice enamorada)

Santana la mira con una sonrisa de enamorada. Era tan hermosa Quinn con su pelo despeinado, súper sexy.

Q: Sabes que me gustaría...? que para nuestra luna de miel vayamos a una isla que nadie nos moleste.

Santana comienza se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharla decir eso, acordándose de lo que había hablado con Kurt. Quinn la mira. Seguro la sorprendió su pensamiento.

Q: Tranquila...no digo que esto pase ya. Pero...(imaginándolo)

S: (la mira) Te amo!

Q: Yo te amo bebe! (la besa)

S: (rie) Cuando nos volvimos tan cursis!,jaja.

Q: Ven acá cursiiii!

Santana se aferra mas a Quinn y se quedan dormidas en el sillón.

Una hora mas tarde Quinn se despierta, todavía abrazada a Santana. Comienza a pensar que en dos meses cumplían un año de novias. Conociendo a Santana seguro que ya tenia algo preparado. Quinn quería hacer algo especial. Y de repente le viene un recuerdo de una pijamada, de las tantas junto a Santana y Brittany. En la cual hablaban de sus sueños. Obviamente uno de ellos para Santana era ser una gran cantante. Pero uno de sus sueños era también viajar. Quería recorrer latino américa. Conocer mas allá sus raíces, solo conocía Puerto Rico que es de donde proviene su familia. Ir a las hermosas playas de Brasil, conocer los glaciares de Argentina. Sabia que no podía recorrer absolutamente todo, pero se había prometido de apoco conocer cada lugar. Quinn sonríe al recordar esa conversación. Es mas habían dicho que querían viajar juntas. Ese era el regalo indicado, pensaba. En la semana se pondría a averiguar.

18 p.m. suena el celular de Santana

Ambas seguían en el sillón como desmalladas, después de una tarde de puro amor y placer. Quinn se tapa la cabeza con uno de los almohadones. Santana se levanta y mientras camina a buscar su celular sonríe con la reacción de Quinn. Finalmente toma su celular, era Sean.

_SR: Hola San. Espero no molestar,solo quería saber como vas con la canción._

_S: Hola Sean. No te preocupes. Ya casi la tengo terminada. Es mas, si quieres mañana podemos darle los últimos toques y la grabamos._

_SR: Wow, eso seria genial. Bueno te espero a las 16hs?_

_S: Claro..._

Quinn se levanta y se acerca a Santana.

Q: Quien era amor? (bostezando)

S: Era Sean. Mañana grabo el nuevo tema...(feliz).

Q: Eso es genial! Obvio que voy...(le giña un ojo)

S: Eso no se pregunta. Tu eres mi musa...(le tira un beso).

Se besan de forma tierna. Quinn se acerca a la heladera y la abre.

Q: Amor...creo que tenemos que ir de compras,jeje.(ríe)

S: Si...ya no hay nada.(sonríe)

Ambas se cambian y se dirigen al súper.

Luego de una hora se encontraban en la fila para pagar. Estaban muy cariñosas, abrazadas, dándose algunos pequeños besos. En eso una persona que estaba comprando las reconoce. Era Harmony. Quien al reconocerlas se esconde detrás la gente para que no la vean. No lo podía creer. Santana y Quinn besándose. Sabia que Santana era lesbiana, pero de Quinn no lo imaginaba.

HG: (a si misma) No lo puedo creer. Ahora si te tengo en mi manos "Quinnie". Que pensaran en la Uni de que te gusten las chicas...jajaja.(mirándolas de forma maliciosa).


	30. Temporada 2 Cap 8

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 8 2DA Temporada! **Grabación del tema de Santana con la inspiración de su musa. – Mas noticias sobre los regalos de aniversario. – Quinn harta reacciona ante los ataques de Harmony?

**PROXIMO CAP… **Santana le enseña un poco de Lima Heights Adjacet a Harmony. – Sera sancionada Quinn?. – Rachel ayuda a Quinn con su casting. – San le cuenta a sus padres la sorpresa.

Espero que les guste el cap!

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Saludos**

**"RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 8 TEMPORADA 2**

**Estudio de grabación.**

Santana se encontraba lista para grabar su nueva canción. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Tener a Quinn a su lado la tranquilizaba. Además ella era su musa. Estaba esperando la señal de Sean, quien le daba los últimos retoques a los aparatos juntos a los sonidistas para que sonara perfecto.

Quinn se encontraba al lado de Sean mirando a Santana con una sonrisa. Los Miércoles y los Viernes por suerte no cursaba y podía estar más tiempo con su hermosa novia. Estaba nerviosa. Santana no le había querido contar de que iba el tema. Solo le había dicho que era más movido, y que ella era su musa. La miraba y le tiraba besos. Si toda la secundaria viera lo melosa que era ahora, habría perdido su reputación de Queen Bee. Pensaba con una sonrisa. Solo Santana le provocaba eso.

Sean finalmente le hace un gesto a Santana de que estaba todo listo. Santana lo mira y se pone los auriculares, haciéndole "ok" con la mano. Miran a Quinn. Quinn le dice en silencio "Te amo". Esto hace que se le dibuje una sonrisa al instante y le transmite más seguridad.

Santana siempre había sido una persona fuerte. Pero siempre lo había sido por los demás, mas que por ella. Sentir que alguien más estaba por ella, para ella. Era lo que necesitaba. Y Quinn era esa persona. Fuerte y tierna a la vez. El amor de su vida.

Santana sale de sus pensamientos y vuelve a concentrarse al escuchar a Sean.

SR: Ok San, grabamos en 3…2…1…

La música empieza a sonar. Santana cierra sus ojos. Siempre que grababa una canción, durante los primeros segundos, cerraba sus ojos. Era como si se transportara a otro mundo.

Quinn al verla cerrar sus ojos hace lo mismo. Era como si estuvieran conectadas. Desde que estaban juntas les pasaba eso. Sentían lo que sentía la otra. Sin dudas eran almas gemelas.

Santana y Quinn abren sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Se miran. Y Santana empieza a cantar.

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_

_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_

_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_

_All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

Quinn levanta sus cejas al escuchar la letra. Era mas movida y…sexy. Muy sexy como su novia. Sean y los sonidistas se miran con cara de "que bien suena".

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._

_This love ain't finished yet…_

_So baby whenever you're ready…_

Santana clava su mirada en Quinn. Toda la letra estaba inspirada en lo que le hacia sentir, pero esta vez en un sentido mas "hot". Quinn siente como se le eriza la piel, se daba cuenta que mientras cantaba le estaba hablando.

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)_

_And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._

_Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_

_Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_

_Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

Ambas se miraban. Santana en todo momento la miraba de forma sexy. Cosa que Quinn no podía resistir. Se moría de ganas por entrar a la cabina y llenarla de besos.

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_So baby whenever you're ready…_

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

_This love will be the death of me_

_But I know I'll die happily_

_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_

_Because you love me so… yeah!_

Quinn se acerca mas al vidrio, donde veia a Santana, y la mira. El amor que sentia por ella era inexplicable. Cada dia se enamoraba mas. Santana la mira y se le dibuja una sonrisa. Le pasaba lo mismo. Estaba muerta de amor por Quinn. Y una de las mejores formas que siempre habia tenido de demostrar sus sentimos era cantando. Y ella era su inspiracion.

_[2x]_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na [3x]_

Todos en el estudio estaban bailando. Sean estaba facinado con la letra y como sonaba la voz de Santana en su base. Sin dudas era la indicada para cantarla. Los sonidistas tambien estaban bailando, gritando. Quinn los mira y mira a Santana. Ambas sonrien al verlos.

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)_

_Na na na na [3x]_

Finalmente la canción termina. Todos le aplaudían. Santana se saca los auriculares. Quinn abre la puerta, entra. Antes de que Santana pudiera decirle algo la calla con un gran beso. Se separan lentamente. Quinn sonríe y Santana la mira embobada.

S: Wow...iba a preguntarte si te había gustado...(se sentía en la nubes cada vez que la besaba)

Q: Bueno...espero haberte respondido.(le guiña un ojo). Me encanto. Y me puso...(se le acerca al oido) quenchi.

A Santana se le eriza la piel. Y ahora ella la sorprende con un beso. Uno tierno y apasionado.

A todo esto, se habian olvidado que todavia estaban en el estudio. Sean, los sonidistas y la asisitente, que acababa de entrar, las miraban enternecidos. Sean abre el sonido para que lo escuchen en la cabina.

SR: Ejem...(tratando de ser sutil)disculpen chicas.

Ambas se separan lentamente. Santana la tenia tomada de la cintura y Quinn tenia sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. Se miran y se ponen coloradas. Se habían olvidado completamente de donde estaban.

S: Si Sean...(sonriendo) Como salio?. (intrigada y nerviosa).

Sean y los demás se miraban, se hacían caras, como para hacerla sufrir un poco. Quinn se enternece al ver la carita de sufrimiento de Santana.

Q: Ya! no sean malos...

SR: Ok...ok...no nos gusto...nos encanto!. Es lo que necesitábamos para encantar al presidente de la discográfica. Tres canciones excepcionales. Ya mismo le daré los ultimo toques a las canciones y luego se las enviare.

Quinn siente como Santana se tensa y le besa la mejilla para que este mas tranquila. Santana la mira y se relaja un poco. Tener a Quinn a su lado le trasmitía mas seguridad.

**Salen de la discográfica.**

Estaban súper felices. Quinn la invita a cenar a un restaurante nuevo de comida latina para festejar. Cocinaban los platos característicos de Argentina, Brasil, México, entre otros. Rachel le había comentado de este lugar. Y Quinn había pensado que era una buena oportunidad para saber cuales eran los países que quería visitar primero. Para su regalo de aniversario, pesaba con una sonrisa.

Terminando el primer plato.

S: Amor! esto esta delicioso...prueba un poco.(le acerca el tenedor).

Q: Mmm, muy rico.(saboreando)

Santana había pedido Ceviche de Perú. Y Quinn una Sopa Azteca. Santana ríe al ver que Quinn tenia la boca sucia.

S: Pero que novia sucia que tengo (con su dedo le limpia)

Quinn se pone colorada. Amaba cuando Santana hacia esas cosas. Eran cosas mínimas, pero gesto muy tiernos. Amaba todo de ella. Obvio que tenían sus momentos de discusión. Ambas eran muy temperamentales. Pero de eso se trata el amor. De aceptar al otro con sus defectos y virtudes.

S: Sabes…estar aquí, comiendo estos manjares de Latinoamérica me revivió las ganas de viajar y recorrer. Te acuerdas que una vez se los comente a Britt y a ti. (mientras comia)

Q: Ah….si…si…recuerdo. (disimulando).

S: Y ahora me encantaría recorrerlo contigo. (mirándola con amor) Me encantaría primero ir a conocer el glaciar Perito Moreno de Argentina, luego ir a Machu Picchu en Perú y por ultimo a las hermosas playas de Brasil. Si…ese seria un primer recorrido hermoso por Latinoamérica. (imaginándolo con una sonrisa)

Q: Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.(excelente, pensaba por dentro).

S: Obvio que después me gustaría viajar a otras partes. Es hermoso Latinoamérica.(emocionada)

Q: Tú eres hermosa. (totalmente enamorada).

Santana la mira y se acerca para besarla. Quinn se acerca tambien y se besan.

Luego de un gran día de grabación y una hermosa cena, estaban en la cama. Abrazadas, pensativas. Santana pensaba en el compromiso, mañana se reunía con Kurt para ir a unas joyerías. Quinn en que había obtenido la información que necesitaba para poner en marcha el viaje.

S: Amor…como es tu día mañana?. (bajando su mirada)

Q: (mirándola) Bueno…mañana tengo clase de comedia musical a las 10. Tu?

S: (pensando una escusa) Kurt me pidió ayuda porque en Nyada les asignaron la tarea de hacer una canción en español y bueno…

Q: (apoya su pera en el pecho de San mirándola) Wow…Santana López ayuda a Kurt Hummel. Si nos vieran ahora perderíamos nuestra reputación de Bitches.

S: Ah no! Eso nunca! (dice de forma graciosa).

Se besan y se duermen.

**Jueves 10 a.m**

Quinn entra a la clase de comedia musical junto a Taylor. La clase se hacia siempre en el auditorio con ropa mas relajada. Mientras esperaban a la profesora Quinn y Taylor se dan cuentan que los miraban raro. Toman asiento en el suelo del escenario.

TY: Q, me parece a mi o no dejan de mirarnos?. (observando que los miraban y hablaban en secreto).

Q: Te parece bien. Y me suena a que detrás de esto esta Harmony. (mirándola seriamente).

Llega la profesora. Dan inicio a la clase con unos ejercicio de relajación corporal de a dos. Luego empieza la vocalización. Harmony, como siempre, quería hacer todo primera para sobresalir. Quinn y Taylor se miraban con cara de "que insoportable".

La profesora los deja irse antes, ya que era la primer clase y era mas para conocerse. Le encarga para la próxima traer alguna canción que les gustara. Y a los que se anotaron en el casting de la obra la canción que habían elegido.

Quinn y Taylor estaban rumbo a sus casillero, cuando pasa un chico hablando con otro fuerte apropósito.

X: Como puede ser que alguien tan hot sea lesbo….? (mirando de reojo a Q)

Los chicos rien. Taylor la mira con cara de "no les hagas caso". Llegan a sus casilleros. Todos empezaban a mirmurar miran a Quinn. Miraban sus celulares y la miraban a ella.

Y en eso aparece Harmony con sus tres perritas falderas.

HG: Hey chicas, no les parece totalmente impuro esto. Es asqueroso. (mirando una foto en su celular).

Todos los estudiantes estaban recibiendo un mesnaje y cuando lo abrian la miraban a Quinn. En eso le suena a Taylor el celular.

Q: Ok, aquí algo esta pasado y me esta haciendo enojar.(comenzando a impacientarse).

TY: Em…Q?. Prométeme que no te sacaras. (mientras veia su mensaje).

Quinn lo mira y le quita el celular sin dejarlo reaccionar. El mensaje era una foto de ella con Santana que decía_: " Les parece apropiado tener una estudiante que bese chicas?. Que aberración"._

Quinn comienza a sentir como la furia aumenta en su cuerpo. Una cosa es que se meta con ella. Pero usar a Santana, jugar sucio con su sexualidad. No lo iba a permitir. Le devuelve el celular a Taylor y se dirige hacia Harmony, totalmente furiosa. Taylor corre tras ella.

Quinn se para frente a Harmony con su mirada matadora. Harmony estaba con sus secuaces.

HG: Se te perdió algo "lesbo"…(riéndose con las demás).

Q: Si, se me perdió algo…"en tu cara". (le pega una piña totalmente furiosa).

Harmony se toma la cara y le toma el pelo a Quinn. Ambas empiezan a forcejear. Taylor no sabia que hacer. No sabía que Quinn furiosa era indomable. Por lo que lo primero que le viene a la mente es llamar a Santana.

**Santana estaba en una joyeria con Kurt.**

K: San, mira este…(entusismado)

Santana lo mira levantando una ceja.

K: Ok…ok…entendí. Demasiado.

Era la quinta joyería que recorrían. Eran las 12:20. Desde las 10, que es cuando abren, están recorriendo. Kurt no se quejaba, amaba todo lo que se tratase de bodas. Pero Santana comenzaba a impacientarse. Quería el anillo perfecto.

S: Dios!, como puede ser que no encuentre "el anillo".(algo estresada)

K: (poniendo su mano en el hombro de San) Tranquila San, ya lo encontraras…el te llamara. Voy a fijarme por allá.

Santana lo mira con cara de "esta peor que yo". Empieza a recorrer. Mirando por todo lados. Se detiene un momento y cierra sus ojos. Pensaba en Quinn, en lo mucho que la amaba. Abre sus ojos y lo ve. Frente a ella. Juego de dos anillos plateados: un solitario con circonita, y uno liso con pequeñas piedrecitas. Kurt se acerca a ella. A Santana le brillaban los ojos. Kurt le sonríe y llaman a la vendedora.

Luego de varios papeleos, Santana deja encargado el anillo. Estaba que no podía quitar su sonrisa. Ya imaginaba el momento. Kurt la miraba y suspiraba por lo enamorada que se veía.

Ambas estaban saliendo de la joyería muy alegres. Cuando le suena el celular a Santana. Se sorprende al ver que era Taylor. Tal vez no fue y no podia ubicar a Quinn.

S: Hola Taylor! (extrañada) Quinn esta en la Uni. No fuiste?

TY: Hola Santana! Si …ya se que esta aquí…(nervioso) Y creo que debes venir. Acaba de partirle la cara a Harmony y ahora las dos están peleando.

S: Que?(asustada y furiosa) Voy para allá.

K: Que paso? (asustado)

S: Q esta pelando con Harmony. Debo ir para allá. Le voy a romper la…(sacada yendo al auto).

K: Espera…voy contigo. Quinn sacada es peligrosa. Pero tú eres… The devil!(caminando tras ella)

Ambos suben rápido al auto de Santana camino a la Universidad.


	31. Temporada 2 Cap 9

**Hola a todos!**

**¡CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA EL ANIVERSARIO!**

**CAP 9 2DA Temporada! **Santana llega al rescate, controlándose porque solo su amor se lo pide. Pero dejándole una advertencia a Harmony.

- Quinn y Harmony reciben sanciones, cuales seran?

- Nuestras enamoradas están a full con sus respectivos regalos. Quinn con la ayuda de Rachel. Santana con la ayuda de Kurt. Y por decirle a sus padre…

**PROXIMO CAP… **Santana finalmente les cuenta a sus padres del compromiso. Como lo tomaran?

- Quinn,con la complicidad de Rachel, se dirige a la búsqueda del regalo de aniversario.

- Kurt ayuda a Santana a planificar la propuesta.

- Harmony a pesar de la advertencia de Santana insiste en molestar. Y al parecer esta vez Santana no se lo dejara pasar, y caerá ante ella con todo su "Lima Heights Adjacet"

Espero que les guste el cap!

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Saludos**

**"RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 9 TEMPORADA 2**

Santana se encontraba estacionando su auto, acompañada de Kurt, a una cuadra de la Universidad. Baja del auto totalmente desenfocada. Asi era ella. Cuando la provocaban se defendía. Pero cuando se metían con alguien a quien quería o ,en este caso con la persona que ama, era capaz de destrozar a quien se le cruzara en su camino. Kurt sabia esto, por lo que baja rápidamente para detenerla.

K: San!, espera...!(corriendo tras ella)

Santana no lo escuchaba. Era como un cazador enfocado en su objetivo.

K: Pienso en Q !

Santana se detiene al escuchar el nombre de Quinn. Como si fuera la palabra mágica para romper un hechizo.

K: Mira...(algo agitado) se que quieres romperle la cara, y tienes toda la razón. Pero eso es lo que quiere ella. Evidentemente lo logro con Q, pero si haces algo tal vez la perjudique mas.

S: Lamentablemente tienes razón.(comprendiendo con bronca) Pero esto no va a quedar así.(con cara de venganza)

K:Bueno...algo es algo. (resignado)

Ambos entra a la Universidad. Comienzan a caminar por los pasillos. No habia nadie. Kurt ve un plano en la pared.

K: San, aquí hay un plano.(mirandola y caminando hacia él)

Santana estaba acercándose pero de repente escucha gritos y voltea. Kurt, que ya estaba observando el plano, también los escucha. Santana comienza a caminar guiandose por los gritos. Kurt iba tras ella, tenia miedo de como reaccionara.

Llegan a unos casilleros y ven una cantidad de chicos y chicas gritando. Algunos eufóricos y otros asustados. Santana y Kurt se acercan cada vez mas. Los alumnos la miran a Santana y comienzan a murmurar, ya que la habían reconocido por la foto que había enviado Harmony.

Taylor, que estaba golpeado por tratar de detener la pelea, ve a lo lejos a Santana y se acerca corriendo.

TY: Santana, gracias a dios que viniste!(agitado)

Santana y Kurt se voltean y lo miran, se sorprenden al ver el moretón en su cara.

S: Taylor, donde esta Q ?(nerviosa y furiosa)

TY: Dentro de ese circulo de personas.(señala) Intente detener todo pero...(agachándose poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas)

K: Pero a nadie se le ocurrió buscar al director! (enojado)

Santana comienza a caminar hacia el circulo de personas. Kurt le grita mientras ayuda a Taylor.

K: San !, por favor...(refiriéndose a que "se controle")

Quinn y Harmony estaba en el piso. Harmony le tiraba del pelo y le había rasguñado el labio cortandoselo un poco. Mientras que Quinn le golpeaba la cara. La piña que le había dado le había sacado sangre de la nariz. Y si no se la había roto, estuvo cerca.

Finalmente se mete dentro del circulo y las ve, en el piso peleando. Se acerca rápidamente y toma a Quinn dándole un empujón a Harmony. Aunque se moría por romperle la cara. Pero no quería empeorar la situación de Quinn.

Q: San! Que...como...?(sorprendida y algo dolorida)

S: Tranquila Q, me aviso Taylor. (ayudándola a pararse) Estas bien?(tomándole la cara, mirándole el labio)

Quinn la mira con amor y le sonríe. Santana mientras le revisa el labio ve que Quinn le sonríe y hace lo mismo.

Harmony estaba detrás de Santana, parándose con la ayuda de sus tres secuaces.

HG: Oh, mira quien vino. La otra les...

Santana se voltea rápidamente haciendo esa mirada de "di algo y te rompo toda la cara". Harmony al ver su cara, traga con dificultad y se acobarda. Llega el Director.

DR: Pero que es todo este lio?. (enojado)

Los alumnos comienzan a irse, desentendiéndose de la situación. Solo quedan Santana, Quinn, Harmony y sus tres chupamedias. Y se acercan Taylor y Kurt.

DR: Alguien me va a explicar?

HG: Director...esta chica me comenzó a golpear solo porque no quiere que le gane la competencia para la obra.(haciéndose la victima)

Q: Que!. Eso es mentira. Yo me saque porque le envió a todo el colegio una foto de mi privacidad. En la cual estoy con mi novia. Y me comenzó a llamar de forma discriminatoria. Hay testigos.(enojada tomada de la mano de San).

S: La voy a matar...(en voz baja, furiosa).

Quinn siente como Santana comienza a tensarse y le toma el rostro.

Q: Amor, no le hagas caso.(en voz baja de forma tierna).

Santana la mira, suspira descargando algo de bronca, y se calma.

DR: Es eso cierto? (mirando a Harmony)

Harmony no contestaba. Se había quedado muda. Taylor decide hablar.

TY: Si señor, tome.(le da su celular donde estaba la foto) Esto lo envió a todos los alumnos.

El Director comienza a mirar la foto. Harmony no sabia donde meterse.

Q: Disculpe señor, yo se que estuve mal en reaccionar como lo hice, y el castigo que usted decida estará bien. Pero estamos en un país libre y yo no moleste a nadie. Por que tengo que repirmir el amor que siento por mi novia?. No tengo porque soportar que me maltraten o discriminen. (tomando fuerte la mano de San)

Santana la miraba con los ojos brillosos. Estaba orgullosa de Quinn. Mas segura de que era el amor de su vida no podía estar. Kurt las miraba emocionado. El amor que se trasmitian cuando estaban juntas, tan solo tomándose las manos ,era muy puro

El Director la mira a Quinn con cara de aceptación, y luego a Harmony mas serio.

DR: Quiero que ahora mismo las dos me acompañen a mi despacho. (hace gesto de que caminen).

Ya había pasado media hora de que estaban en el despacho. Santana, Kurt y Taylor estaban afuera. Santana caminaba para todos lados. Estaba impaciente. Si el castigo era injusto no sabría si iba a poder contener esta vez las ganas de romperle la cara.

Quinn y Harmony salen.

Harmony se va rápidamente mirando hacia abajo, no quería cruzarse con Santana. Santana ni la registra, tenía su mirada enfocada en Quinn. Quien se acerca con una sonrisa. Santana le devuelve la sonrisa y le da un gran abrazo lleno de amor.

S: Porque no me dijiste que esa psyco te estaba molestando?(mientras la abraza)

Q:(separándose un poco para mirarla) Es que al principio no era nada. Solo alguna que otra palabra tonta. Y no quería preocuparte. Ya tenías bastante con tu abuela. Tampoco quería que revivieras la época del instituto. Pero cuando vi lo que hizo. No pude controlarme. Una cosa es que se meta conmigo. (le toma las manos) Pero que se meta contigo no lo voy a permitir.(mirándola enamorada)

Santana sentía que su corazón le iba a explotar del amor que sentía por Quinn.

S: Algo bueno debo haber hecho para merecerte.(acariciándole la mejilla).

Quinn la miraba hipnotizada. Nunca le habían dicho algo tan hermoso. Nunca había sentido sus corazón latir de tal forma como lo hacia por Santana.

Q: Te amo San!

S: Y yo a ti!

Se besan de forma muy tierna. Santana tomando el rostro de Quinn. Quinn tomando la cintura de Santana. Salen de sus pensamientos al escuchar un "ah!"de Kurt y Taylor que estaban super enternecidos.

Santana y Quinn, se miran ruborizadas, y se acercan a los chicos.

K: Todo muy tierno chicas pero…que dijo el director? (curioso)

TY: Siiiii! (también curioso)

S: Cierto, que dijo? (mirándola mientras le sostenía la mano).

Q: Bueno…que desde un primer momento le tendria que haber avisado de la situación. Que la universidad tiene cero tolerancia a la discriminación de cualquier tipo. Que todos tiene los mismos derechos sin importar.(mirando a San quien le sonrie). Me dijo que tengo razon en enojarme, pero que no era la forma. Por lo que me puso una advertencia. El limite es de tres.

K: Dime que le puso algo peor a esa…(ni quería nombrarla)

Santana, Quinn y Taylor ríen ante la reacción de Kurt.

Q: A Harmony le puso una advertencia y la asistencia obligatoria al taller de "Igualdad". Es un taller sobre la igualdad de derechos y respeto de las personas. Y deberá presentar un trabajo.

TY: Con razón tenia esa cara de odio. Aunque pensándolo bien, siempre la tiene.(con cara graciosa).

Los cuatro ríen. Comienza a caminar hacia la salida, ya que las clases que les tocaban ya las habían tenido. Podrían haberse ido antes, pero por una razón obvia no lo habían hecho.

Taylor se despide de los chicos. Kurt sube al auto, en la parte de atrás. Quinn también sube al auto. Santana estaba por subir cuando ve a Harmony ir al baño.

S: Amor, voy un segundo al baño...(acercándose a los labios de Q)

Q: Ok hermosa, sabes donde es? (acariciándole la cara)

S: Si, ahora vuelvo. (dándole un pequeño beso)

Santana entra al baño justo cuando sale de uno de los cubículos Harmony.

HG: Tu también quieres ganarte algún rasguño? (haciéndose la mala).

S: Mira proyecto "fallido de Christina Aguilera".(acercandose lentamente) Si hay alguien a quien no debes desafiar es a Santana López. Antes no te enseñe como se arreglan las cosas al estilo "Lima Heights Adjacet", porque Q, me lo pidio.

Harmony caminaba hacia atrás, hasta quedar acorralada sobre la pared.

S: Pero si vuelves a siquiera mirarla mal. Si me entero que tramas algo. Ahí si voy a caer ante ti con todo "Lima Heights". Te quedo claro?. (poniéndola en su lugar).

HG: Em…..eee…(nerviosa)

S: Ok, veo que entendiste. (sonriendo de forma irónica).

Santana se dirige a la puerta y la mira por última vez haciéndole el gesto de "te estoy vigilando". Harmony seguía contra la pared, aunque Santana se estaba yendo.

Vuelve al auto. Alcanzan a Kurt a su departamento. Quien se despide de las chicas mirando de forma cómplice a Santana. Quinn no los había visto ya que estaba hablando por mensajes con Rachel. Santana arranca nuevamente hacia el departamento mirando curiosa a Quinn.

S: Con quien hablas amor? (mirándola de reojo, ya que manejaba)

Q: Con Rachel, le preguntaba si mañana por la mañana tenía tiempo para ayudarme con la canción. Ouch…(se queja al morderse sin querer donde tenia lastimado),

S: Cuando lleguemos te limpio bien eso.(acariciándole el labio mientras estaba el semáforo). Como la golpearía. (dice con bronca).

Q: Amo que me cuides! (le besa la mano)

Llegan al Departamento.

Quinn estaba algo dolorida, pero feliz porque la peor parte se la había llevado Harmony. Una gran piña y una gran sanción. Santana se dirige al baño en busca del botiquín. Luego se dirige al living donde Quinn la esperaba.

S: A ver amor! (poniéndole algodón con alcohol para limpiarle el labio)

Q: Ouch….arde….(quejándose un poco).

Santana le sopla para calmarle el ardor. Quinn estaba embobada mirándola. Siempre que había algún problema la salvaba, era su heroína. Santana se da cuenta como Quinn la mira. Sonríe y le besa la mejilla.

S: Listo mi amor…(parándose para tirar el algodón)

Q: Gracia amor. (le sonrie).

Quinn se acerca a Santana, quien estaba en la cocina tomando una olla y verduras. Y se sienta en una de las banquetas de la cocina americana.

Q: Te ayudo amor?. (de forma tierna)

S: No, debes descansar amor. Voy a preparar una sopa de verduras para la cena. Así no te duele mucho el labio.(poniendo la olla en el fuego).

Santana se acerca a Quinn y le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Comienza a cortar las verduras y se le escapa una risa. Quinn la mira curiosa. Se para y la abraza por la espalda. Santana apoya su cabeza de costado sobre la de Quinn.

Q: De que ríe hermosa cocinera? (le besa el cuello)

S: De cómo le dejaste la nariz a esa psyco?. Donde aprendiste a pegar así? (tira las verduras en la olla y se pone de frente a Q tomándola de la cintura).

Q: Jaja, créeme que yo también estoy sorprendida de la fuerza que tengo. Nunca reacciones de esa forma. Me enceguecí cuando vi la foto y que se metía contigo. Lo único que se es que después llegaste y volví en si. (poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de San).

S: Eres "mi chica superpoderosa".(besándola)

Q: Y tu eres "mi sustancia X".(guindándole un ojo).

Ambas rien y se besan.

Santana se da vuelta para revolver la sopa.

Q: Como te fue con Kurt?. Con todo este lío no te pregunte.(bebiendo agua).

S: Ouch…(se quema un poco sin querer al recordar lo que realmente había hecho). Bien, va a necesitar más clases por el acento. Pero bastante bien…(le sonríe y se da vuelta nuevamente con cara de "casi meto la pata").

Finalmente Santana termina de hacer la sopa, a la cual le había incluido pollo cortado chico aparte de las verduras. Conversando de todo un poco. Aunque ambas pensaban en el regalo que habían planificado para la otra.

Quinn tenia pensado aprovechar por la mañana, después de ensayar con Rachel, pedirle que la acompañe a alguna agencia de turismo para averiguar. Estaba súper emocionada porque sabia que Santana siempre había querido recorrer Latinoamérica de a poco. Y también porque seria el primer viaje de novias juntas.

Por su lado, Santana ya había encargado el regalo. Debía esperar el llamado de la joyeria. Le habían dicho que en dos semanas masomenos lo tendrían. Ahora solo le faltaba planificar como proponérselo. Kurt había quedado en llamarla para comenzar a planificarlo. Pero aparte de eso, estaba nerviosa por que se lo tenía que decir a sus padres. Había decido hacerlo por la mañana, aprovechando que Quinn ensayaba con Rachel y que su padre iba estar porque era su día franco.

Luego de cenar, Quinn y Santana se van a acostar. Estaban agotadas con todo lo que había pasado. Y adema cada una tenía "asuntos que atender". Se quedan dormidas abrazadas al instante.

**Viernes 10 a.m**

Santana y Quinn estaban terminando de desayunar. Verlas juntas era ver amor puro. Se daban de comer, se besaban, bromeaban. Luego de desayunar Quinn se cambia y se despide de Santana. Iba a ensayar en lo de Rachel.

Se besan y se va. Santana limpia lo del desayuno. Se cambia. Mira la hora. Eran las 11:20, sus padres debian estar despiertos. Toma su celular. Antes de marcar larga un suspiro. Estaba nerviosa. Sentia que lo tomarian bien. Pero eran un gran paso.

Marca y escucha que suena.

MB: Hola!

S: Hola Ma! (nerviosa)

MB: Hija! Que hermosa sorpresa.

S: Papa esta despierto?

MB: Si mi vida, por?

S: Necesito que le digas que se conecte por Skyp. Hay algo importante que debo decirles y necesito mirarlos…(caminando para todos lados)

MB: Bueno, ahí le digo…me asustas hija.

S: Tiene que ver con el aniversario que cumplimos Q y yo. Tu dile a Papá y les cuento…(sonriendo pensando en Q).

**Departamento de Rachel**

Estaban terminando de ensayar. Había sido una gran idea pedirle ayuda a Rachel. Si hay alguien que sabe de castings es ella.

R: Bueno Q…creo que por hoy ya esta. Una clase mas y estaras al cien porciento. (sonriendo). Toma, bebe agua. Es importante que te hidrates bien y cuides la voz.

Q: Rach, tienes algo que hacer ahora.(bebiendo agua).

R: (pensativa) mmmm….no. Por?

Q: Tengo que ir a algunas agencias de turismo. (se le dibuja una sonrisa)

R: Oh…esa sonrisa la conozco. Tienes que ver con la dueña de tu corazón?.

Q: Aja…con el regalo de aniversario…(con cara de enamorada).

R: Obvio te acompaño. Que tienes pensado?

Q: Genial!. En el camino te cuento.


	32. Temporada 2 Cap 10

**Hola a todos!**

**¡CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA EL ANIVERSARIO!**

**Semejante Capitulo les arme! :)**

**CAP 10 2DA Temporada! **Los padres de Santana se enteran, que pasara?(Al padre de Santana lo llame Fernando)

- Quinn, acompañada por Rachel, consigue el regalo ideal. Mientras que Santana con ayuda de Kurt decide como proponerle a Quinn.

- El tercer ojo mexicano de Santana le dice que algo pasa. Estara Quinn en peligro?

**PROXIMO CAP… **Primer etapa del casting en Yale. Como le ira a Quinn?

- El jefe de la discográfica quiere una reunión con Santana sobre sus canciones, serán buenas o malas noticias?

- Mercedes cumple años y reune a los original "New Direction". Y sabemos como les gusta festejar a los chicos, siempre pasa algo!. :P

Espero que les guste el cap!

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Saludos**

**"RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 10 TEMPORADA 2**

Santana estaba apunto de contarle a sus padres uno de los momentos mas importantes de su vida. Estaba nerviosa. Caminando por todo el departamento con el teléfono, esperando a que sus padres se conectaran por skyp.

S: Y ma ?(ansiosa)

ML: Tranquila hija, tu padre se esta encargando. Debes ser muy importante para que estés así. Oh, por dios Fernando cuanto falta? (poniéndose ahora ella ansiosa).

FL: Por dios mujer, en eso estoy!. La conexión esta baja. A ver ahora...(abriendo el Skyp). Dile a Santy que se fije si le llega la llamada.

S: Ya escuche Ma. (se dirige a su Notebook, y ve que su padre la llama por Skyp). Ma ya funciona, voy a cortar así hablamos por aquí.

Santana se toma unos segundos antes de aceptar la llamada. Tenia una mezcla de nerviosa, ansiedad, y sobretodo felicidad. Respira profundamente y acepta la llamada.

S: Hola Ma, hola Pa! (feliz de verlos juntos)

Hacia mucho que no hablaba con los dos juntos. Su padre siempre estaba trabajando en el consultorio o de viaje por alguna conferencia. Y su madre se hacia cargo de la casa y de mantener unida a la familia a pesar de las distancias. Nada fácil, pero era madre de su hija. Santana y Mirabel eran muy parecidas. Luchadoras, perseverantes. Y el talento musical lo había heredado de ella. De su padre había heredado su carácter fuerte y aveces malhumorado.

ML: Hola mi vida!(emocionada de verla) Lo que es la tecnología. Al fin veo algo del departamento. Digo, porque todavía no me invitaste a conocerlo. (típico reclamo de madre).

S: Hay Ma! (fastidiada)

Fernando las miraba con cara de "por favor que no empiecen a discutir".

Según su padre, Santana era igual a su madre. Cuando discutían siempre se lo decía"eres terca como tu madre". Y así era. Sus dos padres eran latinos, pero sin dudas había heredado de su madre la sangre latina tan pasional.

FL: Bueno, hija aquí nos tienes. Que paso?. Por que eres mi hija y se que algo pasa.(poniendo algo de orden) Quinn esta contigo? Digo para saludarla.

S: Em...(nerviosa) No, es que justamente espere que se fuera a ensayar con Rachel para hablar con ustedes. Por que tiene que ver con ella.(haciendo una pausa). Con ella y conmigo.(nerviosa)

Maribel y Fernando veían sus nervios. Que Santana se mostrara así era raro. Era una persona que no le gustaba mostrar debilidad. Que aveces esconda sus sentimientos.

ML: Hija por favor, estoy comenzando a asustarme.(nerviosa). Tiene que ver con el aniversario, porque eso dijiste hace un rato.

Fernando le toma la mano a Maribel para calmarla.

S: Si Ma, tiene que ver con el aniversario. Con el regalo que le voy a hacer Q. (poniéndose seria). Ustedes saben que después de Britt, mi corazón estuvo destrozado bastante tiempo. Creí que no volvería a enamorarme de alguien, no como la ame a ella.

Maribel aprieta fuerte la mano de Fernando. Tenia el presentimiento de lo que diría Santana, sexto sentido de Madre. Fernando la miraba y no entendía.

S: Hasta que apareció Q.(se le dibuja una sonrisa). Se que es raro. Nos conocemos de niñas. Tuvimos una época de amigas, enemigas , de nuevo amigas. A veces me pregunto como no la vi antes. Pero todo pasa por algo. Tal vez no era el momento. Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. (comenzando a emocionarse).

Maribel ya estaba llorando, muy emocionada. Fernando la miraba con amor. Amaba ver feliz a su hija.

S: Quinn reavivo mi corazón. Me hace sentir cosas que nunca sentí,ni pensé que podría sentir. (se seca una lagrima). Bueno lo que estoy tratando de decirles. Es que...

Santana se toma un instantes para mirar a sus padres a los ojos por la computadora. Maribel sentía que estaba por darle un ataque si no hablaba de una vez. Fernando estaba tratando de contener su ansiedad.

S: Le voy a proponer compromiso. Ese sera mi regalo de aniversario.(con una gran sonrisa).

Maribel y Fernando se quedan unos instantes duros. Se miran. Maribel comienzan a sonreír y de repente salta de felicidad de la silla. Fernando sonríe ante su reacción y de alegría. Vuelve a mirar a Santana.

S: Wow, mamá lo tomo bien, no?. (sonriendo)

FL: (ríe) Hija, creo que tu madre ya lo intuía. Estoy muy feliz por ti. Mereces una persona que te ame como a nadie en el mundo. Y se que Quinn lo hace.

Santana sonríe emocionada. Su padre era un duro. Que le dijera cosas tan sentidas era muy importante y lindo.

FL: Cuando se lo digas se que le encantara. Te quiero hija!. (emocionado)

S: Gracias Pa! (con una gran sonrisa)

Maribel se acerca nuevamente luego de su pequeño festejo.

ML: Hija, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti!(emocionada y alegre)

S: Creo que vi que te puso contenta. (irónica pero de forma graciosa)

ML: Yo lo intuía. Sabes hija, hay algo que nunca te conté. (mirando a su marido)

Santana la mira curiosa.

ML: Se lo enamorada que estuviste de Britt. Y también se que Britt te amo mucho . Y yo la quise y la quiero mucho. Ustedes tres son amigas desde pequeñas. Pero siempre sentí que Quinn era la indicada. En su momento estabas con Britt, y si te lo decía lo tomarías mal. Y dirías que era imposible. Pero el tiempo me dio la razón. Cuando estaban juntas, sin pelear (con énfasis). Cuando trabajaban juntas como en las Cherrio o en Glee Club o alguna colecta, veía algo en ustedes, distinto. Funcionaban como si fueran una sola persona.

Santana estaba muy emocionada. Las palabras de su madre le llegaban al alma, a todo su ser.

ML: Y ahora las veo. Veo como se miran. El amor que se transmiten. No hay nada mas hermoso que ver que la persona que ama tu hija, la mire de esa forma. Así que hija, estoy super feliz por ti y por Q. Y muero de ganas por ver su cara. (riendo con lagrimas).

S: Hay ma, me hiciste llorar.(secándose las lagrimas).

FL: Ya tienes los anillos hija?(curioso)

S: Si, Kurt me ayudo a elegirlos. Ya los encargue. Y también me va a ayudar a planificar como proponerselo. (contenta).

FL: Eso es genial Santy. Tu madre y yo (tomándole la mano a Maribel) estamos orgullosos de ti. De lo luchadora, perseverante, talentosa y gran mujer que te convertiste. Y de que hayas encontrado una persona que te haga feliz.

S: (no podía mas de la felicidad) Los amo! No saben lo feliz que me hace todo lo que me dicen. Solo me gustaría que mi abuela...(triste)

ML: Hija, no te pongas triste. Tarde o temprano lo entenderá. Lo que importa es como te sientas tu y que seas feliz. (sonriendo)

S: (sonríe) Gracias Ma, gracias Pa!. Bueno, les quería contar eso, jeje. Ahora debo dejarlos porque quede con Kurt para que me ayude con la proposición (con una gran sonrisa).

FL: Bueno hija, mantennos al tanto.(sonriendo)

S: Si, bye los amo! (saludándolos con la mano)

ML y FL: Bye hija, te amamos! (también saludándola y Maribel tirandole un beso).

**Agencia de turismo**

Quinn y Rachel, luego de ensayar, se encontraban en una agencia de turismo especifica de viajes por Latinoamerica. Quinn se había enterado de esta agencia aprovechando sus ratos libre en la Universidad en el sector de computadoras de la Biblioteca.

Estaban sentadas esperando ser atendidas, ya que había mas gente. Quinn estaba leyendo uno de los folletos. Estaba nerviosa, no paraba de mover sus pies ansiosa. Lea nota esto.

R: Q, tranquila (colocando una mano en su hombro). Cuéntame, tienes pensado que recorrer? (curiosa)

Q: Bueno...(sonriendo) San siempre dijo que uno de sus sueños era recorrer cada parte de Latinoamerica de a poco. Tengo como una idea de por donde empezar, pero quiero ver que ofrecen de paquetes.

R: Que tierno detalle Q!. San se morirá de amor. (imaginando la cara de San). Ustedes dos juntas se ven tan lindas, cualquier persona que las ve se puede darse cuenta que se aman. Pensar que antes peleaban todo el tiempo y luego se amigaban. (ríe al recordar) Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Q: Gracias Rache!. Para nosotras fue muy importante que las personas que queríamos que nos apoyen lo hagan. Eres una gran amiga. (sonriendo).

Escuchan que llaman al numero 55 para ser atendido.

R:(tenia el numero) Es el tuyo Q!. Vamos...(se para ansiosa, como si viajara ella).

Quinn la mira con cara de "okeyyy", y ríe. Se acercan a la empleada.

EM: Buenas tardes, por favor tomen asiento. (amablemente). Ya las atiendo. (acomodando sus folletos).

Quinn y Rachel se sientan. Rachel parecía una niña apunto de viajar a Disney. Estaba super emocionada por el regalo. Quinn la miraban pensando, ahora recuerdo porque aveces me irritaba, y ríe ante su pensamiento. Pero debía reconocer que era una gran amiga.

EM: Bueno, en que puedo ayudarles?. Como habrán visto nos especializamos en viajes hacia América latina. Y bueno tenemos los mejores paquetes. Tienen visto alguno?.

Q: Bueno, estuve viendo algo, me interesan los paquetes con distintos destino. Quisiera saber que cuales tienen. (intrigada)

EM: Ok, a ver ...(buscando en su computadora). En este momento hay tres paquetes de ese estilo. Uno de Colombia+Ecuador, otro de Bolivia + Paraguay. Y por ultimo ,que por cierto recomiendo altamente, Argentina + Perú+ Brasil.

Quinn la mira a Rachel con una gran sonrisa. Sin dudas el destino estaba de su lado. Estos tres últimos países eran los primeros que quería conocer.

Q: Puedes decirme de que trata el ultimo.(muy intrigada).

EM: Buena elección, (sonriendo) es el tour de las "3 Maravillas del Mundo". Machu Picchu en Perú, las Cataratas del Iguazu en Argentina y Rio de Janeiro en Brasil. Son catorce dias...

Quinn estaba muy atenta escuchando. Y muy satisfecha con el recorrido del tour. Estaba convencida de que ese era el regalo. Por lo que mira a Rachel con cara de "lo voy a comprar". Rachel le hace una gran sonrisa.

Q: Ok, me llevo ese paquete.(totalmente convencida)

EM: Perfecto, te aseguro que no lo vas a lamentar.(amablemente).

La empleada comienza a tomarle los datos. Luego de casi una hora, salen de la agencia. La felicidad que sentía Quinn era indescriptible. Había conseguido uno de los viajes soñados de su novia justo para el aniversario. Y además iba a ser su primer viaje juntas, como novias.

Rachel la miraba y sonreía. Tenia una cara de enamorada terrible. Hacían una hermosa pareja, porque se complementaban muy bien. Aunque también eran bastante parecidas. Las dos con un carácter importante. Y eso Rachel no solo lo sabia, sino que lo había comprobado. Pensaba riendo, mientras Quinn la acompañaba a tomar un taxi.

Paran un taxi, Rachel estaba por subir.

R: Segura no quieres que te alcance? (subiendo)

Q: No Rache, gracias. Pero tengo ganas de caminar y necesito comprar unas cosas en el super tambien. (cerrandole la puerta del taxi).

R: Ya era toda una ama de casa. (sonriendo). Esconde bien el regalito, eh!.( le guiña un ojo)

Q: Obvio amigas.(con cara de feliz cumpleaños)

Ambas ríen y se saludan. Quinn ,con cara de enamorada, se dirige caminando al super sin dejar de pensar en el regalo y en su amor.

**Santana y Kurt en el Café**

Hacia ya casi una hora que estaban tratando de decidir como proponerselo a Quinn. Santana no estaba convencida con ninguna idea. No es que fueran malas las ideas de Kurt, aunque para su gusto la mayoría eran algo descabelladas, pero era Kurt. Su indecisión era porque quería que fuera perfecto. Kurt igualmente seguida con sus ideas. Santana no sabia de donde sacaba tantas ideas.

K: Ok...(pensativo) que tal un carroza!(aplaudiendo gustándole su propia idea)

Santana lo mira levantando una ceja con su habitual cara de "WTF".

K:Bueno...a mi me gustaría.(entendiendo la cara de San). A ver, dime como lo imaginas tu, tal vez así se nos ocurra algo.(bebiendo su capuccino) Piensa en lo que te hace sentir Q, tal vez eso nos ayude.

Santana le da un sorbo a su café, se pone mas cómoda apoyándose bien en el respaldo de su silla y comienza a pensar. Cierra sus ojos un momento, piensa en Quinn. Siempre pensaba en ella, era parte de su ser. Se le dibuja una sonrisa. Kurt la miraba sonriendo, viendo la cara de tonta enamorada que ponía. Definitivamente pensaba en Quinn, se decía Kurt.

Santana abre sus ojos y mira a Kurt.

K: Ok, dime ya que pasa por tu mente. (curioso)

S: Bueno...quiero que sea lindo, tierno, románticos. Nuestro, que nadie nos moleste. Sabes...(recordando algo) en nuestra primera cita recuerdo que fuimos a un parque y había una gran fuente de agua. Esa con agujeros en el piso y que salen de distintos lados el agua. Nos había encantado. (recordando con un tierna sonrisa)

K: Oh por dios!, lo tengo! (se le había ocurrido algo). Cena romántica, fuente de agua, luces, músi...

S:(lo interrumpe) Ok, espera un segundo, si se trata de cena y música me encargo yo.

K: OK...ok...ademas tu eres la que sabe bien lo que le gusta a Q. (guiñandole un ojo).

Santana se ruboriza con el comentario de Kurt. De repente le suena el celular. Se le forma una gran sonrisa. Era Quinn.

_Q: Amor, espero no interrumpir la clase con Kurt,jeje. Estoy en el super comprando algunas cosas. En quince minutos termino, crees que puede pasar por mi?. Sino no te preocupes, tomo un taxi. Es que estoy unas horas lejos de ti y te extrañooo! ;)_

_S: Hay, como te amo! Obvio que paso por ti. Ademas me salvas porque estaba comenzando a saturarme porcelana,jeje. Ahora salgo por ti princesa. :)_

Termina de enviar el mensaje. Levanta su vista y ve que Kurt la mira con cara rara.

S: Que? (fastidiosa)

K: Tu sabes que, ustedes dos derraman miel. (enternecido y molestándola un poco).

S: Bueno...(cambiando de tema) tengo que ir a buscar a Q al super. Si quieres te doy un aventon.(pidiendo la cuenta)

K: Sabes que me hiciste recordar que necesito comprar unas cosas en el super. Luego me tomo un taxi de allí para el depa.

Quinn estaba en la caja pagando. Coloca las bolsas en un changuito y se dirige al estacionamiento para esperar a Santana. Le llega un mensaje de Santana que en 5 llegaba. Quinn sonríe al leerlo.

Escucha unos pasos. Se asoma pero no ve a nadie. Los escucha nuevamente pero mas cerca. Era raro, porque solo habían algunos autos. No había visto a nadie entras o salir. Se asoma para ver por la derecha.

Q: Hola, hay alguien?

X: Asustada...Fabray.

Quinn se da vuelta rápidamente asustada, ya que había aparecido de la nada.

Q: Que es lo que quieres Harmony?. Por que no me dejas en paz y te encargas de tu vida. (harta)

HG:Oh, eso estoy haciendo. Y tu me fastidias la vida, por lo que me encargare de que ya no sea así.(con cara de psyco)

Quinn la mira sin entender. Harmony saca de su bolsillo una navaja y comienza a camiar lentamente haciéndola ir hacia taras. Quinn la miraba shokeada.

Q: Que es lo que piensas hacer con eso?(asustada)

HG: Quinn Fabray asustada?. Wow, sin toda la gente alrededor no eres tan valiente.(caminando hacia ella con la navaja)

Q: Porque haces esto? Mira aquí hay camaras, si viene la policia te llevaran presa. (buscando la forma de hacerla recapacitar).

Le suena el celular a Quinn, al intentar ver quien era mientras, caminaba hacia atrás, se tropieza con una baldosa y cae al piso. Su celular queda a un costa y Harmony lee "Santana".

HG: Oh...que lastima, esta vez tu salvadora no llegara a tiempo.(acercandose lentamente).

Quinn intenta pararse pero no lo logra, se había torcido el tobillo y le dolía mucho. Trataba de pensar la forma de escaparse, pero ya estaba acorralada contra la pared.

Santana y Kurt estaban a una cuadra. Santana estaba llamando a Quinn, pero no contestaba, lo cual le parecia raro.

K: Que pasa San?

S: Es que...no contesta. Eso es raro. (extrañada)

K: Seguro estará ocupada con las bolsas o tal vez no hay buena señal. Igualmente estamos a una cuadra. (despreocupado)

Santana presentía que algo pasaba, y su tercer ojo mexicano nunca le fallaba. Estaban entrando al estacionamiento. Ambos mirando para todos lados para ver si encontraban a Quinn. Santana seguia con su celular llamandola. Se estaba desesperando.

Quinn seguia contra la pared. No sabia que hacer. Estaba acorralada y con el tobillo lastimado. Su celulcar no paraba de sonar. Eso la ponia mas nerviosa. Sabia que era Santana. De repente escucha un auto acercandose.

Q: Ayudaaaa!(grita)

HG: Callate!(amenazandola con la navaja)

Santana y Kurt recorrian el estacionamiento. Miraban a todos lados. Hasta que escuchan un grito. Santana detiene el auto.

S: Escuchaste eso.(baja del auto).

K: Si, y creo que estaba pidiendo ayuda.(baja tambien).

S: Esa voz...(abrie grande los ojos). Era Q. Esa era su voz. Kurt ve a buscar a los de seguridad.

K: San, no puedes ir sola. Que pasa si esta armado o algo así?(asustado).

S: Kurt ve a buscar (le toma los brazos) ve a buscarlos.

K:Ok, ten cuidado por favor.(sale corriendo)

Santana estaba desesperada. Pero sabia que debía calmarse para encontrarla y saber que hacer. Comienza a caminar guiándose por donde le parecía que provenía el grito. Lo hacia lentamente para ver si escuchaba algo mas. Escucha unos pasos. Ahora escucha una voz. Dos voces.

HG: Crees que puede ganarme en el casting? O ser la alumna perfecta de la Universidad?. (caminando para todos lados) No, eso no pasara. Porque me encargare de que desaparezcas.

Q: Estas muy mal! (con mucha bronca)

HG: Tu estarás mal.(la mira fijo).

Santana se asoma detras de una columna y las ve. Siente como su corazon empieza a latir a mil y como comienza a deseperarse. Harmony se pone frente a Quinn y levanta la navaja.

HG: Quieres decir unas ultimas palabras?.

Quinn estaba asustada. Solo pensaba en Santana. Cierra sus ojos. Harmony sonríe totalmente desquiciada con su navaja en alto. Santana lo observa. No podía esperar a que llegara Kurt con los de seguridad. No iba a permitir que le tocara un pelo. Por lo que se deja llevar por su corazón y sale corriendo hacia Harmony.

S: Hey psyco!(llegando a ella)

Quinn abre rápido sus ojos y la ve, era su amor. Harmony mira a sus costados, estaba algo oscuro. Pero cuando logra ver que era Santana, ella le salta encima y le pega una merecida piña. La navaja cae a un costado.

Santana mira a Quinn y se acerca rápidamente para abrazarla. Le toma el rostro. Quinn la mira a los ojos, y la abraza fuerte de la cintura, mientras lloraba descargando su angustia. Harmony seguía en el piso.

S: Amor, tranquila.(acariciándole la mejilla) Te lastimo esta perra?(mirándole el tobillo)

Q: Me tropecé tratando de escapar y me torcí el tobillo. Pero estoy bien, y ahora que estas aquí (mirándola con amor) mil veces mejor.

Santana le sonrie y se besan. Pero son interrumpidas.

HG: Hay que tiernas, lastima que sea la ultima vez que se van a besar.(acercandose con la navaja).

Harmony se acerca corriendo hacia las dos. Santana se para como para proteger a Quinn. Y Quinn por instinto se pone delante de Santana. Pero justo cuando Harmony estaba llegando aparece Kurt con los de seguridad. Y uno de ellos le dispara a Harmony en la pierna con su pistola de balas de goma.

Santana toma el brazo de Quinn, poniendola frente a ella, y la besa. Se besan con todo el amor del mundo y se abrazan. Los de seguridad agarran a Harmony y la suben a una patrulla. Kurt se acerca corriendo a ellas.

K: Chicas, están bien? (agitado)

Q:(aferrada a San) Ahora si, San eres mi heroína.(con brillo en sus ojos) Siempre apareces para rescatarme. Ouch…(dolorida por su tobillo)

S: (sosteniendola de la cintura) Tu también eres mi heroína. (también son brillo en sus ojos). Y te amo. Nunca voy a permitir que alguien te lastime.

Se besan. Kurt emocionado las abraza. Ambas se miran y ríen abrazándolo. Se acerca un policía.

PL: Disculpen, ya capturamos a la chica. Necesito tomarles declaración, no les sacare mucho tiempo. Acaba de llegar una ambulancia. Mientras la curan, les puedo tomar declaración así pueden descansar después de este mal momento.

Mientras curaban el tobillo de Quinn. El policía les estaba tomando declaración a ambas. Por suerte lo del tobillo solo había sido una fuerte torcedura que con unos dias de reposo se curaba.

Luego de media hora el Policía les dice que podían retirarse. Y les asegura que Harmony no volvería a molestarlas, ya que aparte de las declaraciones tenían las pruebas de las cámaras de seguridad. Los tres le agradecen.

Se dirigen al auto de Santana. Quinn caminaba abrazada a Santana y Kurt. Santana abre la puerta y la ayudan a sentarse. Ambas se despiden de Kurt, quien les dice que Blaine pasaba a buscarlo.

**Llegan al departamento**

Santana en todo momento se preocupaba de que no hiciera esfuerzo. Le abre la puerta. Quinn la abraza por el cuello y Santana la toma de la cintura. Bajan del ascensor.

S: Amor, quieres ir al sillón y recostarte en la cama.(abriendo la puerta)

Quinn estaba como en otro mundo mirándola embobada.

Q: Te amo!.(super enamorada)

Santana la mira con una gran sonrisa y la besa. Apoya su frente en la de Quinn.

S: Yo también hermosa te amo!.(sentía su corazón latir a mil por ella). Ahora vamos que tienes que descansar.

Q: Mejor dicho que tenemos que descansar.(besándole la mejilla)

Ambas sonríen y entran para tomarse un merecido descanso.


	33. Temporada 2 Cap 11

**Hola a todos!**

**¡CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA EL ANIVERSARIO! FALTAN 2 CAP :)**

**CAP 11 2DA Temporada! **Nuestras chicas tienen un día bastante movido.

- Quinn transitando su primer prueba del casting y Santana esperando por la reunion decisiva sobre si CD.

- El amor que se tiene las chicas, el apoyo mutuo las ayuda a superar cualquier cosa. Y al parece el día termina siendo de lo mas positivo :)

- Cumpleaños de Mercedes!. Alguien se siente mal por algo que paso anteriormente.

**PROXIMO CAP… **Podrán Quinn y Santana perdonar a la persona que se siente culpable?

- Nuestras chicas cada vez más ansiosas y nerviosas por el aniversario. Falta una semana!

- Judy se entera del regalo de Santana a su querida hija?

Espero que les guste el cap!

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Saludos**

**"RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 11 TEMPORADA 2**

**Jueves 11 a.m.**

Quinn se encontraba junto a Taylor, y otros estudiantes, esperando su turno para la primera etapa del casting que consistía en presentarse ante la directora de la obra y sus ayudantes con la canción que cada uno había elegido.

Quinn no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro. Cada uno tiene su forma de descargar sus nervios. Mientras estos no le fueran a la voz estaba tranquila. Taylor estaba sentado en el piso, tranquilo. Quinn lo miraba y no entendía como podía estar tan relajado. Se acerca a el y se sienta a su lado.

TY: (abre sus ojos al sentir que se sienta) Que onda Q?

Q: Como puedes estar en este estado? (mirándolo curiosa)

TY: Bueno...hago yoga! (sonriendole)

Q:(sonríe) Quiero entrar. Ya pasaron quince personas y somos muchos! (con ansiedad)

Suena el celular de Quinn. Quinn mira quien era y sonríe al leer Santana.

_S: Amor! Va a salir todo perfecto. La cantas hermoso! Quédate tranquila. Te amo!_

Era como si Santana hubiera sentido los nervios de Quinn. Quinn se queda mirando su celular embobada, enamorada. De repente se abre la puerta. Sale la chica que había audicionado y detrás de ella la asistente de la Directora mirando su libreta donde tenia los nombres de los aspirantes.

AD: (mirando su libreta) Quinn Fabray!

Quinn y Taylor se miran. Taylor aprieta su brazo y le sonríe para darle su apoyo. Quinn le devuelve la sonrisa y se para.

Q: Aqui! (para que la viera la asistente).

AD: Es tu turno, acompáñame.

Quinn mientras se acerca a la puerta piensa en el mensaje de Santana y sonríe sintiéndose mas calma.

Entra al salón y se acerca al pianista para indicarle que canción era y el tono. Como la lista de canciones las habían organizado la directora y sus colaboradores, ya tenían las partituras. Lo que cambiaba, tal vez, era la tonalidad en que se tocaba según cada aspirante.

Quinn vuelve al centro, de frente a la Directora, la profesora de canto y la profesora de teatro. Se presenta.

Q: Hola, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y voy a cantar "Love Song" de Sara Bareilles.(tratando de estar tranquila)

DIR: Bienvenida Quinn. (amablemente) Cuando estés lista...

Quinn las mira sonriente. Se acerca a un costado, donde había dejado sus cosas, y toma su botella de agua para hidratar un poco sus cuerdas vocales. Obvio que antes de audicionar había vocalizado junto a Taylor. La Directora las mira a la profesora de canto y la profesora de teatro con un gesto de "me gusta esa actitud profesional". Y las profesoras la miran asintiendo.

Quinn regresa al centro y mira al pianista haciéndole un gesto de que estaba lista.

**Comienza a tocar. **

Quinn cierra sus ojos, al igual que lo hacia Santana cuando grababa. Ambas tenían el mismo habito. Cerraban sus ojos unos segundo para meterse en la canción, sentirla. Sin dudas el mensaje de Santana la había tranquilizado un poco.

Para su sorpresa se sentía muy bien, ya no estaba nerviosa. Aunque cuando competían en Glee, le pasaba eso, estar nerviosa y en el escenario disfrutar. Y eso estaba haciendo. Disfrutando. Hacia mucho que no cantaba. La ultima vez había sido cuando junto a Santana y Brittany habían colaborado en el tema de Mercedes.

En fin Quinn se sentía de maravilla. Era como si se hubiera olvidado que la estaban evaluando, que tenia gente delante. El pianista la miraba, y disfrutaba lo que escuchaba. La Directora mira a la profesora de canto con cara de "es muy buena", y la profesora de canto asiente. La profesora de teatro estaba concentrada en su actitud corporal. Sabia que Quinn había tomado de pequeña algunas clases de danza y eso sumado a su entrenamiento como porrista y en glee la diferenciaba de los demás.

Termina de cantar. Estaba con una gran sonrisa. Cayendo nuevamente en donde estaba. Mira al pianista y le sonríe asintiendo con su cabeza, como indicándole que le habia gustado. Dirije su mirada al frente y ve a la directora y las profesoras hablando. Rogando que eso fuera bueno. Terminan de hablar.

DR: Muy bien Quinn, el lunes estaran los resultados de quienes ser preseleccionados. Muchas gracias. (volviendo a anotar cosas).

Q: Gracias ! (nerviosa)

La asistente se acerca a ella y se dirigen a la puerta. Cuando se estaba por ir le dice algo.

AD: Hey, lo hiciste muy bien. (sonriendo)

Quinn sonríe y sale. Se acerca a Taylor. Y justo la asistente lo llama para audicionar. Taylor se para. Quinn le hace una gran sonrisa y le da unos pequeños golpes en la espalda como para desearle suerte. Todavía faltaba por audicionar bastante gente.

Decide salir al patio para tomar aire y llamar a su amor. Que por otro lado también tenia un día muy importante. A las 13 tenia una reunión junto a Sean con el Jefe de la discográfica. Osea en media hora.

**Discográfica**

Santana estaba ya en la discográfica junto a Sean. Estaban haciendo tiempo en el bar que había dentro. Tomando un café fuerte. Si, eso la relajaba. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa. A punto de cumplir, deseaba ella, uno de sus sueños. Su propio CD. Por que si el jefe quería hablar con ella habían dos opciones. O sacaba el CD o no.

Sean, notaba que Santana estaba algo nerviosa. No paraba de revolver el café con su cuchara y mirar el reloj. Le faltaba Quinn. Sean sabia que la presencia de Quinn le trasmitía tranquilidad.

SR: Hey San, tranquila. Mira, que el jefe quiera reunirse es buen señal.(sonriendo)

Santana lo mira y hace una media sonrisa. De repente suena su celular. Ve la pantalla y sonríe al instante. Sean al ver su cara no necesitaba preguntar,

S: Amor! como te fue? (feliz de escucharla)

Q:Hola hermosa!. Siento que muy bien, pero no quiero ilusionarme. Antes de entrar estaba nerviosa, pero tu mensaje ayudo a tranquilizarme.(dice enamorada)

S: Escuchame yo se que lo conseguiras. Nadie puede contra Quinn Fabray. (dice de forma graciosa)

Q:(ríe) Hay San, te amo tanto. Pero ahora lo que me interesa es saber como estas tu. Todavía no tuvieron la reunión, no? (curiosa).

S: No, estoy con Sean tomando un café. Esperando. Y sabes como soy, odio esperar!(haciendo berrinche)

Q:(enternecida) Amor, se que serán muy buenas noticias. Por que es imposible no admirar el talento que tienes y no quedarse cautivado con tu voz. (dice con todo el amor del mundo).

S: (sentía que se derretía de amor) No sabes como me gustaría que estés aquí para llenarte de besos.

Sean la miraba con una sonrisa. De repente llega la secretaria del Jefe y se acerca a Sean. Santana, que estaba parada a unos centímetros hablando con Quinn, lo nota y Sean le hace un gesto de que debían ir.

S:Amor, debo irme. Finalmente tenemos la reunión. (algo nerviosa)

Q: Tranquila hermosa. Todo sera como debe ser. Llámame después, te amo! (con amor)

S: Y yo a ti linda! (sonriendo enamorada).

Santana corta y se acerca a Sean. Ambos suben al ascensor junto a la secretaria. Llegan al piso cuatro. Sean, obviamente, conocía al jefe. El llevaba trabajando en la discográfica dos años. Santana no había querido preguntarle mucho sobre el, no quería ponerse mas nerviosa. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pensaba.

La secretaria les abre la puerta del despacho y les indica que entren. Alli estaba el Jefe, con traje, se vía serio. Debía tener unos cincuenta años. Estaba leyendo algo. Y de fondo podía escucharse una de las canciones de Santana, "Girl on Fire". Santana al escuchar se pone mas nerviosa. El jefe levanta la vista de lo que estaba leyendo y los mira. Se acerca a ellos.

JF: Sean, como estas? (le da la mano)

SR: Muy bien, gracias.(saludándolo)

JF: Y tu debes ser la famosa Santana. Como estas?. (amablemente)

S: Si, hola mucho gusto.(rogando que lo de "famosa" fuera bueno)

JF: Tomen asiento, por favor.(volviendo a su lugar)

Santana y Sean se sientan a un costa. Sean la mira con cara de "tranquila". Santana lo mira con cara de "ok". El jefe cierra su carpeta y entrelaza sus dedos sobre la mesa, con cara pensativa. Comienza a hablar.

JF: Sabes Santana, llevo mucho tiempo en este negocio. Casi diez años dentro de la discográfica y cinco como jefe o presidente de ella. Pero para mi esto no es solamente un negocio. Yo amo la música. Y admiro muchísimo la gente con talento. (mirándola seriamente).

Santana lo escuchaba atentamente. Estaba nerviosa, era un momento muy importante. Podía notar que el jefe era una persona que se tomaba su trabajo con real responsabilidad. Por eso debía ser que esta era una de las discográficas mas importantes del país. Por eso Mercedes le decía que estaba muy feliz de haber firmado con ella.

JF: No me gusta perder el tiempo. Sean puede asegurarlo. Cuando vino con tus canciones y me dijo: Jefe, debe escucharla es la voz que usted estaba buscando. Yo pensé, bueno veamos de que se trata. Y debo decirte algo.(mirando fijamente a San). No se equivoco. (sonriendo)

Santana comienza a sentir como su corazón se acelera.

JF: No solo tienes una gran voz. Ademas eres una muy buena compositora. Y me comentaron que también bailas. Realmente estoy maravillado con lo talentosa que eres.

Sean la mira a Santana feliz. Santana estaba como que no lo podía creer. Hasta que no escucharla la palabra mágica no caería. El jefe se para y toma una hoja y se acerca a Santana colocandola frente a ella. Vuelve a su asiento, al frente. Santana no se atrevía a leerla. Sean la golpea con el codo, como para que volviera en si. Santana reacciona y ,lentamente, comienza a posar sus ojos en la hoja.

Finalmente lo hace. Sus ojos se abren y comienza a sentir como se asoman algunas lagrimas , su corazón late cada vez mas rápido. Dirige su mirada al jefe, el cual la mira sonriendo.

JF: Santana, me encantaría que formaras parte de la discográfica. Lo que acabo de dejar delante tuyo es el contrato discográfica. Tomate tu tiempo, si quieres puedes analizarlo con un abogado o analizarlo junto a Sean.(mirando a Sean como diciendo "buen olfato"). Les doy un momento mientras realizon un llamado que tenia pendiente.

Sale del despacho

S: No lo puedo creer.(comenzando a caer)

SR: Creelo. Sabes lo difícil que es que le guste un artista. Solo tuvo una reacción parecida con Mer. San, tu viste como trabaja Mer, y sabes la cantidad de artistas importantes que forman parte de ella.(transmitiéndoles seguridad).

S: Si, lo se. Solo necesitaba caer, debo agradecerte.(sonriendo)

SR: En realidad a Mer. Recuerda que ella fue la que me hablo de ti. (sonriendo). Mañana puedes hacerlo, es su cumpleaños y hace una gran fiesta.

S: Cierto!, debo llevarle un gran regalo,jeje.

Vuelve el jefe. Se sienta nuevamente.

JF: Disculpen, negocios.(simpático)

S: Tiene una lapicera.? (con su característica sonrisa).

Sean y el Jefe se miran sonriendo. Y firman el muy merecido y esperado contrato discográfica de Santana. Luego de dos horas termina la reunion. El Jefe los acompaña a la puerta de su despacho.

JF: Santana, me pone muy contento tu decisión. Eres un talento que cualquier discográfica querría tener. Y por suerte para nosotros ellos se lo pierden. (chistoso). Sean sera tu productor y tendrá colaboradores. Estaremos en contacto.

S: Muchísimas gracias!.

El Jefe saluda a Santana y a Sean. Se retiran. Salen hacia el estacionamiento. Cada uno a su respectivo auto. Santana arranca el motor. Sean estaba entrando a su auto.

SR: Hey San, nos vemos mañana entonces en el cumple de Mer!.(sentándose)

S:(acercándose con el auto) Obvio.

SR: Llamaste a Q?

S: No, quiero sorprenderla.(con una gran sonrisa). Bye!.

**Departamento Quinn y Santana**

Quinn estaba que no podía mas de los nerviosa. Ya no sabia que hacer para pasar el tiempo. Había limpiado el departamentos como cinco veces, lavado ropa, etc. Eran las 15:15 y todavía Santana no la había llamado.

Estaba sentada en un banco en la cocina con su mirada fija en su celular. De pronto siente un ruido de llaves. Salta del banco y sale corriendo a la puerta. La abre y ve a Santana. Santana tenia su mirada fija en el piso. Haciendo como que estaba triste. En una de sus manos, tenia algo escondido. Quinn la mira preocupada.

Q: Por favor, di algo. (asustada).

Santana levanta lentamente su mirada. Le hace una gran sonrisa y saca su mano escondida con un Champan. Quinn le sonríe y salta a abrazarla.

Q: Por dios amor!(golpeando suavemente su brazo) no hagas mas eso, casi me de un infarto!

S: Ouch, ok...ok...(sacandole la lengua).

Quinn sonríe y coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se besan. Santana la abraza de la cintura con su brazo desocupado. Sin dejar de besarse comienzan a entrar al departamento. Santana empuja la puerta con su pierna para cerrarla. Llegan hasta la cocina y apoya el Champan en la mesa americana. Se separan unos centímetros, todavía agarradas, para mirarse y hablar.

S: Firme el contrato. (con brillo en sus ojos). No lo puedo creer amor.

Q: Yo si, porque el talento que tienes es único.(dice de forma tierna).

S: Realmente no se que haría sin ti. Eres todo. (mirándola muerta de amor). Nunca me sentí tan apoyada. Es decir, mis padres siempre me apoyaron. Pero es otro tipo de apoyo. Te amo tanto!

Q:(emocionada) Te amo San, tu haces que todo valga la pena. Hasta amo nuestras pequeñas discusiones.(de forma graciosa). Contigo me siento a salvo. (mirándola fijo)

Ambas se miraban enamoradisimas. Santana corta la pequeña distancia y se besan. Quinn, que seguía tomándola del cuello, la aprieta mas para pegarla a su cuerpo. Ya les costaba encontrar palabras que representaran todo el amor que se tenían. Se separan nuevamente abrazadas. Quinn mira el champan.

Q: Veo que viniste preparada para festejar.(guiñándole un ojo).

S: Por supuesto. Tenemos motivos. (yendo a buscar el abridor y dos copas) Yo firme contrato y tu seras la estrella de la obra. (sirviendo en las copas)Y cuando vean la luz que tienes sobre el escenario, porque es imposible no darse cuenta de eso.(dice con amor) Se que serás una gran estrella, como ya lo eres para mi. (le da la copa)

Chocan sus copas y le dan un sorbo. Quinn se acerca y la besa. Se dirige a la alacena y agarra un paquete de papas fritas para comer mientras tomaban. Vuelve a sentarse junto a Santana.

S: Amor, mañana es la fiesta de cumple de Mer. (comiendo papas)

Q: Cierto!(tomándose la frente) Debemos comprar algo ya!

S: (con cara pensativa) Que tal un collar, le encantan esas cosas. Vi algunos muy de su estilo por los pasajes del centro.

Q: Si, es cierto le encantan las alhajas. (sonriendo).

Quinn cae en lo que le dice Santana. Los pasajes del centro?. Santana no era de caminar por esas calles. Siempre había demasiada gente y le irritaba no poder caminar tranquila. Pensaba. Santana se da cuenta como la mira Quinn.

S: Que pasa hermosa? (curiosa)

Q: No es que me parece raro que ayas estado por los pasajes del centro.(intrigada)

S: Ah…lo que pasa es que cuando estuve con Kurt tomando un café insistió en que quería ir a recorrer y bueno…(dice rodando sus ojos)

Q: Ah, ahora entiendo.(sonriendo)

S: Jeje, em…bueno amor. Quieres que vayamos a comprarlo ahora. Por que en un rato creo que cierran.(cambiando de tema)

Q: Si, me cambio rápido.(le da un pequeño beso) Ya vuelvo.

Quinn va a cambiarse. Santana lanza un suspiro, eso estuvo cerca, pensaba. Quinn regresa y salen a comprar el regalo.

**Viernes 23 p.m**

Todos los "original New Direction" estaban llegando de apoco al gran boliche de L.A. donde Mercedes festejaba su cumpleaños. Había reservado un sector especial para festejar. Tomar tragos, bailar. Divertirse como lo hacían en todas las fiestas que compartían. Deseando que esta vez no hubiera drama. Cosa que nunca faltaba.

Mercedes estaba acompañada por Sean, y ya habían llegado, Brittany, Sugar, Tina, Mike, Artie y otros amigos que se había hecho en L.A. Solo faltaban Blaine, Kurt, Finn y Rachel, que obviamente iban juntos. Y Santana y Quinn, que también obviamente iban juntas.

Luego de media hora Santana y Quinn llegan cruzándose en la puerta con Blaine, Kurt, Finn y Rachel, que llegan al mismo tiempo. Al encontrarse se saludan alegremente. Se extrañaban. Eran todos como hermanos.

**Entran al boliche**

Era enorme, uno de lo mas conocidos de L.A. Ya la estaba casi lleno, la gente bailando. Aunque como todavía era algo temprano la mayoría estaba bebiendo. Más tarde se llenaba la pista. A lo lejos ven a los chicos en el VIP sentados conversando. Mercedes los ve y se para haciéndoles gesto con las manos para que la vean. Los chicos la ven y se acercan.

Comienza a saludar cariñosamente a uno por uno. Cada uno dándole su regalo. Finalmente llega a Santana y Quinn. Las mira y sonríe al instante. Amaba como se veían juntas. Hacían una hermosa pareja. Las dos súper sexys. Pero sobre todos lo mas lindo era ver el amor que se transmitían. Y estaba contenta de haber sido como una especie de cupido.

M: Como esta la pareja mas sexy de todas? (con una gran sonrisa)

Santana y Quinn sonrien y la abrazan.

Q: Feliz cumple amiga!(feliz de verla)

S: Feliz cumple Mer! (contenta)

Quinn mira a Santana como diciendo que le de el ragalo.

S: Oh, espero que te guste. Lo eligió Q. (saca una cajita de su cartera)

Mercedes la abre. Era un collar de plata hermoso. Muy a su estilo. Mercedes sonríe muy feliz y las mira. Quinn sonríe al ver que le gustaba.

M: Chicas, es hermoso. Ustedes si que me conocen. Gracias.(abraza primero a Q)

Kurt, que estaba a un costado, mira la caja y reconoce que era de una joyeria que estaba a una cuadra de la que acompaño a Santana a comprar los años. Al darse cuanta mira a Santana de forma cómplice. Santana le devuelve la mirada. Y vuelve a prestar atención a Mercedes para que nadie sospeche.

M: Gracias San, o debo decir nueva compañera de discográfica!(abrazandola muy feliz)

Todos ponen cara de sorprendidos ya que solo lo sabian Quinn y Sean. Se acercan a Santana y comiezan a felicitarla. Rachel le da un gran abrazo. Estaba orgullosa de ella. Realmente se había convertido en grandes amigas. Cosa que antes le parecia imposible. Ser amiga de la popular Santana López. Y ahora era como su hermana, que descutian, pero se querian. Kurt también se pone muy feliz. Sabia que lo lograria por su impresionante talento. Por ultimo se acerca Brittany.

BR: Santy, yo estaba segura que lo lograrias. Siempre crei en ti. Y siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Te adoro. (sonriendole de forma tierna).

S: (emocionada) Tu sabes lo importante que eres para mi Britt-Britt. Gracias por creer en mi.(sonrie)

Brittany la mira emocionada, Santana también y se abrazan. Quinn, que estaba ya sentada con los chicos, las mira sonriendo. Santana y Brittany se acercan donde estan todos. Santana se sienta al lado de Quinn y le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Al terminar de besarse quedan observandose uno instantes. Hasta que escuhan un "aaaaaah". Y se dan cuenta que todos las miraban. Quinn se sonroja, y Santana los mira con su cara de "no molesten".

Estaban poniéndose al día, pasándola genial. Bebiendo y comiendo. Esperando la hora indicada para ir a la pista de baile. Como era habitual la más ansiosa era Brittany. Y finalmente había llegado la hora. Eran las 2 a.m estaban pasando " Feel this moment de Pitbull y Christina Aguilera".

BR: Amor esta cancion!(paráronse rápidamente)

K: Tu amas todas las canciones Britt.(sonriendo)

BR: Si, vamos a bailar!. Vamos Mike!

Brittany toma de la mano a Sugar y salen corriendo a la pista. Mike estaba parandose pero observa a Tina que tenia su mirada fija en Santana y Quinn. Las miraba triste, con culpa. Se sentía mal por haberles fallado como amiga. A ellas y a Brittany. Por llenarle la cabeza a Brittany diciéndole que tenia oportunidad de reconquistar a Santana.

Brittany ya la había perdonado. Así era ella. Pero Tina sabia que seria mas difícil con Quinn y Santana. Mike se acerca un instante a Tina.

MK: Por que no hablas con ellas? (sentandose)

T: No creo que quieran hablarme. Ni me atreví a saludarlas. (bajando la cabeza)

MK: (pone su mano en el hombro) Bueno, realmente fue muy feo lo que hiciste. Pero se que estar sinceramente arrepentida. Los demas te perdonaron. Tienes que intenralo. Somo una familia.

Tina lo mira y Mike le sonrie. Se va a la pista de baile dejandola pensativa.

BL: Hey vamos a bailar! (tomando a Kurt)

R: Si.(tomando la mano de Finn) Vamos chicas( les dic San).

Santana y Quinn se paran y cuando estaba por sumarse a la pista Tina se acerca.

T: San…Q…puedo hablar un momento con ustedes? (con nervios).

Santana estaba a punto de mandarla a donde lo merecía. Pero Quinn le toma la mano, y la mira.

Q: Tal vez debamos escucharla.(tratando de convencerla)

S: No puedo olvidarme lo que hizo…(enojada)

Q: Lo se amor, yo tampoco. Pero, es el cumpleaños de Mer, y estamos pasándola genial. No digo que hagamos que no paso nada, solo escuchemos que tiene que decir.(acariciándole la mejilla).

S: Ok…(rodando sus ojos)

Quinn sonríe y la besa. Le toma la mano y se acercan a Tina.

S: Ok, que es lo que quieres.(seria)

Q: Te escuchamos…(mirando a San).

Tina se acerca tímidamente….


	34. Temporada 2 Cap 12

**Hola a todos!**

**¡LLEGA EL ANIVERSARIO! PROXIMO CAP :)**

**CAP 12 2DA Temporada! **

- Acuerdo de paz de Quinn y Santana con Tina?

- Mercedes tiene una noticia que involucra a "The unholy trinity". Muy buena!

- Al parecer a Kurt se le escapo el secreto del regalo de Santana. Quien mas lo sabra?

- Judy se entera de la sopresa de Santana. Como se habrá enterada y como lo habrá tomado?

**PROXIMO CAP… **LLEGA EL GRAN DIA!

- Como reaccionara Santana al cumplirsele uno de sus deseos de viajar y con su amada?

- Y como reaccionara Quinn ante uno de sus momentos mas soñados. Que alguien a quien ama le proponga algo tan hermoso?

**UN DIA LLENO DE EMOCIONES!**

Espero que les guste el cap!

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Saludos**

**"RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 12 TEMPORADA 2**

Santana y Quinn llevaban cinco minutos esperando que Tina comenzara a hablar. Estaban impacientándose, sobre todo Santana. Tina realmente quería que la perdonen, pero también conocía el carácter de ambas. Las dos tenían un carácter muy fuerte y se sentía intimidada por ellas.

Santana la mira a Quinn con cara de "vamos". Quinn asiente, le toma la mano y cuando ambas estaban yendo Tina decide hablar.

T: Esperen.(dice fuerte)

Ambas se voltean.

T: Lo siento...mucho.(arrepentida). Estuvo pésimo lo que hice. Les falle a ustedes y a Britt. Creo que estaba celosa. (tratando de ser clara) Y enojada conmigo misma por no tener a alguien. Espero que puedan perdonarme.(mirándolas de forma sincera)

Quinn y Santana se miran. Ninguna de las dos era del tipo de personas que se olvidan fácilmente cuando alguien las lastima. Y mucho meno si era alguien de confianza. Que sabia por todo lo que habían pasado ambas. Un amigo que se supone no hace esas cosas.

Q: Mira Tina.(sosteniendo la mano de San) Estuvo mal...pésimo lo que hiciste. Todos nosotros somos como una familia. A veces peleamos, nos queremos. Tenemos altibajos, pero al final del día. En lo momentos que nos necesitamos estamos. Y pero no puedo olvidar que quisiste meterte con San...

Quinn comenzaba a enojarse al recordar. Santana podía sentir el enojo en su cuerpo y en su voz. Por lo que decide hablar para calmarla.

S: Tina, sinceramente siento tu arrepentimiento. Pero lo que trata de decir Q es que no vamos a poder perdonarte de un día para otro. (mirando con amor a Q, sosteniendo su mano). Dejemos que el tiempo pase.

Quinn la mira a Santana mas tranquila y con amor. La mayoría de las veces la mas refleciba era Quinn. Aunque ambas estuvieran enojadas. Pero esta vez Quinn no pudo con su bronca y, para sorpresa de Tina, Santana fue la mas diplomática.

T: Lo entiendo totalmente.(un poco aliviada) Con que por lo menos tenga la esperanza de que me perdonen, me basta. Gracias chicas.(sonriendo)

Tina se dirige a la pista de baile donde estaban los demás. Santana vuelve su mirada a Quinn levantando sus cejas y sonríe. Quinn sonríe entendiendo su mirada.

Q: Ok...esta vez me toco a mi no poder con mi genio.(cruzándose de brazos haciéndose la enojada)

Santana no puede evitar enternecerse y la abraza por la espalda con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Le besa el cuello. Quinn toma los brazos de Santana y apoya su cabeza en la de Santana.

S: Eres tan tierna cuando te enojas, haces un carita que me muero de amor.(besandole el cuello dándole cosquillas)

Q: (rien)Siempre sabes que hacer para sacarme el enojo.

S: Y... tengo que saberlo. Porque Quinn Fabray enojada...(le saca la lengua)

Q: Ah...yo enojada?. Y tu? (soltandose de San, haciendose la ofendida). Tu eres mil veces pe...

Santana no la deja terminar y la calla con un tierno beso. Quinn siempre se sentía débil ante el contacto de los labios de su amada. Se separan unos centímetros y se miran a los ojos.

S: Te amo hermosa! (con cara de enamorada)

Q: (con brillo en su ojos) Y yo a ti mi amor!

Se besan nuevamente. Blaine se acerca a ella lentamente. Se veían super tiernas, pensaba.

BL: Ejem...(para que sepan que estaba ahí)

Santana y Quinn se dan vuelta y ven a Blaine. Sonrien.

BL: Perdón por interrumpir este bello momento, pero se solicita la presencia de ambas en la pista. (sonriendo)

Santana y Dianna miran hacia la pista y ven que todos les hacían señas para que fueran, mientras Brittany, como era habitual, ya se encontraba sobre la barra de tragos bailando.

BL: Vamos? (ofreciéndoles su brazo a cada una para que lo tome). En este momento me siento muy hetero. (de forma graciosa)

Santana y Quinn ríen y se dirigen a la pista para divertirse con todos. La estaban pasando de maravilla. Juntos, bailando, bromeando. El clima estaba mas relajado despues de que Tina se disculpara.

Siempre aprovechaban a pleno los momentos en que se reunían. Pensar que en un principio el grupo era un rejunte de distintos subgrupos, como suele pasar en los institutos, las porristas, los deportistas, los nerds, etc . Pero con la diferencia que estos subgrupos tenían algo en común. Su amor hacia la música. Y en algún punto todos eran incomprendidos. Y ahora eran como una familia. Como hermanos. Aveces pelaban, después se amigaban. Pero sabían que siempre cuando se necesitaran, estaban.

Santana, Quinn y Brittany estaban muy alegres bailando al estilo "The Unhonly Trinity". Sin dudas eran las mejores en la pista. Mercedes se acerca a ellas, super alegre por su cumpleaños y por algunas copas. Había algo que tenia que contarles. Algo importante que las involucraba.

M: Chicas! (abrazando a San y Q por los hombres, Britt estaba de frente)

Q: Hey! (sonriendole, bebiendo un trago)

S: Que onda Mer! (moviéndose al ritmo de la música con un brazo extendido, bebiendo un trago)

BS: WUUU! Tenemos que salir a bailar mas seguidoooo! (sacandole la lengua a las tres)

M: Tengo que contarles algo muuuuy importante! (con una gran sonrisa)

Brittany se acerca mas a las chicas abranzando Santana por su hombro. Las tres la miraban intrigada. Mercedes se hacia la misteriosa.

Q: Hay ya Mer! (ansiosa)

M: Bueno, vieron que dentro de poco comienzo la promoción del CD. El mes que viene estará a la venta. (feliz) Resulta que ya hemos elegido el sencillo de promoción. Lo que quiere decir que tengo que grabar el video de ese sencillo...(sonriente)

BS: WOW...eso es genial, y cual es el sencillo?(intrigada)

Mercedes las mira con cara de "ustedes lo saben". Santana, Quinn y Brittany cae y se miran. Comienzan a saltar como locas. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Artie y Tina las miran con cara de "que onda".

M: Hell to the no!(dice feliz) Y obvio estan en el video. Mis "Troubletones"!

S: Genial!. Estoy...estamos...(mirand Britt) muy felices por ti. Y agradecidas. Esto es genial, encima ahora somos compañeras de discográfica!

M: Siiii!(dice feliz)

Q: Eso es genial. Si hay dos personas que merecen esto son ustedes dos. Dos grandes voces. Dos hermosas personas. Una el amor de mi vida.(toma la mano de San) y la otra mi hermana. (sonriendole a Mer).

Las tres se abrazan.

BS: Hey! yo también quiero.(de forma graciosa)

Las tres hacen un hueco y Brittany se acerca con una gran sonrisa. Se abrazan las cuatro. Vuelven con todos los chicos. Mercedes aprovecha que estaban todos y le pide a Santana que la acompañe al baño.

S: Amor...acompaño a Mer al baño.(le dice a Q besándola)

Q: Ok hermosa. (sonriendole después del beso).

K:Esperen...(acercandose a Mer y San) Voy con ustedes.

Mercedes y Kurt se miran de forma cómplice. Santana nota esto, pero no le da mucha importancia.

**En el baño**

Mercedes estaba lavándose las manos. Santana sale y comienza a lavarse también. Kurt seguía dentro.

M: Y...dime San. Estas ansiosa?

S: Si, claro. Ya quiero grabar todos los temas.(sonriendo)

M: Oh si, de eso también. Pero me refiero a otra cosa. (mirándola tratando de que entienda).

K: Mer!(haciendole gesto de que callara).

Santana cae y se da cuenta de que se refiere al aniversario. Mira a Kurt con su habitual mirada matadora.

K: Perdón, no lo pude contener. Es Mer...(rogando que no se enojara)

S: Kurt, voy a matarte. Lo sabe alguien mas? (hablando bajo)

K: No...bueno solo Blaine, pero nadie mas.(sonriéndole temeroso)

M: Tranquila San,(poniendo la mano en su hombro). No diremos nada, es hermoso lo que vas a hacer. Yo sueño con que alguien me proponga matrimonio o compromiso. Quinn se morirá más de amor. Esta súper enamorada de ti. Lo veo en sus ojos, y en los tuyo también. (muy feliz por ellas).

S: (mas tranquila) Gracias Mer. Me pone muy feliz que ustedes (mirando también a Kurt), que son como mi familia, nos apoyen. Lo que todavía no se es si hablar con su madre ahora o hacerlo cuando ya le haya propuesto. Ósea ir las dos juntas.

Kurt y Mercedes se miran de forma pensativa. De las dos formas seria una hermosa sorpresa. Lo que cambiaría es que si le cuenta ahora seria como una especie de cómplice de la sorpresa.

S: Aunque tengo mi leve sospecha de que ya lo sabe.(pensativa) La ultima vez que fuimos de visita Judy y mi madre estaban muy cómplices. Haciendo chistes de que cuando nos casábamos...no creo que mi madre se haya podido contener. Creo que mañana la llamare para ver si se le escapo. Vamos?.

M: Si...si...vamos, de todas formas, se que Judy estará muy feliz.(sonriendo)

**En el sector de los sillones**

Quinn estaba con Rachel y Finn, los demás estaban bailando. Rachel se le acerca un poco y le habla en secreto.

R: Hey ¡! Como te fue en la primer etapa de la audición?. (esperando buenas noticias)

Q: Siento que muy bien. (sonriendo) Me sentí muy cómoda. Primero nerviosa y después me deje llevar. San me tranquilizo con su mensaje.(recordando con cara de amor).

R: (se enternece) Ah…hablando de San. Pensaste como darle la sorpresa de los pasajes.(curiosa)

Q: Todo el tiempo.(mirándola) Quiero que sea perfecto. Se me ocurren muchas cosas pero no se…

R: Tal vez ese es el problema. Que piensas demasiado. Déjate ser…(sonriendole)

Q: (pensativa) Puede ser que tengas razón.(sonrie)

Santana, Mercedes y Kurt comienzan a acercarse. Santana observa como Quinn y Rachel conversan de forma amistosa. Se le dibuja una sonrisa. Antes era impensada esa escena. Como también que el hobbit fuera su amiga.

Quinn la ve acercarse y no puede evitar poner cara de enamorada. Santana se acerca y le ofrece su mano.

S: Vamos a bailar, hermosa? (guiñándole un ojo)

Q: Como negarme…(mordiéndose el labio)

Quinn toma su manos, y se dirigen a la pista con los demás. Mientras bailaban, se besaban, jugaban. Todo el tiempo se daban cariño. Todos se divertían. Hasta que se hicieron las 5 a.m. y sus cuerpos no daban mas.

Mercedes había quedado con las chicas que les avisaba del video. Aunque lo mas seguro era que Santana se enterara antes ya que como ahora eran compañeras de discográfica. Todos quedan en volver a reunirse y se despiden.

******Departamento Quinn y Santana**

Al entrar Santana se tira exhausta sobre la cama, mientras Quinn se dirige al baño para quitarse el maquillaje.

Santana estaba pensativa. La semana entrante era "la gran semana". Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa. Imaginando la cara de Quinn al recibir la propuesta. Nunca imagino hacer algo así. Pero también hacia rato que rondaba por su mente las ganas de cambiar de aire. Viajar, irse por lo menos unos días a algún lugar con su novia. Decide comentarle a Quinn.

S: Amor...(mirando el techo pensativa)

Q: Si hermosa...(lavándose la cara)

S: Sabes, hace un tiempo vengo pensando que estaría bueno...cambiar un poco de aire...viajar.(atenta a la respuesta de Q)

Quinn al escucharla sin querer tira algunas cremas. No habia dudas de que Santana tenia un sexto sentido. Siempre lo decia. Que opurtuna ocurrencia, pensaba Quinn.

Santana mira extrañada hacia la puerta del baño

S: Estas bien amor? (extrañada)

Q: Em...si...si..(ordenando lo que había tirado) Bueno decías que tienes ganas de viajar.

S: Si...(sonriendo) Ya se que ahora estamos con cosas. Pero tal vez un fin de semana. O arreglar algo para las vacaciones.

Q:(mirándose con una sonrisa en el espejo) Seria genial amor. Tal vez mas para las vacaciones. No?

Quinn sale del baño y se acerca a Santana. Santana, recostada, abre sus brazos para que se acurruque con ella. Quinn sonríe y la abraza apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Quinn no podía parar de sonreír. Se sentía feliz de haber elegido el regalo perfecto para su novia. Todavía no sabia como la sorprendería. Tal vez le haga caso a Rachel y cuando sienta que sea el momento se lo daré.

Santana por su lado pensaba en sacarse la duda de si su amada madre le había contado a Judy. Aunque estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Ambas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas. Todo lo demás ya lo tenia planeado.

Solo deseaban que ya fuera Lunes. El día esperado por ambas.

******Sábado 12 del mediodía**

Como era lógico después de una noche a pleno festejo que termino a eso de casi las 6 de la mañana, Santana y Quinn estaban durmiendo.

De apoco Santana comienza a despertar. Se sienta, y mira a su costado. Ve a Quinn, dormida. Parecía un ángel. Siempre se veía tan hermosa. Silenciosamente se levanta y va hacia la heladera. Siempre después de bailar ambas morían de hambre. Se da cuenta que no tenían mucho. Por lo que decide cambiarse e ir a comprar algo para almorzar. De paso aprovechaba e iba a un locutorio para pedir una computadora y hablar por Skyp con su madre. Deja una nota por si Quinn despertaba y sale.

******Locutorio**

Santana ya estaba en la computadora que habia pedido llamando a su madre. Por suerte su padre le había explicado bien como usar el Skype.

ML: Hijaaaaaa! que hermosa sorpresa!(feliz de verla)

S: Hola ma! Veo que papa te enseño "al fin" a usar el Skyp. (haciendo gesto con sus manos de alfin)

ML: Bueno, lo podría haber aprendido antes, pero cierta persona (mirándola fijamente) no tiene paciencia.

Santana rueda sus ojos.

ML: Pero...de donde estas?. Ese no es el depa. (moviendose mirando)

S: Si es que sali a comprar el almuerzo y aproveche. Ademas no podia hablar con Q en casa. Necesito preguntarte algo?.(seria)

Tocan el timbre en la casa de Maribel.

ML: Un segundo hija. (feliz)

Santana podia ver como Maribel abria la puerta. La computadora estaba en la mesa del living. Al abrir la puerta ve a alguien que no se esperaba. Pero que tenia que ver con el motivo de su llamado.

S: OM...(congelada)

ML: Hija! saluda a tu suegra. (sentándose ambas frente a la compu)

S: Ho...(se le había ido un poco la voz de los nervios) Hola Judy. Como estas?

JF: Que lindo verte San, muy bien. Tu madre me invito a almorzar. Tu como estas? Imagino que ansiosa, no. Algo que quieras pedirme?. (mirándola de forma sugerente)

Santana mira a su madre al tipico estilo "santana". Su madre solo le sonrie.

JF: No mires así a tu madre. Yo lo termine descubriendo. Lo intuía.(sonriendo)

S: Bueno...es que me hubiese gustado que te enteraras de otra forma.(viendo de reojo a su madre) Estaba en la duda de decírtelo yo o ir con Q a sorprenderte cuando ya le hubiera propuesto.

JF: San, sin dudas eres la persona que siempre quise para mi hija.(mirándola contenta). Todo el amor que le demuestras, lo que haces por ella. Me siento tranquila sabiendo que esta contigo. Y no hay nada mas lindo que una madre sienta que su hija es amada de verdad. Me atrevo a decir que Maribel piensa igual.

ML: (mirando a Judy asintiendo) Totalmente. Lo mismo siento por Q. La forma en que observa a San. Es hermoso ver como una persona mira con total amor a tu hija. Y seria imposible no darse cuenta del amor que se tienen. (emocionada a San) Me encantan la pareja que hacen.(con una gran sonrisa).

S: Bueno...entonces aprovechando esta "sorpresiva" (mirando a su madre) reunión cybernetica. (se pone seria). Judy...

Judy toma la mano de Maribel. Estaban ambas muy emocionadas.

S: Me permites el honor de proponerle al amor de mi vida, tu hija. Compromiso?. (emocionada) Nunca estuve tan segura de algo. Nunca sentí mi corazón latir así de rápido. Y quedarme sin aliento al ver lo hermosa por dentro y por fuera que es Quinn. La amo. Y no hay nada que me haga mas feliz que ella sea feliz a mi lado. Me siento afortunada. (dice con todo su corazón)

Judy y Maribel estaba super emocionadas con sus palabras.

JF: Hay San...obvio que tienes mi bendicion. (secandose las lagrimas). Si fuera por mi podrias porponerle matrimonio. (sonriendo)

Santana ríe también emocionada. Feliz de tener la aceptación de su suegra.

S: Bueno ese es el paso a seguir, pero mas adelante. (sonriendo)

ML: Hay que lindo!. Como me gustaria ver la cara de Q!(imaginandolo).

S: Bueno...les agradezco mucho a las dos. Ma...(agradecida) eres la mejor madre del mundo, y tu apoyo para mi es de lo mas importante que tengo. Eres un gran ejemplo para mi. Se que no soy tan demostrativa, pero...asi soy yo. (sincera).

ML: Hay hija!. (emocionada)Te amo y siempre te voy a apoyar. Tu felicidad es la mía. Y se que junto a Quinn seras muy feliz, porque ambas se aman de verdad. Y cuando observo como te mira, me siento tranquila. Por que se que su amor es sincero. (sonriendo).

Judy mira a Maribel con una sonrisa muy feliz.

S: Son geniales ambas!(secándose algunas lagrimas). Bueno, ahora debo irme porque Q se debe haber levantado y no quiero que sospeche.

JF: Ok San, mantennos al tanto. (saludando con su mano)

ML: Siiiii!. Bye hija! (tirandole besos)

S:(con cara de "hay ma!") Ok...bye.

Paga y se dirige con el almuerzo al departamento.

******Departamento Quinn y Santana**

Quinn, al sentir el sol en su rostro, comienza a despertar. Estira su brazo y al no sentir a su novia abre rápidamente sus ojos. Ve una nota en la almohada.

_S: Amor. Fui a comprar algo para almorzar. No habia mucho en la heladera y siempre después de bailar morimos de hambre,jeje. En un rato vuelvo. Te amo!_

Quinn sonríe con cara de tonta enamorada. Se levanta y se dirige al baño a tomar una ducha para despertarse. Mientras lo hacia pensaba en que faltaban dos días para el "gran día". Y aparte del la sorpresa de los pasajes, tenia pensada otra. Quería sorprender a Santana desde el comienzo del lunes con un desayuno al estilo "latino". Por eso ya habia hablado con Maribel preguntándole como prepararlo. Iba a aprovechar que los lunes entraba mas tarde a la Universidad.

******Santana llega al departamento**

S: Volvi amor!. Traje sushi! (yendo a la cocina)

Q: (sonrie al escucharla) Que rico!. Ya voy!

Santana comienza a preparar la mesa. Quinn se acerca cambiada y con su pelo algo húmedo. La mira a Santana y le hace una gran sonrisa, la cual Santana le devuelve.

Q: (se acerca y la besa) Que rico amor!. Moría de hambre!(sentándose a su lado para comer)

S: Si...yo también. (comiendo).

Se miran las dos con amor. Ambas sabían que mañana era "el día". Pero no hablaban de eso. Con sus miradas se lo transmitían. Y cada una intuía que pasarían cosas hermosas.


	35. Temporada 2 Cap 13

**Hola a todos!**

**¡LLEGO EL ANIVERSARIO! :)**

**CAP 13 2DA Temporada!**

- Finalmente llego el Gran dia esperado por Santana y Quinn.

- Como habran reaccionado a sus respectivas sorpresas?

**PROXIMO CAP…**

**- **Santana y Quinn viajan a Ohio para llevar las buenas nuevas a sus madres y padre de Santana.

- Quinn recibe un llamado respecto al casting de la obra.

- The unhonly trinity graba con Mercedes el video. Y Brittany se entera del compromiso, lo tomara bien?

**UN DIA LLENO DE EMOCIONES!**

Espero que les guste el cap!

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Saludos**

**"RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 13 TEMPORADA 2**

**Lunes 7 a.m.**

Finalmente había llegado el "gran día". Un día deseado con muchas ansias por ambas, pero sin saber lo que les esperaba a cada una. Ninguna de las dos imaginaba que regalo le esperaba. Sin dudas iba a ser un día de muchas emociones fuertes y grandes decisiones.

Quinn se había levantado, silenciosamente, a eso de las 6:30 para recibir el desayuno latino que había encargado, con la complicidad de Maribel, quien le había recomendado ese restaurante. Quería aprovechar que los lunes tenia clase a las 11 a.m. y sorprenderla con un deliciosos desayuno. Santana siempre era la primera en despertar y preparar el desayuno. Pero esta vez quería agasajar ella a su amada.

Eran las 7:30 a.m. Sabia que en cualquier momento iba a despertar. Estaba ansiosa por saludarla. No podía creer que ya cumplieran un año. Y quería darle ya la gran sorpresa, pero había decidido hacerlo por la noche.

Santana, lentamente, comienza a despertar al sentir un aroma que le llama la atención. Se estira para abrazar a Quinn, pero al no sentirla se sienta rápidamente y abre sus ojos. No podía ser que fuera tan tarde, pensaba. Ve su celular, eran las 7:30. El aroma era de café recién preparado, y a comida que le hacia recordar a algo, pero no sabia que.

Se levanta y se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara. Se mira en el espejo y sonríe al recordar que día era. Sale del baño y camina lentamente hacia el comedor, guiándose por el aroma, imaginando que su novia tenia algo que ver con eso.

Al llegar al comedor no puede evitar sentir como su corazón se llena de amor. Estaba Quinn, sirviendo café en las tazas, y en la mesa había comida, que ahora entendía por que su aroma le recordaba a algo. Era como el desayuno latino que le preparaba su madre cuando era pequeña.

Quinn al terminar de servir los cafés, se de cuenta de la presencia de Santana. La mira y le sonríe de forma tierna. Santana le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca a ella. La toma de la cintura y le da un gran beso. Quinn coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Santana, y le da mas intensidad al beso.

Se separan unos centímetros.

Q: Feliz aniversario amor!(con una gran sonrisa)

S: Feliz aniversario mi amor! (viéndola con amor) Esto es...(emocionada) nunca hicieron algo tan lindo por mi. (viendo la mesa). Te amo Q, eres perfecta!(besandola)

Quinn le toma la mano y caminan hacia la mesa. Se sientan.

Q: Te mereces esto y mucho mas.(pensando en la gran sorpresa que le tenia). Bueno aquí tiene un rico desayuno latino (guiñandole un ojo).

Quinn le alcanza la taza con café. Y ambas empiezan a desayunar. Miraba a Santana super enternecida, tenia cara de niña que le regalan un chocolate. Santana estaba emocionada. Nunca la habian mimado de esa forma. Quinn era todo lo que siempre habia querido y mucho mas. Alguien que realmente la amara, luchara por ella y con carácter.

Q: Esta rico?(comiendo, observándola de forma tierna)

S: Delicioso, hace mucho que no como un desayuno así. (comiendo frutas) Mi madre solía hacerlos.

Q: Ah...si?(haciendose la desentendida)

Santana sonríe. Imaginaba que su madre había tenido algo que ver. La miraba a Quinn y moría de ganas por darle ya su sorpresa. Pero ya había planeado como hacerlo y Kurt la ayudaría.

S: Sabes linda...yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti. (diciendo de forma misteriosa, mientras tomaba café)

Q: En serio? (super intrigada)

S: Aja...pero vas a tener que esperar a la noche.(sonriendo)

Q: Ufa...(con cara de niña enojada).

S: (besandole la mejilla) Por la tarde te paso a buscar a la Uni, y te enteraras.(guiñándole un ojo).

Q: Si no hay otra opción...(pensando que su regalo también se lo daría mas tarde)

Luego de tener un comienzo de aniversario muy tierno Quinn se despide de Santana, ya que tenia clase.

Q: Bye hermosa.(acercandose)

Se besan.

S: Bye amor. Que tengas un lindo día. Por la tarde paso por ti. (dándole otro beso).

Camino a la universidad, no podía dejar de pensar en cual podrida ser la sorpresa de Santana. Tal vez un perrito, ella siempre le decía que amaba los labradores. Pero viviendo en el depa...(niega con su cabeza). Realmente no imaginaba que podría ser. Quería que el día pasara rápido para quitarse la ansiedad de saber cual era la sorpresa de su novia. Y también ver como reaccionaria Santana con su "gran" sorpresa.

Santana estaba mas que feliz. La relación que tenían era hermosa, tan fuerte y verdadera. Con sus típicas discusiones de pareja, mas con el carácter que tenían ambas, pero con un amor tan fuerte que superaba todo.

Santana le había dicho a Quinn que mas tarde debía ir a la Discográfica por temas del Cd y que la pasaria a buscar a la hora que saliera de la Universidad. Pero esto en realidad era mentira, ya que se reuniría con Kurt para terminar de arreglar la sorpresa.

Eran las 11:25 a.m. A las 12:30 se juntaba con Kurt a almorzar y terminar de arreglar todo. Por lo que decide acomodar un poco el departamento e ir a ducharse. Mientras se duchaba no dejaba de pensar en la propuesta que le iba a hacer a su amada. Hasta que no la tuviera enfrente y le dijera "las palabras mágicas" no caería. Era uno de los días mas importantes de su vida.

**Almuerzo Santana y Kurt**

Ya tenían todo preparado para la sorpresa. Habían arreglado que Kurt pasara por Quinn en un remis y que le dijera que Santana haba tenido una reunión de último momento. Que más tarde la vería en el departamento. Pero en realidad Kurt la llevaría a la fuente que se encontraba frente al lago por donde caminaron en su primera cita.

Santana se dirige al baño. Kurt podía notar los nervios de Santana. Era normal tratándose de tan importante decisión. Mientras la esperaba llega el mozo con dos cafés que había pedido, uno fuerte para Santana. Santana vuelve y al sentarse y ver el café le sonríe a Kurt.

S: Gracias Kurt!. En serio, me ayudaste mucho. Eres un gran amigo.(realmente agradecida)

K: Hey, no tienes que agradecerme. Lo hago con mucho gusto. Tú, Rach y yo nos convertimos como...(pensativo) en hermanos. Tu estuviste cuando lo necesite y yo lo voy a estar cuando tú me necesites. Q es una gran amiga, y persona. Sé que te ama por que se le nota de aquí a la china. Nunca pensé que diría esto...pero te quiero San...(de corazón).

S: Y yo a ti Kurt, tampoco pensé que diría algo así. (sonriendo). Pero bueno...basta de cursilerías.

K: Ahí volvió "Santana"(se dice a sí mismo en voz baja)

S: Que? (no entendiéndolo)

K: No...que entonces está todo listo.(bebiendo el café)

S: Ah sí. Te envío mensaje para cuando debas pasara por ella. Ahora debo ir a arreglarme. (feliz y ansiosa)

Universidad

Quinn se encontraba en la hora del almuerzo. Estaba sola, bajo un árbol comiendo un sándwich. Taylor estaba enfermo y aunque se llevaba bien con sus compañeros quería estar sola, tranquila. Estaba nerviosa, porque en dos horas Santana la pasaría a buscar y ella le daría la gran sorpresa de los pasajes, que los tenía guardados en su cartera.

Le suena su celular. Era Rachel.

_R: Amigaa! Sé que seguro estas nerviosa, pero San amara tu sorpresa. Tú tranquila ;)_

_Q: Gracias Rache! .Estoy súper ansiosa y nerviosa ! Muero por verla!. Luego te cuento. :)_

Quinn sonríe. Quien hubiera pensado que ella y Rachel se convertirían en grandes amigas. Pero qué bueno que así lo fuera, pensaba. Quinn mira su reloj, debía volver a clase. Cada vez faltaba menos. Abre su mochila para comer una manzana camino a clase y ve los pasajes. Se le forma una gran sonrisa imaginando la cara de su amor. Cierra la mochila y se dirige a la clase.

**Departamento Santana y Quinn**

Santana ya estaba lista para dirigirse al lugar donde sorprendería a su novia. Se mira por última vez en el espejo y piensa a sí misma, "wanky". Sintiéndose satisfecha toma las llaves del auto y del departamento y sale.

Mientras manejaba camino a la fuente mira su reloj. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, la hora en la que debía ir a buscar a Quinn. Se detiene en un semáforo y le envía un mensaje a Kurt.

_S: Kurt ya puedes pasar por ella. Gracias :)_

_K: Ok San, tu tranquila. Cuando lleguemos a destino te aviso :D_

Santana sonríe con la respuesta de Kurt y continúa su viaje. Observa como lentamente comienza a agrandarse la imagen de la fuente, estaba llegando. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba por hacer una de las cosas que nunca imagino que haría. Y menos por Quinn. Realmente ella le había enseñado lo que es amar, con el verdadero significado de la palabra, a alguien. Sin dudas Quinn era, es, y será el amor de su vida.

Finalmente llega a la fuente. Baja del auto y se acerca a los de seguridad del parque. Obviamente había pedido permiso para poder utilizar la fuente y sorprender a Quinn. Los de seguridad le habían dicho que no había problema. Que cualquier cosa que necesitara ellos estarían ahí, ya que vigilan el parque durante todo el día. Santana les agradece y comienza con los preparativos.

**Universidad 16:15 p.m.**

Quinn miraba su reloj sin parar, la clase se había atrasado un poco. Esperaba que Santana no estuviera enojada, ya que odiaba la impuntualidad. Al fin termina la clase. Guarda sus cosas rápidamente y sale corriendo.

Llega a la puerta y se sorprende al no ver el auto de Santana. Eso sí era raro, que Santana no fuera puntual. Mira para todos lados y ve algo que le parece más raro. Ve a Kurt acercándose en un remis. Baja del auto y se acerca a ella.

K: Hola Q!(con una gran sonrisa)

Q: Hola Kurt, em….(sorprendida). Perdón que reacciones así, es que me parece raro verte por aquí…

K: Oh, si…(actuando). Lo que pasa es que me llamo San.

Q: Que…le paso algo? (asustada)

K: No, tranquila. Me dijo que intento llamarte pero no podía comunicarse. Estaba preocupada. Yo también intente llamarte y no pude comunicarme. Debe ser que aquí no hay buena señal.

Q: Oh…puede ser. Pero que paso?(impaciente)

K: Me dijo que le había surgido una reunión de último momento. Que luego se veían en el depa. Y como yo estaba por aquí, le dije que te avisaba y te acompañaba al depa. (sonriendo)

Q: Oh…(dice triste)

K: Hey…no estés triste.(colocando una mano en su hombro amistosamente) Seguro que no tarda mucho. Allí tengo el remis, vamos?

Ambos se suben al remis.

Kurt podía observar como Quinn se había puesto algo triste. Pero sabía que dentro de poco esa tristeza se convertiría en una gran felicidad. Ambas merecían ser felices. Él sabía perfectamente por todo lo que habían pasado ambas. Por separado, y al estar juntas. Se habían dos personas que merecían ser felices eran ellas. Pensaba Kurt sonriendo.

Quinn mientras miraba por la ventana se decía a si misma que nada la pondría triste. Estaba enojada por que justo hoy le surgiera una reunión, pero sabía que el disco era uno de los sueños de su novia, asique entendía. Ojala no tarde tanto pensaba.

Mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, observa que estaban por llegar. Pero el remis en vez de doblar en la calle del departamento sigue de largo. Esta le llama la atención.

Q: Kurt, creo que el chofer se pasó. Tendría que haber doblado allí. (dice señalándole)

K: Oh, es que olvide decirte que necesito pasar por un lugar.(tratando de disimular)

Quinn lo mira extrañada. Si habia algo que Kurt no sabía hacer era mentir. Y ella a pesar de no tener "un tercer ojo mexicano" como el de Santana, tenía un gran sexto sentido. Kurt podía sentir como Quinn lo mataba con su mirada.

Q: Ok, dime ya que está pasando.(con sus cejas de enojada)

K: Ya te dije necesito pasar por…(algo nervioso)

Q:(lo interrumpe) Crees que soy idiota. SI no me dices que pasa me tiro del auto.(haciendo que abria la puerta).

Quinn lo miraba de forma amenazante. Kurt sabía que debía decir algo, Quinn alterada era peligroso.

K: Ok, pude detenerse un segundo (dice al chofer). Q debo llevarte a un lugar, pero no puedo decirte donde ni de que se trata. Cuando estemos llegando entenderás. Confías en mi? (sonriéndole).

Quinn estaba por contestar pero Kurt la interrumpe. Sabía que no debía dejarla pensar mucho.

K: Ok, por favor continúe.(dice al chofer y suspira)

Quinn lo mira sin entender nada y Kurt le sonríe. Vuelve a mirar por la ventana. De que podría tratarse?. Y de repente se da cuenta de algo. Kurt le había dicho que había hablado con Santana. Podría tratarse de ella?, pensaba.

**Parque **

Santana ya tenía todo listo. Había decorado el lago, con ayuda de una compañía de eventos, de una forma que imaginaba le encantaría a Quinn. Y había comprado un catering de comida muy rica. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Y además, tenía su guitarra, cosa que nunca podía faltar. La música.

Mientras la gente que la ayudaba comenzaba a irse recibe un mensaje de Kurt.

_K: San, en quince llegamos. Q sospecha que paso algo, pero tranquila que no se espera esto, jeje. :P_

Santana siente como se le pone la piel de gallina. Ahora si estaba nerviosa, ansiosa. Los ayudantes se despiden de ella deseándole mucha suerte. Santana suspira y se prepara para el gran momento.

**En el auto**

Quinn miraba por la ventana y sentía que conocía ese lugar. Sabía que había estado ahí. Y termina de confirmarlo al ver a lo lejos una fuente. "La fuente", abre grandes sus ojos. Allí fue su primera cita con Santana. No podría ser causalidad. Sin dudas esto tenía que ver con su amor.

El auto se detiene. Quinn mira a Kurt, con esperando una afirmación. Kurt le sonríe. Sin palabras sabían a que se referían.

K: Ya eres libre Quinny.(guiñándole un ojo).

Quinn sonríe y lo abraza. Kurt la abraza emocionado. Baja del auto y lo saluda con la mano. Kurt sonríe y se va. Le envía un mensaje a Santana diciéndole que Quinn se dirigía a su encuentro.

Santana sonríe al leer el mensaje. Agarra su guitarra y se coloca dentro de un círculo de velas, con la fuente a sus espaldas, esperando la llegada de su amada.

**Camino a la Fuente**

Quinn comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la fuente. Observa un camino de rosas rojas y unas velas. Lo empieza a seguir. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Queria ver ya a su novia y llenarla de besos.

Finalmente llega y la ve. Ahí estaba el amor de su vida. Dentro de un circulo de velas y rosas, con la fuentes detrás. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, obviamente de felicidad. Y de amor al ver su hermosa sonrisa y lo hermoso que se veía todo.

Santana siente como se le llena de amor todo su cuerpo y comienza a tocar la guitarra, sin dejar de mirarla. Era una canción que había escrito luego de su primera cita.

_**"Ours" Taylor Swif**_

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs  
_

Quinn estaba hipnotizada con sus ojos. Santana la miraba con amor.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Santana le sonrie y guiña un ojo. Quinn sentía que moría de amor y lentamente comienza a acercarse.

So don't you worry your pretty little mind

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

Quinn sentía que la canción describía muy bien por las cosas que habían pasado y a veces siguen pasando. Admiraba el Don que tenía Santana para expresarse a través de la música. Amaba eso de ella. Todo._  
_

And you'll say

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

Santana sale del círculo y comienza a acercarse a su novia. Ambas estaban totalmente conectadas.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

Finalmente están frente a frente. Ambas se miraban con un brillo de amor en sus ojos. Un amor que nunca antes habían sentido ni imaginado sentir.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

Santana remarcaba cada palabra, sentía cada palabra. Quinn podía sentir cada una de ellas también. Podía sentir a Santana. La conexión que tenían era única.

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

Santana dice esta última frase sin cantarla. Tomándole el rostro. Ambas viéndose a los ojos con amor. Quinn antes de dejar reaccionar a Santana, coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la besa. Como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas. Santana deja caer lentamente su guitarra y la abraza por la cintura._  
_

Se separan unos centímetros. Santana estaba lista para la gran sorpresa.

Q: Amor…yo….(no le salían las palabras)

S: Espera, no digas nada. (colocándole un dedo en sus labios). Hay algo que tengo que decir.

Quinn la mira expectante. Curiosa.

S: Siempre tuve que luchar mucho por lo que quise. (mirándola seriamente) Muchas veces sentí que todo me salía mal, que yo estaba mal. No me aceptaba. Me mostraba como una persona fuerte, que podía con todo. Pero por dentro sentía soledad.

Quinn entendía perfectamente lo que decía.

S: Hasta que me di cuenta que si tenía gente que me aceptaba como era. Que me quería. Que yo misma era la que se ponía las trabas. Y en medio de esa gente apareciste tú.(con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos). Mi amiga y enemiga, en el instituto. Y ahora la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. (coloca su mano en su bolsillo).

Quinn observa esto y siente como las lágrimas de emoción caen y su latidos aumentan. Santana saca una cajita.

S: Se que todavía somos chicas. Que tenemos cosas por vivir. Se que ambas tenemos nuestro carácter especial.(sonriendo) Que aveces discutimos por estupideces. Pero lo que realmente se es que hasta esos momentos los amo. Que te amo, y que en un futuro quiero casarme contigo.(suspira nerviosa).

Santana mira a los ojos a Quinn quien le acaricia la mejilla y le sonríe.

S:(le sonríe al sentir su caricia) Quinn Fabray quieres comprometerte conmigo! (abre la caja).

Quinn no lo podía creer. Muchas veces había soñado algo así, pero sin dudas esto era mejor que cualquiera de las formas que lo había imaginado.

Q:(toma con sus manos su rostro) Obvio que quiero Santana López!.

Se le forma una gran sonrisa a Santana y le toma la mano para colocarle el anillo. Quinn toma el otro anillo y se lo coloca.

Q: Te amo San, te amo más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo. Eres mi respiración, los latidos de mi corazón. Sin ti muero. Y sueño con casarme contigo. (besándola)

Santana la toma con fuerza de la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Pero Quinn se separa un instante. Era el turno de su sorpresa. Santana la mira extrañada.

Q: Hay algo que tengo que decir…bueno más bien darte. Y creo que viene perfecto para festejar nuestro compromiso.(haciéndose la misteriosa)

S: Yaaaa…..que es?(ansiosa)

Quinn sonríe y le toma la mano colocándole los dos pasajes. Santana la observa extrañada. Quinn le hace un gesto con su cabeza como de que los viera. Santana los observa bien y la mira nuevamente con una gran sonrisa, emocionada.

Q: Se cuánto deseas recorrer Latinoamérica. Tu y yo (tomándole la mano) de apoco recorreremos cada sitio. Por qué contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo.

Santana la toma de la mejilla y la besa. Era imposible describir con palabras todo el amor que le hacía sentir Quinn. Lo bien que le hacía. Lo afortunada que se sentía.

Se separan unos centímetros abrazadas.

S: Te amo Q. Tu iluminas cada uno de mis días. (mirándola con amor). Con solo una sonrisa tuya, se que puedo con todo. Eres mi fortaleza. Feliz aniversario amor!(dándole un pequeño beso).

Q: Feliz aniversario mi amor!. Dios esto es hermoso. (mirando la velas, la decoración) Tu eres hermosa.(dándole otro beso).

Ambas estaban que estallaban de felicidad. Estaban cumpliendo uno de sus sueños. Pero lo más importante para ambas era que los estaba cumpliendo juntas. Y que juntas, con su amor lograrían todo.

Luego de unos cuantos besos se dirigen a cenar lo que había preparado Santana, en un mantel frente al lago.


	36. Temporada 2 Cap 14

**Hola a todos!**

**CAP 14 2DA Temporada!**

- Como habran recibido los padres/suegros a las chicas y la noticia?

- Quinn recibe noticias del casting.

- Brittany se entera del compromiso.

**PROXIMO CAP…**

**- **Grabación del video de Mercedes.

- Santana le cuenta a Brittany del compromiso. Sabia que ella debía decirle por razones obvias.

- Brittany sigue enamorada de Santana?

Espero que les guste el cap!

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Saludos**

**"RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

**UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

**CAPITULO 14 TEMPORADA 2**

Ambas se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Santana en Ohio. Estaban nerviosas, tomadas de la mano. Pero felices, sabían que sus padres las apoyaban. Aunque a Santana le gustaría tener también el apoyo de su abuela.

Quinn observa algo de tristeza en Santana. Sabía que era por ese motivo. Aprieta fuerte su mano y le besa la mejilla. Santana sonríe al sentirla y la mira con amor.

S: Te amo…(dice enamorada)

Q: Y yo a ti…(perdida en sus ojos)

Se besan con mucho amor. Quinn acaricia le acaricia la mejilla.

Q: Estas lista? (sosteniendo su mano)

S: Claro hermosa.(dice de forma tierna).

Ambas se sentían seguras. Estar juntas les deba esa seguridad.

Santana toca la puerta y rápidamente aparece Maribel, y Judy por detrás. Ambas abrazan con mucha emoción a sus respectivas hijas. Santana y Quinn se miran con cara de "ok…".

ML: Hay hija!, como te extrañe. Te ves hermosa! (sin soltarla, dándole besos)

S: Ya maaaa!(queriendo soltarse) Yo también te extrañe, pero me vas a dejar sin aire si me sigues abrazando asi…

ML: Bueno…si vinieras más seguido o me invitaras a su departamento, el cual todavía no conozco…(con énfasis)

Santana rueda sus ojos. Quinn sonríe al verla.

JF: Hay hija…que emoción! Déjame ver tu mano…(para ver el anillo). Es hermoso!

Quinn mira a su madre sorprendida. Su idea era darle la sorpresa. Intuía que los padres de Santana lo sabrían, pero no su madre.

Q: Como lo sabes? (extrañada)

JF: Oh, bueno…es que tu hermosa novia me pidió permiso. Es una tierna…(mirando a San feliz)

Quinn mira a Santana embobada. Como no enamorarse cada día más de tan hermosa persona. Santana se sonroja ante el comentario de su suegra y la mira a Quinn con puro amor, guiñándole un ojo.

S: Ma…y papá?(mirando a todos lados)

ML: Esta en el comedor destapando el vino. Ve a saludarlo, muere por verte.(le da un beso, típico de madre, en la mejilla)

Santana se dirige hacia el comedor dejando a su hermosa novia con su madre y su suegra, que estaban super emocionadas con el anillo.

Llega al comedor y ve a su padre destapando el vino. Se queda parada observándolo. Fernando no era una persona tan demostrativa. Era algo duro para las emociones. Santana había heredado algo de eso. Pero con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta que demostrar lo que siente a quienes realmente quiere es hermoso. Y Quinn formaba parte de eso.

Fernando levanta su mirada y ve a su querida mirándolo con una sonrisa. Se le forma una gran sonrisa y lentamente se acerca a ella. Santana levanta un poco su mirada, ya que su padre era más alto.

S: Hola Pa…(mirándolo emocionada)

Fernando le toma la mejilla de forma paternal y la abraza como nunca antes. Por más que no fuera de hablar o demostrar esta vez le había salido desde el corazón. Extraña horrores a su hija y esa distancia le había enseñado que cada vez que pudiera verla tenía que aprovechar. Esto toma por sorpresa a Santana. Pero le causa mucha felicidad y se aferra a su cuerpo como niña pequeña apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

F: Hija, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.(muy feliz) Eres mejor de lo que podría haber deseado que fuera un hijo mio. Tienes una fortaleza que admiro.

Mientras Judy y Maribel se dirigen a la cocina para buscar la comida, un estofado delicioso, le dicen a Quinn que fuera yendo a la mesa y les avisara a Santana y Fernando que en cinco estaba la comida.

Quinn se dirige hacia el comedor, pero cuando estaba por entrar se detiene al ver esa hermosa escena. Era lindo ver asi a Santana con su padre. Ella obviamente sabia como era la relación de ambos. Buena, pero poco demostrativa. Totalmente diferente a como era con Maribel.

S: Pa…no sabes lo feliz que me pone escuchar eso. Mama y tu son todo para mi. Y ahora también lo es Q. La amo como nunca ame a nadie…(mirándolo a los ojos).

Quinn se emociona al escuchar a Santana. Fernando levanta la vista y ve a Quinn, que estaba algo escondida.

F: Quinn acércate porfavor…(sonriendo)

Santana se voltea y ve a Quinn emocionada, acercándose a ellos. Santana estira su mano para que la tomara. Quinn sonríe y la toma con amor. Fernando podía ver en los ojos de Quinn el amor sincero hacia su hija.

F: De ti también estoy orgulloso (hablándole a Q). Mi hija y tu crecieron juntas. Ambas pasaron por muchas cosas difíciles a tan corta edad. Y ahora las miro…(colocando una mano en el hombro de San y otra en el de Q) y son dos extraordinarias mujeres.

Santana y Quinn estaban muy emocionadas. Sin dudas estaban viviendo el mejor momento de sus vidas. Estaban enamoradas. Tenían el apoyo de sus verdaderos amigos y su familia. Cumpliendo paso a paso sus sueños.

Q: Muchas gracias señor López. (agradecida). Yo amo con todo mi ser a San, y voy a hacer lo que sea para hacerla feliz. (mirándola con amor).

Santana también la mira con amor.

F: Lo sé, no tengo dudas de eso. (contento) Y dime Fernando, ya somos familia. Vengan aquí…(abriendo sus brazos para que lo abracen).

Ambas sonríen y lo abrazan. Maribel y Judy, que se acercaban con el almuerzo, se enternecen con la escena. Maribel estaba muy feliz de ver asi a su esposo. Muy pocas veces se emocionaba o era demostrativo. Y solo Santana podía sacar ese lado. Judy también se pone muy feliz. Ambas familias se conocían desde que ellas iban al instituto. Y ahora las dos familias se habían convertido en una sola.

JF: Permiso…llego la hora de almorzar.(alegre)

Fernando, Santana y Quinn se dejan de abrazar y se dirigen a sus asientos. Fernando en la punta de la mesa. Santana y Quinn juntas en un costado. En el otro Judy y en la otra punta Maribel.

ML: Sírvanse por favor…(sentándose)

Comienzan a almorzar. Judy y Maribel les piden que les cuenten como fue la propuesta. Quinn se encarga de contarlo. Mientras lo hacía recordaba cada instante y sentía como su corazón se moría de amor nuevamente. Todo el tiempo viendo a Santana. Santana solo la miraba y sonreía. Amaba observarla. Maribel y Judy al escuchar como Santana le había propuesto a Quinn siente una ternura total. Judy está feliz de que finalmente su hija tuviera a alguien que realmente la amara. Y Maribel sabía que Santana estaba totalmente enamorada de Quinn. Estaban muy emocionada por ellas. Fernando estaba muy feliz también.

Luego Santana toma la palabra y les cuenta el regalo sorpresa que le había dado Quinn. Maribel se emociona al escucharlo. Ella siempre había deseado llevar a su hija por Latinoamérica para que conociera más de la cultura que lleva en su sangre. Fernando también se pone muy feliz por ellos y la mira a Quinn agradecido. Quinn sonríe.

Terminan de almorzar. Era el momento del postre. Una torta de chocolate y no podía faltar el café. Maribel se levanta para ir a buscarlo, pero Quinn y Santana se lo impiden y se dirigen ellas a buscar el postre y preparar los café. Antes recogen los platos.

**Cocina**

Quinn pone a hacer el café en la máquina. Santana estaba lavando los platos. Quinn la observa y se acerca abrazándola por la cintura, apoyando su mentón en el cuello de Santana. Santana sonríe con amor al sentir su cuerpo.

Q: Asique le pediste permiso a mi madre?…eres la persona más dulce del mundo (besándole el cuello) Te amo tanto!

Santana da media vuelta para quedar de frente a Quinn y le toma el rostro.

S: Si pudiera bajar la luna por ti…(conectada con sus ojos) lo haría. Te amo hermosa! (acariciándole la mejilla)

Quinn la mira muerta de amor y la besa tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. Santana coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y profundiza el beso. Quinn abre su boca permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de Santana. Se habían olvidado que seguían en la cocina y de la casa de los padres de Santana. Cuando la cosa comenzaba a ponerse caliente justo suena la cafetera. Ambas se separan unos centímetros con sus frentes apoyadas.

S: Maldita cafetera! (de forma graciosa)

Q: Menos mal que no vino ninguno de nuestros padres. (riendo)

Ambas se acomodan un poco, para disimular. Toman el postre y llevan el café. Sus padres las miran con una sonrisa. Se sienta.

Q: Esto esta delicioso Maribel! (con cara de satisfacción) Sin dudas Santana heredo la mano para la cocina de usted. Ni loca la dejo escapar…(sacándole la lengua).

Maribel, Judy y Fernando ríen. Santana los mira levantando una ceja.

S: Oh…asi que me amas porque te alimento? (cruzando sus brazos)

Quinn se enternece con su actitud y la abraza acercándola a su cuerpo. Santana seguía haciéndose la ofendida.

Q: Tu sabes que no solo por eso…(le besa la mejilla)

S: Ah…si…que te alimente…(tratando de soltarse)

Q: Ven aca…(abrazándola más)

Quinn le toma suavemente la cara para dársela vuelta, y la besa de forma tierna. Se separan unos centímetros al escuchar un "ah…." de sus padres. Ambas se miran con una sonrisa, sonrojadas.

S: Eres una tramposa, sabes que con un beso me puedes. Pero ya me vengare. (guiñándole un ojo).

Quinn siente como sube un calor en su cuerpo. Sabía exactamente a que se referia su ardiente novia.

La estaban pasando de maravilla tomando café y comiendo la deliciosa torta de chocolate que había hecho Maribel. De repente suena el celular de Quinn. Observa la pantalla, era la asistente de la Directora de la obra de la universidad. Le parecía raro que la llamara y sobre todo un sábado.

Q: Disculpen, en un momento regreso. (se para y se dirige al patio)

Santana la mira y la sigue pero se queda en la puerta observándola del lado de adentro.

Q: Hola…(intrigada)

AS: Hola Quinn Fabray?

Q: Si…ella habla. Como estas? (tratando de estar tranquila)

AS: Muy bien, gracias. Disculpa que te llame un Sábado. Pero surgieron cambios en las fechas de presentación de la obra. Esto quiere decir que debemos hacer más rápida la elección del elenco…

Santana podía observar como Quinn se ponía nerviosa. Una de las cosas que hacia cuando lo estaba era caminar sin parar y enroscarse un mechón.

Q: Ok…entonces…?(asustada)

Quinn se detiene al ver a Santana en la puerta.

AS: Entonces…quiero felicitarte! Conseguiste el papel de "Aubrey" para "Pitch Perfect".

Quinn mira con una sonrisa a Santana. Santana le corresponde la sonrisa y se acerca lentamente a ella.

Q: No lo puedo creer….muchas gracias….Si lo agendo, el Miércoles ensayo 10 a.m. Gracias, hasta luego.(corta)

S: Por dios….que pasa?(intrigada)

Q: Quede en la obra amor!(la abraza muy feliz a San) Me dieron el papel de "Aubrey".(emocionada)

S: Eso es genial! (abrazándola fuerte)

Se separan unos centímetros. Santana la toma el rostro.

S: Sabia que lo conseguirías.(mirándola a los ojos) Eres una gran actriz y cantante. Estoy orgullosa de ti.(sonriéndole)

Quinn la mira con mucho amor y la besa. Luego se abrazan.

S: Ven amor, vamos a dar la buena noticia (tomándole la mano)

Quinn, con una gran sonrisa, toma la mano de Santana y entran. Les cuenta a su madre y suegros. Los tres se paran y la felicitan. Santana la miraba muy feliz.

JF: Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.(abrazándola fuerte) Mi Quinny está comprometida y convirtiéndose en una gran actriz. En una gran mujer (emocionada). Te mereces esto y mucho más hija. (mirándola a los ojos)

Q: Gracias Ma…(emocionada) Te amo!(volviendo a abrazarla). Gracias Maribel, Fernando. Gracias por aceptarme, realmente los siento como familia. (muy feliz y emocionada).

F: Nosotros a ti también Quinn (sonriendo abrazado a Maribel).

Santana la miraba muy emocionada. No podía estar más feliz. Sus padres la apoyaban y querían a la persona que ama. Su suegra también la quería. Y el amor de su vida también la amaba.

Quinn observa a Santana.

Q: San…(acercándose) a ti debo agradecerte. Desde que me dejaste entrar en tu corazón soy la persona más feliz del universo. (tomándole las manos) Te amo!.

S: Oh… dios (secándose los ojos) Y yo a ti amor…con todo mi ser.(sonriéndole)

Se besan y se abrazan.

Estuvieron toda la tarde poniéndose al dia con sus padres. Habian acordado quedarse a dormir. El domingo al mediodía volverían a NY. Querian viajar tranquilas, para llegar bien. Ya que el Lunes grababan el video de Mercedes, en un estudio que por suerte era también en NY. Si fuera en L.A. no llegaban.

**Eran las 24 a.m.**

Ambas estaban en la cama de la habitación de Santana. Ya habían cenado. Los padres de Santana se habían acostado hacia una hora y la madre de Quinn se había retirado a eso de las 22.

Estaban abrazadas. Santana boca arriba mirando el techo, acariciando el cabello de Quinn. Y Quinn con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Santana y una de sus manos jugando con su obligo.

Quinn levanta un poco su cabeza y observa a Santana con cara pensativa. Como amaba a esa hermosura latina, pensaba. Santana se da cuenta que Quinn la observa y la mira con una sonrisa.

Q: Eres tan hermosa…(apoyándose en sus codo para quedar frente a ella)

Santana sonríe y le coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja.

S: Tu eres hermosa…(sonriendo con amor)

Quinn sonríe y baja su cabeza para besarla. Se morían de ganas por estar juntas, pero sabían que no correspondía estando sus padres. Con lo fogosas que eran ambas hasta despertarían a los vecino. Quinn se acuesta nuevamente atrayendo a Santana con sus brazos para que la abrazara por detrás. Santana coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le besa el hombro. Se quedan dormidas en posición cucharita.

**Lunes 10 a .m Grabación video de Mercedes**

Mercedes se encontraba en su camarín preparándose para grabar. "The unholy Trinity" debía estar por llegar. Sabía que Santana y Quinn habían viajado a Ohio para anunciar a sus padres del compromiso, que tal vez estarían algo retrasadas. Y Brittany debía estar por llegar. Por suerte estudiaba en la nueva cede que habían inaugurado de MIT de N.Y.

La grabación debía empezar a las 11:30 como muy tarde. Estaban preparando la escenografía, cámaras, maquillaje. Mercedes en su vestuario tenía lo que usuaria ella y las chicas. De repente escucha la puerta.

M: Adelante…(mirando la puerta)

BS: Hola Mer! (con su habitual alegría)

M: Britt!(acercándose contenta)

Se abrazan.

BS: Como estas amiga?(sacándose el saco y dejando su mochila) Espero no llegar tarde.

M: Ansiosa…(tomándose la cara) Ven, sentémonos. (se sientan en un sillón del camarin). Todavia falta un poco para grabar. Nos tienen que maquillar y tenemos que cambiarnos. (le señala el vestuario colgado)

BS: Hay…que emoción. Mis pasos de baile saldrán en televisión! (aplaudiendo como niña). Y las chicas?. Pensé que ya estarían. (extrañada)

M: Deben estar por llegar…también estoy ansiosa por ellas. Quiero que me cuenten ya las caras que pusieron sus padres al enterarse del compromiso. (intrigada).

BS: QUE? (mirándola shokeada)

Mercedes la mira a Brittany y piensa para sí misma "oh mier….creo que metí la pata".

BS: San y Q se… com…prometieron (sentía como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría).

M: Emm…si, pero tranquila Britt. Seguro ahora te lo dicen. Casi nadie lo sabe. Solo sus padres, Kurt y yo. (notándola shokeada).

Suena el celular de Mercedes. Era Quinn.

_Q: Amiga en 20 minutos llegamos…:D_

M: Era Q, que en 20 llegan…(viéndola preocupada) Estas bien?

BS: Si…(volviendo en si) es que…nada…(negando con su cabeza)

M: No Britt, como nada? (le toma la mano) Dime una cosa... sigues enamorada de San? (mirándola a los ojos)


	37. Temporada 2 Cap 15

******Hola a todos!**

******CAP 15 2DA Temporada!**

- Grabación del video de Mercedes.

- Quinn celosa de Brittany, tendrá motivos?

- Conversación de Santana y Brittany respecto al compromiso. Que habrá pasado?

******PROXIMO CAP…**

******-** Quinn recibe un llamado inesperado. Pero que la pone contenta. Quien sera?

- Santana en pleno proceso de grabación de su CD.

- Santana recibe un llamado. Brittany en problemas?

Espero que les guste el cap!

******Gracias por leer :)**

******Saludos**

******"RECUERDEN LEER EL SPIN OF LLAMADO "ALGO MÁS"**

******UNA HISTORIA RIVERAGRON " :P**

******CAPITULO 15 TEMPORADA 2**

Santana y Quinn estaban llegando al estudio de grabación del video de Mercedes. Quinn podía notar a Santana algo pensativa, imaginaba por que seria. Tenia que contarle a Brittany y tenia miedo de como pudiera tomarlo. Después del historial que tenían esperaba que bien. A pesar de haber sido ambas el primer amor de la otra, siempre fueron mejores amigas, siempre se apoyaron. Por lo que esperaba que lo tomara bien.

Finalmente llegan. Estacionan, y entran al estudio. Uno de los ayudantes de cámara las reconoce y les pide que lo sigan, que las llevaría al camarin de Mercedes.

AC: Chicas es esa puerta. (señalando) En unos minutos llegaran los vestuarios. Nosotros les avisamos.(amablemente)

Q: Ok, gracias.(mirando a San).

El ayudante se va. Quinn se queda observando a Santana. Le toma sus manos con amor. Santana vuelve en si. La mira y sonríe.

Q: Amor... Se que Britt es muy importante para ti. Fue tu primer amor, mejor amiga. Ella lo aceptara, si realmente te quiere lo hará. (acariciándole la mejilla).

S: Eres hermosa. (mirándola con amor). Eso espero amor.(sonriendo)

Santana se acerca y se besan. Se miran unos segundos. Dándose tranquilidad, seguridad.

S: Bueno, toquemos la puerta y pasemosla genial. (tomándole la mano mas relajada).

Q: Ok amor. (sonriendole)

******Dentro del camarin**

Mercedes seguía esperando la respuesta de Brittany. La miraba, podía notarla nerviosa, confundida. Presentía que seguía sintiendo cosas por Santana. Brittany hasta ese momento había pensado que la había superado. Pero enterarse de esa noticia le había demostrado que no era así.

BR: Mer, yo...(levantando su vista) Creo que...

Tocan la puerta. Justo en este momento, pensaba Mercedes.

M: Perdón Britt, tal vez son los de vestuario. (frotándole los hombros amistosamente). Adelante...

Q y S: Sorpresa!. (entrando felices).

Mercedes y Brittany se quedan sin reacción unos segundos. Mercedes reacciona rápido y se acerca muy feliz a abrazarlas. Brittany se para lentamente y se acerca.

M: Hola chicas!. Que lindo verlas. (separandose) Me tienen que contar ya como les fue!(ansiosa)

Q: Hay! Fue genial. (mirando a San muy feliz)

BR: Hola Q (abrazándola) Felicidades...(tratando de disimular)

Q: Gracias Britt, em...(mirando a San)

Santana mira a Mercedes con su mirada inquisidora.

M: Perdón...se me escapo.

Santana se acerca a Brittany.

S: Britt... hoy te lo iba a contar. No lo sabe casi nadie, es reciente...(acercándose)

BR: No San, tranquila. Esta todo bien. (fingiendo una sonrisa) Estoy feliz por ambas.

Quinn y Mercedes la miraban feliz. Pero Santana la conocía. Sabia cuando mentía. Estaba fingiendo. Santana y Brittany cruzan miradas. Brittany la esquiva. Tocan la puerta.

M: Adelante...

V: Chicas les traigo el vestuario. En cinco deben estar en el set para que el Director les explique todo. (dice de forma simpática)

M: Ok, muchas gracias. (repartiendo los trajes)

Q: Mer...son perfectos. Como si superan los gustos de cada una.(mirandola de forma sospechosa).

M: Oh, si. Quería que estén cómodas, así que les describí a la vestuarista el estilo de cada una. (con una gran sonrisa).

BR: Si Mer, son geniales. (sonriente) Gracias!

S: Ame el escote...es genial.(mirándola con una sonrisa)

M: Bueno vamos a cambiarnos antes de que vengan a retarnos.

Las cuatro comienzan a cambiarse delante de la otra. Eran amigas, no hacia falta ir a otro lado. Aunque Brittany se sentía rara. Ella conocía bien el cuerpo de Santana y realmente lo extrañaba. Por lo que intentaba no mirarla.

Quinn y Santana se lanzaban miradas sugerentes todo el tiempo. Era imposible para ambas evitar las ganas de lanzarse sobre la otra y comerse a besos. Pero debían controlarse. Pero aparte de eso Santana sabia que algo le pasaba a Brittany. Ella no era así. Debía hablar con ella. Después de filmar lo haría.

M: Chicas! Se ven hermosas, super sexis! (emocionada)

Santana miraba a Quinn embobada. Tenia una remera ajustada colorada y uun short blanco.

M: Hey San se te caera la baba! (bromeando)

S: Eh...(volviendo) espera no es muy corto ese short...(acercandose a Q)

Q: Me encanta que seas tan protectora...(abrazándola besandole la mejilla) Igual yo creo que esa remera es como muy escotada...(hipnotizada con sus atributos).

Santana tenia una musculosa verde, escotada y con un nudo en la cintura, mostrando su hermoso abdomen. Y un short también blanco.

M: Si te molesta tanto por que no quitas la vista del escote de tu novia? (con sus brazos en sus caderas, desafiante).

Santana la mira y Quinn se pone colorada. Santana sonríe y la abraza besandole el cuello. Mercedes se enternece y luego mira a Brittany, que se estaba atando los cordones.

M: Britt, te ves hermosa. (sonriendole)

Brittany levanta la vista y sonríe. No quería arruinarle el día a Mercedes. Tampoco a Quinn y Santana. Ellas no tenían culpa de lo que le pasaba. Se acerca a ellas mas alegre.

BR: Gracias Mer. Tu también te ves muy bien! (sonriendo)

Brittany mira a Quinn. Debía admitir que era hermosa. Pero su mirada se detiene en Santana. Se veía tan sexy. No podía dejar de observarla. Quinn se da cuenta. Ella conocía perfectamente esa mirada. La misma con la que la veía cuando eran novias en el instituto, y ella era testigo de ese noviazgo. Pero ahora era distinto, no aguantaba ver como la observaba.

Santana estaba poniéndose las botas, no se había dado cuenta. Mercedes observaba como de a poco el rostro de Quinn se comenzaba a transformar. Estaba poniéndose furiosa. Decide intervenir antes que fuera tarde.

M: Bueno, vamos. (toma la mano de Britt)

S: Si, claro. (parándose acercándose a Q). Amor...todo bien?. (la veía rara)

Q: Eh...(volviendo en si). Si...si...vamos. (sonriendo).

Santana sonríe y le toma la mano. Las cuatro llegan al set donde primero las maquillan y peinan. Luego de casi una hora terminan y se acercan a la escenografía. El Director les explica la sinopsis del video. Primero grabaría por separado con cada una, después algunas tomas de a dos y finalmente todas juntas. Obviamente la cantidad de escenas de Santana, Quinn y Brittany eran menos, ya que lo de ellas era una colaboración.

Primero graban las partes de Brittany. Sin dudas seguía siendo de las mejores bailarinas. Y su voz había crecido bastante. Le había hecho caso a Santana y comenzado a tomar clases de canto. Mientras grababa las chicas observaban.

M: Es innegable lo bien que baila Britt! Ademas mejoro mucho su voz. Me di cuenta cuando grabamos el tema. (mirand San)

S: Es cierto, siempre supe que seria una gran bailarina, ya lo era antes. Y su voz también es buena, solo que no se tenia confianza. (sonriendo)

M: Seguro tu tuviste que ver. Ella confía en ti mas que nadie.(mirando a San)

S: Puede ser...(sonriendo)

Quinn a todo esto estaba fastidiada, celosa. No podia disimular, pero no queria arruinar el dia.

Q: Voy un segundo al baño...(se para)

Santana la mira extrañada. Estaba rara, era obvio que algo le molestaba. La mira a Mercedes como buscando una respuesta. Mercedes sabia que era, había visto su cara, pero no quería meterse. Ya había metido la pata con Brittany. Santana se para y va tras ella.

******Entra al baño.**

Ve a Quinn mirándose en el espejo, como con bronca. Quinn se da cuenta que esta Santana. Santana se acerca.

S: Que pasa amor? (preocupada)

Q: No te diste cuenta? (acercándose tratando de controlar su bronca)

S: De que habas? (sin entender)

Q: San, por favor.(enojada) Britt no deja de mirarte, y no como amiga. Te mira como comiéndote con la mirada. Y eso me esta sacando. Me fui por que no paraban de hablar de ella. Y...

Santana se acerca mas y le toma el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.

S: Q...si, la note rara. Y voy a hablar con ella después de filmar. (acariciándole el rostro). No lo quise hacer antes para no arruinar las cosas. Para que disfrutemos de están gran experiencia. (mirándola con amor)

Q: Me siento una idiota. (mirándola con mucho amor) Perdón amor, no pude controlar mis celos...(bajando la mirada).

S: Hey, no me pidas perdón. (levantando su rostro) Si hay una persona que entiende de celos soy yo. De hecho me parece lindo que estés celosa. Pero no tienes que preocuparte. Britt es solo mi mejor amiga. Y tu ...(a centímetros de sus labios) eres el amor de mi vida.

Quinn la mira fijo a los ojos, sonríe. Santana sonríe también y corta la distancia besándola. Se separan apoyando sus frentes.

S: Bueno, ahora vayamos antes de que nos empiezan a buscar.(tomándole la mano).

Ambas vuelven. Estaba grabando Mercedes. Brittany estaba sentada tomando agua. Brittany las ve acercarse de la mano. Quinn la mira con cara de "Que ves?". Brittany se da cuenta y la esquiva. Santana sabia que Brittany estaba allí, pero no quería complicar mas el clima. Luego de filmar hablarían.

Finalmente les toca grabar a Santana y Quinn. Cada una en una locación distinta. Mientras Brittany grababa algunas partes con Mercedes. El Director estaba maravillado con el talento de Santana y sabia que pronto trabajaría con ella en su propio video, o eso esperaba el. También estaba encantado con Quinn, esa chica seria una gran actriz, pensaba. Esto le sumaba sin dudas a su curriculm, pensaba Quinn.

El video estaba quedando genial. La grabación duraría dos días, pero lo que tenían que grabar Santana, Quinn y Brittany era solo este día. Ya que la figura era Mercedes. Todos ya habían grabado sus partes, ahora les tocaba grabar juntas. Santana y Quinn se miraban como diciéndose "disfrutemos". Y Brittany había decidido lo mismo. Mercedes por un momento había tenido miedo de que se pelaran o algo así. Pero verlas sonreír pasar bien, la había tranquilizado.

Finalmente terminan de filmar. Mercedes contentas las abraza a las tres. El Director les agradece y dice que son todas super talentosas y que llegaran muy lejos. Y a Santana le dice que muy pronto seguro se volverian a cruzar. Quinn mira a Santana con una gran sonrisa, la cual Santana corresponde, y se acerca a abrazarla y besarla.

******Las cuatro se dirigen al camarin de Mercedes para cambiarse.**

M: Chicas las invito a cenar. (cambiándose)

Q: Emm...bueno. Mañana no curso asique...(también cambiándose)

S: Ok, yo mañana también estoy libre. El miércoles debo ir a la discográfica. (sonriendo). Vienes Britt-britt?. (esperando que dijera que si para poder hablar).

BR: Si, pero no puedo quedarme mucho. Mañana curso...(intentando ponerle onda)

M: Ok, vamos entonces.

******Restaurante**

Las cuatro estaban pasando un hermoso momento cenando. Conversando de todo un poco. Santana y Quinn contándole a ambas de como reaccionaron sus padres. Mercedes estaba muy feliz por ellas. Eran sus amigas, hermanas. No había cosa que la pusiera mas feliz que verlas bien después de todo lo que pasaron. Ella lo había presenciado en el instituto. En ese momento no eran tan unidas. Solo un poco mas con Quinn. Pero no tanto como ahora.

Brittany estaba feliz por ambas también. Pero a su vez la invadía una nostalgia. Siempre había creído que ella se casaría con Santana. De hecho muchas veces lo hablaron. Pero en ese momento estaban en pleno amor adolescente.

Luego de una hora de charla con una rica cena Brittany debía irse.

BR: Bueno chicas, debo irme. Mañana curso temprano. (tomando sus cosas). Mer, muchas gracias por todo. Esta experiencia fue genial, amo bailar y cada vez que me necesites sabes que voy a estar.(sonriendo)

M: Oh...ven aquí.(abrazandola) Yo te agradezco Britt, la forma en la que bailas es única.

Santana la mira a Quinn. Quinn le sonríe y asiente.

S: Britt...(parándose) Te acompaño a tomar un taxi...(sonriendo).

Brittany la mira, sabia que lo que quería era hablar.

BR: Ok. (se acerca a Q) Realmente estoy feliz por ambas. (la abraza y habla al oído). Por favor hazla feliz, lo merece mas que nadie.

Q: Gracias Britt. (creyendole) Lo haré.

Santana las mira feliz. Brittany se despide por ultima vez salundandolas con la mano y sale con Santana.

Ambas iban caminando despacio, en silencio. Brittany esquivandola. Santana se daba cuenta de eso.

S: Britt, espera...(tomándola del brazo). Si hay alguien que te conoce soy yo. Que pasa? (preocupada)

BR: Tienes razón, contigo no puedo disimular...(sonriendo triste). Es que...realmente estoy feliz por ti y Q. Pero no puedo negar que me cayo como un balde de agua fría. Yo...(tratando de explicarse)

Santana la observaba y escuchaba atentamente. Para ella Brittany era una de las personas mas importantes de su vida. Había sido su primer amor, lo cual es importante y su mejor amiga siempre.

BR: Siempre pensé que...(tratando de no ponerse mal) que yo me casaría contigo. Que estaríamos juntas por siempre. Y se que la que lo arruino fui yo..(bajando su mirada)

S: Britt...(tomando su mentón) tu no lo arruinaste. Simplemente estábamos en distintas etapas. Siempre seras para mi una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida. Y te quiero en ella, te necesito. (mirándola a los ojos, secandole una lagrima). Eres mi mejor amiga.

Brittany le sonrie y la abraza. Como extrañaba los brazos de Santana. Sentir su cuerpo.

BR: Tu también eres mi mejor amiga.(abrazándola fuerte). Realmente estoy feliz por ti...por Q. Si te hace feliz, es lo único que me importa. Tu siempre te preocupaste por que yo estuviera bien, feliz. (separándose para mirarla). Es tu turno, te am...te adoro Santy...(sonriendo).

S: Yo a ti Britt-britt. (se abrazan)

Ambas se acercan abrazadas a pedir un taxi. Brittany sube y Santana le cierra la puerta. El taxi se pone en marcha. Santana la saluda con las manos. Brittany hace lo mismo, mientras se aleja el taxi.

Brittany le dice la dirección al conductor. Casi mete la pata. Casi le dice a Santana que todavía la ama.

BR: Como hago para dejar de sentir esto. (mirando en su celular una foto de The unhonly trinity). Q es mi amiga y San mi mejor amiga, primer amor. Y la persona que todavía no puedo dejar de amar. Tengo que hacer algo...(hablando consigo misma)

******Restaurante**

Santana entra nuevamente. Quinn y Mercedes la esperaban con unos cafés y panqueques de postre. Se sienta al lado de Quinn. Quinn podía observar en los ojos de Santana emoción, los tenia brillosos. Coloca su manos sobre la de Santana. Santana la mira con una sonrisa.

Q: Todo bien amor ? (entrelazando sus dedos)

S: Si, hable con Britt. (jugando con sus dedos)

Quinn y Mercedes se miran intrigadas.

S: Fue muy sincera y tierna. Me dijo que no se lo esperaba. Pero que estaba feliz por ambas. (mirándola feliz)

Q: Eso es genial amor...(acariciándole la mejilla) Se lo importante que es ella para ti. También lo es para mi, pero es distinto. Me pone feliz que lo haya tomado bien. Te amo! (mirándola con amor)

S: Y yo a ti hermosa...(mirándola también con amor)

Ambas se besan con mucho amor. Mercedes las miraba enternecida mientras comía su panqueques. Se le escapa un "ah...". Quinn y Santana la mira.

M: No...no...por mi sigan. Son muy tiernas. (de forma graciosa).

S: Yaa!(tirandole la servilleta)

Las tres rien.

Luego de media hora se despiden. Mercedes se dirige a un hotel, para por la mañana volver a L.A. Quinn y Santana se van a su departamento.


End file.
